Going Under
by LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una chica que nadie nunca ha visto su rostro ni su color de pelo, es todo un misterio para todos, solo saben que es la mejor ninja de su generación, pero ella tiene un gran secreto, ¿será descubierto más adelante? - Siéntete orgulloso de ser quien eres. Lucha por quien deberías ser-
1. Equipo 7

**Hola chicos solo quisiera informar que en esta historia, Sasuke todavía tiene familia, la masacre nunca paso y Naruto sigue siento el nueve colas pero tiene ambos padres todavía. Sus familias son amigas y por lo tanto Naruto y Sasuke son mejores amigos XD espero que disfruten la historia. **

Una pequeña figura, caminaba por las calles de Konoha, parecía ser un niño, pero no se podía saber muy bien ya que estaba cubierta con una capa negra con capucha, las mangas de este eran anchas y largas, que le legaban hasta la cintura. Su capucha cubría toda su cabeza, ocupando su cabello y su cara, pero sobre su cara había una máscara roja con pétalos de rosa negros pintados sobre ella, la máscara tenía dos pequeños hoyos donde deberían ir los ojos. Su vestimenta consistía en una playera sin mangas ajustada de color azul oscura, traía shorts color café fuerte, los cuales le llegaban a medio muslo, Botas negras y grandes ninjas que le quedaban un poco mas abajo que su shorts. Train unas katanas en su costado izquierdo y dos machetes en un estuche tras en su espalda, también traía una hacha de guerra sobre su espada, y su estuche de armas en su costado derecho, todas esas armas le daban un aspecto terrorífico. Cuando ella caminaba su capa se movía con el viento, parecía una sombra, un fantasma ya que ella siempre era muy silenciosa.

Esa pequeña figura camino hasta llegar a la Academia ninja, entro a los salones y unos gritos la detuvo.

-AH! SINATE CON MIGO SASUKE-KUN!- Una chica de pelo morado le grito

-QUE? EL NO SE VA A SENTAR CONTIGO!- Una rubia dijo

Había muchas chicas alrededor de un asiento, ellas aparentemente estaban peleándose para ver quien se iba a sentar con el gran Uchiha Sasuke. El más 'irresistible' y el mejor de todos, a excepción de esa pequeña figura que entro quien era la numero uno en todo.

-H-Hola Sakura-chan- Hinata le saludo y la chica asintió y fue a buscar un lugar, encontró uno a lado de Shikamaru y se fue a sentar

-Buenos días Haruno- Shikamaru dijo con un bostezo y la chico asintió nuevamente.

-Chicos siéntense!- Iruka dijo cuando entro al salón, haciendo que se sentaran, al final Ino quedo sentada en medio del Uchiha y de Naruto.

Iruka les empezó a felicitar que eran ninjas y todo hasta que empezó a nombrar los equipos, hasta que llego al equipo 7.

-EQUIPO 7: Sasuke Uchiha…- El dijo, podías escuchar los susurros de las chicas para poder estar con el

-Sakura Haruno….y Naruto Uzumaki-

-QUE?! Porque tengo que estar con ese teme!? Y con una muda!- Naruto dijo y señalo a los dos chicos

-Cállate dobe- Sasuke le dijo enojado

-Concuerdo con Uchiha-san, si no lo haces te lastimare- Sakura dijo con una voz suave y hueca debido a la mascara

-HABLAS?!- Gritaron muchos chicos, incluso el profesor al escucharla hablar por primera vez. Ella solo encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

-…Bueno seguimos, equipo 8…- Iruka dijo y siguió nombrando personas, cuando acabo los mando a recreo y todos corrieron hacia afuera.

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto grito a la chica encapuchada, ella solo volteo su cabeza ligeramente en su dirección para mostrarle que lo estaba escuchando.

-Quieres comer con migo y este teme?- Naruto le dijo mientras que señalaba a Sasuke quien estaba detrás de el con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ella asintió y camino con ellos hasta llegar a una gran casa.

-Esta es mi casa, mi mama seguramente nos preparó algo!- Naruto grito mientras entraba corriendo, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura caminaron.

-HOLA MAMA!- Naruto grito al entrar corriendo

-Hola hijo, hola Sasuke-chan- Kushina dijo mientras se asomaba de la cocina y vio una pequeña figura a lado del Uchiha –Y quien es esta pequeña criatura?- Kushina pregunto con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos

-Ella es Sakura Haruno, en nuestra compañera de equipo- Sasuke le dijo, mientras Sakura daba una reverencia de respeto –Ah…y casi no habla- Sasuke que comento.

-Oh, es un gusto en conocerte, por favor pasen!- Kushina les dijo y caminaron a la cocina donde encontraron a Naruto que ya estaba comiendo y a un hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa igual comiendo, el hombre los volteo a ver y les sonrió

-Hola Sasuke-kun y…Sakura-chan me parece- Minato dijo y Sakura asintió.

-un gusto!- Minato le dijo y Sakura volvió a hacer una reverencia

-Cwsi no hwblw- Naruto dijo con comida en la boca, traducción: casi no habla.

-Bueno, entonces ven a comer- Minato le dijo y ella asintió y todos se sentaron y comieron. Sakura se quitó la máscara, pero di igual manera no podías ver su rostro gracias a su capa.

-Oye, Sakura-chan, porque tienes mascara?- Naruto le pregunto cuando acabo de comer

Sakura encogió los hombros y respondió –es….necesario- Fue lo único que dijo antes de que metiera el ultimo bocado de comida en su boca.

-Bueno niños, será mejor que se apuren- Kushina les dijo, los chicos salieron corriendo pero la chica se quedó sentada, luego se paró de la mesa y recogió los platos y los empezó a lavar.

-Oh, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo los lavo- Kushina le dijo y le sonrió, Sakura asintió y se puso la máscara de vuelta.

-…..Gracias- Sakura le dijo y salió de su casa.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia la escuela, cuando llego a el salón vio a sus compañeros peleando. Ella se sentó en su lugar, y esperaron a su sensei. Después de una hora no había llegado y ya se estaban desesperando

-AH! DONDE ESTA NUESTRO SENSEI!?- Naruto grito desesperado

-No lo sé, pero ya se tardó demasiado!- Sasuke dijo irritado

-UGH! QUE LE PASA? Y si se le olvido?- Naruto pregunto preocupado

-No es como tu dobe…- Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Que dijiste teme?- Naruto le grito, entonces esos dos empezaron a pelear, mientras Sakura estaba volteada hacia la ventana, dejando saber que estaba viendo fuera de ella, pero algo atrajo su atención a la puerta, y enseguida entro su sensei, tenía pelo gis y su cara estaba totalmente cubierta, excepto por su ojo derecho, tenía un uniforme jounin. Sakura solo lo miro por un poco y volvió a ver fuera de la ventana, los chicos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que ya había llegado.

El hombre se quedó viendo a los tres y recordó lo que él dijo el Hokage.

_Flashback._

_-Kakashi, tu serás asignado al equipo 7- El Hokage, ósea Minato dijo._

_-Bien- Kakashi dijo sin dejar de mirar de su libro naranja._

_-Bueno aquí están los informes de tus alumnos- Él le dijo entregándole un fólder al peli gris, él lo abrió y empezó a leer._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_Edad: 12 años_

_Apariencia: Tiene pelo rubio, ojos azules y tienes bigotes sobre sus mejillas, piel clara._

_Compañeros de equipo: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno._

_Info: Su padre es Minato Namikaze, el Hokage, y su madre es Kushina Uzumaki, él tiene el zorro de nueve colas dentro de él. No tiene mucha habilidad con jutsus pero en combate sí. _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Edad: 12 años_

_Apariencia: Pelo y ojos __ónix, piel clara_

_Compañeros de equipo: Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki._

_Info: Sus padres son Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, tiene un hermano mayor llamado Itachi Uchiha. Él es bueno en todo tipo de jutsu y taijutsu. Es poseedor del Sharingan._

_Sakura Haruno_

_Edad: 12 años_

_Apariencia: Desconocida, piel clara._

_Compañeros de equipo: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha._

_Info: Llego a la aldea hace un año, todo lo de su pasado es desconocido al igual de la aldea que proviene, su familia es desconocida, solo habla cuando es necesario. Es buena en todos los rasgos y se cree que tiene un kekai genkai, el cual es desconocido._

_Cuando Kakashi acabo de leer se quedó muy intrigado con Haruno Sakura, pero él planea aprender más de ella conforme va pasando el tiempo. _

_-Esto será interesante….- Kakashi se murmuro a si mismo_

End of Flashback

-Muy bien!- Kakashi dijo llamando la atención de los dos chicos –Véanme en el azotea- Kakashi dijo y desapareció.

-Ese es nuestro sensei?- Naruto pregunto, mientras que él y Sasuke salían de la habitación con Sakura detrás de ellos como siempre en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al techo, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en ese orden frente a su sensei.

-Muy bien chicos porque no me dicen su nombre, lo que les gusta, no les gusta, sus pasatiempos y sus sueños- Kakashi les dijo

-Porque no vas primero sensei? Para saber cómo- Naruto le dijo y el hombre asintió

-Muy bien…me llamo Kakashi Hatake, no me interesa decirles mis gustos ni mis disgustos, tengo muchos pasatiempos y sobre mi futuro…nunca había pensado en ello- Kakashi dijo con flojera sacándole una gotita de sudor a los tres chicos

_-Solo nos dijo su nombre…-_ Sakura pensó

-Empecemos con el de cara de idiota- Kakashi dijo señalando a Naruto e ignorando sus protestas

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y estar con mi familia, no me gusta los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que esté listo el ramen, mis pasatiempos son hacer bromas y mi sueño es ser Hokage como mi papa- Naruto dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, ahora el de en medio- Kakashi dijo señalando a Sasuke.

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta entrenar con mi hermano, no me gustan las fans, ni la gente molesta, mis pasatiempos son entrenar con mi papa y hermano y comer dangos con ellos y mi sueño es ser capitán ANBU-

-Muy bien, y por ultimo…- Kakashi dijo señalando a la enmascarada.

Ella se quedó en silencio y después dijo –Sakura Haruno…-

-Ummm…que te gusta?- Kakashi le pregunto

-Entrenar…-

-Que no te gusta?-

-Muchas cosas…-

-Tus pasatiempos?-

-Entrenar y tocar violín-

-Tus sueños?-

La chica quedo en silencio mucho tiempo y después dijo – Dejar de sufrir…- Ella dijo con una voz hueca pero podías notar que su tono era triste.

-…muy bien, chicos entonces mañana los quiero a las 5 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, ah y no desayunen- Kakashi dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Um…okay? Teme vas a mi casa?- Naruto le dijo y Sasuke asintió, luego el rubio volteo a ver a la chica –Quieres venir Sakura-chan?-

Ella solo dijo que no con la cabeza antes de alejarse y desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

**Tada! les gusto si es asi comenten! ideas son bienvenidas XD**


	2. Pasamos?

Al día siguiente Naruto y Sasuke caminaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento, cuando llegaron vieron a su compañera, sentada en el suelo, su cabeza estaba en alto, dejando saber que estaba viendo el cielo.

-BUENOS DIAS SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto le grito y Sakura solo asintió, Sasuke también la saludo y ella hizo la misma acción.

-Oye, Sakura-chan? Porque casi no hablas?- Naruto le pregunto

Sakura solo volvió a ver al cielo antes de responder -…no me gusta hablar mucho- Sakura dijo con un suspiro. Después de que ella respondiera se quedaron en silencio, esperaron y esperaron, pero Kakashi no apareció. Después de un rato, Sakura se paró y saco algo de su mochila, camino hacia ellos y paro frente a ellos.

-Qué pasa?-Sasuke pregunto, la chica solo estiro sus brazos hacia enfrente y mostrándoles dos cajas negras.

-Coman…- Sakura dijo y le dio una a cada uno, cuando las abrieron vieron que era un bento. Ellos no replicaron, inmediatamente empezaron a comer, ya que estaban hambrientos, en unos segundos ya habían terminado.

-Tu no vas a comer?- Sasuke le pregunto a la chica cuando la vio parase y alejarse.

Ella dijo que no con la cabeza y desapareció en el aire, como un fantasma, Naruto tenía la mandíbula hasta el suelo cuando la vio desaparecer y el Uchiha tenía ojos muy abiertos

-Teme viste eso!? Desapareció en el aire! Wow es como si nunca estuvo allí!- Naruto dijo impresionado

-Hm…- Sasuke dijo pensativo.

-Hola chicos!- Una voz vino por atrás, voltearon para ver a Kakashi.

-LLEGASTE TARDE- Naruto grito y lo señalo acusadoramente mientras Sasuke le hacía un gesto.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez tengo una buena excusa- Kakashi dijo y señalo hacia los árboles que estaban detrás de él, donde estaban los papas de Naruto y de Sasuke, al igual que Itachi y un chico de pelo naranja junto a él.

-Quien es el?- Sasuke le pregunto a Naruto

-Es mi primo Nagato- Naruto dijo y le mando un saludo el cual el regreso.

-Sus papas me pidieron permiso para poder ver el entrenamiento- Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa, y empezó a ver alrededor –Y nuestra ultima integrante?- Kakashi pregunto

-….aquí- Una voz dijo, Kakashi volteo hacia abajo con ojos muy abiertos y dar un paso para atrás, Sakura estaba parada en frente de él, el peli gis ni siquiera la había visto, mejor dicho NADIE la había visto. Sasuke y Naruto también estaban igual de sorprendidos que su sensei y su familia que veían toda la escena desde lejos.

-No la había visto…quién es?- Fugaku le pregunto a Minato

-Es Haruno Sakura, llego a la aldea hace un año, ella es todo un misterio- Minato dijo viendo a la chica.

-Es muy rápida…- Itachi dijo con el Sharingan en sus ojos y Nagato asintió lentamente.

-D-de donde saliste Sakura-chan?- Kakashi pregunto al salir del shock pero la chica quedo en silencio. –Bueno entonces, porque no empezamos?- Kakashi dijo –solo tienen que quitarme los cascabeles-

-…Solo hay dos- Sakura dijo con una voz baja pero audible.

-Ah, bueno verán uno de ustedes se quedara sin cascabel, y regresara a la academia- El peli gris explico con una sonrisa

-QUE!?- Naruto y Sasuke dijeron juntos

-Escucharon bien, así que comiencen!- Kakashi dijo sacando su libro naranja. –Así que empiecen!- Kakashi grito pero los tres se quedaron quietos.

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a la chica que estaba en medio de ellos, ella asintió levemente y los tres corrieron a gran velocidad hacia su sensei. Kakashi se sorprendió pero se puso en posición de defensa, Sakura empezó a correr más rápido y tomo su hacha y se preparó para atacar a su sensei, cuando estaba a unos metros de él, puso chakra en sus pies para ir más rápido, tomándolo por sorpresa y ella aprovecho eso para tatar de darle un hachazo, pero él la esquivo dando un brinco hacia un lado solo para recibir una patada del Uchiha, Kakashi la detuvo con su mano pero esta vez recibió un puñetazo de Naruto. Así fue pasando constantemente Naruto y Sasuke lanzaban golpes a Kakashi pero el solo los esquivaba y/o los regresaba, El peli gris estaba tan entretenido con ellos que no noto que la chica había saltado hacia atrás, dejando una buena distancia entre ellos y empezó a hacer símbolos.

-Que es lo que planea hacer?- Mikoto pregunto

-…No lo sé, no conozco esos símbolos- Kushina le respondió.

Cuando la chica junto sus manos, pétalos de flor de cerezo empezaron a volar en el aire y llegaron a la mano de la pelirosa, estas empezaron a unirse, hasta que formaron un…

-Un violín?- Nagato dijo desconcertados, al ver como la chica tenía entre sus manos un violín de color negro con blanco.

-Que es lo que piensa hacer con un violín…?- Ellos pensaron lo mismo al ver a la chica acomodándose el violín ente entre el cuello.

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto vieron a Sakura tomar su violín se alejaron de Kakashi, dicha persona solo se les quedo viendo confundido, entonces Sakura empezó a tocar el violín haciendo que todos le pusieran atención (La canción es The devil's trill de Vanessa Mae) Mientras tocaba se sentía como temblaba el suelo, como un pequeño terremoto, después unas manos como sombras empezaron a salir del suelo debajo de Kakashi, las manos lo tomaron de los pies, dejándolo inmóvil, mientras otras sombras que tenían figuras de personas pero más largas y delgadas empezaron a salir del bosque a gran velocidad y también atraparon a Kakashi, una de las sombras tomo los cascabeles y corrió hacia donde estaba la chica y puso los cascabeles en el suelo frente a ella antes de que esta se sumergiera en el suelo cuando la chica acabo de tocar el violín al igual que las otras sombras, Naruto y Sasuke corrieron hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, Sakura tomo los cascabeles en sus manos y le dio una a cada uno de los chicos.

-Pasamos sensei- Sasuke dijo

-Si! Porque usamos trabajo en equipo!- Naruto dijo muy feliz y Sakura solo asintió.

-…- Kakashi estaba en shock, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su mandíbula hasta el suelo, después de que reacciono dejo salir una risita y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien hecho chicos!- El los felicito pero después tuvo una intriga –Como es que se organizaron de tal manera?-

-Nosotros lo planeamos antes de que tu llegaras!- Naruto dijo con una gran sonría

-Enserio? Me impresionan- Kakashi dijo mientras que sus familiares se acercaban a ellos.

-Bien hecho hermanito- Itachi dijo mientras que sus papas les sonreían y el igual.

-VISTE ESO PAPA! CASI LO GOLPEABA!- Naruto dijo saltando arriba y abajo.

-Sí, fue excelente!- Minato le dijo con una sonrisa al igual que Kushina.

-Se nota que eres Uzumaki- Nagato le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kakashi y Sakura estaban parados frente a ello y veían como los felicitaban con una sonrisa, aunque Sakura no se notaba tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Con su permiso…- Sakura dijo haciendo que la voltearan a ver y se empezó a alejar.

-Espera Sakura-chan! Porque no vienes a comer a nuestra casa?- Mikoto dijo con una sonrisa.

-No gracias…- Sakura dijo para seguir caminando, pero Naruto corrió hacia ella y le tomo la mano y la empezó a jalar

-Vamos Sakura-chan! Sera divertido- Naruto dijo dejando a Sakura sin opción.

-Usted también está invitado Kakashi- Fugaku dijo y Kakashi solo sonrió y los siguió.

Al llegar a la casa de los Uchiha todos se sentaron a comer, mientras platicaban y pasaban un buen rato, después de que acabaron de comer, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Itachi y Nagato estaban acostados en el patio viendo las estrellas.

-Ne, Sakura-san me entere que llegaste a Konoha hace un año- Nagato le dijo y Sakura solo asintió levemente mientras seguía viendo las estrellas.

-Me preguntaba de que aldea vienes?- Nagato le pregunto, al instante Sakura se tensó y todos lo notaron.

-Lo siento….es clasificado- Sakura dijo mientras se sentaba, se quitó la máscara y bajo la cabeza, solo se podía ver su mentón y su piel blanca, sus labios rosados y carnosos. Pero no se podía ver más ya que su capucha lo impedía. Sakura luego se paró mientras pétalos de cerezo volaban por el aire y volvían a formar un violín.

-…..Puedo?- Sakura pregunto volteando a ver a los chicos quienes asintieron

-Adelante- Itachi dijo

En los labios de la chica apareció una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se acomodara el violín y diera un pequeño suspiro, empezó a tocar (Cancion: Schindler's List Theme Itzhak Perlman) Mientras tocaba, ellos se relajaron y cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por la música, sus padres también escuchado la música y salieron a verla, al llegar también se dejaron llevar por la música, incluso Kakashi dejo su librito de lado.

Mientras Sakura tocaba estaba recordando.

_Flashback._

_-Imoto-chan!- Un chico de pelo naranja de 12 años le grito a una pequeña niña que estaba a lado de un rio, con sus pies dentro de el_

_-Nii-san!- La pequeña niña grito feliz y corrió hacia él._

_-Vente vamos a jugar!- El niño dijo y alzo a la pequeña entre sus brazos haciendo que la niña riera inocentemente._

_-Nii-san?- La pequeña pregunto abrazando con más fuerza a su hermano_

_-Si?-_

_-Nunca te vallas de mi lado- La chica dijo _

_-No te preocupes mi pequeña, siempre estaré contigo!- El chico dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_-Lo prometes?- La pequeña niña dijo estirando su mini meñique_

_-Lo prometo- El chico dijo envolviendo su meñique con el suyo._

* * *

_-Nii-san...- La misma niña estaba sentada a la orilla del mismo rio, pero esta ves estaba llorando desconsoladamente y ella estaba abrazando sus piernas, tratando de cubrir su rostro_

_-Ya deja de llorar!- Un hombre dijo molesto_

_-P-pero...nii-san, me dejo...- La chica dijo entre sollozos mientras lloraba mas fuerte, de repente el hombre la levanta por los cabellos, haciéndola gritar en dolor._

_-Y?! QUE TIENE QUE ESE BASTARDO NO ESTE! AHORA VE A ENTRENAR HASTA TE SANGREN LAS MANOS!- El hombre dijo y aventó a la chica al suelo, la niña se paro lentamente y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado._

_-Porque...? Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías...porque nii-san?- La pequeña pensó quitándose las lagrimas con las manos._

_Flashback end_

Sakura de repente dejo de tocar, estaba envuelta en sus sentimientos, sentía un pequeño apretón en su pecho, para ser exactos en su corazón.

-….Sakura-chan?- Un voz la llamo preocupada.

-Lo siento...- Sakura dijo mientras se desaparecía el violín, ella se hinco para agarras su máscara y se la volvió a poner, empezó a caminar hacia la oscuridad –Gracias por la comida, me retiro….- Sakura dijo antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad.

* * *

Que tal les gusto?

Agradezco muchisisisimo a los que comentaron:

saralas

Michelita

Guest

annie Darcy

ImaginaryTrouble

vampire Andrea

Shiori-Uchiha-Otori

DULCECITO311

DarkinocensDLT

AnimeGirl80

SaoriTsukiko240891

vanessa121010

GRACIAS! XD


	3. Nueva mision!

Lo siento...- Sakura dijo mientras se desaparecía el violín, ella se hinco para agarras su máscara y se la volvió a poner, empezó a caminar hacia la oscuridad –Gracias por la comida, me retiro….- Sakura dijo antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad.

La chica salto de techo en techo hasta que llego a su departamento, abrió la puerta y solo fue recibida por oscuridad y un silencio desgarrador.

-…estoy en casa…- La chica murmuro antes de quitarse la máscara mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, al llegar se acostó en su cama y vio la luna desde su ventana

_FLASHBACK._

_-Nii-san…- Una pequeña niña estaba llorando mientras corría por los pasillos de una gran casa, abría todas las puertas de las habitaciones y veía adentro desesperada. –Donde estas Nii-san!- La niña decía mientras seguía corriendo, hasta que salió al jardín de enfrente de la gran casa, era de noche y ella se dio cuenta que la luna estaba más grande y oscura de lo normal. La niña corría desesperadamente por todo el jardín y por eso se cayó muchas veces y sus rodillas ya estaban sucias y sangrando pero la niña seguía corriendo. _

_Ella llego hasta un pequeño templo que había cerca y algo capto su atención, había sangre derramándose por los escalones de este -Nii-san…- La chica murmuro y corrió hacia donde estaba la sangre, al llegar encontró al que buscaba, tenía múltiples cortadas en el cuerpo al igual que moretones y su garganta estaba cortada, su corazón ya no palpitaba y su respiración se había detenido…estaba muerto, la niña al ver la escena empezó a temblar y grito mientras metía sus manos entre su cabello asustada –NII-SAN!- Ella grito mientras seguía llorando, ella volteo a ver al cielo y vio que la luna se oscurecía más con su llanto._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

La chica empujo esos recuerdos hasta lo más profundo de su mente y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la luna y dejo que el sueño la dominara.

* * *

-Todos están en posición?- Kakashi dijo por un micrófono.

-SI!- Naruto grito

-afirmativo- Sasuke dijo

-…si- Sakura murmuro

-Bien a mi señal…YA!- Kakashi dijo y los tres chicos salieron de su escondite y se abalanzaron contra el objetivo el cual era un…gato.

-Lo tengo!...no espera ahhh! Ouch! Detente!- Naruto grito cuando el gato le empezó a rasguñar la cara.

-…ven- Sakura dijo y el gato salto al suelo y corrió hacia donde estaba Sakura y empezó a frotarse en la pierna de la chica.

-WOW! Sakura-chan como lograste que te obedeciera?- Naruto pregunto emocionado, pero la chica solo encogió los hombros.

-Muy bien chicos regresemos con el Hokage- Kakashi dijo sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

Al llegar a la torre le entregaron al gato a su dueña el cual estaba asfixiando al podre gato.

-Muy bien hecho chicos, su siguiente misión será ayudar a un anciano en sus compras…- El Hokage empezó a decir pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Vamos papa! Danos una misión más emocionante!- Naruto dijo

-Naruto! No digas eso, tu eres un genin y tu tener misiones de rango D!- Iruka lo regaño.

-Si Sensei, pero concuerdo con el dobe, quiero misiones interesantes no pasear perros- Sasuke dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-….El éxito nunca llega solo; hay que trabajar arduamente para conseguirlo- Sakura dijo y todos la voltearon a ver, el Hokage se rio un poco antes de responder.

-Está bien, está bien…les daré una misión de rango C, que les parece?- Minato dijo

-SI ERES EL MEJOR PAPÁ!- Naruto grito y lo abrazo.

-Hm…Gracias- Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien hagan pasar al cliente- Minato dijo e inmediatamente entro un hombre de mayor edad con lentes y un jarro de cerveza en una mano, con un sombrero de paja y su ropa muy fachosa.

-Estos mocosos me van a escoltar?- El señor dijo indignado.

-A quien le llamas mocoso!- Naruto dijo y trato de atacar al cliente pero Kakashi lo agarró del cuello de la camisa deteniéndolo.

-A quién más? A ustedes!...aquí solo veo a un rubio ruidoso –señalo a Naruto- a un chico que pretende ser el mejor- señalo a Sasuke – a un niño/niña o lo que sea- Señalo a Sakura.

-Oye! No soy ruidoso!- Naruto le grito.

-Y yo no pretendo ser el mejor, SOY el mejor- Sasuke dijo arrogante.

-Y esta pequeña figura que ves es una niña, señor- Kakashi dijo señalando a Sakura quien no había respondió.

-No se preocupe Tazuna, ellos son perfectamente capaces de escoltarlo- Minato dijo –Muy bien chicos, en una hora es su misión, así que vayan por sus cosas- El Hokage les dijo y salieron de su oficina y fueron a sus casas a prepararse para la misión.

**CON NARUTO**.

-MAMA!- Naruto grito mientras corría dentro de su casa.

-Hola hijo!- Kushina le dijo desde la cocina.

-Y Nagato?-

-Está en una misión con su equipo-

-Oh…Que crees!? Tengo una misión rango C!- Naruto le dijo emocionado.

-Qué bien! De qué trata?-

-Tenemos que escoltar a un viejo muy grosero!- Naruto dijo con un gesto.

-Que mal…pero has tu mejor esfuerzo- Kushina le dijo con una sonrisa

-Absolutamente! Voy a ir a empacar- Naruto dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-Quieres que te prepare algo de comer mientras empacas?- Ella le pregunto.

-ERES LA MEJOR!- Naruto dijo corriendo a su cuarto.

**CON SASUKE.**

El chico entro a su casa en silencio y encontró a su familia en la cocina.

-Ya volví- Sasuke dijo

-Hola hijo, como te fue?- Mikoto pregunto

-Bien…Tengo otra misión ahorita-

-Enserio de qué?- Fugaku le pregunto a su hijo.

-Es una misión rango C- Sasuke dijo feliz

-Rango C?...pero tú sigues siento un genin- Itachi le dijo

-SI, pero logramos convencer al Hokage de tener una misión de un rango mayor- Sasuke explico.

-Oh…pues suerte, me voy a entrenar- Itachi dijo saliendo de la habitación no sin antes revolver el cabello de Sasuke con su mano.

-Bueno, porque no vas a empacar mientras te preparo algo?- Mikoto dijo y Sasuke asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Conque una misión rango C eh?...espero que este a salvo- Mikoto dijo preocupada

-No te preocupes, le enseñe todo lo que se, seguramente dará su mejor esfuerzo y saldrá ileso- Fugaku dijo orgulloso de su hijo.

-Tienes razón- Mikoto dijo sonriendo.

**CON SAKURA.**

La chica entro a su departamento y fue a la cocina donde se preparó algo de comer, una vez preparada se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer.

-Otra misión?- Una voz dijo y Sakura solo asintió.

-Sí, estaré fuera unos días- Sakura dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

-…muy bien- La voz dijo entrando a la habitación, era un dragón! era pequeño y de color negro, tenía muchas escamas brillantes y un par de alas del doble de su tamaño, su cola tenia picos al igual que toda su espina y en su cabeza. Medía aproximadamente 60 cm de largo con todo y cola, y medía menos de medio metro de alto.

-Quieres venir?- Sakura pregunto mientras recogía sus platos y los ponía en el lavaplatos.

-Porque no? Sera interesante- El pequeño dragón dijo

-Bien voy a ir a empacar- La chica dijo y camino a su cuarto a empacar todo lo necesario.

Después de que ya estuviera lista se dirigió a la puerta, donde encontró al dragón sentado junto a la puerta esperándola.

-Lista?- El dragón le dijo y Sakura asintió, el dragón brinco a sus brazos mientras iba cambiando de tamaño hasta que quedo tan pequeño como para cargarlo en una sola mano, la pequeña creatura se metió entre la capa de la chica y se acostó sobre su hombro donde nadie lo viera. La chica salió de su casa y se dirigió a reunirse con sus compañeros.

**Qué tal? Estuvo bien? Mal? Pudo haber estado mejor? **

**Bueno de todos modos:**

**Albii-chan, nami-chan, Tephie Vongola Heartfilia, SaoriTsukiko240891, Saralas, Michelita, ImaginaryTrouble, anny Darcy, jiemi-chan, DULCECITO311, DarkinocensDLT, vampire andrea, vanessa121010**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR~! ^_^**


	4. Su nombre es Zabuza

-Lista?- El dragón le dijo y Sakura asintió, el dragón brinco a sus brazos mientras iba cambiando de tamaño hasta que quedo tan pequeño como para cargarlo en una sola mano, la pequeña creatura se metió entre la capa de la chica y se acostó sobre su hombro donde nadie lo viera. La chica salió de su casa y se dirigió a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Mientras iba caminando por las calles de Konoha vio al hermano de Sasuke con otro chico que tenía piel azul…AZUL!.

-Hola Sakura-san- Itachi la saludo y el chico que estaba a lado de él le sonrió mostrando sus grandes y picudos colmillos.

-Hola chiquilla soy Kisame- El chico dijo Sakura solo hizo una reverencia.

-…casi no habla- Itachi le dijo

-Bueno entonces eso lo tienen en común!- Kisame dijo riéndose.

-Un gusto Kisame-san, salúdame a Mikoto-san… me retiro- Sakura dijo y empezó a alejarse cuando ya estaba bastante lejos Kisame volteo a ver a Itachi.

-Esa es la chica que dijiste?- Kisame le pregunto y el asintió –Pues tienes razón a mí también me intriga saber de ella-

-Lo se…no puedo quitar este sentimiento que esconde algo- Itachi comento mientras los dos chicos empezaron a caminar hacia el otro lado hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando la chica llego a las puertas vio a Sasuke hablando con los guardias de la puerta Izumo y Kotetsu.

-Sakura…- Sasuke la saludo y Sakura solo asintió levemente y volteo a ver a los guardias e hizo lo mismo.

-Hola Sakura- Ellos dijeron

-SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!- Una voz grito, voltearon para ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ellos –H…holas chicos!- Naruto dijo recobrando el aliento –No están emocionados!-

-No…- Sasuke comento y Sakura solo se quedó callada, Naruto solo suspiro y esperaron a su sensei durante 1 hora

-Hola chicos, perdón llegué algo tarde- Kakashi dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos con Tazuna junto a el.

-Algo? Estos chicos ya tiene una hora aquí!- Izumo dijo con un suspiro.

-Enserio? Hehe lo siento- Kakashi se disculpó nervioso –Bueno entonces vámonos- El ordeno y los chicos lo siguieron.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio con Naruto y Sasuke enfrente, Tazuna detrás de ellos y hasta al último estaban Sakura y Kakashi quien estaba leyendo, todos iban en silencio y fue un viaje tranquilo…hasta que Naruto abrió su boca.

-Oye anciano, en el país de las olas no hay ninjas verdad?- El chico le pregunto mientras el anciano tomaba un trago de su bebida.

-No- El simplemente respondió.

-Wow! Que hablador!- Naruto dijo con sarcasmo.

-Cállate muchacho- Tazuna dijo molesto.

Los dos empezaron a discutir mientras los otros los ignoraban.

-Ne…Kakashi-sensei….- Sakura dijo con voz suave pero su sensei la pudo escuchar

-Si Sakura-chan?- Kakashi pregunto viéndola desde su libro

-….de que es tu libro….?- Sakura pregunto.

-Um…veras…Um…mira un pájaro!- Kakashi dijo señalando el cielo cambiando la conversación.

La chica solo dio un suspiro de cansancio -…ya llegamos?- El pequeño dragón de Sakura le susurro desde debajo de su capa.

-No…- Sakura dijo calmadamente

-…-

-…-

-….ya llegamos?-

-No…-

-…-

-…-

-…..Ya casi llegamos?-

-Valnor….- Sakura lo llamo

-Si?-

-Cállate- Sakura le dijo cortante.

-Bu! Que grosera eres con migo!- El pequeño dragón dijo y se acostó como gato sobre su hombro.

-Oye! Cuidado con tus palabras porque yo seré el futuro Hokage!- Naruto dijo orgulloso

-Ha! Si claro, los Hokages son poderosos y sabios, tu eres enclenque y tarado, el día en que te hagas Hokage me saldrán alas y volaré- Tazuna dijo con sarcasmo.

-Que dijiste!?- Naruto dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra el hombre pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Se supone que debes proteger al cliente no matarlo- Kakashi dijo detrás de su librito, pero el chico seguía intentando matar al hombre, Sasuke los veía irritado mientras que Sakura veía hacia enfrente del camino, noto algo inusual, vio un charco de agua en medio del camino pero lo extraño era que no había llovido en días.

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento…-_ La chica pensó.

-Ya Naruto, cálmate y sigamos con la misión- Kakashi dijo finalmente tranquilizando al rubio y siguieron caminando, pero mientras más se acercaban al charco Sakura se preparaba para cualquier cosa poniendo una mano sobre una de sus espadas de repente salen 2 ninjas del agua y 'matan' a Kakashi.

Los otros cuatro quedaron paralizados al ver como mataban a su sensei.

-Hm, fue fácil…ahora entreguen a ese viejo!- Uno de ellos dijo

-No…- sorpresivamente Sakura fue la que respondió.

-Si es así, los mataremos a todos!- Uno de los dos ninjas dijo y corrió hacia Naruto quien seguía paralizado, la chica rápidamente saco su espada y se puso enfrente de Naruto protegiéndolo, el Uchiha salió del shock y se puso enfrente del hombre con un kunai para protegerlo.

El otro ninja apareció frente al hombre listo para atacar pero Sasuke lo definido de forma rápida.

-Ugh! No te dejare!- Sasuke dijo con la adrenalina al máximo, pero el ninja logro quitarlo del camino y apunto de matar al señor cuando Kakashi apareció y lo noqueo al mismo tiempo que Sakura noqueo al otro.

-Kakashi-sensei! Está vivo!- Naruto dijo felizmente

-Sí, Naruto estoy vivo, lo siento chicos solo quería ver sus habilidades- Kakashi les explico y volteo a ver a Tazuna.

-Creo que tienes algo que explicarnos- Kakashi le dijo a Tazuna quien dio un suspiro largo y pesado y empezó a explicar la razón por la que cambio el rango de la misión.

-Bueno…esa no es excusa, pero si es así debemos regresar a la aldea- Kakashi anuncio.

-Que? No! Hagamos la misión!- Naruto dijo entusiasmado.

-Naruto esta misión es rango B o incluso A, es muy peligrosa!- Kakashi lo regaño.

-Pero aun así sensei! Nosotros podemos!- Naruto le dijo

-El dobe tiene razón podemos con esto- Sasuke lo apoyo.

-…concuerdo- Sakura murmuro pero todos la oyeron.

-….Esta bien, seguiremos con la misión- Kakashi dijo y los chicos sonrieron felices, bueno a Sakura no se le notaba que expresión tenia pero Kakashi quiso creer que la misma que los otros chicos.

* * *

El equipo 7 y su cliente caminaron durante unas horas más, Naruto se sentía mal por cómo se paralizo en la mini batalla que paso, así que decidió hacerse el héroe.

-Por ahí!- Naruto dijo y lanzo un kunai haciendo que todos se pusieran alertas, pero obviamente no había nada ahí.

-Naruto los kunais no son juguetes- Kakashi lo regaño.

-Niño me quieres matar verdad!- Tazuna lo acuso.

-Idiota…- Sasuke se burlo

Y Sakura solo dio un leve suspiro.

-Pero si había algo ahí! No ahora esta allá!- Naruto dijo y aventó otro kunai -No allá!- Y volvió aventar otra.

-Naruto ya basta- Kakashi le dijo

-Solo te haces ver como un tonto!- Sasuke le comento.

-No enserio! Alguien nos viene siguiendo!- Naruto dijo y esta vez se movió un arbusto y le aventó un kunai –Ves? Que les dije!- Naruto grito y sonrió con superioridad, la chica camino hasta el arbusto y se agacho y agarro a un conejo…

-AH! Perdón conejito!- Naruto dijo y corrió hacia el conejo.

-Se ve delicioso…puedo comérmelo?- Valnor le susurró a Sakura

_-Que hace un conejo blanco aquí?...pensé que solo Vivian en lugares con nieve-_ Sakura pensó

Kakashi estaba pensando lo mismo que Sakura pero luego se dio cuenta que una cuchilla gigante les iba a cortar la cabeza

–AGACHENSE!- Kakashi grito y agarro a Tazuna y lo bajo junto con él al igual que Sakura y Sasuke bajaron a Naruto justo cuando la cuchilla paso volando sobre sus cabezas. La cuchilla se calvo en un árbol y encima de ella apareció un ninja con su cara vendada.

-Ahora entiendo porque los hermanos Diabólicos no los pudieron vencer, ya que van acompañados por Kakashi Hatake- El hombre dijo.

-…yo te conozco…- Sakura dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Eh? Dices que me conoces?- El hombre le pregunto.

-…Zabuza Momochi- Sakura lo llamo

-espera…ahora ya sé quién eres tú, si no me equivoco eres Haruno Sakura- Zabuza le dijo - Me gustaría comprobar de lo que dijo Gato era cierto- El hombre dijo antes de tomar la espada y ponerse en posición de pelea, la chica puso una mano sobre su hacha para hacer lo mismo pero Kakashi la detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

-No, el es muy peligroso yo peleare con el tu protege al cliente- Kakashi dijo serio y la chica asintió, el peli gris se puso en posiciono de ataque, antes de atacar a Zabuza volteo a ver a su estudiante –Hablaremos luego…- Le murmuro y empezó la batalla entre Zabuza y Kakashi.

Sakura corrió hacia sus compañeros quienes ya estaban protegiendo a Tazuna y ella hizo lo mismo.

-La batalla comienza ahora!- Kakashi y Zabuza dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían un hacia el otro.

* * *

**Tada! espero que les haya gustado! Oh y les tengo una pregunta!... Quieren que Zabuza y Haku mueran como en la serie o que se vuelvan buenos y regresen a la aldea con el equipo 7? Es su decisión! **

**nami-chan, ****Michelita, Saralas, Tephie Vongola Heartfilia, DarkinocensDLT, lily. DULCECITO311, vanessa121010, SaoriTsukiko240891, Addicted-trancer, Usagi Mitzui Tsukipyonpon, Albii-chan, No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno, Walkyria Belikov, vampire andrea ,Shiori-Uchiha-Otori ,Darkzuryan **

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! XD**


	5. Era un heroe

-La batalla comienza ahora!- Kakashi y Zabuza dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían un hacia el otro.

Kakashi alzo su protector dejando ver su ojo con el Sharingan sorprendiendo a los tres gennin.

-EH?! Sharingan? Acaso Kakashi es tu pariente?- Naruto le pregunto a Sasuke

-No…yo que sepa no…- Sasuke le dijo aun sorprendido.

-….- Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a su sensei.

Fue una batalla de clones de agua, parecía no tener fin, los chicos veían preocupada la pelea pero la chica estaba viendo a su alrededor, detuvo su mirada en un árbol cercano.

_-Alguien está ahí…-_ La chica pensó, su atención regreso a la pelea cuando escucho a sus compañeros dar un pequeño grito en desesperación, la chica volteo a ver la batalla y vio a Kakashi atrapado en una cárcel de agua.

-Maldición!- Kakashi dijo –Chicos tomen a Tazuna y huyan de aquí!- El les grito haciendo que los tres chicos de tensaran.

-Qué?! No te dejaremos Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto le dijo

-Naruto esto no es un juego! Huyan!-

-Naruto…Sasuke…- Sakura los llamo y ambos la voltearon a ver –Pueden distraer a Zabuza por un momento…? Tengo un plan- Ella les pregunto y ellos asintieron, se pusieron en posición de ataque listo para ir tras Zabuza.

-NO! Chicos huyan! Es muy peligroso!- Kakashi grito desesperado.

Los chicos lo ignoraron y corrieron hacia Zabuza, pero uno de sus clones los detuvo, ambos chicos empezaron a pelear con él. Mientras tanto Sakura estaba junto a Tazuna, ella empezó a ser signos con las manos, cuando termino un pequeño campo de fuerza apareció alrededor de Tazuna, protegiéndolo perfectamente.

-Valnor…ve tras el verdadero Zabuza, yo atacare por atrás- Sakura dijo y el pequeño dragón asintió y salto al suelo justo cuando Sakura desapareció en el aire como un fantasma.

-Mi hora de brillar!- Valnor de dijo a sí mismo y dio un rugido enorme captando la atención de los demás, poco a poco Valnor fue aumentando de tamaño hasta que quedo aproximadamente 2 metros de alto y largo.

-Qué demonios? De donde salió esa cosa?- Zabuza pregunto en shock al igual que Kakashi.

El dragón voló a lado del clon de Zabuza, este lo trato de perseguir pero Naruto y Sasuke lo detuvieron, Valnor siguió volando hacia el Zabuza verdadero, y le trato de morder una pierna pero Zabuza lo esquivo aun con la mano en la prisión de agua, él lo esquivo una y otra vez.

-Piensas derrotarme de esa manera?- Zabuza pregunto irritado.

-No…pero si distraerte- El dragón dijo antes de volar hacia atrás.

-Qué?- Zabuza pregunto y después de dio cuenta que la chica del equipo había desaparecido, cuando la percibió fue demasiado tarde la chica ya estaba detrás de él y Sakura le dio un puñetazo lo más fuerte que pudo en la espalda haciendo que saliera volando y chocara con un árbol rompiéndose el cuello. Kakashi cayó al suelo con la respiración agitada, la chica se hinco para ayudarlo a pararse, justo cuando Naruto y Sasuke vencieron al clon de Zabuza.

-Creen que este muerto?- Naruto pregunto mientras se acercaba a Zabuza, pero un ninja enmascarado brinco a lado del hombre, lo mato y lo recogió.

-Gracias por su ayuda, he estado buscando a este fugitivo durante un tiempo…- El ninja dijo y se fue.

-Qué? Él lo mato así de rápido? PORFAVOR!- Naruto grito

-Ese es su trabajo Na…- Kakashi empezó a decir pero se desmayó.

-Tazuna-san, su casa está muy lejos? Kakashi debe descansar- Sasuke le dijo y el asintió.

-Síganme- El hombre dijo.

Valnor camino hacia Kakashi y con la ayuda de Sakura subió a su sensei en la espalda del dragón, Naruto y Sasuke corrieron hacia Sakura y su pequeño amigo.

-Whao! Es un dragón!- Naruto dijo mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la nariz, mientras este y Sasuke hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa, Sakura solo asintió y siguieron con su viaje, al llegar al país de las olas fueron a la casa de Tazuna donde conocieron a su hija y nieto, los cuales estaban muy sorprendidos a ver al dragón detrás de ellos.

-hola mucho gusto soy Tsunami la hija de Tazuna!- La mujer los saludo.

-Un gusto! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!-

-…Sasuke Uchiha-

-….Sakura….- Fue lo único que Sakura dijo antes de dirigir su atención al niño en la habitación

-Oh él es mi hijo Inari!- Tsunami dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hm! Porque no se van? Haciéndose pasar por héroes no los salvara- Inari dijo antes de salir de la habitación molesto.

-Qué le pasa?- Naruto le dijo.

Al llegar a una habitación recostaron a Kakashi y los tres chicos se acostaron junto a él.

-Gracias Valnor…- Sakura le dijo y el le sonrió antes de volver a encogerse y esconderse en la mochila de la chica, Naruto se acostó junto a Kakashi, después Sakura y hasta al último Sasuke.

Ya era media noche y todos estaban dormidos excepto la chica del equipo, ella se paró de su cama y fue y se sentó en el marco de la ventana y vio hacia la luna, se quitó la capa, dejando ver su cabello, el cual era color rosa suave, su cabello se veía tan suave y ondulado. Su cara aún seguía oculta por su máscara, sus hombros temblaban un poco dejando saber que estaba llorando.

-…Supongo que la tristeza se origina por la ausencia de un ser querido….- Sakura dijo con una voz muy triste y derogadora, la chica dio un suspiro y empezó a cantar (Lullaby for You de Tron Syversen) Su voz era melodiosa y dulce pero se podía percibir la tristeza con la que cantaba, ella siguió sin darse cuenta que un cierto peli gris la estaba escuchando

_-...Sakura...puedo percibir que tu tristeza es inmensa-_ Kakashi pensó triste, el tenia la espalda hacia ella y no logro ver su cabello.

-Hm..mhhh…- Sasuke murmuro mientras se empezaba a despertar, la chica dejo de cantar y rápidamente se puso otra vez su capa, justo cuando el Uchiha la volteo a ver.

-Que haces? Deberías dormir- Sasuke le dijo y Sakura solo asintió y se fue acostar en medio de los dos chicos.

-…lo siento…- Sakura dijo suavemente.

-Eh? Porque?- Sasuke dijo con una ceja en alto

-Te desperté…-

-No te preocupes por ello…oye duermes con mascara?-

-…si…- Fue lo único que Sakura respondió

-Bueno…hasta mañana- Sasuke le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, la pelirosa se volteo para darle la espalda a Sasuke

-Hasta mañana…- La chica dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente, los chicos se dieron cuenta que su sensei ya estaba despierto.

-Kakashi sensei!- Naruto dijo feliz

-Ugh…hola Naruto- Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah despertaste- Tazuna dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Me alegra que ya estés saludable- Tsunami le dijo

-Umm…gracias…- Kakashi dijo dudoso

-Es mi hija Tsunami- Tazuna le respondió.

-Oh! Un gusto Tsunami- Kakashi le dijo con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara y luego volteo a ver a sus estudiantes. –Notaron algo inusual en el ninja que se llevó a Zabuza?-

-…no- Naruto dijo confundido.

-Hm..no- Sasuke le dijo

-….tal vez…- Sakura dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia la ventana, dando a saber que veía fuera de ella.

-Tal vez?- Sasuke y Naruto preguntaron al mismo tiempo pero no obtuvieron respuesta sobre la chica.

-Sakura tiene razón, ese ninja no golpeo ningún punto vital en el cuerpo de Zabuza…- Kakashi dijo.

-Eso significa…- Sasuke murmuro

-…sigue vivo…- Sakura termino la oración

-SIGUE VIVO?!- Naruto grito sorprendido y Kakashi asintió

-SI!- Naruto y Valnor gritaron juntos emocionados.

-Volveremos a pelear contra la momia!- Valnor dijo feliz, solo para recibir un leve golpe en la cabeza de Sakura.

-Mejor ríndanse! No vencerán a Gato!- El pequeño niño llamado Inari grito desde la puerta

-Que dijiste?!- Naruto pregunto enojado

-Inari! No digas eso!- Tsunami lo regaño

-Morirán si se enfrentan a él!- Inari dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-que le pasa!?- Naruto pregunto muy enojado.

-Bueno chicos, si Zabuza sigue vivo, tenemos que entrenar- Kakashi les dijo

-Pero sigue herido- Sasuke comento.

-Si lo sé, pero aun así puedo entrenarlos-

-BIEN!- Naruto grito feliz

**En el bosque.**

-Que nos vas a enseñar sensei?- Naruto pregunto emocionado

-Les enseñare a escalar arboles- Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa.

-….escalar arboles?- Sasuke pregunto irritado

-Sip! Pero sin manos!- Kakashi dijo y empezó a subir el árbol, los chicos tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

-He visto a mi papa hacer eso!- Naruto le dijo brincando de arriba abajo –Enséñame! Enséñame!-

-Bien, concentren su chakra en la planta de sus pies y cuando estén listos corran hacia el árbol y corran hacia arriba, marquen con el kunai hasta donde lleguen y vuelvan a intentarlo- Kakashi les dijo mientras aventaba 3 kunais frente a ellos.

Los tres chicos se concentraron, cuando estuvieron listos Sasuke y Naruto corrieron hacia el árbol, Naruto solo dio un paso y se calló, Sasuke se hundió en el árbol y cayó al suelo igual.

-Es más difícil de lo que parece- Sasuke gruño y lo volvió a intentar al igual que Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, no piensas intentarlo?- Kakashi pregunto.

Sakura solo dio un suspiro y camino hacia el árbol, subió perfectamente bien hasta llegar a la cima, sus compañeros y sensei la veían sorprendidos, al llegar a la cima la chica brinco en una rama y se sentó en ella.

-M-muy bien Sakura-chan- Kakashi la felicito

-FELICIDADES SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto la felicito y Sasuke le sonrió.

Sakura se paró de la rama y callo hacia atrás, espantando a los chicos, pero la chica dio una voltereta para atrás y callo delicadamente sobre sus pies.

-Bien! Me toca llegar a la cima!- Naruto dijo y corrió hacia el árbol al igual que Sasuke.

-…Kakashi-sensei…- Sakura llamo a su sensei, este bajo del árbol y camino hacia ella.

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?-

-Me gustaría que habláramos en privado…- Ella dijo

-Bien, yo también quiero hablar contigo vamos al lago si?- Él dijo y la chica asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el lago, al llegar ambos se sentaron cerca del lago.

-que me querías decir Sakura-chan?- EL peli gris pregunto.

-…usted primer- Sakura le dijo mientras veía hacia enfrente.

-Bueno, como conoces a Zabuza y a Gato?- Kakashi pregunto.

-….antes de llegar a la aldea, yo…yo era un ninja muy buscado….Gato se enteró de mí y me llamo, cuando llegue a su oficina me ofreció trabajar con él y pagarme bien…pero pude ver en sus ojos que mentía….ahí conocí a Zabuza, estaba con Gato cuando fui a hablar con él….- Sakura explico, Kakashi tenía una cara de sorprendido pero después reacciono y asintió.

-Bien, tu turno- Kakashi le dijo

-Necesito pedirle dos favores…me gustaría que me ayudara a perfeccionar unas técnicas ….y….que Zabuza abra los ojos….que se dé cuenta que Gato lo está engañando-

-Qué? Pero es un criminal!- Kakashi le dijo.

-Pero sigue siendo una persona y…todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad….- Sakura dijo bajando la cabeza.

-…Muy bien, entonces empecemos a entrenar- Kakashi dijo parándose.

-…solo necesito que observes y me digas si lo hago bien o no….- Sakura le dijo y el asintió y se recargo en un árbol y espero a que Sakura empezara.

La pelirosa empezó a caminar sobre agua impresionando a su maestro, una vez que la chica estuvo en medio del lago, empezó a hacer símbolos y del agua sale un clon de agua suyo, Kakashi se quedó atónito.

-esta…bien?- Sakura pregunto mientras el clon se movía, su sensei asintió lentamente, el clon regreso al agua, luego hiso un clon de sombras al igual que Naruto, obtuvo la misma reacción del peli gris, después la chica puso una mano sobre la superficie del agua y lentamente la fue levantando y en su mano se estaba formando una esfera de agua, como la prisión de agua de Zabuza.

-Ese…es el jutsu de Zabuza!- Kakashi dijo impresionado y la chica solo asintió –Como aprendiste eso jutsus?- El hombre le pregunto

-…Lo siento, es confidencial…- Sakura dijo mientras volvía a caminar hacia la orilla.

-Bueno…regresemos vale?- Kakashi le preguntó con una sonrisa.

**La hora de cenar.**

Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Sakura y Kakashi estaba cenando cuando de repente la puerta se abre y aparecen Sasuke y Naruto, sudando y algo sucios.

-Lo hicimos….- Sasuke dijo

-…hasta la cima!- Naruto dijo feliz

-Felicidades chicos!- Kakashi dijo felicitándolos.

Naruto volteo a ver una fotografía que estaba sobre una mesita –Quien es el?- Naruto preguntó señalando al hombre en la fotografía.

-Es…Kaiza- Tazuna dijo con un tono de tristeza, Inari se paró de la mesa y salió de la habitación molesta.

-Padre te he dicho que no hables de él frente a Inari- Tsunami lo regaño y también salió de la habitación

Entonces Tazuna les empezó a contar la historia del 'padre' de Irani, cuando finalizo todos estaban en silencio, Sakura se paró y sin decir una palabra fue a buscar a Inari, Naruto igual se paró pero salió de la casa seguramente a seguir entrenando.

Sakura busco a Inari por toda la casa hasta que se paró enfrente de una puerta, ella escucho unos pequeños sollozos. –P-porque…papa…-

Sakura dio un suspiro de tristeza y entro a la habitación

-….no llores…- Sakura murmuro, haciendo que el niño la volteara a ver sorprendido con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-NO ESTOY LLORANDO!- Inari grito mientras se volteaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano.

Sakura se sentó junto a él y dio un suspiro

-Tu padre….fue un gran hombre…- Sakura le dijo con tristeza.

-No hables de él! Quiso ser un héroe y mira como termino!- Inari grito mientras lloraba más fuerte.

-…no entiendes verdad?- Sakura pregunto

-…que?-

-Los héroes siempre están ahí para salvarte-

-Los héroes no existen!- Inari le dijo

-…tu padre era uno..…una persona se convierte en héroe cuando no teme a la muerte, se enfrenta a ella para salvar a los que quiere...incluso si le arrebata la vida, pero cuando sabes que tu hiciste todo en tu poder para salvar a los que amas….un enorme sentimiento de felicidad de llena y te da las fuerzas de seguir peleando….si tu padre no era un héroe entonces no sé qué era-

-….- Inari se quedó callado mientras seguía llorando

Flores de cerezo empezaron a volar por el aire y formaron el violín de Sakura, se acomodo mientras Inari la veía con curiosidad.

-…Recuerda que las personas más tristes…tienen la sonrisa más brillante- Sakura le dijo antes de empezar a tocar. ( watch?v=pbmMwv94NRM&list=WLEqSxJ6SualpQjxPNuQZhqzZFcl dGOQAr)( en YouTube eh! hehe es que no se como se llama XD)

Mientras tocaba Inari cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, poco a poco los recuerdos de su padre regresaron a su mente, cuando jugaban juntos, comían y trabajaban juntos, recordó su sonrisa y su risa, recordó ese sentimiento de serenidad que sentía junto a él. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas de tristeza se convirtieron en lágrimas de felicidad.

_-Papa…era un héroe….- _Inari pensó feliz antes de que el sueño lo dominara con una sonrisa en sus labios

Sakura se dio cuenta que el chico estaba domino, dejo de tocar y el violín volvió a desaparecer, tomo al chico entre sus brazos y lo llevo a su cama donde lo cubrió con sus cobijas, la chica se quitó la máscara y le dio un beso en la frente y una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios.

-Tu sonrisa….sí que es brillante- Sakura murmuro antes de salir de la habitación donde encontró a Kakashi, Sasuke, Tsunami y Tazuna afuera.

-Gracias….- Tsunami dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sakura asintió y hablo –Fue todo un placer…-

-Tu si sabes cómo ayudar a alguien Sakura…- Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa

-Si…ya que él y yo somos muy parecidos…..- Sakura dijo antes de caminar por el pasillo.

-Qué quiso decir con eso?- Tazuna le pregunto

-No estoy seguro….- Kakashi le respondió mientras los cuatro siguieron a la chica.

**QUE TAL? Les gusto? Espero que sí! Hehe bueno tratare de hacer los capítulos más largo la próxima ves ok? Y tratare de subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente ^^**

**Tephie Vongola Heartfilia****, darkzuryan, Michelita, Guest, saralas, ****DULCECITO311****, ****SaoriTsukiko240891****, ****harunoakatsuki****, ****Minene Uryuu****, ****kaoru-pretty****, ****Alra Saez 1995****, ****vampire andrea****, ****DarkinocensDLT****, ****Albii-chan****, ****vanessa121010****, ****Shiori-Uchiha-Otori****.**

**Gracias por comentar! XD**


	6. Aliandose con el enemigo

-Si…ya que él y yo somos muy parecidos…..- Sakura dijo antes de caminar por el pasillo.

-Qué quiso decir con eso?- Tazuna le pregunto

-No estoy seguro….- Kakashi le respondió mientras los cuatro siguieron a la chica.

Al día siguiente el equipo siete se despertó y se preparó para escoltar a Tazuna al puente, ellos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta pero Sakura se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás para ver a Inari.

-Inari….?- Sakura lo llamo

-Um…- Inari murmuro mientras tenía la cabeza baja, al levantarla tenía una sonrisa en el rostro sorprendiendo a Tazuna y Tsunami –Gracias…- Él dijo, la pelirosa solo asintió y salieron por la puerta.

Naruto despertó en el bosque, donde vio a una chica recogiendo yerbas.

-Hola- La chica le dijo

-Hola soy Naruto!- Naruto le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, y que haces aquí afuera Naruto?- la chica le pregunto.

-Estoy entrenando para ser un ninja!- Él dijo

-enserio? y dime…tienes alguien importante para ti?- La chica le pregunto

-Importante?...supongo que si a mi familia y mis amigos!- Naruto le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…bueno me despido Naruto…- La chica le dijo.

-Ah si adiós!-

-Oh y por cierto…..soy un chico- Haku le comento antes de irse y dejar a un sorprendido Naruto.

_-E-es un niño?-_ Naruto pensó sorprendido.

El equipo siete (sin Naruto) llegaron al puente donde vieron a los trabajadores heridos.

-Que paso?- Tazuna pregunto asustado.

-Nos vemos de nuevo…- Zabuza dijo desde el otro lado del puente.

-Tenía razón…- Kakashi murmuro.

-Haku tu pelea con el chico, me gustaría saldar cuentas con esa chica- Zabuza dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-….Yo no pienso pelear contigo…- Sakura anuncio, haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver confundidos excepto Kakashi que ya sabía lo que hacía.

-Que!? Porque no!?- Zabuza grito molesto

-….quiero ayudarte, Gato está mintiendo….crees que una vez que obtenga lo que quiere te no se deshará de ti?...-

-Calla insolente! Si es así yo peleare contra el!- Zabuza le grito.

-….Zabuza….te has preguntado qué es lo que piensa Haku-san?- Sakura pregunto.

**Con Naruto.**

Iba corriendo por el bosque, cuando de repente vio una cortada de espada en el árbol, que se dirigía a la casa de Inari. –_Maldición, Inari!-_ Naruto pensó y corrió de regreso a la casa de Tazuna.

**En el puente.**

-A que te refieres con eso mocosa?- Zabuza le pregunto.

-Si no me equivoco….Haku-san se convirtió en un arma para protegerte, pero tú no lo proteges a él….si te quedas con Gato pondrás en riesgo no solo tu vida, sino la de Haku-san también- Sakura le dijo.

-Sakura tiene razón…escúchala Zabuza!- Kakashi le dijo.

-Tú también!?-

-…..Haku….por favor, sé que no quieres pelear- Sakura le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

-…..Creo…que tienes razón- Haku dijo y volteo a ver a Zabuza –También tenía las sospechas de que Gato nos engañaba-

-…..- Zabuza se quedó callado y dio un gran y pesado suspiro –…bien-

**Con Naruto.**

-Mama!- Inari grito mientras unos hombres ataban a su madre.

_Flashback_

_-__una persona se convierte en héroe cuando no teme a la muerte, se enfrenta a ella para salvar a los que quiere...incluso si le arrebata la vida, pero cuando sabes que tu hiciste todo en tu poder para salvar a los que amas….- Sakura le dijo_

_End of flash back._

-oye tú! Déjala ir!- Inari dijo parándose con valentía ante los dos hombres.

Los dos hombres se aproximaron y el cerro los ojos esperando el dolor pero nunca llego, abrió los ojos para a ver a Naruto.

-Naruto! Mi mama!- El aviso.

-Aquí estoy Inari- Tsunami lo llamo y el chico fue a abrazar a su madre, mientras Naruto venció a los dos hombres.

-Inari cuida a tu mama, iré al puente!- Naruto dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Sakura tenía razón…- Inari murmuro.

-Que quieres decir?- Tsunami le pregunto.

-Ella dijo que los héroes siempre están ahí para salvarte- Inari dijo con una sonrisa.

**Al puente.**

Zabuza bajo su espada con un suspiro, todos se relajaron pero no fue durante mucho cuando vieron a Gato llegar con sus hombres.

-Que está pasando aquí!?- Gato demando –Es dije que mataran a ese viejo!-

-Ya no seguimos tus ordenes- Zabuza le dijo con una sonrisa.

-YA LLEGO EL HEROE!- Naruto grito mientras se paraba junto a Sasuke.

-Tardaste- Sasuke le dijo

-Y porque no estamos peleando?- El preguntó confundido

-Ya no somos enemigos- Sasuke le comento

-Grr! Siempre supe que ustedes dos me fallarían, MATENLOS!- Gato dijo y uno de sus hombres le aventó muchos kunais a Haku quien estaba de espaldas y no pudo verlos.

-HAKU!- Zabuza grito y corrió hacia el pero no era lo suficientemente rápido.

Gotas de sangre empezaron a caer al suelo las cuales se mesclaban con la nieve, todos estaban en silencio, Sasuke como Tazuna estaban paralizados, Zabuza y Kakashi tenían sus ojos muy abiertos, Naruto tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y grito su nombre.

….

-SAKURA!- Naruto grito al ver la escena.

La chica estaba enfrente de Haku, ella tenía los kunais enterrados por todo su cuerpo pero no en ningún lugar vital, la chica estaba temblando ligeramente y su cabeza estaba baja, callo de rodillas con un pequeño _thum _y lentamente se fue retirando los kunais.

-…S-sakura-san….- Haku murmuro antes de hincarse junto a la chica y ayudarla a parase.

De repente Valnor apareció frente a Sakura, defendiéndola, el media aproximadamente 2 metros de largo y uno de alto, el empezó a gruñir mostrando sus dientes.

-NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMEN A MI AMA!- Valnor gruño, haciendo que los hombres retrocedieran un poco.

-MALDITOS! No le teman y mátenlos a todos!- Gato grito y los hombres empezaron a correr hacia ellos, Valnor voló hacia ellos y los ataco, pero unos se le escaparon y corrieron a los demás, uno apareció frente a Sakura y Haku, pero esta vez Zabuza y Kakashi lo detuvieron y lo mataron, Haku se paró y también se puso en posición de ataque. Sasuke y Naruto se unieron a la batalla también y Sasuke uso su Sharingan por primera vez.

-Valnor, protege a Tazuna- Sakura quien seguía hincada le ordeno, el asintió y voló hasta Tazuna e hizo lo que se le fue dicho, la chica regreso su mirada a la pelea y vio que Gato pretendía apuñalar a Zabuza por la espalda, rápidamente la chica se paró y corrió hacia Gato mientras sacaba uno de sus machetes.

-MUERE!- Gato dijo apunto de apuñalar a Zabuza, pero fue atacado por Sakura quien le enterró el machete en el estómago, Gato dio un grito desgarrador y callo hacia el agua pero antes de caer tomo el brazo de la chica y ambos cayeron al agua.

-Sakura!- Valnor grito desde lejos y todos voltearon justo a tiempo para ver a ambos caer, Zabuza reaccionó rápidamente y salto al agua detrás de la pelirosa. Al chocar con el agua se dio cuenta que estaba helada, pero aun así empezó a nadar hasta que vio una pequeña figura flotando, empezó a nadar hacia esta y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y subió a la superficie, al llegar puso chakra en sus pies y corrió hasta la orilla y puso a la chica en el suelo, Sakura se quitó la máscara y empezó a toser, sus amigos corrieron hacia ellos y los rodearon

-Sakura!- Valnor dijo mientras corría hacia ella y se detuvo frente a ella, Haku al llegar a su lado empezó a sobar círculos en su espalda mientras seguía tosiendo.

-Ves...te lo dije….Gato te engañaba…- Sakura dijo entre tosidos.

-Hm…calla- Zabuza le dijo volteando hacia el otro lado apenado y todos sonrieron ante la escena.

Al día siguiente el equipo estaban listos para irse al igual que Zabuza y Haku quienes decidieron ir a Konoha con ellos.

-Se tienen que ir?- Inari pregunto.

-No te preocupes Inari! Nos volveremos a ver!- Naruto le dijo mientras revolvía su cabello, se despidieron y salieron de la puerta pero la chica antes de irse camino hacia Inari y saco algo de su bolsillo, se hinco frente a Inari en una rodilla y tomo su mano, puso algo en ella y la cerro con su mano.

-Recuerda lo que te dije….- Sakura le dijo y el asintió.

Sakura se paró y camino hacia sus compañeros.

-Y tu recuerda….que las personas más tristes tienen la sonrisa más brillante!- Inari le grito a Sakura y ella volteo su cabeza y ella asintió y se subió al bote junto a sus amigos.

-Como creen que se llame el puente?- Sasuke pregunto cuando ya estaban lejos de la orilla

-Seguramente el puente Naruto!- Naruto grito entusiasmado.

-Es…. el nombre más estúpido que he oído- Zabuza dijo con una risa.

-OYE!- Naruto protesto.

-Ne…Sakura-san?- Haku la llamo y Sakura volteo su cabeza –Que fue lo que le diste al chico?-

Sakura solo encogió los hombros restándole importancia, pero por debajo de su máscara tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Inari los veía irse y después volteo a ver su mano, la abrió y con una sonrisa vio lo que Sakura le había dado, era un collar de oro que tenía una piedra, la piedra se abrió lentamente y adentro estaba la imagen de su padre y a lado estaba escrito "héroe y padre".

-Gracias…Sakura-chan- Inari murmuro antes de ponerse el collar.

El equipo 7, Haku y Zabuza caminaban hacia la aldea, Sasuke y Naruto enfrente quienes discutían de quien era el mejor, atrás de ellos iba Kakashi y Zabuza quien trataba de convencer a Kakashi que le dejara leer su libro y hasta al último Sakura y Haku los cuales estaban admirando la naturaleza mientras conversaban.

-Sakura-san, porque no te quitas la máscara hace mucho calor- Haku le dijo mientras se quitaba la suya y daba un suspiro de calor.

-…- Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras seguía caminando.

-Haku tiene razón Sakura-chan! Nunca he visto tu rostro!- Naruto le grito desde donde estaba.

-Y no lo veras- Valnor le grito de vuelta.

-Eh? Porque?- Zabuza pregunto.

-Porque Sakur-hmghftm!- Valnor empezó a decir pero Sakura le cubrió la boca, la chica siguió caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la aldea y fueron a la oficina del Hokage.

-Papa ya llegamos!- Naruto le dijo al entrar a la oficina.

-Ah! Qué bueno me tenía preocupado!- Minato dijo con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a su hijo pero sus ojos se fijaron en las dos personas que venían detrás de Kakashi.

-Que hacen aquí?- Minato pregunto serio.

-Hokage-sama, ellos ya no son enemigos, es más nos ayudaron en la misión- Kakashi le dijo y explico todo lo que había pasado, Minato solo asintió a la explicación.

-Supongo que ahora vivirán aquí?- Minato pregunto y ambos asintieron –Bien pero serán vigilados las 24/7-

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama- Haku dijo con una reverencia al igual que Zabuza.

-Hm…pero ahora donde vivirán…ah! Sakura-chan, si no me equivoco tienes mucho espacio extra para ti solita, quieres compañía?- El Hokage le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Seria todo un placer….- Sakura dijo.

-Bien, porque no los llevas para que descansen? Equipo 7, felicidades por cumplir la misión se pueden retirar excepto tu Kakashi- Minato dijo con una sonrisa y todo salieron a excepción del peli gris.

-Bueno me voy a casa a dormir, adiós!- Naruto dijo mientras se despedía al igual que Sasuke.

-Por favor síganme- Sakura le dijo y empezó a caminar hacia su casa con Zabuza y Haku detrás de ella. Al llegar a su casa, les mostro sus habitaciones y alrededor de la casa, cuando estuvieron cómodos Haku y Sakura prepararon la cena mientras que Zabuza y Valnor peleaban sobre el control remoto.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage, Kakashi y Minato platicaban.

-Y…lograste averiguar algo sobre Sakura-chan?- Minato pregunto algo serio.

-Sí, me entere que antes de llegar a la aldea Sakura era una ninja muy buscada, así fue como Gato se enteró de ella y la llamo para que trabajara con el pero ella se negó, ahí fue donde conoció a Zabuza y Haku, también presencie a Sakura hacer jutsus muy avanzados e incluso copio los jutsus que Zabuza y yo usamos en nuestra batalla…..y que ella….ha sufrido….- Kakashi explico

-Sufrido?- Minato pregunto curioso.

-Si…pude percibir su tristeza….y era inmensa- Kakashi dio bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

-Bien gracias Kakashi y no te preocupes ayudaremos a Sakura, solo hay que esperar a que ella se abra hacia nosotros primero, te puedes retirar- Minato dijo y el peli gris asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

-Que es lo que escondes Haruno Sakura….- Minato murmuro antes de dar un suspiro y seguir con el papeleo.

…**.no me gusto este capítulo….T.T siento que cada vez se vuelven peores los capítulos, estoy perdiendo inspiración AYUDA! El próximo cap espero hacerlo mas largo, interesante y bueno…entendible hehe.**

**DarkinocensDLT****, ****Albii-chan****, ****Tephie Vongola Heartfilia****, ****vampire andrea****, ****DULCECITO311****, ****Minene Uryuu****, ****harunoakatsuki****, ****vanessa121010**

**Gracias por comentar! Ustedes son la ley! XD los amo tanto! ;D**


	7. Konohamaru y Gaara

Esa misma noche Sakura estaba acostada en la azotea de su casa viendo las estrellas , sentía como el viento volaba y rozaba su piel, podía oír los grillos en el patio, la chica se dejaba llevar por la tranquilidad.

-aun despierta?- Una voz dijo, la chica solo asintió y volteo a ver a Haku y Zabuza, los cuales caminaron hacia ella, y se acostaron junto a ella.

-Que tranquilidad….- Haku dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hace mucho que no sentía tanta paz- Zabuza dijo con un bostezo.

Sakura solo asintió y dio un suspiro, hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, lo único que podías oír era el viento.

-Oye, note que tienes una gran hacha- Zabuza dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-que tiene…?- Sakura pregunto curiosa.

-Sabes manejarla bien?-

-…No totalmente, apenas estoy aprendiendo a manipularla-

-Entonces está decidido, te entrenare- Zabuza le dijo con un bostezo antes de acostarse de lado.

-Gracias…Zabuza-sensei- Sakura le dijo.

-Ne, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun me dijo que tocabas el violín, podría escucharte tocar?- Haku pregunto con una sonrisa, la chica asintió, se paró mientras los pétalos volvían a formar el violín, y empezó a tocar (canción: Corazón de niño en violín)

Haku cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, el sintió una paz en su interior que no había sentido desde que era un niño antes de que fuera abandonado, el al igual que Kakashi pudo percibir el dolor que la chica sentía, no estaba seguro si solo era su imaginación o no pero no podía quitar ese presentimiento de encima.

Mientras la chica tocaba, la gente en la calle empezó a escuchar la música e inconscientemente les logro poner una sonrisa en su cara, al igual que un grupo de amigos que pasaban por ahí.

-De donde viene esa música?- Nagato preguntó a sus amigos.

-No estoy segura pero es hermosa- Una chica de pelo azul con una flor de papel en el cabello comento.

-Hm…creo que se quién es la que toca- Itachi les dijo.

-Eh? Quién?- Kisame pregunto con una ceja en alto.

-La compañera de equipo de mi hermano-

-Te refieres a Sakura-san- Nagato pregunto.

-Valla, toca hermoso….- Konan dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Sakura acabo de tocar, el violín volvió a desaparecer, y volteo a ver a Haku quien tenía una cara muy serena y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Precioso…verdad Zabuza-san?- Haku pregunto pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un ronquido del hombre, a los dos les salió una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que entremos a la casa, ya es tarde- Sakura dijo y Haku asintió.

Al día siguiente los tres ninjas y el dragón desayunaron juntos y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontrarían con los demás. Al llegar fueron recibidos por Naruto y Sasuke.

-Hola Sakura-chan y Haku!- El rubio la saludo y la chica solo asintió.

-Hola Naruto-kun- Haku lo saludo.

-Donde esta Hatake?- Zabuza pregunto molesto.

-Siempre llega tarde- Sasuke le respondió con un suspiro.

-Maldito….bueno mientras esperamos mocosa ven acá. Tu y yo empezaremos a entrenar- Zabuza le dijo a Sakura y ella asintió y camino hacia él. Ambos caminaron hasta el centro del campo y Sakura saco su hacha al igual que Zabuza saco su espada.

-Que hacen?- Naruto le pregunto a Haku, ellos y Sasuke decidieron sentarse debajo de un árbol mientras esperaban a su sensei.

-Zabuza-san le va a enseñar a Sakura a manejar su hacha- Haku dijo sonriéndole, ambos chicos asintieron y decidieron verlos. Zabuza le fue enseñando desde como tomar el arma y como posicionar sus pies.

-Pon tu pie derecho así, no así!...bien ahora tu brazo dóblalo….mas….mas….QUE MAS!- Zabuza regaño a Sakura quien no hacia como le ordenaba.

-Si lo doblo más se me va a romper el brazo Zabuza-sensei…..- Sakura le dijo con un suspiro.

-Hm…bueno solo un poco más….bien, ahora mueve tu hacha de esta forma….- Zabuza le seguía enseñando.

Después de un rato Naruto se quedó dormido, Sasuke ya estaba irritado y Haku solo seguía viendo a Sakura y Zabuza.

-Hola perdón por la tardanza- Kakashi dijo detrás de su librito pero nadie le hiso caso subió la mirada solo para ver a Zabuza y Sakura entrenando.

-Que es lo que está haciendo Zabuza?- Kakashi pregunto molesto a Haku.

-Le enseña a manipular su hacha- Haku le explico, Kakashi dio un pequeño bufido, cerro su librito y camino molesto hacia ellos.

-Vaya hora de llegar Hatake!- Zabuza lo regaño.

-Que haces con MI alumna?- Kakashi pregunto irritado.

-Eh? Que no ves? Le enseño como un verdadero profesor, no como tu!- Zabuza le gruño, ambos estaban cara a cara, los dos se veían muy molestos mientras Sakura solo los veía con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

-Pero yo soy su sensei!- Kakashi le gruño de vuelta.

-Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza-sensei solo me enseñaba a manipular mi hacha….- Sakura le explico con voz suave.

-ZABUZA-SENSEI?!- Kakashi pregunto en shock.

-Como te quedo el ojo Hatake! Soy mejor sensei para Sakura que tu- Zabuza le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Calla Zabuza! Yo soy el UNICO sensei de Sakura-chan!- Kakashi le dijo molesto.

-Ha! Como sea, vente mocosa sigamos entrenando- Zabuza dijo tomando su propia espada y Sakura lo siguió pero Kakashi la tomo del brazo y la aparto de Zabuza.

-No, ya fue tu turno, ahora es mi turno!- Kakashi le dijo sonriéndole a Sakura.

-LLEGA TARDE!- Naruto grito acabándose de despertar y correr hacia el peli gris con Sasuke y Haku detrás de él.

-Lo siento, había un gato negro en el camino y….- Kakashi empezó a explicar.

-MIENTE!- Naruto le grito

-Peor escusa en la vida…- Zabuza murmuro

-Bueno como sea, les vengo a decir que los inscribí en los exámenes chunin – Kakashi anuncio.

-SI!- Naruto grito emocionado.

-Bueno aquí están los permisos, asegúrense que su papas los firmen- Kakashi dijo entregándole los papeles a todos, cuando le entrego el suyo a Sakura le sonrió y le dijo –Si quieres yo te lo puedo firmar-

-No te molestes Hatake, yo se lo firmare- Zabuza le dijo quitándole el papel de las manos a la chica y lo empezó a leer.

-Porque tú? Eres un total descocido para ella- Kakashi le dijo arrebatándole el papel y se lo regreso a la chica.

-Y qué hay de ti? Tú también lo eres!- Zabuza le dijo molesto.

-La conozco más que tú!- Kakashi gruño.

Los demás solo veían como ambos discutían como niños, Sakura dio un suspiro y camino hacia Haku.

-Me lo firmas?- Sakura le pregunto y Haku le sonrió.

-Me encantaría Sakura, te lo firmo en casa, adiós chicos- Haku dijo tomando el papel y se fue junto con Sakura.

-Teme, vamos a comer ramen!- Naruto le dijo y Sasuke asintió y ambos se fueron dejando a los dos hombres peleando.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban caminando por la calle platicando hasta que notaron una caja con hoyos en ella.

-Que…es eso?- Sasuke pregunto señalándolo.

-No se…- Naruto le respondió, se movió a la derecha y la caja lo siguió, a la izquierda, lo siguió corrió en círculos la caja también. –Por favor! Es tan obvio!- Naruto dijo en voz alta.

-Hehe…nada mal para mi rival!- La 'caja' dijo antes de que hubiera una nube de humo, se empezaron a escuchar tosidos.

-Creo que usaste mucho talco…- Una niña dijo.

Cuando la nube de humo se dispersó aparecieron 3 chicos de la misma edad.

-Konohamaru!- Naruto lo llamo –Que no ves que estoy ocupado?-

-AW! Nos prometiste que jugarías al ninja con nosotros!- Konohamaru le dijo con un puchero.

-Un ninja jugando a ser ninja? Que patético- Sasuke le dijo en un tono de burla.

-Cállate teme!- Naruto le grito

-Sí, tú eres el patético con ese cabello de gallina!- Konohamaru le grito, Naruto se echó a reír mientras que Sasuke tenía una aura asesina por todo su cuerpo.

-MALDITO CHAMACO!- Sasuke dijo antes de correr detrás de Konohamaru pero este se echo a correr junto a Naruto mientras se reían.

-Hehe una gallina me persigue…uff!- Konohamaru grito riéndose pero choco con alguien, el niño cayó al suelo de sentó y se empezó a sobar la cabeza.

-Ouch….lo siento- Konohamaru le dijo

-Mira donde caminas mocoso!- Un chico con un traje negro, pintura morada sobre la cara y una tipo momia en la espalda, detrás de él estaba una chica rubia con un abanico en la espalda, la cual le guiño un ojo a Sasuke quien se estremeció.

-Oye deja a Konohamaru!- Naruto le dijo al ver como el chico de negro alzaba al niño por el cuello de su camisa.

-Este mocoso choco con migo debe pagar- El chico dijo molesto.

-Ya déjalo Kankuro, si llega Gaara…- La chica empezó a decir.

-Gaara no está Temari- Kankuro le dijo volteando a ver a su hermana, una piedra lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que redirigiera su mirada de vuelta hacia los chicos.

-Suéltalo de una vez- Sasuke dijo irritado mientras tomaba otra piedra.

-Maldito mocoso!- Kankuro dijo aventando a Konohamaru al suelo y camino hacia Sasuke pero una mano en el hombre lo detuvo, volteo para toparse a una enmascarada, el dio un paso hacia atrás en sorpresa al igual que los demás.

-Te sugiero que no causes problemas- Sakura le dijo con su voz hueca como siempre.

_-De donde salió ella/Sakura-_ Todos pensaron al ver a la chica parada detrás de Kankuro.

-Q-quien eres tú?- Kankuro pregunto al salir del shock pero la chica no respondió.

-Te pregunte que….- Kankuro empezó a decir pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Kankuro basta- Todos voltearon para ver un chico de pelo rojo con una tipo calabaza en su espalda bocabajo en una rama de un árbol.

-Gaara…- Kankuro dijo asustado, dicho chico desapareció y reapareció junto a Temari.

-Disculpen las molestias, nos retiramos- Gaara dijo antes de que los tres se dieran la espalda y empezaran a caminar, pero Gaara se detuvo y observo a Sakura cuidadosamente.

-Oye tú! Cuál es tu nombre?- Sasuke pregunto.

-Me dices a mí?- Temari pregunto felizmente.

-No, al de la calabaza en la espalda- Sasuke dijo rolando los ojos.

-Gaara, también me interesa saber el tuyo- Gaara le dijo.

-Uchiha Sasuke- Sasuke le dijo orgulloso.

Gaara asintió y volteo a ver a la enmascarada –Y el tuyo?-

-Haruno….Sakura- La chica dijo con voz serena, el peli rojo voltio a asentir y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado.

-Oye no quieres saber el mío?- Naruto le grito.

-No me interesa- Gaara dijo y los tres chicos desaparecieron.

-Ese chico….es diferente- Sakura murmuro.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan yo te protegeré!- Naruto le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ha! Si alguien la va a proteger seré yo!- Sasuke le dijo

-Que dijiste teme!?- Naruto le grito.

-Estas bien….?- Sakura le pregunto a Konohamaru.

-Sí, gracias- Konohamaru le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, me retiro- Sakura dijo y se fue, dejando a sus dos compañeros discutiendo.

* * *

**TADA! Perdón por la tardanza pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre pero no se preocupen tratare de subir lo mas rápido posible! XD**

**Y GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE COMENTARON! LOS AMO TANTO! XD**


	8. Los examenes chunin

Al día siguiente la pelirosa se paró muy temprano ya que hoy eran los chunin examen y pensaba entrenar un poco antes de ir a la academia. Cuando estuvo lista fue a la cocina donde encontró a Haku en la cocina.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- Haku la saludo con una sonrisa –Quieres desayunar?- El pregunto y la chica solo asintió y se sentó en la mesa, el chico le sirvió mientras la chica se quitaba la máscara y empezaba a comer.

-Y Zabuza-sensei y Valnor?- Sakura pregunto.

-Zabuza-san sigue dormido y no tengo la menor idea donde esta Valnor- Haku le dijo pensativo.

-Gracias…me voy a entrenar- Sakura le dijo y salió por la puerta.

-CON CUIDADO!- Sakura alcanzo escuchar a Haku gritarle desde la cocina haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la pelirosa, pero claro nadie logro verla gracias a la máscara.

* * *

La pelirosa entreno muy duro, quería estar completamente lista para los exámenes, mientras seguía entrenando recuerdos le venían en la mente.

_Flashback._

_-Vamos! No seas débil golpéame!- Un hombre dijo _

_-p-pero no puedo…no me gusta p-pelear!- Sakura dijo llorando_

_-MALDITA!- El hombre le dijo con una cachetada, haciendo que la chica callera al suelo con un thum, la niña puso una mano sobre su cachete rojo –Si no sigues entrenando, acabaras como tu hermana! Quieres eso?!- _

_-No….- Sakura murmuro._

_-Entonces entrena!- El hombre le grito y se puso en posición de ataque –VAMOS!-_

_La pequeña chica se quitó las lágrimas con su mano y también se puso en posición y corrió hacia el hombre._

* * *

_Sakura estaba enfrente de 3 chicos y una chica, ella estaba en posición de ataque al igual que ellos._

_-AHORA!- Uno de ellos dijo y todos los chicos corrieron hacia la chica, empezaron a pelear, patada tras patada, golpe tras golpe, la pelea fue ardua y larga, al final quedaron empatados, todos igual de cansados._

_-Muy bien Saki, has mejorado mucho- Un chico de pelo azul le dijo _

_-Gracias sempai- La chica le dijo mientras respiraba profundo._

_-WUA! SAKURA-CHAN! ERES GENIAL!- Un chico de pelo negro la alago._

_-Tiene razón a tu corta edad y ya estas a nuestro nivel y eso pocos lo logran- La mujer de pelo rojo le dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_-Me impresionas…-Un chico de pelo café claro le dijo con una cara seria pero de respeto._

_-Gracias sempais…..me alegra mucho saber sus opiniones- Sakura dijo respetuosamente._

_-ABRAZO DE GRUPO!- El peli negro dijo y todos hicieron un gesto._

_-No me gustan los abrazos…- El peli azul dijo_

_-Tócame y te mato- El peli café le dijo con voz amenazante._

_-Eh….preferiría que no- La mujer le dijo_

_-QUE GROSEROS!-El peli negro se quejó._

_Sakura no podía evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, amabas a aquellas personas con todo su corazón._

_End of flashback._

Sakura regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de que fuera a la academia, así que empezó a caminar por las calles de Konoha, mientras veía a todos lados y un pequeño capto su atención, tenía todo tipo de libros, la chica se distrajo que no veía a donde caminaba y choco con alguien.

-…..perdón- Sakura murmuro y volteo a ver con quien choco y se encontró con Kisame.

-Si es la chiquilla!- Kisame dijo con una sonrisa, detrás de él venían Nagato, Itachi, otros dos chicos y una chica de pelo azul que ella no conocía.

-Buenos días Sakura-san- Nagato le dijo respetuosamente y la chica asintió en regreso y volteo su cabeza hacia los otros dos chicos.

-Hola! Soy Konan- La peli azul dijo con una sonrisa, la chica hiso una reverencia de respeto.

-Ellos son Sasori y Deidara, son de Suna- Itachi le dijo.

-SI, veras mi primo vino hacer sus exámenes y lo acompañe- Sasori dijo y le extendió la mano la chica la tomo y la sacudió después asintió en la dirección del rubio que se parecía a Ino.

-A donde te diriges Sakura-san?- Konan le pregunto.

-A la academia….- Sakura respondió detrás de su máscara.

-Oh! A los exámenes supongo? Bueno suerte!- Kisame le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Gracias, con su permiso- Sakura dijo y siguió caminando, cuando ya estaba algo lejos ellos siguieron caminando.

-Su chakra….- Sasori murmuro.

-Que tiene?- Deidara pregunto.

-…ella estaba ocultando su chakra, pero pude sentir que era inmensa- Sasori comento.

-Enserio? Nunca le puse atención a su chakra- Nagato confeso.

-Hm…- Itachi dijo pensativo.

-Nah! Déjala es solo una niña- Kisame dijo con un suspiro.

-Kisame tiene razón, hay que apurarnos a llegar al campo de entrenamiento para encontrarnos con los otros dos- Konan dijo y todos asintieron.

* * *

Sakura siguió caminando pero se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a los árboles.

-Valnor que haces ahí?- Sakura pregunto.

-AW! Me viste?!- Valnor salió con un puchero en su rostro.

-Sí, ahora vámonos- Sakura dijo y siguió caminando, el pequeño dragón corrió hacia ella y se volvió a hacer pequeño y se metió debajo de su capa.

Al llegar a la entrada la chica vio a sus dos compañero ya ahí, los tres entraron juntos al edificio y se dirigieron al piso tres donde se suponía que se hacían los exámenes, al llegar vieron dos chicos frente a la puerta evitando que otros pasaron.

-Ugh…- Una chica de pelo café gruño cuando toco el suelo al recibir un golpe de uno de los cuidadores de la puerta.

-Que groseros…- Uno dijo desde la bola de chicos que estaban fuera.

-Groseros? Estamos siendo amables! Estos son los exámenes chunin no un viaje al campo!- Uno de ellos dijo, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron hacia los chicos.

-Muy buen discurso, ahora quítate de nuestro camino- Sasuke dijo con autoridad.

-Sasuke….es un genjutsu- Sakura le dijo detrás de él.

-Oh, así que lo notaste- Uno de los chicos les dijo.

-Con Sakura con nosotros lo notaríamos _antes _que lo pusiéramos- Naruto le dijo

-A si?! Que tal te parece esto!- Un chico dijo y lanzo una patada hacia Sasuke quien se puso en posición, pero un chico detuvo ambos golpes.

_-C-Como? Detuvo mi patada!-_ Sasuke pensó.

-Izumo….Kotetsu….será mejor que se vallan- Sakura les dijo a los dos chicos quienes la vieron con ojos muy abiertos al ser descubiertos, ambos suspiraron, asintieron y se fueron.

-jiji….ilusos…- Valnor se rio debajo de la capa de Sakura

-Eran ellos?!- Naruto le murmuro a Sakura quien asintió y camino hacia Sasuke quien está viendo a un chico de pelo negro y con un traje de látex verde.

-Que te dije? Teníamos que tener un perfil bajo- Un chico de pelo chocolate y ojos blancos lo regaño.

-Lo sé pero….- El chico del traje dijo apenado.

-Olvídalo…-La chica de pelo café dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Sasuke vámonos no?- Naruto le dijo y dicho chico asintió y los tres siguieron caminando.

-Espera! Cuál es tu nombre- El peli café llamo a Sasuke.

-Es cortesía común dar su propio nombre antes de preguntar el de otra persona- Sasuke le dijo y el chico hiso un gesto.

-Eres un genin? Cuántos años tienes?- Neji le pregunto.

-No tengo la obligación de responderte- Sasuke le dijo.

Tenten dio una risita _–Lindo….-_ Ella pensó.

-Hm…vámonos chicos- Sasuke dijo y Naruto lo siguió.

-Adiós, Neji-san- Sakura le dijo y siguió a sus compañeros

-Tengo hambre….- Valnor murmuro pero Sakura lo ignoro.

-La conoces?- Tenten pregunto.

-Si es amiga de mi prima, ha ido a veces a nuestra casa a entrenar con ella- Neji les explico.

-Um…adelántense chicos!- Lee les dijo y corrió hacia la dirección por sonde se fueron el equipo 7.

-LEE!- Tenten lo llamo

-Déjalo Tenten vámonos- Neji dijo con un suspiro

* * *

-Oye tu!- Lee le grito a Sasuke.

-Que quieres?-

-Tu eres Uchiha Sasuke, cierto? Te desafío a un duelo- Lee le dijo.

-Yo peleare contigo, además yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del Hokage!- Naruto dijo con orgullo.

-Lo siento incluso siento Uzumaki no me podrías vencer, ya que soy el genin numero uno- Lee le dijo.

-Bien peleare contigo, te enseñare lo que hace un Uchiha- Sasuke le dijo aceptando inmediatamente.

Sasuke ataco a Lee y el uso un ataque y empezó a dar vueltas. Sasuke fue derribado hacia atrás pero se volvió a parar y activado su Sharingan. Ataca de nuevo decidido a averiguar su técnica pero fue golpeado hacia atrás de nuevo.

"Tu Sharingan tiene ninguna utilidad en esta batalla! Lo que estoy usando no es ni ninjutsu o genjutsu! Es únicamente Taijutsu!" Rock Lee dijo pateando a Sasuke en el aire y estaba a punto de acabar con él cuando fue detenido por….una tortuga.

-Lee! No puedes usar ese ataque, es prohibido- La tortuga le dijo.

_-Qué diablos?-_ Los tres chicos pensaron al ver una versión adulta de Lee sobre la tortura, Valnor se estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo para no carcajearse, tuvo que poner sus manos sobre su boca para ocultar sus pequeñas risas mientras el hombre golpeo a Lee muy fuerte.

-Lee….-El hombre dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Gai-sensei- Lee dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Lee….-

-Gai-sensei…-

-OH! LEE!-

-OH! GAI-SENSEI!-

Ambos gritaron haciendo que a los tres chicos les apareciera una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

-Dios!- Valnor dijo riéndose con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ehh…..- Naruto dijo interrumpiendo su momento.

-AH! Ustedes deben ser los alumnos de mi rival Kakashi!- Gai dijo

-Rival…?- Sasuke pregunto-

.-Si en todo nuestras competencias vamos 50-49, el perdiendo- Gai dijo orgulloso.

_-Kakashi-sensei perdió contra el?!-_ Ellos pensaron

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir, suerte en los exámenes!- Gai les dijo antes de desaparecer junto con la tortuga

-Lo siento pero mentí….el mejor genin de Konoha es mi compañero Neji- Lee dijo antes de irse también.

-Um….eso fue…raro- Naruto les dijo.

-…..Definitivamente- Sakura acordó

-Tú lo has dicho- Sasuke dijo antes de ellos tres siguieran caminando hasta llegar a su salón.

-Fue gracioso- Valnor dijo y los tres chicos lo volearon a ver –Que?- El pregunto inocentemente.

-….olvídalo- Sakura murmuro.

* * *

**Y….CORTE! Qué tal? Les gusto? Espero que sí. Por cierto tengo algo muy IMPORTANTE que decir…bueno no tanto, pero la identidad de Sakura será revelado muy pronto! Yei! Solo espérenlo!...pero sobre su pasado, eso tendrán que esperan un poco más ne?**

**Adhii Guzman:** Todavía no está decidió si va a ser Sasusaku, pero más adelante puede que haga algo de sasusaku ok? ;D

**Luna stelar**

**Darkzuryan:** Me alegra que también te gusta esa pareja, yo también está leyendo una historia de esa pareja hehe y si va a haber mucha acción en los exámenes :3

**Michelita: **Me encanto tu idea! Lo tendré en cuenta ;3

**Carlita: **No te preocupes! Pronto será revelado jiji solo espera ok?

**Minene Uryuu**

**Myllinha-chan **

**Tephie Vongola Heartfilia****: **Sobre la pelea de Sakura aclaro que NO la voy a poner contra de Ino pero contra otro ninja, espero que te guste esa idea.

**Albii-chan**

**DULCECITO311**

**uzumaki hiwatari yiah**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**vanessa121010**

**Usagi Mitzui****: **No te preocupes pondré algo (mucho) de Gaasaku en la historia! Pero mas adelante ok? ;D

**vampire andrea**

**harunoakatsuki**

**Gracias por comentar! Oh y si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia…amenaza….pueden mandarme un PM y se los responderé con mucho gusto ok?**


	9. ninjas del sonido y Kabuto

-Bien, me alegra verlos aquí como un equipo!- Kakashi les dijo con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

-Como que un equipo?- Naruto pregunto.

-Verán chicos si no venían los tres, como equipo no podrían haber hecho el examen- Kakashi les explico.

-Porque no nos dijo antes?- Sasuke pregunto irritado

-Hehe…lo olvide?- Kakashi dijo rascándose su cabeza –Buenos chicos que espera, entren!- Kakashi les dio un empujoncito hacia la puerta.

-No somos niños pequeños- Naruto le reclamo pero el peli gris lo ignoro.

Una vez que los tres chicos entraron a la habitación, todas las miradas cayeron sobre ellos.

-Momento incomodo~- Valnor dijo debajo de la capa de la chica.

-SASUKE-KUN! LO LOGRASTE!- Ino grito y se colgó en la espalda del chico.

-Ino no grites quieres? Es muy problemático….- Shikamaru dijo apareciendo detrás de ella con Chouji junto a él con una bolsa de papas

-Hola Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san- Sakura lo saludo.

-Hola Sakura-san- Él le regreso el saludo con un bostezo

-Hola, quieres?- Chouji le dijo ofreciendo papas pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hola Sakura-chan!- Ino le dijo, ellas dos eran buenas amigas ya que Sakura no estaba interesada en el Uchiha, Sakura asintió en respuesta.

Luego otros tres chicos aparecieron junto a ellos.

-H-hola Naruto-k-kun- Hinata dijo con sus mejillas un poco rojas.

-YAHOO! Todos estamos aquí!- Kiba dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado –Espero que estés listo Uchiha!-

-Por supuesto!- Sasuke le dijo con su propia sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sakura-san…- Shino murmuro

-Sakura-san- Sakura le respondió.

-Son muy parecidos…- Ino le murmuro a Chouji quien asintió.

-Sakura! Hana te manda saludos- Kiba le dijo y Akamaru ladro en acuerdo, camino hacia la chica, al igual que Ino, Kiba y Sakura tenía una amistad ya que Sakura se llevaba bien con los perros del clan Inuzuka, así es como conoció a la hermana de Kiba, desde entonces se llevan muy bien.

-….igualmente- Sakura respondió.

-LISTO PARA LA REVANCHA?!- Naruto le grito/pregunto a Kiba y ese sonrió de medio lado.

-POR SUPUESTO!- Kiba le grito de vuelta.

-Deberían bajar la voz un poco chicos- Un chico de pelo gris les dijo captando su atención.

-Quien eres tú?- Ino le pregunto.

-Soy Kabuto, pero porque no ven detrás de mí- Él dijo, ellos vieron y todos lo ninjas los estaban haciendo gestos o viendo con una mirada acecina.

-No llevamos aquí ni cinco minutos y ya tenemos enemigos….- Valnor murmuro con un suspiro solo para que la chica lo escuchara y ella asintió.

-Todo el mundo está nervioso por el examen, por eso será mejor que se calmen antes de hagan una escena- Kabuto dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es tu primera vez haciendo el examen?- Kiba le pregunto.

-No, la verdad esta es mi séptima vez- Kabuto dijo con una risita.

-….voy a ir a la ventana…- Sakura les informo antes de dirigirse a la ventana y ver fuera de ella, Kabuto la miro detenidamente pero luego regreso su mirada hacia los chicos mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo

-Qué tal si les muestro un poco de información?- Kabuto dijo.

-Tienes información de ninjas individuales- Sasuke dijo con personas ya en mente.

-Alguien ya te preocupa eh? Pero si así es, solo dime algo de ellos y los buscare- Kabuto le dijo.

-Su nombre es Gaara de la arena y Rock lee- Sasuke le dijo.

-Oh, sabes sus nombres, así será más fácil- Kabuto dijo y tomo sus cartas.

Mientras tanto Sakura veía fuera de la ventana y suspiro.

-Esto será divertido!- Valnor le dijo con voz baja.

-O peligroso….- Sakura le murmuro.

-Eh? A que te refieres, podríamos vencer a todos ellos de un solo golpe!- Valnor dijo seguro.

-Es solo que….tengo un mal presentimiento- Sakura dijo pensativa sin darse cuenta que dos chicos la estaban viendo. Gaara estaba en el fondo del salón con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho viendo a la chica de reojo, le llamo mucho la atención como la chica tenía un aura tranquilo e intimidante, también tuvo el presentimiento que sería alguien de quien cuidarse durante estos exámenes pero muy en el fondo sentía aprecio y respeto hacia esa pequeña figura. _–Esa chica….quiero saber más de ella-_ Gaara pensó antes de dirigir su atención hacia Kabuto y los demás, uso un poco de su arena para lograr escuchar lo que decían

En el otro lado del salón Neji también observaba a la chica cuidadosamente, también se interesó en Sakura desde la primera vez que la vio junto a Hinata, muchas veces intento ver detrás de su máscara con el byakugan pero nunca lograba ver atraves de ella, aparentemente estaba reforzada con chakra impidiendo ver atraves. El chico después volteo su mirada hacia Kabuto y los demás y usando su byakugan empezó a ver lo que hacían.

Kabuto ya les había dado información de Gaara y de Lee, los chicos quedaron atónitos con la información de Gaara.

-Parece que estos exámenes van a ser difíciles- Kabuto dijo apunto de guardar sus cartas.

-Espera tengo otra persona- Sasuke le dijo.

-Bueno dímelo- Kabuto dijo tomando sus cartas nuevamente.

-Sakura Haruno- Sasuke dijo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-Que!? Sasuke debes estar bromeando!- Naruto le dijo.

-Vamos, sé que ustedes también están curiosos de saber más sobre ella- Sasuke les dijo, ellos lo pensaron un poco y asintieron.

-Bien, para serte sincero a mí también me daba curiosidad- Kabuto confeso y empezó a usar sus cartas, Gaara y Neji también se pusieron atentos para escuchar la información, primero la leyó Kabuto antes de enseñarla pero se sorprendió con los datos y sus ojos se agrandaron alarmando a los genin.

-Q-que pasa?- Hinata pregunto.

-Es solo que me sorprendí….dice Sakura Haruno Misiones: 14 rango D, 1 rango B, 3 rango A y….una rango S- Kabuto dijo y todos se sorprendieron, las rango S son exclusivamente para AMBU como es que la chica logro cumplir con una? Todos voltearon a ver a la chica que seguía viendo fuera de la ventana –No solo eso….- Kabuto continuo –Aquí dice que tiene perfecto control en chakra, se especializa en genjutsu, taijutsu y ninjutsu a un nivel tan alto como un jounin, su familia es desconocida al igual que la aldea que proviene y su identidad, dice que ella es poseedora de un kekkei genkai muy poderoso pero sigue siendo un misterio. También es ama de un dragón, criatura mitología las cual se supone que se extinguieron hace millones de años y finalmente dice que su equipo consiste en Kakashi Hatake, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki- Kabuto finalizo, volteo para ver a los genin los cuales tenían un rostro de shock, no podían creer esa información, si esa información era cierto significaba que ella estaba al nivel de jounin o incluso AMBU, la expresión de Neji y Gaara no eran diferentes también estaban sorprendidos, volvieron a dirigir su mirada hacia la chica quien seguía viendo fuera de la ventana.

-jeje….al parecer este año será interesante- Kabuto murmuro mientras veía que Sakura empezaba a caminar hacia ellos y se paró junto a Sasuke, mientras que Naruto estaba temblando.

-Sera que…tiene miedo?- Shikamaru pensó al ver al Uzumaki temblando, pero era todo lo contrario.

-SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO, Y YO NO PERDERA CONTRA NINGUNO DE USTEDES PERDEDORES ENTENDIERON!- Naruto grito con una gran sonrisa.

-EH! Idiota!- Ino lo regaño.

-Serás valiente…o inepto- Shikamaru dijo con un suspiro.

-….él tiene razón- Sakura murmuro y todos la voltearon a ver como si estuviera loca, ella solo encogió los hombros restándole importancia, pero ella noto que tres ninjas del sonido se dirigían a atacar a Kabuto, ella rápidamente se movió hacia él, el peli gris esquivo el golpe justo a tiempo pero de repente sus lentes se rompieron y empezó a caer hacia atrás pero Sakura lo atrapo y lentamente lo sentó en el suelo, Kabuto al sentarse vómito, la chica le empezó a sobar pequeños círculos en su espalda, una vez ya tranquilizado el peli gris la chica se paró y volteo a ver a los ninjas que los atacaron.

-Eso fue un acto cobarde….- Sakura les dijo.

-Que esperabas son del sonido- Valnor dijo saltando de su capa y posarse en el suelo, inmediatamente muchos murmuros llenaron el salón hablando sobre la pequeña criatura que acompañaba a la chica, Valnor camino hacia Kabuto y se puso frente a él.

-Que quieres pelear tú también?- Él ninja le dijo a Sakura y se corrió hacia ella pero la chica desapareció y reapareció enfrente de él y lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que volara hasta el otro lado de la habitación haciendo que todos lo ninjas se sorprendieran por la fuerza de la pelirosa, cuando dicho ninja toco la pared sus compañeros de equipo voltearon a ver a la chica enojados.

-Perra! Pagaras!- Uno de ellos dijo y corrió hacia ella.

-YA BASTA!- Una voz ronca y fuerte grito deteniéndolos, voltearon para ver a Ibiki parado en la puerta con jounin tetras de él. -Gracias por esperar. Soy Morino Ibiki, el examinador de la primera prueba del examen de selección chunin, ustedes tres ninjas del sonido, deje de buscar problemas- Ibiki les dijo.

-Pido disculpas... nos dejamos llevar un poco...- Sakura respondió.

-FUE SU CULPA!- Valnor grito y se subió al hombro de Sakura y señalo a los ninjas del sonido, solo para recibir un golpecito en la cabeza por parte de Sakura.

-Huh? Extraña mascota que tienes ahí?- Ibiki le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No soy una mascota!- Valnor dijo con un puchero antes de esconderse otra vez en la capa de la chica.

-Bueno, Ahora vamos a iniciar con el primer examen chunin. En lugar de los actuales arreglos de asientos, vamos a ceder sus asientos. A continuación, harán entrega de los exámenes escritos- Ibiki les informo.

-Escritos?!- Naruto grito/pregunto asustado, de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro volteo para ver a Sakura.

-Harás bien….- Sakura lo animo, el chico le sonrió y asintió.

-Bien síganme!- Ibiki dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

**Y...les gusto? espero que si!. espero subir el próximo cap en esta semana pero haber que pasa haha.**

**Usagi Mitzui **

**Minene Uryuu **

**DULCECITO311**

**Albii-chan **

**Bren-chanSOAD **

**harunoakatsuki**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**vampire andrea **

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**


	10. Bosque de la muerte

Una vez toda adentro del salón y en sus perspectivos lugares, ya había comenzado el examen, Sakura miro su examen, todas esas preguntas eran muy avanzadas, ella se sabía la respuesta de la mayoría pero inmediatamente entendió que el objetivo era demostrar sus habilidades para copiar, ella solo esperaba que sus compañeros encontraran el sentido al examen, así que decidió usar uno de sus tantos trucos que traía bajo la manga, ella fijo su mirada en Sasuke sin mover su cabeza para que no se dieran cuenta, murmuro unas palabras y de repente Sasuke escucho algo en su cabeza.

_-Sasuke….soy Sakura-_ Sakura dijo en su mente, el chico se sorprendió y volteo a ver a la chica, pero volvió a mirar su examen.

_-S-Sakura?-_

_-Si…ya encontraste el objetivo del examen?-_

_-Sí, si no me equivoco tenemos que copiar no? Ya estoy en eso, use mi Sharingan para copiar lo que escribía el chico de enfrente- _Sasuke le respondió

_-Bien, le diré a Naruto-_ La chica le dijo antes de concentrarse en Naruto y conectar su mente.

-_Naruto…soy Sakura-_ Ella le dijo.

_-S-SAKURA-CHAN? Te puedo escuchar en mi mente?-_ Naruto pregunto exaltado.

-_Si, Veras Naruto el objetivo del examen es copiar, Valnor pronto llegara a tu escritorio y te pasara la respuestas-_ Sakura le informo.

-Ok! Gracias Sakura-chan!- Naruto dijo felizmente.

Sakura asintió hacia Valnor quien sonrió de medio lado, el color de Valnor fue cambiando hasta que se volvió invisible, subió al escritorio de Sakura, se memorizo las respuestas y voló hacia Naruto sin que nadie lo viera, al llegar se paró en el hombro de Naruto y le dijo las respuestas mientras el escribía, mientras ellos hacían eso Sakura empezó ver a los demás vio como la mayoría hacia trampa, luego noto que un poco de arena estaba sobre su escritorio y pensó que era de Gaara, también sintió en byakugan de Hinata y Neji en ella, también sentía la mirada de otros ninjas en ella, así que decidió hacer un pequeño acto, con una sonrisa de medio lado (sin que nadie lo viera) hizo que su chakra se moviera como el viento y su papel empezó a florar, poco a poco el papel se empezó a doblar hasta que creo un muy bien hecho dragón, como un pequeño Valnor a escala solo usando chakra, sin manos. La chica prácticamente podía sentir el asombro y sorpresa de los que la estaban viendo haciendo que su sonrisa de medio lado se ampliara más.

Una vez que Naruto acabo su examen Valnor voló de vuelta a Sakura y se acostó en sus piernas a esperar que acabara los exámenes.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde todos solo veían a Ibiki, pero un suspiro hiso que sus miradas voltearan a ver a Sakura quien se quitó su máscara por un momento pero su capa les impedía ver su rostro, incluso unas personas se inclinaron un poco para ver su rostro, incluyendo Ibiki pero no vieron nada, la chica doblo su cuello un poco haciendo que tronara con un fuerte 'crack' haciendo que unos hicieron un gesto como de dolor, la chica dio otro suspiro y se volvió a poner la máscara.

-…Bien ahora les diré la décima pregunta, pero es su opción de tomarla o no- Ibiki les comento sin apartar su vista de la chica.

-Y qué pasa si escogemos no tomarla?- Temari pregunto.

-Si es así, tú y tu equipo no pasan el examen- Ibiki explico finalmente viendo al grupo –Ahora las reglas, si deciden tomar la pregunta y no la tienen correcta, esa persona perderá el derecho de tomar los exámenes chunin de nuevo-

-Qué tipo de regla es esa!? Hay personas aquí que ya han tomado el examen antes!- Kiba grito y unos acordaron con él.

-Ustedes tuvieron la desgracia que este año, yo pongo las reglas- Él dijo malvadamente. –Los que no quieren se pueden ir- Él dijo y muchos de ellos se fueron, Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke quien lo vio a él y ambos voltearon a ver a la chica quien los volteo a ver igual, los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo acordando de tomar la décima pregunto.

-Nadie más?...bien entonces los que faltaron…-Él dijo dejando un momento de drama –Los felicito por pasar la primera prueba- Él dijo y todos se quedaron con cara de shock.

-QUE!? NO ENTIENDO! Y la décima pregunta?!- Tenten pregunto.

-Nunca hubo una- Él dijo.

-Así que las otras nueve preguntas fueron una pérdida de tiempo?- Temari le pegunto irritada.

-No. Fueron puestas para que viéramos su capacidad de robar información- Él dijo.

-Robar….información?- Kankuro pregunto.

-Sí, esas preguntas eran prácticamente imposibles de responder, así que pusimos a unos junin que sabían las respuestas entre ustedes para que robaran la información y pasaran el examen- Ibiki les dijo –Bueno eso es todo por este examen, así que les deseo suerte en su próximo examen-

-SI! PASAMOS!- Naruto grito feliz.

De repente la ventana se rompió y entro de forma dramática Anko.

-Hola soquetes! Soy la supervisora del segundo examen, espero que estén listos!- Anko les dijo.

-Llegas temprano…de nuevo- Ibiki le dijo.

-Como sea, síganme!- Ella dijo.

Todos llegaron hasta un bosque, que daba muchos miedo, jurarían haber escuchado un grito cuando llegaron.

-Este es el bosque de la muerte- Anko les dijo y les explico de que consistía la prueba.

Sakura escucho las reglas pero rápidamente se aburrió, volteo a ver a los demás ninjas y su mirada se detuvo en una ninja de la hierba, no sabía porque pero esa ninja le daba una mala espina, su atención regreso hacia Anko cuando la vio aventar un kunai hacia Naruto, el cual le roso el cachete haciendo que le saliera un hilito de sangre.

-¿Así que piensas que puedes manejarlo? No tienes miedo?- Anko susurró limpiándose la sangre de la mejilla de Naruto antes de que sus ojos voltearan a la izquierda y un kunai bajo de su manga cuando de repente un lengua monstruosamente largo que sostenía un kunai apareció a su lado.

-Yo sólo estaba... regresarte kunai...- Un ninja de la hierba, dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Vaya, gracias- Anko dijo sonriendo a la…um señora?

-Sabes que en realidad no te recomiendo estar tan cerca detrás de mí... Si desea llegar a un final prematuro.- Anko dijo tomando el kunai de la lengua de la dama.

-Mi perdón...- El ninja de la hierba dijo y camino hacia Naruto pero se detuvo cuando vio a Sakura parándose frente a Naruto protectoramente.

-Vaya….se nota que proteges a tus compañeros- Ella dijo y volteo a ver a Sasuke y regreso su mirada a la enmascarada, la cual no se movió ni bajo la guardia hasta que el ninja estuvo bastante lejos, Sasuke y Naruto vieron a Sakura con una cara de duda pero ella se quedó callada.

Anko siguió explicando hasta que finalmente les entrego unos papeles para firmarlos, se pusieron en fila y los fueron pasando, cuando llegaron a Sakura tomo uno y se lo entrego a Gaara quien estaba a lado de ella.

-Tomo Gaara-san- Ella le dijo y el la volteo a ver.

-Gracias Sakura-san…- El murmuro sin quitar la mirada de la chica pero ella lo ignoro.

-Bien soquetes tienen diez minutos antes de ir a su respectiva puerta- Anko dijo y todos fueron por su lado.

Mientras todos estaban dispersos por el campo, cada quien por su equipo comiendo sus almuerzo, los Konoha 11 comían juntos.

-Sakura-chan!- Una voz llamo a la chica, voltearon para ver a Haku moviendo su brazo en el aire indicándole que fuera, junto a él estaba Zabuza.

-Ahora vuelvo….- Sakura murmuro antes de parase y caminar a dichos ninjas.

-Me alegra que pasaras el examen!- Haku le dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza felicitándola.

-Gracias….pero me pregunto qué hacen aquí?- Sakura pregunto.

-Venimos a entregar unos papeles a la chica de allá- Zabuza dijo señalando a Anko –Pero Haku quería venir a verte antes de que comenzara el segundo examen- Le explico.

Sakura asintió en compresión, Haku camino hacia Anko mientras que Zabuza se quedó junto a la chica.

-Oye…mocosa…- Zabuza le dijo sin voltearla a ver, solo veía a Haku y a Anko conversando.

-Que pasa sensei?- Sakura pregunto sin mirarlo tampoco.

-Escuche….que estos exámenes son peligrosos y que aparentemente un enemigo de Konoha está cerca- Zabuza le informo, el hombre saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la chica, era un pergamino.

-Es un pergamino con algunas armas y medicamente, se lo robe a Hatake….más vale que lo uses bien- Zabuza le ordeno con un tono suave, la chica asintió nuevamente –Y más vale que pates traseros con esas técnicas que te enseñe…hazme orgulloso me escuchaste mocosa!?- Zabuza le dijo.

-Por supuesto….- Sakura le dijo mientras guardaba el pergamino –Me despido…- Sakura dijo antes de caminar hacia sus amigos.

-Si, te veré en las semifinales- Zabuza dijo antes de que el también caminara hacia Haku.

Cuando llego a sus amigos, los que no conocían a Zabuza la empezaron a bombardear con preguntas pero la chica se quedó callada y los ignoro.

-Bien mocosos! A sus puertas!- Anko dijo, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas puertas, el equipo 7 fue a la numero 12.

-VAMOS A PATEAR TRASEROS! QUIEN QUIERA QUE NOS ENFRENTE PASARA UN MAL MOMENTO!- Naruto grito mientras golpeaba la nada con su puño, Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado mientras Sakura solo veía el cielo esperando a que empezara el examen.

La cuenta regresiva empezó.

-TRES!- Anko grito.

_-Esto es todo….-_ Sakura pensó volteando a ver la reja

-DOS!-

El Hokage estaba con su esposa y los papas de Sasuke _–Con cuidado….-_ Ellos les dejaron.

-UNO!-

Kakashi junto a Haku y Zabuza cerraron sus ojos _–Suerte...-_

-VAYAN!-

Sakura junto con sus compañeros corrieron hacia adentro una vez que las puertas se abrieron -_No hay vuelta atrás…-._

**Lo siento pero lo dejare ahí haha….no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente así que saldrá pronto OK? Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Albii-chan**

**Bren-chanSOAD**

**vanessa121010**

**DULCECITO311**: Sobre tus preguntas no te preocupes, tendrán respuesta!...pero más adelante ;D solo espéralo, tratare de avanzare en esta historia rápidamente hehe.

**Suki Harlett****: **Hola! Gracias por comentar y sobre lo de NaruHina, la vdd no me gusta esa pareja asi que no esperes esa pareja en este fic hehe…así que….estas de suerte! ;3

**harunoakatsuk****i**: La pareja aún no está decidida, tenía pensado un MultiSaku, pero pondré una votación de pareja más adelante…como a la mitad de la historia cuando ya esté más desarrollada ok?

**vampire andrea****: **O.o tienes razón! Perdón! Hehe no vi ese error haha es que estaba viendo una película mientras escribía y pss no estaba muy atenta haha perdón, y muchas gracias por avisarme;D

**DarkinocensDLT**

**Minene Uryuu**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! XD**


	11. Orochimaru ataca!

El equipo 7 junto con Valnor brincaban en una rama a otra atraves del bosque de la muerte, pero se detuvieron a pensar un plan.

-Bueno yo sugiero seguir por el bosque en busca de un equipo- Sasuke sugirió y Naruto levanto la mano. –Si Naruto?-

-Um…tengo que ir a…tu sabes- Naruto dijo.

-Ugh! Apúrate entonces!- Sasuke le dijo enojado, el chico se empezó a quitar sus pantalones.

-NO ENFRENTE DE SAKURA!- Sasuke y Valnor gritaron, el rubio volteo a ver a la pelirosa la cual estaba volteada él se sonrojo al notar lo que iba a hacer, el corrió hacia los arbustos.

-Ya….se fue?- Sakura murmuro.

-Si ya puedes voltear- Sasuke dijo con un suspiro pesado y la chica lo hizo, después de un rato de esperar Naruto salió.

-Whoa….fue mucho! Pude escribir todo mi nombre!- Naruto dijo con un suspiro de alivio y empezó a caminar hasta sus compañeros pero Sakura le aventó un kunai, haciendo que diera un brinco hacia atrás –Que les pasa?!- El pregunto alterado.

-Prepárate!- Sasuke le dijo antes de correr hacia el para atacarlo.

-Se volvieron locos?!- Naruto grito desesperado.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto! Donde esta Naruto?- El peli negro le pregunto con una mirada asesina.

-De que hablan? Yo soy Naruto!- El dijo señalándose a su mismo.

-Entonces donde está la cortada en tu cachete?- Valnor le pregunto con astucia y 'Naruto' se congelo y sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Y aparte….tu bolsa de armas esta de lado izquierdo y el de Naruto estaba de lado derecho idiota!- Valnor le dijo con superioridad –Eres peor que Naruto!- La copia de Naruto solo sonrió malvadamente.

-Así que lo notaron eh? Bien no importa tomare su rollo!- El ninja les dijo una vez transformado en si mismo, Sasuke y Sakura sacaron un kunai listos para atacar mientras que Valnor se ponía en posición defensiva.

-Veo que no lo darán sin una pelea….- El ninja dijo y se puso en posición.

-Sáquenme salir!- Naruto grito estaba atado de pies y manos.

Sasuke brinco hacia el mientras hacía símbolos en el aire mientras la chica hacia los mismos símbolos pero en vez de brincar corrió hacia el cubriendo la parte superior y enfrente.

-Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu!- Sasuke y Sakura dijeron al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente una bola gigante de fuego salió de sus bocas, el ninja salto para evitar la bola de fuego pero solo fue recibido por un golpazo en su espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-No te olvides de mí!- Valnor dijo cayendo junto a Sakura quien estaba junto a Sasuke ambos enfrente de su enemigo

El ninja corrió a gran velocidad hacia ellos con un kunai, Sasuke y Valnor salto del camino un enfrente y uno atrás del enemigo mientras Sakura uso un kunai para detener el suyo, la chica rápidamente golpeo al chico en el estómago y se quitó justo cuando dos bolas de fuego fueron directo hacia el enemigo una de Sasuke y otra de Valnor, el ninja trato de salir del camino pero sufrió unas quemaduras, dicho ninja se fue brincando hacia otras ramas con los chicos detrás de él.

-No escaparas!- Sasuke le dijo mientras le aventaba un kunai.

El ninja se detuvo y volteo a ver a sus oponentes, solo para ser recibido por una kunai con un papel explosivo en la punta.

-Katsu….- Sakura murmuro y exploto en la cara de su enemigo, cuando el polvo se disolvió su enemigo no estaba a la vista.

-Que….?- Sasuke pensó viendo a todos lados.

-Lo siento pero no será tan fácil- El ninja dijo apareciendo detrás de Sakura y puso un kunai en su cuello pero la chica no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse, eso le extraño al enemigo pero después entendió cuando recibió una puñetazo en la cara por parte de Sasuke, dicho ninja voló unos metros antes de que saltara a una rama.

-Maldición….- Sakura dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cuello, al parecer el ninja logro cortarle un poco.

-Estas bien?- Valnor le pregunto corriendo hacia ella, la chica solo asintió y ambos corrieron hacia el ninja que estaba peleando contra Sasuke.

-Sakura!- Una voz dijo, ella volteo para ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ella.

-Mantente alerta, sus compañeros pueden estar cerca….- Sakura le dijo mientras el rubio se unía a la batalla.

-No se preocupen vine solo!- El ninja dijo mientras golpeaba a Sakura y la hacía volar unos metros.

-Sakura!- Los chicos y dragón gritaron al ver a la chica caer al suelo, la chica se apoyó a sus manos para acostarse en su espalda y de un brinco para ponerse en pie (como en las películas), la chica tenía la cabeza abajo y su capa le cubría toda, los chicos corrieron hacia ella pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que cachitos de su máscara caían al suelo, la chica levanto su cabeza pero su capa le cubría la mayoría de su cara solo se podía ver su mentón y sus labios carnosos y de un rosa suave, volteo a todos lados pero el ninja había desaparecido.

-Sakura estas bien?- Naruto pregunto y corrió a ella, la chica solo asintió y ellos siguieron su camino, después de un rato descansaron.

-Hay que tener una contraseña…- Sakura dijo, esta vez su voz se escuchó de forma normal, su voz en vez de ser hueca y fría era dulce y suave.

-Sakura tu voz es muy linda!- Naruto le dijo con ojitos anime.

-…..Naruto, concéntrate- Sakura le dijo y el asintió y se sentó junto a ella.

-Qué tipo de contraseña?- Sasuke pregunto y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Algo que solo sepamos nosotros no?- Naruto sugiero y los dos asintieron.

-Que tal…cuando debe atacar un ninja?- Sasuke les dijo y seguida por la respuesta – Un ninja espera hasta que es el momento correcto, cuando este duerme o baja la guardia, y cuando se arma es olvidada en la oscuridad de la noche…-

-Excelente!- Naruto les dijo emocionado.

-Te lo aprendiste?- Valnor le susurro a Naruto.

-Si por supuesto que tal tú?- Naruto le mintió mientras daba una risa nerviosa.

-Eh….no?-

-Bien Sakura tu toma el rollo- Sasuke le dijo dándole el rollo, la chica lo tomo pero se sorprendió cuando Sakura aventó un kunai hacia Naruto.

-AH! Que pasa!- Naruto pregunto alterado.

Luego una ráfaga de viento los separo, después de que se calmó Sakura camino en busca de sus compañeros con el pequeño dragón sobre su hombro, Sakura vio a Sasuke quien tenía una hoja en su cabello se acercó un poco pero el chico saco un kunai.

-La contraseña!- Sasuke exigió la chica la repitió correctamente, el bajo el kunai después vieron al rubio correr hacia ellos.

-Chicos están bien?- Naruto les pregunto corriendo hacia ellos.

-Contraseña!- Sasuke le dijo mientras él y Sakura sacaban un kunai, el sonrió y dijo la contraseña correctamente cuando termino los chicos le lanzaron sus armas pero él las esquivo.

-Debo admitir que eres mejor que el anterior, ni en un millón de años Naruto se aprendería eso, incluso sería más fácil enseñarle a un ratón que a él- Sasuke le comento mientras se ponía en posición.

La copia de Naruto sonrió macabramente mientras se lamia los labios. –Vaya que son astutos….- dijo con voz femenina, poco a poco el ninja se convirtió en el mismo ninja de hierba que habían visto antes.

_-Lo sabía…-_ Sakura pensó al verlo detenidamente.

_-Esto será interesante-_ el ninja pensó y se lamio los labios con su gran lengua

**Con Naruto.**

-Dios….- Naruto dijo mientras se paraba del suelo -Donde estarán los….- Naruto empezó a decir pero se detuvo al ver una serpiente gigante frente a él.

-QUE DIABLOS!- Naruto grito asustado.

**Con Sasuke y Sakura.**

-Se nota que quiere mi rollo tierra, se vería muy bien con su rollo del cielo- El ninja de la hierba dijo con una sonrisa pícara –Al final uno de nosotros tendrá el rollo mientras el otro….estará muerto-

De repente Sasuke vio su muerte pasa por sus ojos, callo en sus rodillas temblando al igual que Valnor, en cabio Sakura seguía parada pero si la mirabas detenidamente verías que sus manos temblaban mucho. La ninja sonrió malvadamente al ver al chico y el dragón pero al ver a la chica sus ojos se agrandaron.

_-Esa chica….-_ Ella pensó

Se sorprendió mas cuando vio a la chica dar un suspiro para relajarse y funciono dejo de temblar en su totalidad y alzo su cabeza pero solo se podía ver su mentón y sus labios los cuales tenían un gesto de enojo.

-Vamos Sasuke, Valnor!…..muévete- Sakura le murmuro al ver que cayeron en el genjutsu.

-Sera que…..no le temes a la muerte?- La ninja le dijo a Sakura viéndola con interés –Que….interesante- y se lamio los labios.

**Con Naruto.**

-UGH! Ya me arte! Saldré de aquí!- Naruto grito mientras se retorcía en el estómago de la serpiente.

-Jutsu clones de sombra!- Naruto grito y de repente muchos Naruto había por todos lados, hasta que la serpiente exploto y Naruto salió de él.

-Que te pareció? Eh!- Naruto dijo con superioridad.

**Con Sasuke y Sakura**

Sasuke, Sakura y Valnor estaban detrás de un árbol respirando con dificultad, Sakura era la más tranquila pero aun así el miedo la empezaba a dominar lentamente.

-Saku…- Sasuke empezó a decir pero Sakura le cubrió la boca con su mano mientras la otra acariciaba la cabeza del dragón para calmarlo.

-No podemos seguir huyendo…- Sakura dijo mientras retiraba la mano de la boca del moreno y jalaba su capa hacia enfrente para poder cubrir más, luego tomo al dragón y lo metió dentro de su capa, dicha criatura se acurruco en su hombro temblando.

-Lo sé pero….ella es muy poderosa- Sasuke le confeso, la chica lo volteo a ver, la chica se tensó pero rápidamente tomo a Sasuke de la mano y ambos saltaron justo antes de que una serpiente gigante los atacara

La ninja de la hierba corrió a gran velocidad hacia ellos con un kunai, Sasuke se puso enfrente de la chica.

-Atrás! No te acerques!- Sasuke dijo con una voz de autoridad y sin notarlo su Sharingan se activó, la serpiente cayó al suelo con un grito sobre la rama que estaban y ambos saltaron a una rama distinta.

-Veo que ambos son poderosos pero más la chica….- La ninja de la hierba dijo pero volteo a ver a Sasuke –Por desgracia estoy interesado en Sharingan….pero no me decido, quien será mi presa tu o tu hermanito Itachi-kun?- La serpiente dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Itachi….NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO!- Sasuke grito molesto con el Sharingan aun en sus ojos.

-Entonces tu serás mi victima!- La serpiente se paró y empezó a arrastrase a gran velocidad hacia Sasuke, él se quedó paralizado y no pudo moverse.

_-No!-_ Sakura grito en silencio mientras corrió hacia Sasuke pero no llegaría a tiempo, la serpiente ya estaba a punto de atacar al moreno cuando un kunai se enterró en su costado.

-Vaya! Llegue a tiempo!- Naruto dijo parado en toda su grandeza en una rama.

**CON EL HOKAGE.**

-Como crees que vayan?- Mikoto les dijo, en la habitación estaba su esposo. También estaba la mama de Naruto junto con Minato al igual están Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Konan y Nagato en la habitación.

-No te preocupes madre, seguramente están bien- Itachi dijo tratando de animarla.

-Es cierto! Aparte no están solos están con Sakura-san y estoy segura que ella no dejara que nada les pase!- Nagato les comento con una sonrisa.

-Tienen raz….- Minato empezó a decir pero la puerta se abrió de un portazo haciendo que se detuviera.

-HOKAGE-SAMA! ES UN EMERGENCIA!- Anko grito corriendo a la habitación, inmediatamente todos se pusieron atentos y serios.

-Que sucede?- Minato pregunto.

-OROCHIMARU ESTA AQUÍ!- Ella dijo alterada.

-Que!?- Todos los presentes preguntaron alertados.

-Explica muchacha!- Fugaku le ordeno temiendo por la seguridad de su hijo y su equipo

**Con el equipo 7**

-AH! AH!- Naruto gritaba mientras golpeaba la serpiente una u otra vez pero solo fue lanzado hacia un árbol- Ah!...Ugh- Naruto murmuro luego lo vio al ninja y sus ojos se empezaron a volver color naranja –Te matare…-

_-Esto se pone aún más interesante….-_ El ninja pensó con un sonrisa malvada.

Sakura corrió hacia el ninja pero recibió un golpazo en el estómago y escupió sangra antes de salir volando.

-Sakura!- Sasuke grito pero se detuvo cuando vio al ninja viéndolo.

-Ahora vemos que tienes para mi…Sasuke!- La mujer dijo mientras la serpiente se dirigió al chico a gran velocidad, los ojos del chico se agrandaron cuando vio al rubio detener a la serpiente de comérselo vivo.

-No estas herido? Gato miedoso?- Naruto le dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, al subir la mirada tenía los ojos del kyuubi, de repente una lengua se le enrollo por las caderas y lo levanto boca abajo.

-HEY! BAJAME! ESTO ES ASQUEROSO!- Naruto dijo mientras trataba de escapar.

La lengua bajo la chamarra de Naruto y se dejó ver su sello.

-Veo que tu padre te sello muy bien….- La chica dijo antes de que cinco pequeñas llamas moradas aparecieron en sus dedos antes de enterrárselas en el estómago del chico –Sello de cinco palmas!- El grito.

-AHHH!- Naruto grito.

-Naruto!- Sasuke y Sakura gritaron al ver la escena.

_-Lograra sacar al kyuubi de Naruto!-_ Sakura pensó alterada antes de cerrar sus ojos y dar un suspiro grande, luego hizo unos sellos, abrió sus ojos y a toda velocidad corrió hacia ellos, logro golpear a la ninja en la cara haciendo que soltara a Naruto la chica tomo al chico en sus brazos y salto junto a Sasuke, lo acostó junto a él.

-Naruto….- Sasuke murmuro y se arrodillo junto al chico, Sakura saco a Valnor de su capa y lo puso enfrente de ambos chicos.

-Protégelos…- Sakura le ordeno, la creatura dio un suspiro y asintió con confianza.

-Sakura, que haremos?- Sasuke le preguntó

-No te preocupes, yo te pretegere….- Sakura le susurro

-Piensas enfrentarme sola?- La ninja dijo mientras veía a la chica.

-No dejare que lastimes a mis compañeros o a sus seres queridos….- Sakura le dijo, los ojos de la ninja se hicieron grande al igual que los de Sasuke al ver que una especie de flama morada empezaba a envolver el cuerpo de la chica hasta que ya no se podía ver su figura, de repente la flama desapareció y ahí estaba Sakura con sus brazos envueltos en llamas negras al igual que sus pies y unas partes de su cuerpo (como Ace de One piece) y su violín en una mano el cual tenia llamas igual.

-Vaya pero que….interesante- El dijo y corrió hacia la chica y ella hizo exactamente lo mismo.

**Qué tal? Les gusto? Espero que si, en el próximo estará toda la acción! Haha XD**

**Adhii**

**Darkzuryan**

**Anis:** Esta vez sí le puse i haha

**Michelita**: Me encanto la canción! Sabes que creo poder ponerla por ahí, gracias por la idea! ;D

**Saku-Neko-Chan**: Gracias! me inspiraste muchísimo haha

**nami-chan**

**Gasai-Yuno**

**Michelita**

**Myllinha-chan **

**SaoriTsukiko240891**

**DULCECITO311**

**j****iemi-chan**

**vanessa121010**

**Usagi Mitzui**

**Minene Uryuu**

**harunoakatsuki**

**vampire andrea****: **Haha tus preguntas son súper graciosas haha pero por lastima Orochimaru no admitirá que es gay…aun que todos ya sabemos eso ¬¬

**Albii-chan**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**


	12. Cerezo contra serpiente

-Vaya pero que….interesante- Él dijo y corrió hacia la chica y ella hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Entre más duraba la batalla, entre cada golpe que daba la ninja de la hierba hacia, más se interesaba en la chica, incluso ya se había olvidado del Uchiha que veía la excitante pelea de lejos, todos los golpes y patadas que la chica daba quemaban su piel o vestimenta del hombre pero él seguía con la batalla como si nada.

Sakura estaba a unos metros del ninja, rápidamente hizo unos símbolos y flamas negras empezaron a atacar a la ninja haciendo que gritara en dolor y se le callera la piel, cuando las flamas se dispersaron el rostro de la mujer estaba deformado, dicha ninja puso una mano sobre su rostro y lo jalo hasta retirarlo como una máscara, al hacerlo quedo su verdadero rostro.

-Hm? No pareces sorprendida….- Orochimaru sonrió de medio lado al ver a la chica.

-Ya lo sabía desde un principio….- La chica le respondió, ella desapareció y reapareció en frente de Orochimaru y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que volara hacia atrás a una gran velocidad cuando iba a caer al suelo solo fue recibido por una patada en la espalda por la chica y voló unos metros hacia arriba pero como antes recibió una patada en el estómago haciendo que callera al suelo en un gran cráter.

-Eres rápida….- Orochimaru le dijo parándose mientras salía sangre de su boca –Pero no lo suficiente….- Dijo antes de correr a Sakura a gran velocidad y golpearla, la chica impacto en un árbol y lo atravesó completamente y choco con el árbol que estaba atrás de ese. Con un gruñido la chica se paró y brinco del camino antes de que el la apuñalara.

Sakura aterrizó sobre sus pies, una mano contra el suelo como si fuera lo único que mantuviese parada, dio un gran suspiro y las flamas a su alrededor incrementaron, ella junto sus manos y se formó una gran bola de fuego que parecía tener electricidad alrededor (como un kamehameha XD) y se lo lanzo al hombre y este no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, la gran bola impacto con las manos abiertas del hombre pero la fuerza era tan grande que lo empezó a empujar hacia atrás, su espalda estaba contra el tronco de un árbol y por la fuerza lentamente fue atravesando el árbol hasta que lo atravesó y salió volando. La chica corrió hacia el y empezó un combate mano a mano, la chica lo trato de golpear en el estómago pero el tomo su puño y lo agarro con tanta fuerza como para romperse pero en vez de ver dolor en su rostro de la chica (bueno labios ya que solo se ve eso) se formó una sonrisa de medio lado en sus rosados labios, ella uso en contra la fuerza del hombre y logro dar una voltereta en el lugar para que su pie impactara con la cara del enemigo haciendo que escupiera sangre antes de salir volando nuevamente, pero esta vez hubo una nube de humo indicando que fue un clon. La chica empezó a buscar al hombre con sus ojos pero no lo encontró.

-Aquí~…- Una voz burlona dijo de tras de ella, rápidamente la chica volteo y atajo la patada del hombre con su mano en fuego quemando su pie pero parecía que a él no le importaba, él le lanzo un puñetazo y nuevamente lo atajó con su otra mano ardiente, Orochimaru sonrió retorcidamente.

-Parece que tienes las manos ocupadas- Él dijo con voz maniaca antes de sacar su lengua y enrollárselo en el cuello de la chica, Sakura inmediatamente soltó su mano y pie para tratar de quitarse la monstruosa lengua de su cuello que la asfixiaba, el hombre acerco una de sus manos a la capucha de la chica con la intención de quitársela pero la chica actuó rápido y dirigió todos su fuego a su cuello quemando su lengua haciendo que el hombre gritara en dolor soltándola, Sakura dio unas volteretas hacia atrás para ganar distancia entre ellos.

-Maldita…..- Orochimaru gruño ahora si estaba enojado y corrió a la chica a gran velocidad

La chica formo unos símbolos -Jikan o tōketsu no jutsu…(congelamiento de tiempo)- Ella murmuro y el hombre se detuvo en seco, no se podía mover, quedo en posición como si estuviera corriendo e incluso su cabello estaba hacia atrás por la fuerza del aire pero nada se movía de él, solo sus ojos que veían su cuerpo desesperado.

-Que….hiciste….?- Orochimaru logro murmurar.

-Detuve el tiempo….- Sakura le respondió mientras corrió hacia mientras sus manos se envolvían en fuego pero esta vez era azul como chakra, al llegar a él lo golpeo en punto vitales sus movimientos eran similares a los del clan hyuga cuando tienen el byakugan, el hombre empezó a sangrar de la boca con todos los golpes y patadas pero empezó a notar que el efecto del tiempo empezaba a desaparecer, poco tiempo después Orochimaru se pudo volver a mover pero por desgracia Sakura aún no se daba cuenta.

-Mi turno….- Orochimaru murmuro y golpeo a la chica en el estómago y luego la golpeo en la cara haciendo que volara hacia atrás, corrió hacia ella y cuando intento volver a golpearla la chica se movió del camino y brinco hacia una rama.

-Deja de escapar Sakura-chan- Orochimaru le dijo lamiendo sus labios, la chica no respondió en ves su violín apareció en sus manos y se lo acomodo y empezó a tocar (Vanessa Mae- Saber dance)

Al principio Orochimaru no entendía absolutamente nada ya que no pasaba nada, solo se podía escucahr el viento y la melodía del violin en el bosque, así que Orochimaru decidió atacar a la chica pero cuando estuvo a punto de atacarla la música se aceleró y una gran corriente de aire lo empujó hacia atrás, al caer en el suelo de pie vio cómo millones de arañas salían del bosque y los árboles cuando dichos animales se acercaron a él se decidieron y formaron un gran charco negro debajo del hombre.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Orochimaru pregunto con superioridad pero la chica no contesto solo siguió tacando, cuando Orochimaru intento correr hacia ella noto que sus pies estaban atascados en el charco como si fueran arenas movedizas él se fue sumergiendo lenta y agonizantemente. El hombre trato de librarse pero no lo logro en cambio el charco lo empezó a subir por su cuerpo y envolverlo lentamente.

-Qué es esto?!- El pregunto enojado, se estaba empezando a desesperar ya que casi no tenía energía y aun no terminaba la pelea.

-Cuando termine la canción serás papilla!- Valnor le dijo con una gran sonrisa de medio lado, eso hizo que el hombre se desesperara mas pero se interesó aún más en la muchacha, el charco empezó a subir más y más rápido, ahora estaba hasta medio pecho y sentía como todo su cuerpo de contraía y se quemaba, pero el seguía sonriendo, casi hasta el final ya estaba hasta su cuello, su sonrisa se amplió más antes de hablar.

-No me iré sin darte un regalo!- Él dijo y su cuello se estiro y fue directo al cuello de la chica.

-SAKURA!- Valnor y Sasuke gritaron pero fue demasiado tarde la chica no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarlo y le mordió el cuello. La chica rápidamente soltó el violín y este cayó al suelo con un _thum_, puso su mano sobre donde Orochimaru la mordido y se mordió el labio para evitar que un grito escapara sus labios.

-Nos veremos pronto mi pequeña….- Orochimaru le dijo antes de que fuera envuelto completamente y la cosa negra desapareciera junto con el hombre.

Cuando el hombre desapareció por completo la chica callo de rodillas mientras tomaba su cuello con más fuerza.

-Sakura!- Sasuke grito mientras corría hacia ella y se hincó junto a ella y la ayudo a parase –Estas bien?- pregunto desesperado.

-Si….- Sakura murmuro.

-_Pero que…-_ Sasuke pensó recapitulando lo sucedido.

**Con Orochimaru.**

El hombre despertó para encontrarse tirado en el suelo con varias cortadas sobre todo su cuerpo y muchos moretones sin contar las quemaduras.

-Espero que te guste mi regalo Sakura-chan…- El murmuro antes de gruñir en dolor.

-Orochimaru-sama!- Kabuto dijo al salir de un arbusto y caminar hacia dicho sujeto.

-Vaya a qué hora llegas!- El hombre bufo.

-Lo siento…- Kabuto dijo hincándose para curarlo.

**Con el equipo 7.**

Sasuke logro encontrar un árbol hueco para acostar a Naruto y ponerle una toalla húmeda en la cabeza al igual que Sakura pero ella no estaba acostada sino sentada junto al rubio con una mano debajo de su capa indicando que estaba agarrando la toalla en su frente.

-Deberías descansar te esforzaste mucho y aparte tienes fiebre…- Sasuke le recomendó.

-Gracias pero….aún estamos en peligro…- Sakura le dijo en voz baja.

-Vamos solo recuéstate un rato! Nosotros estaremos atentos- Valnor le dijo preocupándose por la salud de su ama.

-….bien- Sakura dijo con un suspiro –Valnor ven…- Sakura le dijo, el dragón voló a su lado y la chica le susurro algo, Valnor asintió y corrió hacia Sasuke.

-Ahora vuelvo!- Él dijo y se fue volando hacia no sé dónde.

-Adonde lo mandaste?- Sasuke le pregunto.

-A que fuera a buscar los pedazos de mi mascara y que los pegara con chakra….- Ella dijo y se acostó junto a Naruto, Sasuke solo asintió y siguió vigilando. Después de un rato a Sasuke ya le estaba agarrando el sueño, volteo para ver a la chica la cual seguía durmiendo junto a Naruto, el moreno para que se le fuera el sueño decidió cambiarle las toallas a sus compañeros, a Naruto fue fácil pero cuando era la chica, tenía que quitarle la capa para poder ponerle la toalla. El chico trago duro mientras se acercaba a ella con la charola de agua, la puso junto a ella cuando él se hinco y lentamente acerco su mano a su capa, su mirada se desvió por un momento a sus labios los cuales estaban ligeramente abiertos y respiraba de forma forzada debido a su temperatura, su mirada regreso a su capa, prácticamente podía oir su corazón latir rápidamente y cuando sus dedos tocaron su capa una mano lo tomo de la muñeca fuertemente haciendo que el chico brincara hacia atrás y cayera de sentón

-Lo siento…- Sakura murmuro mientras soltaba la muñeca del chico y se sentaba.

-No te preocupes seguramente te altere…- Sasuke le dijo mientras se volvía a hincar junto a la chica y recibía la toalla, la hundió en la charola, la exprimió y se la dio a la chica para que ella se la pusiera.

-Gracias….Valnor aún no regresa?- Ella pregunto mientas se ponía la toalla, ella recibió un no como respuesta. Ambos chicos estuvieron en silencio mientras Sasuke le curaba las heridas a Sakura hasta que oyeron un sonrió en los arbustos y ambos se pusieron en alerta al ver a tres ninjas del sonido salir.

-Vaya que linda pareja…- Uno de ellos dijo.

-Cállate momia- Sasuke le dijo serio y el ninja se enojó.

-Cálmate Dosu solo quiere enojarte- La chica del equipo le dijo.

-Como sea, vamos a pelear con la chica de la capa- Dosu dijo señalando a Sakura.

-No te dejare…- Sasuke dijo parándose frente a Sakura protectoramente.

-Eso lo veremos…- Zaku dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Sakura intento parase pero inmediatamente un dolor inmenso ataco su cuello y callo de rodillas mientras agarraba su cuello con fuerza.

-Sakura no te muevas! Abrirás tus heridas también, yo me encargo- Sasuke dijo mientras sacaba un kunai y corría hacia ellos, pero el sueño acumulado desde el día anterior y la hambruna se le vino encima, no tenía mucha energía para seguir peleando, apenas y pudo contra los tres ninjas.

-UF!- Sasuke gruño al caer al suelo sobre su espalda cerca de Sakura por una patada de Zaku.

-Ha! Patético ahora la chica….- Él dijo y camino hacia la chica la cual seguía hincada tomando su cuello y respiraba con dificultad, la chica trato de ponerse en pie pero sus piernas le fallaban.

-Maldición….- Sakura murmuro mientras veía que Sasuke se levantaba dolorosamente.

-HURACAN DE HOJAS!- Una voz dijo y después Lee apareció frente a Sasuke y Sakura.

-…Lee-san?- Sakura pregunto incrédula.

**Y...les gusto? hehe esto lo iba a subir ayer pero por alguna extraña razón del destino (¬¬) no podía entrar a mi cuenta, cada ves que lo intentaba decía "Error vuelva a intentarlo mas tarde" Y eso hice y me salía exactamente lo mismo...fue desesperante pero hoy no hubo ese problema! si bebe! **

**Bueno...**

**kaoru-pretty**

**DULCECITO311**

**Michelita: **Hehe claro que no! me encanta tus consejos y tus recomendaciones, haces mi vida mas fácil T.T GRACIAS! y checare ese violinista que me recomendaste, de nuevo gracias** ヽ(´▽`)/**

** harunoakatsuki**

** vampire Andrea**:...QUE DIABLOS ME ESTA PASANDO?! Dios, parece que envés de mejorar voy de mal en peor! bu! pero tratare de corregir esos errores hehe...espero que en este cap no haya algo así, pero si de casualidad me llegue a equivocar perdonadme! y me alegra que me corrijas me ayuda muchisismo ;D por cierto creo que le di respuesta a una de tus preguntas en este capitulo :3

** Usagi Mitzui: **Em...no se le ve el rostro ni nada las llamas estaban encima de su capa lo único que se veía eran sus manos ;D

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR~!**


	13. La marca maldita

-Lee-san….?-

-No permitiré que sigas con este acto criminal!- Lee dijo un poquito exagerado (¬¬)

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe niño- Zaku le dijo molesto.

-Al parecer no tenemos opción Zaku…tu encárgate de la chica yo me encargo de los otros dos- Dosu dijo viendo a Sasuke y Lee mientras se subía las mangas.

-Como quieras….- Zaku dijo y empezó a caminar hacia Sakura quien todavía estaba en dolor tratando de parase.

-No te dejare!- Sasuke grito y corrió hacia ella pero Dosu corrió hacia él y le quiso dar un puñetazo pero Lee paro enfrente del moreno protegiéndolo y detuvo el puñetazo, Dosu solo sonrió de medio lado mientras una ráfaga de sonido recorrió el cuerpo de Lee haciendo que hiciera un gesto de dolor antes de dar un grito de dolor.

-Lee!- Sasuke dijo y trato de ayudarlo pero al acercarse la onda de sonido ataco sus oídos igual haciendo que se los tapara mientras hacia un gesto de dolor.

**Con el equipo 10.**

-Grr! No parece haber equipos más débiles que nosotros con el rollo opuesto!- Ino gruño molesta.

-Yo creo que el equipo de Naruto es débil….- Shikamaru comento con un bostezo.

-Estás loco?! Tal vez Naruto pero Sasuke es el más fuerte!...también Sakura pero más Sasuke!- Ino dijo señalando a Shikamaru acusadoramente.

-Puedes dejar de gritar…es problemático y encima de eso yo creo que Sakura es más fuerte, acaso has olvidado la información que nos dio ese tal Kabuto? La chica hizo tres rango A y una rango S! Es increíble que haya regresado viva!- Shikamaru comento.

-Shikamaru tiene razón Ino yo creo que Sakura es más fuerte que Sasuke- Chouji comento.

-Hm! Como quieran pero yo creo que mi Sasuke-kun es el mejor!- Ino les dijo.

-Um…chicos tal vez quieran ver esto…- Chouji les dijo y señalo hacia enfrente, ellos voltearon y sus ojos agrandaron al ver la escena. Sasuke y Lee estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo venciendo a los tres ninjas mientras Sakura seguía peleando el dolor junto a un Naruto que seguía acostado con una toalla sobre su cabeza.

-Pero que…- Shikamaru murmuro.

**Con el equipo 7 y Lee.**

-Maldición….-Sasuke murmuro mientras se empezaba a parar del suelo lentamente, entonces logro ver como Zaku corrió hacia Sakura, el inmediatamente corrió hacia el mientras el Sharingan aparecía en sus ojos.

-No te dejare!- El grito mientras pateo a Zaku e hizo que saliera volando y al caer en el suelo hiciera un pequeño cráter, Sasuke quiso caminar hacia Sakura pero una onda de sonido más intensa que la anterior lo ataco e hizo que callera de rodillas con un grito, logro voltear su cabeza para ver a Lee también en el suelo hasta que cayo, Sasuke se empezó a sentir mareado y no pudo evitar vomitar, dio su mayor esfuerzo para parase y correr hacia Dosu pero solo recibió una patada de Zaku en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo, el chico gruño en dolor y trato de parase pero no pudo su cuerpo ya no pudo más y se quedó sentado respirando profundo.

-Ha! Fue muy fácil….me encargare de la chica…- Zaku dijo y empezó a caminar hacia Sakura quien estaba unos metros atrás de Sasuke.

-NO!- Lee grito intentando parase.

-No….- Sasuke murmuro y trato de parase pero sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al equipo diez enfrente de le protegiendo a él y su equipo.

-No te preocupes Sasuke….nosotros nos encargamos- Shikamaru le dijo y sus compañeros asintieron con firmeza.

-Gracias….- Sasuke dijo con un suspiro.

-Chicos!- Una voz grito, todos voltearon para ver a Valnor volar hacia ellos.

-Valnor, protege a Sakura, aún sigue muy débil- Sasuke le dijo y el pequeño drogón asintió y corrió hacia la chica.

-Al fin llegas….- Sakura dijo con un gruñido de dolor.

-Si, te duele mucho?- La criatura pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

-Me siento marea…- Sakura no pudo terminar porque cayo de lado desmayada, Valnor se alteró y se acercó más a ella.

-Sakura!- Valnor le dijo lamiendo su cachete con su lengua tratando de despertarla.

**Con el equipo Gai.**

-Donde demonios se metió Lee?!- Tenten pregunto desesperada.

-Déjalo ser….- Neji dijo cerrando sus ojos con un suspiro.

-Pero Neji…._**BAM- **_Una explosión a lo lejos interrumpió a la peli café.

-Que fue eso?!- Tenten pregunto altera al ver una nube de humo gigante y muchos pájaros alejándose de ese lugar.

-Creo que….encontré a Lee- Neji dijo con el byakugan viendo hacia la misma dirección de la explosión.

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia al lugar y se sorprendieron al ver la escena desde una rama del árbol, Ino estaba en el cuerpo de la ninja del sonido, mientras su propio cuerpo estaba cerca de Shikamaru quien tenía su jutsu de sombra en Dosu. Al otro lado Chouji quien se había formado en esfera mientras trataba de golpear a Zaku, cerca de ellos estaban Sasuke y Lee tratando de ayudar a los otros tres pero con su estado era poco su apoyo. Luego notaron que Sakura estaba tirada de lado que respiraba con dificultad con Valnor junto a ella y junto a ellos estaba Naruto aun desmayado con una toalla en su cabeza.

-Pero que pasa….- Tenten dijo con ojos muy abiertos.

**Con el equipo 7 y 10.**

-Qué?! Realmente serían tan cueles de abandonar a su miembro de equipo?!- Ino que estaba en el cuerpo de Rin grito a los otros dos.

-Así es la vida….que podemos decir- Zaku dijo con un sonrisa malévola.

-Eso es realmente….cruel- Chouji susurro al ver la escena.

Mientras los chicos seguían peleando Valnor trataba de despertar a Sakura ya que ella tenía un gesto de dolor en su rostro incluso aunque estuviera dormida, lo que él no sabía era que Sakura estaba teniendo un sueño.

Dentro del sueño Sakura estaba en un patio donde el pasto estaba quemado y había fuego en los árboles y arbustos con flores ya quemadas, también noto que era de noche y la luna estaba muy grande, la chica volteo a su derecha y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver una mansión destruida y quemada frente a ella, las ventanas estaban rotas y la puerta estaba tirada. Sakura empezó a caminar hacia la casa, recorrió los pasillos en busca de algo pero un sollozo la detuvo, siguió el sonido hasta un cuarto de paredes completamente blancas, cuando ella entro se paralizo del miedo al ver lo que había dentro.

_En medio de la habitación había un cuerpo de una chica de aproximadamente 7 años, estaba boca abajo y estaba encima de un charco de sangre y le salía sangre de la boca._

_-N-no….- Sakura susurro y se tapó la boca con una mano por el asombro._

_-Yo fui…- Una pequeña voz dijo captando su atención, la voz le pertenecía a una pequeña niña de aproximadament años, estaba junto al cuerpo y su cabello rosado cubría sus ojos, parecía una versión pequeña de Sakura._

_-Yo la mate…eso significa que yo….yo gane- La chica dijo mientras una sonrisa retorcida aparecía en sus labios._

_-no es cierto…yo no…- Sakura le dijo con un tono alto mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, de repente el escenario cambio y ahora estaba en un lugar que parecían las alcantarillas, todo estaba muy oscuro solo unas cuantas antorchas que estaban en la pared los alumbraban, la chica vio con horror como cinco cuerpos estaban mutilados y desmembrados tirados por el lugar, había sangre por todo el suelo y las paredes y la poca agua que había se tornó un color rojo sangre._

_Sakura quiso gritar pero no salió nada de su garganta, solo pudo desviar la mirada a otro lado._

_-Esto es lo que pasa cuando eres débil…- Una voz como un eco le dijo a Sakura, y ella conocía esa voz…era de Orochimaru._

_-No…yo trate…de protegerlos- Sakura trato de decir pero apenas podía hablar._

_-Tu no naciste para proteger…..sino para destruir, matar, atemorizar….eres una maldición!- Orochimaru rio antes de salir del muro que estaba detrás de la chica y puso sus manos alrededor de sus hombros dándole un abrazo frio y escalofriante._

_-Eso es mentira….!- Sakura trato de empujar sus miedos pero era difícil._

_-Cuando lo entenderás? No importa que te escondas detrás de esa mascara tuya…un día ellos te encontraran y harán lo mismo que con ellos…- Él dijo mientras tomaba la mandíbula de la chica con fuerza obligándola a ver hacia los cuerpos, al no recibir respuesta de la chica continuo –Me pregunto quién será el primero….Itachi? Ino? Naruto? O tal vez Valnor?-_

_-NO LO PERMITIRE!- Sakura grito desesperada mientras trataba de moverse pero sus piernas no respondían._

_-Jeje…eso lo veremos!- Orochimaru dijo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro._

Sakura abrió sus ojos y se sentó lentamente.

-Sakura esta….- Valnor empezó a decir pero se detuvo cuando vio que la poca piel que se alcanzaba a ver de Sakura se empezaba a llenar de marcas, como venas rojas y negras recorrer su cuerpo cubriéndola completamente.

_-Su chakra….!-_ Valor pensó alterado al ver a la chica parándose, su chakra hacia el mismo sonido como cuando algo se está quemando, la chica empezó a caminar fuera del árbol hacia el campo de batalla, Valnor solo la miro con ojos muy abiertos.

-En que te convirtió?- Valnor susurro con un tono de temor, pero la chica lo escucho, lentamente alzo una de sus manos y la vio detenidamente, el sello maldito ya había recorrido toda su mano hasta sus dedos, también tenían fuego negro como en la batalla de Orochimaru. La chica no respondió la pregunta del dragón solo sonrió de medio lado y bajando su mano siguió caminando.

* * *

-A mí me parece que alguien ha utiliza a nuestro compañero de equipo como un saco de boxeo- Neji gruño captando la atención de los de la batalla.

-Neji….-Lee murmuro al ver a su compañero junto a la peli café.

-Nadie hace eso y sale con la suya!- Neji gritó con ira activando su Byakugan. Todo el mundo se congeló y se quedó sin aliento mirando al usuario Byakugan claramente enfadado.

-_No __es como si nos mirara… está __mirando directamente __a través de nosotros__!-_ Dosu pensó sorprendido y con un poco de temor.

-Y B-bien... vas a estar allí todo el día o bajaras y harás algo al respecto? -Dosu gritó maldiciéndose por el tartamudeo. Neji sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Parece que la situación ya salió de mis manos…- Neji le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el árbol donde estaba Sakura.

-A que te refieres….- Dosu pregunto y volteo al mismo lado donde veía el de pelo café, luego sus ojos se abrieron y dieron un paso atrás, esa acción capto la atención de todos los presentes y voltearon para ver a Sakura salir del árbol con el sello maldito activado.

-S-Sakura?- Sasuke murmuro asustado.

-Quien fue?- El pregunto y volteo a ver a los tres ninjas del sonido

-A que te refieres?- Shikamaru pregunto.

-Quien les hizo daño?- Sakura pregunto mientras veía a su alrededor y veía a sus amigos heridos.

-Sakura….- Ino dijo temerosa.

-Entonces quien fue?...o tendré que matar a los tres…- Sakura dijo mientras señalaba a los ninjas del sonido, al hacerlo la capa se deslizo un poco hacia atrás dejando ver su mano con el sello y flamas negras.

-F-FUI YO!- Zaku dijo orgulloso –Y qué piensas matarme? HA! Como si pudieras! Eres tan débil que otras personas te tenía que defender!- Zaku le dijo con una risa malvada.

-_IDIOTA!-_ Dosu grito en su cabeza temiendo por la vida de su compañero.

-Con que….fuiste tú?- Sakura dijo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Zaku y lo golpeo en el cuello haciendo que saliera volando.

-ZAKU!- Dosu grito.

-Pareces muy confiado….sobre todo en esos brazos tuyos- Sakura dijo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Zaku, tomo sus brazos y puso un pie en su espalda.

-Pero que pasa si están rotos?- Sakura murmuro antes de jalar sus brazos.

-AHHHHHHHHH!- Zaku grito en agonía.

-SAKURA DETENTE!- Sasuke y Ino gritaron al ver lo que hacía, los demás veían la escena atemorizados.

-SAKURA LO VAS A MATAR!- Valnor grito mientras corría hacia ellos, pero se detuvo cuando Sakura lo volteo a ver.

-Tienes razón….no hay que matarlo ya es bastante malo que no pueda usar sus brazos…..- Ella dijo soltándolo y volteo a ver a Dosu quien inmediatamente se tensó del miedo

-Dejen su rollo aquí y permitiré que se vallas sin más daños- Sakura le dijo con una voz intimidante, aunque no se le veían la parte superior de su rostro, Dosu claramente podía sentir su mirada asesina.

-C-claro….tómalo…- Dosu dijo poniendo el rollo abajo y tomo a sus dos compañeros y estaba a punto de iré pero Sasuke hablo.

-Espera! Porque Orochimaru le hizo eso a Sakura y cuáles eran sus intenciones al atacarla?- El pregunto.

-No estoy seguro de porque le puso ese sello maldito o porque nos ordenó…pero me sorprende mucho que la chica siga viva- Dosu dijo antes de irse.

Cuando ya estaban bastante lejos Sakura detuvo todo sus marcas empezaron a desaparecer y todo se calmó, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la chica callo de rodillas.

-SAKURA!- Valnor grito y corrió hacia ella.

-Valnor…- Sakura murmuro e intento pararse pero sus piernas le fallaron y decidió mejor quedarse sentada y volteo a ver a su alrededor, vio a Lee quien se paraba con la ayuda de sus compañeros, Ino ayudando a Sasuke mientras que Shikamaru y Chouji despertaban a Naruto.

-Que fue eso?- Neji pregunto viéndola intensamente.

-Que fue….que?- Sakura pregunto confundida.

-Lo que hiciste! Como venciste a esos ninjas tan fácilmente?!- Ino pregunto con sus manos en el aire.

-Yo…los vencí?- Sakura pregunto aún más confundida y volteo a ver su mano. –Yo no….no recuerdo….- Sakura murmuro con un tono de confusión y tristeza que fue captado por todos

-Sakura….- Sasuke susurro su nombre al verla en ese estado.

-Por cierto! Toma tu mascara me tomo mucho pegarla, no es completamente solida pero te aguantara- Valnor dijo tomando la máscara entre sus garras y entejándosela.

-Gracias….- Sakura dijo y se la puso.

-AHH! TODOS ABAJO LA MUJER-SERPIENTE-CARA DE TRASVESTI ESTA POR AHÍ!- Naruto dijo tirándose al suelo.

-Ya despertó….- Sasuke murmuro molesto.

-Lee…- Sakura dijo mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia Lee quien estaba junto a Neji y Tenten quienes la voltearon a ver igual.

-Si? Pasa algo Sakura-san?- Lee le pregunto aun sentado en el suelo.

Sakura hizo una reverencia –Muchas gracias por ayudar a Sasuke y por defendernos mientras estábamos en estado crítico- Sakura le dijo respetuosamente.

-Eh? N-No es nada! Hehe fue todo un gusto!- Lee dijo rascando su cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, nadie nunca le había agradecido de esa manera y tenía que admitir que era algo bueno.

-Eh? Defendernos de que!? Yo siempre te protejo Sakura-chan!- Naruto grito mientras corría hacia ellos pero cayó al suelo cuando Sasuke le dijo un golpe en la cabeza.

-Pues bien que ayudabas! Estabas muy bien inconsciente por allá escondido!- Sasuke lo regaño.

-Teme!-

-Dobe!-

-Teme!-

-DOBE!-

-TEME!-

-DO…-

-Ambos podían callarse?- Sakura pregunto mientras camino hacia el rollo y lo recogió, cuando vio el símbolo se lo lanzo a Shikamaru quien lo atrapo y alzo una ceja en alto.

-Creo que les sirve más a ustedes que a nosotros- Sakura le dijo.

Shikamaru sonrío –Gracias…- Le agradeció la chica solo asintió y camino hacia sus compañeros sin notar la mirada que recibía de un cierto Hyuga.

* * *

**Que tal les gusto? Espero que sí! **

**DULCECITO311****: **hehe no puedo responder tu pregunta sino donde queda la emoción? Tendrás q averiguarlo conforme la historia…..soy mala! MUAJAJA! ;D

**Usagi Mitzui**

**DarkinocensDLT****:** No te preocupes su rostro será revelado….en el próximo capítulo! Haha así que espéralo!

**Michelita**

**nami-chan**

**Tufan1**

**Anis**

**Minene Uryuu**

**harunoakatsuki**

**darkzuryan**

**vampire andrea****: **Um….no estoy muy segura cuando habrá Gaasaku porque aún tengo que intentar adaptarlo a la historia pero supongo que podre todo lo que pueda más adelante :3

**Myllinha-chan**

**Gasai-Yuno**

**Darkzuryan**

**Suki Harlett****: **Haha no te preocupes a mí tampoco me gusta la pareja de NaruHina ;D

**GRACIAS X COMENTAR!**


	14. La pelea reveladora de Sakura

-Bien nos vamos, cuídense!- Tenten dijo mientras ella a punto de saltar a una rama junto con Neji y Lee.

-Adiós mis buenos compañeros!- Lee dijo antes de que los tres desaparecieran.

-….bueno…nosotros también nos vamos- Shikamaru dijo rascándose el cuello.

-Si nosotros también gracias por su ayuda- Sasuke dijo

-KAY! Fue todo un placer Sasuke-kun!- Ino dijo abrazándolo por el cuello

-Ugh no grites Ino! Vámonos Chouji- Shikamaru dijo y ambos chicos se empezaron a ir.

-NO ME DEJEN!- Ino dijo corriendo detrás de ellos.

-Hay que apurarnos y encontrar un rollo para poder ir a la torre- Sasuke dijo y los dos chicos asintieron, mientras tanto Sakura se puso unos guantes negros de cuero que saco de su bolso.

-Lindos guantes- Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias…- Sakura le dijo

-Vámonos!- Valnor dijo y los tres chicos empezaron a correr dentro del bosque.

(Me saltare hasta donde ya están en la torre porque? Tengo flojera -.-)

...

-Al fin!- Naruto grito feliz y Kakashi quien estaba junto a ellos sonrió mientras se dirigían a la arena.

-Me alegra que estén con esa energía y verlos sanos y salvos- Kakashi les dijo.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo volteo a ver a Sakura recordando lo que paso en la batalla de la bosque de la muerte.

_-No le digas a Kakashi sobre la marca….-_ Sakura le dijo al moreno en su mente.

_-Pero qué tal si es algo peligroso? Debemos decirle!-_ Sasuke le respondió.

_-Se lo diré…pero luego después de los exámenes-_ Sakura le dijo con un tono algo apagado.

-_Pero….estas en dolor….y si pierdes el control?-_

_-Sasuke no te preocupes si me duele mucho o me salgo de control prometo decirle a Kakashi de inmediato-_

_-…..está bien- Sasuke dijo un poco más aliviado._

_-Gracias…- _

El equipo 7 llego a un salón donde se formaron junto con los demás equipos y Kakashi fue con los demás sensei y jounin que estaban junto al Hokage, incluso estaban Zabuza y Haku.

-Felicidades a todos los genin que pasaron la segunda etapa del examen!- Minato dijo con una sonrisa viendo a los que estaban enfrente –Ahora pasaran a las semifinales-

-Que semifinales!?- Alguien grito ente la multitud.

Ibiki al ver a los chicos sonrió de medio lado y volteo a ver a Anko quien también dio una sonrisa retorcida

-En donde están ahorita es la arena donde se llevara a cabo, pelearan uno a uno para poder pasar a la semifinal- Minato explico.

-Ahora es el momento si quieren renunciar se pueden retirar- Anko dijo

Nadie alzo la mano (Kabuto no va a renunciar en esta historia ;D) Minato sonrió

-Entonces demos inicio- Minato dijo.

-Yo soy Gekko Hayate…. yo seré su supervisor….de esta prueba- Gekko dijo entre tosidos

Ya todos estaban en sus lugares con su sensei en el caso del equipo 7 Zabuza y Haku estaban junto a ellos.

-Me alegra verlos vivos!- Haku dijo con una sonrisa.

-…no sé porque pero ODIO la forma en como lo dijiste- Sasuke dijo con una mirada acecina antes de regresar su mirada a la pantalla donde iban a aparecer los nombre de los primeros concursantes.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Vs_

_Yoroi Akad__ō_

-Ha, conque soy el primero- Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Buena suerte Sasuke…- Sakura le dijo.

-NO VAYAS A PERDER TEME!- Naruto le dijo mientras el camino al centro de la arena.

-Claro…- Sasuke murmuro viendo a su oponente.

-Si ya están listos pueden empezar- Hayate dijo

-Estoy listo- Yoroi dijo mientras hacia uno símbolos y su mano se rodeó de chakra.

-Yo también- Sasuke dijo sacando un kunai y activando su Sharingan.

Yoroi le lanzo unas shuriken a Sasuke quien las esquivo al voltear a ver a Yoroi se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, pero lo logro escuchar asi que rápidamente brinco hacia un lado esquivando un golpe de este, el enterró un kunai en el suelo y se apoyó en el para poder patear la pierna de Yoroi haciéndolo caer de lado, el moreno tomo rápidamente su brazo haciéndole una llave dejando a Sasuke debajo de el evitando que Yoroi se moviera.

-Eso es todo?- Yoroi pregunto con un tono de burla, entonces su mano se volvió a rodear de chakra y golpeo a Sasuke en el estómago haciendo que este lo soltara y de esa forma salto dejando una distancia entre ellos, rápidamente Yoroi corrió hacia Sasuke quien se estaba sentando lentamente para después tomar su cabeza entre una mano y esta se volvió azul.

-Q-que haces!?- Sasuke dijo sintiéndose débil.

-Hehe aún no lo averiguas?- Yoroi le pregunto mientras le apretaba con más fuerza.

-Espera….me estas robando chakra!- Sasuke observo e intento quitárselo de encima, rápidamente lo pateo en el estómago con mucha fuerza haciendo que volara hacia atrás.

-Te enseñare….- Sasuke murmuro mientras corrió hacia él y apareció detrás de él aun en el aire.

-A no meterte con los Uchiha!- Sasuke dijo antes de copiar la técnica que uso Lee contra el antes del primer examen.

-Pero qué?!- Lee observo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Está copiando la técnica de Lee!- Gai dijo sorprendido.

-ASI SE HACE TEME!- Naruto le grito feliz

-YAHOO! ENSEÑALE QUIEN MANDA!- Valnor grito al igual

-KYAA! SASUKE-KUN!- Ino grito con corazoncitos en los ojos

-El…..ganador es….Uchiha Sasuke- Hatake dijo entre tosidos mientras levantaba un brazo.

Sasuke orgullosamente se dirigió a su equipo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien hecho Sasuke!- Haku le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Tiene razón hiciste un muy buen trabajo- Kakashi lo felicito.

-Nada mal para un Uchiha- Zabuza le dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Sasuke sonrió y se paró junto a Sakura.

-Felicidades Sasuke- Sakura lo felicito.

-Gracias- Sasuke dijo con aun una sonrisa en sus labios.

En la pantalla se volvió a revolver los nombres y todos estaban esperando los nombres hasta que finalmente aparecieron los nombres unas batallas pasaron hasta que aparecieron otros nombres.

_Izaya Orihara _

_Vs_

_Haruno Sakura_

-Conque…es mi turno- Sakura murmuro al ver los nombres en la pantalla.

-Eso parece…- Sasuke le murmuro de vuelta y volteo a ver al contrincante de Sakura. (Tomare prestado a Izaya Orihara de Durarara, me da flojera describirlo así que véanlo en google ;D) El oponente tenía una sonrisa algo sádica al ver su nombre, volteo a ver a Sakura y su sonrisa se agrando y bajo a la arena.

-Buena suerte Sakura-chan!- Haku y Naruto le dijeron, la chica solo asintió.

-Valnor vamos- Sakura le dijo subiéndose al riel y bajando a la arena de forma delicada junto con Valnor.

Todos inmediatamente pusieron toda su atención en la batalla ya que todos la querían ver las verdaderas habilidades de la chica misteriosa, mientras que Orochimaru dio una sonrisa retorcida y volteo a ver a Kabuto quien lo volteo a ver y sonrió de medio lado entendiendo que Orochimaru quería que viera esta pelea detalladamente.

-Hehe esto será divertido~!- Izaya dijo viendo a Sakura y a Valnor.

-Cuando estén listos- Hayate les dijo.

-Listo~- Izaya dijo sacando un kunai.

-Listos!- Valnor dijo y Sakura solo asintió a sus palabras.

-Empiecen!- Hayate dijo dando comiendo a la batalla.

-Dime…que escondes tras esa mascara~?- Izaya dijo mientras le lanzaba muchos kunai y shuriken en la dirección de la chica la cual solo los esquivo como si nada.

-….no te interesa- Sakura le dijo

-Bien ya tengo mi objetivo~- Él dijo con una mirada determinada.

-Que quieres decir?- Sakura pregunto.

-Descubriré que hay detrás de esta tentadora mascara y déjame decirte yo nunca fallo en mis objetivos- Izaya le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero ya sabes que dicen….perro que ladra no muerde- Valnor le dijo con su propia sonrisa.

-Hm eso veremos~- Izaya le dijo y corrió hacia ellos con una gran velocidad y kunai en mano y trato de enterrárselo en la cara de la chica para poder romper la máscara pero la chica movió su cabeza y con una mano tomo la suya para prevenir que se alejara y le dio un golpe en el estómago pero este solo se esfumo en una nube de humo, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar recibió un golpe haciendo que volara hacia enfrente y rodo unas cuantas veces antes de quedar de costado en el suelo.

-No va a ser tan fácil~- Izaya dijo en el lugar donde estaba Sakura dando a saber que ella fue quien la golpeo, Sakura quien estaba tirada también se convirtió en una nube de humo.

Valnor tomo eso como distracción y ataco al chico con una bola de fuego que salió de su boca, el chico fácilmente la pudo esquivar pero no se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba detrás del hasta que fue muy tarde, apenas y pudo esquivar los kunai que ella envió lo único que causaron fue que hacer una leve cortada en su cachete.

-eh? Dos contra uno? Eso no es justo~- Izaya dijo con un tono infantil pero después una sonrisa retorcida apareció en sus labios –Hay que emparejarlo…-

El chico desapareció y reapareció detrás de Valnor junto sus manos como en volibol.

-Adiós…- Izaya murmuro.

-Cuidado!- Sakura le advirtió pero fue muy tarde.

El chico golpeo con mucha fuerza al pequeño dragón en la cabeza haciendo que se hundiera en el suelo haciendo un cráter.

-Valnor!- Sakura corrió hacia el pero justo cuando iba a alcanzar a la criatura fue golpeada en el costado por una patada del chico.

-Vamos, vamos, no te enojes solo hizo esto más parejo~- Él dijo señalando al desmayado Valnor.

Sakura no dijo nada, se paró y tomo su hacha y se puso en posición, el chico corrió hacia ella y la quiso golpear pero la chica maniobró su hacha y logro darle un hachazo en el hombre haciendo que mucha sangre saliera pero el chico estaba como si nada.

-Que….divertido~- El chico dijo antes de que de repente se formara una hacha parecida a la de Sakura pero esta parecía hecha de hielo.

Empezó una batalla entre hachas fue algo muy emocionante pero era casi obvio que Sakura era mejor con el hacha mientras el otro apenas y podía mantenerse. A esta escena Zabuza sonrió orgulloso.

-Hm…eres muy buena~- Izaya dijo y desapareció pero el hacha seguía ahí y empezó a moverse y atacar a la chica como si realmente alguien la estuviese manejando.

_-Y dice que no era justo…-_ Sakura pensó con ironía, la chica seguido peleando pero estaba un poco distraída porque tenía que encontrar al chico y rápido, se distrajo tanto que por poco le cortan la cabeza pero ella logro moverse, Izaya tomo la oportunidad y salió de su escondite y le lanzo unos kunais a la chica los cuales no pudo esquivar y logro atrapar su capa y pegándola al suelo después más kunai se enteraron en su capa haciendo que estuviera aún más pegada. Izaya apareció a unos metros encima de ella y se alisto para darle un puñetazo con algo de chakra, lo suficiente como para matarla.

-Si no te quitas la capa no te puedes mover y te matare~- Izaya dijo con un tono burlón.

_-Que_ _hare…? Que hare!? No tengo opción tendré que hacer lo que dijo!-_ Sakura pensó, hizo unos símbolos y niebla empezó a cubrir la arena a gran velocidad y jalo su capa haciendo que los botones salieran volando y dio una voltereta hacia atrás justo a tiempo para que el puño de Izaya chocara con el suelo causando un cráter en el suelo, cuando esta se dispersó un poco lo suficiente para ver a lzaya y la capa de Sakura rota y aun pegada al suelo.

-hehe….vamos sal~! quiero verte~!- Izaya dijo buscando entre la niebla que aún quedaba

Todos los espectadores también la empezaron a buscar a la chica para ver que había debajo de su capa, Orochimaru parecía ser el más interesado en ver a la chica a la que puso su 'regalo'.

-Ya te vi!- El chico y lanzo un kunai a una nube de niebla, poco a poco se fue dispersando y se vio una figura oscura, luego Sakura salió y todos se la quedaron viendo.

Sin capa se veía su ropa que traía abajo. Su vestimenta consistía en una playera sin mangas ajustada de color negro con un pauldron negro carbón encima del hombro izquierdo, pantalón negro algo holgado, en su cintura un grande y ancho cinturón café oscuro en el cual tenía atado un tipo de tela que caía sobre su pierna izquierda del mismo color que su pantalón también tenía dos katanas atadas al mismo cinturón, tenía dos machetes cruzados sobre su espalda junto con su hacha, traía botas ninjas color negras y guantes negros. (en resumen esta vestida igual de Cloud Strife), también se pudo notar que su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado para su edad.

Pero lo que captó más la atención fue su cabello, su pelo era de color rosado suave el cual estaba suelto y caía sobre su espalda, ondulándose un poco, pero aún no se revelaba su rostro debido a la máscara.

-…Pelo rosa? Nunca imagine ver un ninja con pelo rosa~- Izaya dijo mientras veía a la chica recogerse el cabello en una coleta alta despeinada.

-Pero supongo que te queda….sin no me equivoco Sakura significa flor de cerezo- Izaya dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica solo asintió luego pétalos de cerezo empezaron a volar por el aire y formaron un violín y la chica empezó a tocar. (Vanessa Mae Toccata Fugue) Cuando empezó a tocar al igual que en la batalla de Orochimaru al principio no pasó nada, Izaya tomo esto como oportunidad y correr hacia ella y la trato de apuñalar pero la chica esquivo el ataque una y otra vez pero nunca dejo de cantar, hasta que dio un gran brinco hacia atrás dejando una distancia entre ellos y entonces la canción empezó a acelerar y arañas negras empezaron a salir del techo y bajar las paredes hasta la arena, muchas chicas incluso chicos dieron un grito al ver a las enormes arañas.

Empezaron a correr hacia el chico y lo rodearon y empezaron a subirse en él, otras arañas rodearon a Valnor y lo cargaron hasta el lado de Sakura justo entonces despertó.

-S-Sakura?- Valnor dijo y se sacudió antes de pararse y ver al enemigo.

-Valnor ahora….- Sakura le dijo mientras seguía tocando, el dragoncito asintió y corrió hacia el chico que estaba distraído con las arañas, mientras corría hacia el empezó a aumentar de tamaño casi a llegar a 5 metros de largo, rápidamente el dragón tomo al chico con sus garras y con toda su fuerza lo lanzo al aire.

-No me derrotaras con eso~- Izaya dijo mientras hacía unos símbolos pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió el chakra de Sakura detrás de él, volteo para ver el pequeño puño de la chica dirigiéndose a su cara, el chico sonrió de medio lado y agarro al puño de la chica mientras uso contra peso para voltear a la chica y dándole un golpe en la cara haciendo que cayera con velocidad al suelo y hacer un cráter.

-Sakura!- Valnor grito y corrió hacia la chica que se empezaba a levantar lentamente con la cabeza baja, su cabezo se había soltado y cubría su rostro y mascara.

-Valnor….- Sakura murmuro.

-Qué pasa?- Valnor pregunto acercándose más a la chica.

-….Se rompió mi mascara….- Sakura dijo.

-Maldición!- Valnor dijo mientras hacia un gesto -Sabia que debería haber puesto mas chakra en la mascara-

-Por fin lo logre! Desenmascare a la chica misteriosa~!- Izaya dijo mientras entre sus manos tenía un cacho de su máscara.

Al escuchar eso todos veían a la chica esperando a que se viera su rostro.

_-El rostro de Sakura-chan….-_ Naruto pensó mientras trago duro.

Inconscientemente Sasuke activo su Sharingan y Neji y Hinata su byakugan, Orochimaru se pegó un poco más al riel para ver el rostro de la chica, Kakashi y Zabuza al igual que los demás sensei se veían ansiosos por ver su rostro, Minato y todos los jounin junto a él se inclinaron un poco hacia enfrente (Incluso Ibiki y Anko).

Sakura se levantó con aun el rostro bajo y su cabello aun le cubría, empezó a subir su rostro, paso en cámara lenta, fue subiendo el rostro mientras pequeños trozos de mascara aun caían.

Hasta que finalmente subió el rostro, se vio su rostro de piel clara, sus rosados labios y carnosos los cuales eran tentadores, su nariz abotonada y sus grandes ojos color jade, sus largas pestañas haciéndolos ver más tiernos pero había un detalle en su ojo derecho tenía un tipo tatuaje (Como el tatuaje de Renshou Sorinozuka) que bajaba por todo su cuello y sus ojos aunque tenían un hermoso brillo podías notar que no expresaban nada estaban vacíos, en total tenía la cara más hermosa y tierna que alguien haya visto.

Sakura vio las mejillas de su contrincante volverse de color rojo fuerte al verla, luego noto el silencio que había por todo el cuarto así que vio a su alrededor.

La mayoría de la gente estaba sonrojada, Naruto y Sasuke tenían sus bocas ligeramente abiertas y sus caras muy sonrojadas, al igual que Haku, Kakashi y Zabuza tenían los ojos ligeramente abiertos y un sonrojo leve sobre sus mejillas pero sus máscaras no lo dejaban ver. Shikamaru tenía las mejillas de un color rojizo y trato de taparlo poniendo una mano sobre su cara, Chouji dejo de comer y tenía la boca un poco abierta y al igual que Shikamaru sus mejillas estaban rojas. Kiba tenía su mandíbula hasta el suelo, con su cara sonrojada y un poquito se sangre le salía de la nariz, junto a el Shino tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero gracias a sus lentes no se veía, el chico hundió mas su cabeza en el cuello de su camisa para que no vieran el sonrojo de su rostro. Junto a ellos Lee tenía corazoncitos en los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, Neji tenía los ojos un poco abiertos pero los cerro y tomo un gran respiro para poder calmarse y evitar que un sonrojo subiera por sus mejillas pero fallo terriblemente. Del otro lado Kankuro tenía mucha sangre saliendo de su nariz y veía a la chica con morbosidad, Gaara tenía la cara algo roja y el empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que sentía dentro de su pecho que sentía al ver a la pelirosa. Junto a ellos Dosu y Zaku tenían sus rostros también rojos y un poco de sangre en su nariz al igual que su sensei (Orochimaru) tenía un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas pero después sonrío de medio lado y se lamio los labios. Kabuto se quedó viendo a la chica con un sonrojo sobre su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viendo la chica muy obviamente dio un gran suspiro para calmarse y subió sus lentes tratando de actuar normal.

En la arena Minato tenía sus mejillas de un color salmón suave y sonrió al ver la ternura de la chica, junto a el Ibiki se sonrojo y trato de cubrirlo dando un tosido falso y poner una mano sobre su cara, Hayate al igual que Ibiki se sonrojo y miro al suelo para que no vieran su sonrojo, incluso Anko, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari y Kurenai tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro al ver a la ternura de la chica, se veía tan insolente que podían morir ahí mismo.

-Pff! Hahaha sabía que ibas a ser linda pero no tanto!- Izaya dijo con una sonrisa a la chica.

-….Gracias- Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que Izaya se sonrojara tan fuerte que parecía que dolía, pero no solo el sino los demás en el cuarto también.

-Um…c-continuamos?- Izaya pregunto tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con una sonrisa de medio lado –Ya que esto acaba de empezar-

-Te equivocas….esto ya termino- Sakura dijo y chica corrió hacia el a gran velocidad que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de parpadear, le dio un puñetazo en la quijada haciendo que volara hacia arriba donde Valnor lo ataco dándole un coletazo haciendo que volara aún más arriba hasta que llego al techo. El chico puso chakra en sus pies para que quedara bocabajo sobre el techo, cuando quiso voltear a ver a la chica se sorprendió al no ver señal de ella o del dragón.

-Aquí…- Valnor susurro debajo de él, aparentemente se hizo pequeñito para que no lo viera, rápidamente creció de tamaño y le dio una gran patada en la cara haciendo que perdiera agarre del techo y empezó a caer, la chica apareció en el aire junto a él y tomo una de sus manos para que quedara debajo de ella mientras caían, luego una especie de hielo empezó a envolver al chico capturando sus manos y pies dejándolo inmóvil, Sakura lo empujó hacia el suelo para que callera con más fuerza y brinco a un lado para evitar el impacto. Izaya no pudo hacer nada ya que paso muy rápido y al chocar con el suelo quedo acostado en medio de un cráter, lentamente intento sentarse pero su cuerpo lo traiciono y volvió a caer hacia atrás y dio un suspiro de derrota.

-El ganador es…Haruno Sakura- Hayate dijo entre tosidos.

-YAHOO! ESA ES MI SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto grito entusiasmado.

-TU SAKURA-CHAN!? SIGUE SOÑANDO UZUMAKI!- Kiba le grito de vuelta.

Sakura camino hacia su contrincante que seguía en el suelo.

-Hehe….me ganaste…- Izaya dijo triste con una sonrisa de derrota y un gesto de dolor.

-Que haya ganado no significa que no eres fuertes, eres la primera persona que ha logrado quitarme mi mascara- Sakura le dijo y estiro la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, la cual el chico acepto con mucho gusto.

-Supongo que esa es mi recompensa entonces- Izaya dijo ya de pie.

-Recompensa?- La chica dijo inclinando su cabeza un poco de lado de forma tierna.

-Sip! Logre ver la lindura que eres- El chico le dijo guiñando un ojo e irse con un ninja médico que lo empezó a asistir para caminar.

Sakura solo miro al chico irse y dio un suspiro y volteo a ver a Valnor que corrió hacia ella y se subió a su hombro.

-Pasamos a la final?- Valnor pregunto entusiasmado.

-Si…- Sakura dijo con una leve sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia su equipo, cuando ya había subido las escaleras y se dirigió a sus amigos pero en el camino fue tacleada por Ino.

-KYA! Eres muy linda Sakura-chan!- Ino dijo frotando su mejilla sobre la de Sakura.

-Ino….no puedo….respirar!- Sakura susurro.

-Ups!- Ino dijo parándose junto con la chica quien dio un suspiro de cansancio y camino hacia su equipo quien la estaba viendo intensamente.

-Felicidades Sakura-chan!- Kakashi dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei- Sakura dijo con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que el peli gris se sonrojara.

-Haz mejorado mucho con el hacha- Zabuza le dijo tratando de ocultar su propio sonrojo.

-Todo gracias a usted Zabuza-sensei- Sakura dijo y camino hacia Naruto y Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan~! No llames a este bastardo sensei!- Kakashi dijo con un puchero y señalo a Zabuza.

-A quien le llamas bastardo viejo pervertido?!- Zabuza le dijo enojado y empezaron a pelear.

-….Que?- Sakura pregunto al ver a Sasuke y Naruto quien la veían con un sonrojo.

-Nada es solo que eres muuuuuuuuuuuy hermosa!- Naruto dijo abrazándola.

-DOBE! SUELTALA!- Sasuke dijo celoso y golpeo al chico en la cabeza.

-TEME! SOLO ESTAS CELOSO!- Naruto dijo y ellos dos se empezaron a pelear.

Sakura iba a detenerlos pero unos brazos alrededor de sus hombros la detuvieron, volteo hacia arriba para ver a Haku quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Déjalos Sakura-chan, la siguiente pelea ya va a empezar- Haku dijo señalando la pantalla.

-Ok….- Sakura dijo y miró hacia enfrente ignorando la cara de felicidad que tenía Haku al dejarlo abrazarla y las miradas asesinas que iban dirigidas hacia Haku de parte de los chicos de la sala.

Valnor solo dio un suspiro de cansancio _–Esto siempre pasa…-_Él pensó con un gesto de disgusto.

**Qué tal?! Al fin fue revelado el rostro de Sakura! Espero que haya llenado sus expectativas :3 aparte estoy comiendo pocky y no puedo dejar de comer! Ya me comí 5 cajas y ahora estoy llena de energía por eso escribí esto en cómo una hora haha.**

**vanessa121010****: **Sobre la pareja de Sakura aún no está decidido pero pondré una votación más adelante en la historia para que decidan su pareja favorita ok?

**vampire andrea**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**Usagi Mitzui**

**Suki Harlett****: **Aun no hay pareja decidido pero luego podrás escoger una pareja ok? ;D

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate****: **hihi BIENVENDID ! Y me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, realmente lo aprecio ;D

**Albii-chan****: **Um no, Gaara ya no es_ tan_ malo como en la serie….pero sigue siendo sexy ^/^

**Michelita**

**Darkzuryan: **Aun no hay pareja pero una de las que mencionaste podía ser la escogida haha pero aún no hay nada definitivo

**Gasai-Yuno**

**nami-chan**

**Anis**

**DULCECITO311**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**


	15. Orochimaru regresa

Todos miraron la pantalla y aparecieron los nombres de los siguientes competidores.

_Zaku __Abumi_

_Vs_

_Shino Aburame._

-Vaya es mi turno- Zaku dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, el tenia ambos brazos vendados, el bajo a la arena donde ya estaba Shino.

-Esta batalla será interesante….- Sasuke dijo en alto al ver a los competidores.

-Pero Zaku no podrá usar sus brazos…- Naruto comento y Sakura asintió.

-Te venceré!- Zaku le dijo a Shino quien no se movió.

-Como piensas hacerlo con esos brazos?- El chico misterioso pregunto.

-Hm claro que puedo usarlos, esa pelirosa no me los rompió completamente….- Él dijo y volteo a ver a Sakura y le sonrió de medio lado. Sakura solo lo miro, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza apenada, Haku lo noto y puso una mano sobre su hombro para apoyarla.

Shino vio la expresión de la chica y frunció el ceño ligeramente y vio a su oponente –No te dejare ganar- Él dijo serio.

-Hm eso lo veremos!- Zaku dijo, vio a Sakura y le guiño un ojo y regreso la vista a su oponente.

-Cuando este….listos- Hayate dijo entre tosidos.

-Listo!- Zaku dijo confiado.

-….listo- Shino murmuro con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-…Comiencen!- Hayate dijo dando inicio a la pelea.

Zaku saco una mano de la férula de tela que traía alrededor de ambos brazos, rápidamente corrió hacia el chico y trato de darle un puñetazo pero Shino solo lo detuvo con su antebrazo justo a la altura del oído.

-Ha…no me ganaras- Zaku dijo y una onda de sonido salió de los hoyos que tenía en las manos, pero al chico parecía no aféctale, luego hubo una explosión gracias al sonido e hizo que Shino saliera volando envuelto en una nube de humo y se quedó tirado.

-Shino!- Kiba grito preocupado mientras que Hinata se veía igual de preocupada.

-Lo…venció?- Haku pregunto asombrado.

-No….aun no….- Sakura murmuro haciendo que sus amigos la votaran a verla con una ceja en alto.

-Haha fue muy fácil!- Zaku dijo , pero mientras el humo se dispersaba se dio cuenta que el chico se empezó a parar como si nada.

-Pero que….?- Dosu pensó al ver la pelea.

Shino estaba parado sin ningún daño, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, luego insectos empezaron a cubrir la arena mientras que otros salían debajo de su chaqueta, el chico hizo unos símbolos y se quedó quieto mientras los insectos rodeaban a Zaku.

-Mierda….- Zaku susurró molesto.

Mientras tanto el equipo 7 estaba viendo la pelea muy interesados, pero Sakura parecía un poco en dolor y Kakashi y Zabuza lo notaron.

Kakashi se acercó a Sakura quien estaba recargada en la pared.

-Sakura estas bien? Te duele algo?- Kakashi pregunto preocupado mientras veía a la chica hacer un pequeño gesto de dolor.

-Estoy…bien, solo cansada…- Ella murmuro.

-No mientas….se nota que tienes algo- Zabuza dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No tengo….- Sakura empezó a decir pero el dolor le gano y agarro su cuello con fuerza y se agacho por el dolor.

-Sakura!- Kakashi grito preocupado y corrió hacia su lado y tomo su mano, la cual la chica apretó con mucha fuerza, Zabuza se acercó a ellos igual de preocupado

Cuando el peligris grito llamo la atención de todos y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la pelirosa en dolor.

-Sakura! Estas bien?!- Naruto grito y se hinco a su lado.

-El sello….- Sasuke murmuro.

-Cual sello?- Haku le pregunto.

-…- Sasuke se quedó callado.

-Sasuke habla!- Kakashi le dijo.

-Sakura tiene un sello maldito en su cuello- Él dijo, rápidamente Kakashi bajo un poco la playera de la chica para ver su cuello y vio tres pequeñas comas negras.

-No puede ser…- El murmuro.

-El sello maldito de Orochimaru…- Zabuza dijo con ojos muy abiertos.

Mientras esto pasa el otro lado del salón Orochimaru estaba viendo la escena con una sonrisa retorcida y parecía estar disfrutando la escena.

_-Veo que ya se enteraron….mi pequeña pelirosa_- Orochimaru pensó con una media sonrisa, Dosu quien estaba junto a él, lo volteo a ver y cuando lo vio sonreír el hizo un gesto de enojo y regreso su mirada a la pelea de su compañero.

_-Maldita serpiente….-_ Dosu pensó con enojo

-Hay que sellarlo!- Kakashi dijo cargando la pequeña figura de la pelirosa entre sus brazos y salir corriendo de la arena con Zabuza detrás de él. Naruto, Sasuke y Valnor también quisieron ir pero Haku los detuvo.

-No se preocupen todo estará bien….- Haku les dijo pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la ansiedad y preocupación que sentía.

-Pero…- Naruto dijo bajando la cabeza preocupado.

-Vamos dobe anímate, mejor prepárate ya que es tu turno…- EL dijo señalando la pantalla, la batalla de Shino aparentemente ya había acabado y Shino como ganador.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Vs_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

Naruto volteo a ver a Kiba y le sonrió de medio lado, el peli café hizo la misma acción antes de que ambos saltaran a la arena entusiasmados.

Al llegar Kiba le sonrió de medio lado mientras sacaba a Akamaru de su chaqueta.

-Te venceré y te mostrare que yo soy mejor para estar en el mismo equipo que Sakura_-chan_!- Kiba dijo determinada.

-Teme! Solo yo le puedo decir Sakura-chan! Y yo seré el que te venza!- Naruto dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Hm...eso veremos!- Kiba dijo y Akamaru ladro feliz.

-Cuando estén...listos- Hayate dijo entre tosidos.

-Listos!- Ambos chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-...Comiencen!-

* * *

Kakashi llevo a Sakura a una habitación oscura donde solo era alumbrada por antorchas, al entrar ambos sensei notaron que los ojos de la pelirosa se oscurecieron al ver la habitación.

-Qué pasa?- Zabuza pregunto.

-…recordé algo….- Ella murmuro antes de hacer un gesto de dolor.

Los dos solo asintieron y el peli gris le paso la chica a Zabuza para que el pudiera escribir símbolos en el suelo, una vez hecho, Zabuza puso a la chica en medio de los símbolos.

-Esto te dolerá un poco Sakura-chan pero tengo que sellarlo- Kakashi dijo poniéndose detrás de ella, bajo su playera un poco para descubrir su cuello y empezó a ser símbolos.

Poco a poco los símbolos empezaron a moverse y subirse al cuerpo de la pelirosa, conforme fueron llegando a su cuello un dolor intenso la ataco, la chica mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para detener un grito agonizante, pero causo que un hilito de sangre le saliera del labio y bajara por todo su mentón mientras tenía un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Zabuza quien estaba viendo toda la escena tuvo que controlarse para no detener a Kakashi. Después de haber sellado por completo el sello, el peli gris se alejó ella un poco.

-Está sellado….- El hombre dijo.

-….Gracias…- Sakura dijo y trato de parase pero empezó a caer de lado, pero Zabuza la atrapo y la ayudo a sentarse nuevamente.

-No debes moverte mucho Sakura, porque no tomas un descanso?- Kakashi dijo caminando hacia la chica.

-No…quiero ver las peleas…- Sakura murmuro mirando al suelo, Zabuza quiso replicar pero una voz le gano.

-Deberías hacer lo que te dice Sa-ku-ra-chan…- Dijo desde la oscuridad.

Los tres voltearon y al ver a la persona que hablo sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Orochimaru…- Zabuza gruño.

-Vaya veo que el gran Zabuza Momochi me conoce…- El dijo con una sonrisa retorcida

-Qué quieres?- Kakashi pregunto serio –Que planeas al hacerle esto a Sakura?-

-Lo inevitable…- Él dijo antes de dar un paso hacia Sakura, haciendo que ella se tensara un poco pero antes de que Orochimaru diera otro paso ambos hombres se pararon enfrente de la chica protegiéndola.

-No dejaremos que la lastimes…- Zabuza dijo molesto mientras sacaba su espada.

-No me detendrás con eso…- Orochimaru dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Kakashi se puso en posición y empezó a hacer un chidori, al hacerlo Zabuza y Sakura se sorprendieron al ver la técnica, en cambio la sonrisa de Orochimaru se amplió.

-Supongo que vendré por mi pequeña en otro momento…- Orochimaru dijo antes de empezar a retroceder en la oscuridad pero antes de irse volteo a ver a la chica –Sera mejor que te prepares Sakura-chan….ya vienen por ti- El dijo y desapareció completamente.

A sus palabras los ojos de la chica se agrandaron pero regresaron a la normalidad después, Sakura se paró lentamente y camino junto a los dos hombros.

-Hay que darnos prisa….las semifinales ya casi acaban…- Ella dijo antes de irse con sus sensei fuera de la habitación.

Al llegar a la arena vieron a Lee y a Gaara quienes apenas iban a empezar su pelea, Los tres caminar hacia su equipo.

-Sakura-chan! Estas bien?- Naruto pregunto, la chica solo asintió.

-Supongo que acabas de pelear?- Kakashi le pregunto.

-CLARO! Fui contra Kiba! Me hubieran visto!- Naruto dijo entusiasmado.

-Pues bien hecho Naruto!- Kakashi le dijo con una sonrisa, Zabuza solo asintió a sus palabras.

-Felicidades Naruto...- Sakura le dijo y volteo a ver a Valnor

-Me podrías conseguir otra capa?- Sakura le pregunto, el dragón asintió feliz y salió de la habitación volando.

-No! Sakura-chan, no uses capa!- Haku dijo con un puchero.

-Porque no…?- Ella pregunto volteándolo a ver, pero por un momento dirigió su mirada hacia el Hokage quien le dijo una mirada de HABLAREMOS LUEGO, la chica solo asintió y se dio cuenta de que Anko la miro por unos segundos y también volteo a otro lado.

-…kura…Sakura-chan!- Haku la llamo.

-Disculpa…dijiste algo?- Sakura le pregunto sin mirarlo a ver.

-Olvídalo…- Haku dijo con un suspiro, Sakura asintió y dirigió toda su atención a la pelea que apenas iba empezar, ella alzo una ceja al ver que Lee la saludaba con grandes corazones en los ojos, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo saludo de vuelta haciendo que se pusiera tan rojo como el pelo de Gaara, la chica volteo a ver a Gaara y se sorprendió al ver que él la estaba observando con un sonrojo sobre su rostro, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Gaara se sonrojo un poco más y miro al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, a esta acción la pelirosa no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornada sus labios.

**Fin! Haha espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! T.T…por cierto gracias a las personas que comentaron en mi nueva historia!**

**Saku-Neko-Chan:** La pareja será decidía cuando la historia este más desarrollada y claro podrás elegir por tu favorita ;D

**Michelita:…..**Me encanto tu idea! Ten por seguro que lo usare!...pero más adelante vale?

**Saralas**

**Beluu**

**Colombianidad**

**Gasai-Yuno**

**Anis**

**Darkzuryan**

**NigksTsuDeva**

**Adhii Uchiha**

**Albii-chan**

**nami-chan**

**vampire andrea****:** Gracias por decirme ese detallito ;D

**Suki Harlett****:** Soy de Mexico, tal vez puedas comprar Pocki en Liverpool o cualquier tienda oriental ;D

**DarkinocensDLT**

**vanessa121010**

**harunoakatsuki**

**Alra Saez 1995**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate**

**DULCECITO311**

**Smeralda**

**Usagi Mitzui**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! \(^.^)/**


	16. Lee vs Gaara

Gaara y Lee estaban ya en posición mientras Hayate levantaba una mano.

-Bien…si están listos…comiencen…- Hayate dijo.

Inmediatamente Lee corrió a gran velocidad hacia el peli rojo, cuando estaba cerca dio un brinco y dio un giro para darle una patada en la cabeza, pero Gaara fue protegido inmediatamente por arena, luego una ola de arena apareció frente a Lee, el apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar la arena dando volteretas hacia atrás, al dejar una distancia razonable entre ellos se detuvo a observar al peli rojo.

-Que…es eso?- Ino pregunto a sus compañeros.

-Es…arena- Sasuke dijo al ver lo que rodeaba al peli rojo

_-Ese es un jutsu inusual…-_ Kakashi pensó viendo a Gaara un poco sorprendido.

-Así que eso es lo que cargaba en esa calabaza…- Naruto murmuro.

_-Un jutsu que te permite manipular la arena…no será fácil romper atravesó de ella…-_ Lee pensó venido cuidadosamente al chico. _–Pero nunca sabré si no lo intento!-_ Lee pensó antes de correr nuevamente hacia Gaara.

La arena de Gaara reacción rápidamente y bloque cada uno de los ataques de Lee, cualquier cosa la arena lo protegía y el peli rojo ni se movía solo se mantenía ahí mientras su contrincante peleaba contra la arena.

-wow…esto es de locos…- Naruto le murmuro a sus compañeros.

-No importa su velocidad no puede acercarse a él…- Haku dijo asombrado.

-Está usando la arena como escudo…- Sasuke comento con el Sharingan en sus ojos.

-No es eso….- Sakura le dijo a sus compañeros, ellos la voltearon a ver curiosos, así que la chica siguió hablando. –Él no está haciendo nada….es la arena quien lo protege por su propia cuenta…es como si tuviera vida, protegerá a Gaara-san sin que el mueva un musculo- Sakura les explico viendo detenidamente a Gaara.

Del otro lado del salón el equipo de Gaara se sorprendió al escuchar lo que la pelirosa dijo, incluso el mismo Gaara se sorprendió mucho. _–Como sabe todo eso…?-_ Ellos pensaron.

-Maldición…como se supone que lo derrote si no lo puedo tocar?!- Lee pregunto furioso.

-…eso es todo?- Gaara pregunto mientras lo volteaba a ver –Aun no es suficiente…- Él dijo antes de que la arena volviera a atacarlo.

-Demonios…porque sigue usando taijutsu, debería alejarse y usar ninjtusu- Sasuke comento con un gesto.

-Sería la mejor opción pero…Lee no tiene ninguna de esas habilidades- Gai quien estaba junto a Kakashi les dijo.

-EH?! Bromeas verdad?!- Naruto pregunto sorprendido, Gai solo sonrió.

-Entonces Lee-kun la tiene difícil…- Haku comento.

Mientras la pelea seguía Sakura se preocupaba más por Lee, ya que cualquier ataque que hiciera Gaara lo bloqueaba y golpeaba a Lee con un montón de arena. Ella odiaba el hecho de no poder ayudarlo de la misma manera que él lo hizo con ellos en el bosque de la muerte.

-_Maldición…..vamos lee….-_ Sakura pensaba preocupada.

-Sakura! Ya llegue~- Valnor dijo mientras llegaba volando y se paró frente a ella, entre sus garras tenía una capa blanca por fuera y por dentro tenía una tela roja, también su capucha terminaba en punta como la de altair de assassin's creed.

-Gracias Valnor…- Sakura dijo mientras se la ponía pero no se puso la capucha así que aún se veía su rostro y cabello.

La atención de la chica se dirigió a la pelea cuando escucho a Gai llamar el nombre de Lee desesperado, Sakura se dio cuenta de que Lee uso su técnica más poderosa pero Gaara no sufrió daños, al contrario despertó a la bestia que tenía dentro, a eso los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron.

-_Con que tenía razón….-_ Sakura pensó viendo detenidamente a Gaara.

Gaara tenía unos ojos de maniático, unió sus manos haciendo que una ola de arena se le fuera encima a Lee, el apenas logró esquivarlo pero logro lastimar su pierna haciendo que le empezaran a fallar.

-Esto es malo…- Lee murmuro mientras trataba de pararse.

-CORRE LEE!- Naruto le grito desesperado al ver que Gaara formo otra ola de arena para atacar al chico.

-Diablos porque no se mueve!- Sasuke pregunto al ver a Lee.

-Es porque no puede…- Gai murmuro con un gesto de preocupación.

-Qué? Porque no?!- Naruto le grito.

-Si no me equivoco es por la técnica que uso…- Kakashi les dijo, al no recibir respuesta de Gai, Sakura les explico a sus compañeros.

-Hace poco uso una técnica prohibida, y justamente es prohibida porque el desgaste a tu cuerpo es increíble, en estos momento el….debe estar en dolor….- Sakura dijo viendo preocupada a Lee mientras ella ponía ambas manos en el riel.

-Sakura….- Valnor murmuro al ver el estado de su ama.

Lee se paró lentamente e hizo su último ataque, el abrió la cuarta puerta interna, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación al ver al chico hacer tal hazaña, el uso una técnica la cual era llamada Loto invertido. Cuando aplico esta técnica parece que Lee había ganado ya que Gaara cayó al suelo envuelto en una nube de humo.

-SI GANO!- Naruto grito feliz y el equipo 7 como el de Gai estaba feliz al ver el logro de su compañero.

-No….aun no- Sakura murmuro captando la atención de todos.

-Que a que te refieres?!- Ino le pregunto alterada, Sakura no respondió solo miraba la escena, al no recibir respuesta los chicos regresaron su mirada a la arena para notar que ella tenía razón, Gaara estaba tirado en el suelo, vivo.

-S-su calabaza! Eso fue lo que amortiguo su caída!- Haku exclamo.

-Maldición….- Sasuke murmuro.

-No…Lee ya no puede moverse!- Gai dijo, al ver al chico sentado en el suelo sin poder moverse más.

-Vamos lee….- Sakura murmuro, ella estaba agarrando el riel con tanta fuerza que lo empezó a doblar casi al punto de romperlo causando que se escuchara el sonido metálico, a esto todos voltearon y viendo a la chica con miedo_. –Que fuerza!-_ pensaron.

Mientras tanto Gaara lentamente levanto una mano, haciendo que la arena se moviera hacia lee, el chico vio desesperado los movimientos del peli-rojo ya que no se podía mover, lo intentaba una y otra vez pero no podía.

-LEE!- Sus amigos gritaron desesperado al ver la arena acercarse a él atrapando su pierna y brazo.

-Ataúd de arena!- Gaara grito y aplasto el brazo y pierna izquierda de Lee causando que diera un grito agonizante, antes de que Gaara pudiera destrozarlo por completo alguien se interpuso.

Gai al ver lo que hacían a su alumno quiso saltar rápidamente para salvarlo al ver que Gaara estaba preparando otro ataque para matarlo definitivamente y al parecer el Hokage también tenía planeado salvarlo, pero antes de que alguno de ellos corriera en su ayuda una cierta peli rosa les había ganado.

Gaara se sorprendió al ver su arena siento congelada y que ya no pudiera manipularla, pero se sorprendió más al ver a la peli rosa parada frente a Lee protegiéndolo. Sakura efectivamente estaba frente a Lee con un brazo al frente indicando que ella fue la que congelo la arena, Valnor estaba junto a Lee ayudándolo.

-Lee-san…por favor resiste!- Valnor le dijo revisando sus heridas y se dio cuenta que su brazo tanto como su pierna estaban destrozados completamente –Sakura, están destrozados…-. Valnor le dijo a la chica.

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de la chica se oscurecieron pero nunca aparto la mirada del chico, sus ojos no expresaban nada ni odio, ni rencor…nada, eso fue lo que más asusto a Gaara.

_-…Q-que he hecho?-_ Gaara pensó alterado.

-Valnor llévalo…- Sakura le dijo sin romper el contacto visual con el peli rojo, El dragón asintió y cuidadosamente subió a Lee a su lomo y se fue volando a la enfermería, la chica siguió viendo a Gaara hasta que un ninja medico ayudo al peli rojo. Sakura brinco de forma delicada hacia el riel enfrente de Gai.

-No se preocupe Gai-sensei, Valnor se asegurara que Lee llegue salvo y sano a la enfermería…- Ella le dijo.

Gai al verla realmente estaba sorprendido por la velocidad de la chica, al ver como protegió a Lee y lo ayudo, el solo pudo sonreír –Gracias Sakura-san…- Gai dijo sonriendo mientras ponía una mano sobre el pequeño hombro de la chica.

Sakura asintió y empezó a caminar hacia su equipo pero alguien tomo su mano suavemente haciendo que se volteara para ver a Neji.

-…..Gracias Haruno- Neji dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-No hay nada que agradecer Hyuga- Sakura le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Neji…- El castaño murmuro mientras soltaba su muñeca

-Pido perdón?- Sakura pregunto confundida

-Llámame Neji….no Hyuga- Él dijo.

-Va lo mismo para ti _Neji_, llámame Sakura- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa un poco más grande.

Neji sonrió de medio lado _–_Esta Bien_ Sa-ku-ra…- _

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir otra cosa Sasuke, Naruto y Haku ya estaban a lado de la pelirosa.

-No interrumpimos cierto?- Haku dijo con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos decían ALEJATE DE ELLA HYUGA O VERAS!

-Para ser sincera si…- Sakura dijo con un pequeño suspiro.

-Ya que!- Naruto dijo sonriendo y jalo a la chica del brazo de regreso a su equipo junto con Haku, Sasuke se quedó viendo a Neji con una mirada asesina y el castaño hizo lo mismo.

Después de unas emocionantes peleas, llegaron a su final con la batalla de Neji vs Hinata, siento Neji el ganador.

-Bien los ganadores de las semifinales por favor bajen…-Hayate anuncio.

Luego bajaron los ganadores, los cuales eran Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Dosu y Kabuto.

-Bien escojan un numero…- Minato dijo dándoles a escoger unos papelitos y cada uno tomo uno.

-Digan sus números en alto…- Hayate les dijo.

-…uno-

-dos-

-tres…-

-Cuatro-

-Cinco!-

-…seis…-

-Siete-

-ocho-

-Nueve-

-…Diez-

-Once….-

-Bien aquí esta como pelearan, Shino vs Kankuro, luego Shikamaru vs Temari, Naruto vs Neji, Dosu vs Sasuke y Sakura vs Kabuto, el ganador entre Sakura y Kabuto peleara contra Gaara- Hayate dijo.

-Conque me toca contra ti Sakura-chan!- Kabuto dijo con una sonrisa obviamente falsa, Sakura solo asintió, lo que dijo la peli rosa después hizo que el chico sonriera de medio lado.

-Espero que no me decepciones- Sakura dijo con una voz vacía.

-Nunca lo haría…..Sakura- Kabuto dijo con una voz igual de vacía.

_-Esto se pondrá interesante-_ Todos los presentes pensaron.

**Y que tal les gusto? Espero que sí, haha, se supone que estoy castigada pero logre robar mi lap y escribir esto debajo de la mesa….literalmente, estaba debajo de la mesa de la cocina ¬¬ haha pero espero que les haya gustado ; D **

**Usagi Mitzui**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**vampire andrea**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama****: **Bueno….para que te des una idea, mi meta es llegar a 30 o 40 capítulos más XD haha pero no te preocupes conforme va avanzando la historia el pasado de Sakura se ira revelando poco a poco.

**Minene Uryuu**

**harunoakatsuki**

**Suki Harlett**

**Albii-chan**

**darkzuryan**

**Adhii Uchiha**

**Michelita: **Um…aún no he decidido pero lo más probable es que no se ira con Orochi-gay ;D

**SARA: **Lo siento pero no te puedo decir quien persigue a Sakura pero te diré que no es solo uno sino muchos y la han perseguido desde que era pequeña ^^…..pero no te preocupes pronto sabrán quienes son ;D

**nami-chan**

**Tephie Vongola Heartfilia**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! \(^.^)/**


	17. desenmascarada

-Bien ahora tienen un mes para preparase para las semifinales, se pueden retirar- Hayate dijo y todos poco a poco fueron dejando la arena.

Sakura fue la última en salir y se sorprendió al ver a su equipo y el Hokage esperándola.

-Sakura-chan! Vamos!- Naruto dijo tomando su brazo.

-A dónde?- Pregunto confundida inclinando su cabeza un poco de lado de forma tierna.

-Mi esposa nos preparó una cena para después de los exámenes- Minato dijo sonriendo.

-Pero…yo no quiero interrumpir….- Sakura dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco.

-Pero nosotros te invitamos- Sasuke dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y tomo la mano de la chica, ella solo sonrió y asintió para después seguirlos.

Todos caminaron juntos hasta la casa (mansión) Uzumaki donde todos ya iban a entrar pero Sakura se detuvo.

-Pasa algo Sakura?- Valnor le pregunto al ver a la chica.

Sakura solo se puso la capucha cubriendo su cabello y su rostro y siguió caminando.

-No! Sakura-chan! Quítatela!- Naruto grito con lágrimas animas en los ojos, pero Sakura lo ignoro y siguió caminando en medio de Kakashi y Zabuza.

-Tienen razón Sakura-chan- Haku dijo detrás de ella mientras le daba un abrazo por detrás.

-Me la quitare luego…- Sakura murmuro.

-Bienvenidos!- Kushina y Mikoto dijeron sonriendo, detrás de ellas estaban los Akatsuki con dos personas que Sakura no había visto.

-Por favor entren- Minato dijo e hicieron lo que le dijeron.

-Um…quienes son ustedes?- Naruto pregunto señalando a los dos chicos que desconocía, un tenia pelo plateado con ojos purpuras, tenía un collar con un circulo con un triángulo bocabajo, junto a él había un chico con muchas costuras y tenía la cara cubierta dejando ver solo sus ojos.

-Yo soy Hidan!- El chico de pelo plateado dijo señalándose a su mismo.

-Y yo soy Kakuzu- El chico de a lado se presentó.

-Son amigos nuestros!- Nagato dijo sonriendo.

-Un gusto- Haku dijo haciendo una reverencia, al igual Sakura.

-Deja las formalidades, es raro- Hidan dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bien porque no comemos algo?- Minato pregunto y asintieron.

-Sakura-chan quite la capa!- Naruto seguía persistiendo.

-Naruto-kun por favor deja de molestar a Sakura-chan- Nagato lo regaño.

-P-pero Nagato! no has visto el rostro de Sakura-chan! Te aseguro que cuando la veas ya no vas a querer que se ponga la capa de nuevo!- Naruto dijo todo en un respiro.

-Espera! Ya se quitó la capa?!- Kisame pregunto sorprendido.

-Y la máscara también- Sasuke añadió.

-Que enserio?! Quiero ver!- Kisame y Nagato gritaron pero Sakura solo se quedó callada.

-Vamos chicos, se la quitara cuando se sienta más cómoda verdad?- Mikoto le dijo con una sonrisa y Sakura asintió a sus palabras.

-Bien porque no comemos?- Kushina dijo con una sonrisa mientras invitaba a todos a pasar.

Todos se sentaron a la gran mesa, comieron y conversaron, aunque Sakura estaba callada como siempre estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento, un momento de paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, por fin ella sintió lo que era una verdadera familia y a eso la chica dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Que tienes?- Zabuza le pregunto, él estaba sentado junto a ella y logro notar a la chica.

-No nada…..- Sakura dijo con voz cortada pero aún tenía una sonrisa.

-Más vale que me digas!- Zabuza dijo con un tic en un ojo mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica forzándola a verlo.

-Bueno….es la primera vez que…veo una familia tan unida…..- Sakura murmuro solo para que Zabuza la escuchara, el hombre solo suspiro y soltó la cabeza de la chica.

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto la llamo y fue a su lado.

-Pasa algo Naruto?- Sakura dijo volteándolo a ver.

-Todos vamos a ir al jardín y me preguntaba si…puedes tocar el violín?- Naruto pregunto con una gran sonrisa, Sakura asintió y siguió a Naruto al jardín con Zabuza detrás de ellos donde todos estaban ahí platicando.

-ah Sakura-chan! Nos harías el honor?- Minato dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica asintió y pétalos de cerezo empezaron a volar por el aire mientras ella caminaba hacia el centro del jardín.

Sakura dio un suspiro, acomodo su violín y empezó a tocar (Adagio in G Minor Albinoni)Al empezar a tocar Sakura sonrió mientras sentía el ritmo en su sangre, era algo que disfrutaba muchísimo, desde que era una niña solía escuchar a su hermano tocar violín y se empezó a interesar en la música, desde ahí ella empezó a tocar el violín con mucho gusto.

Cuando termino la canción ellos les aplaudieron a la chica y ella hizo una pequeña reverencia, al verlos todos sonreír Sakura tuvo el coraje de quitarse su capa.

Todo paso como en cámara lenta, los Akatsuki y los adultos vieron como lentamente se quitó la capa, al quitarse tenía la cabeza un poco baja haciendo que solo se viera su pelo, luego cuando subió su cabeza abrió sus grandes ojos jades haciendo que todos se quedaran boca abiertos.

-S-Sakura-chan…..- Nagato murmuro luego tuvo una gran sonrisa y sonrojo sobre su rostro –KAWAII!- El chico grito antes de correr hacia la chica para abrazarla pero Konan ya le había ganado, ella ya estaba abrazando a la pelirosa mientras rosaba su mejilla contra la de la chica mientras murmuraba algo como 'kawaii' y 'perqueña hermanita'

-K-Konan-san….no…puedo respirar….!- Sakura dijo tratando se alejarse de la peli azul, se sorprendió al sentir como alguien la aparto del abrazo asfixiador de Konan, pero se sorprendió mas al ver quien la había rescatado era Itachi y Kisame, cada uno tomando uno de sus brazos y estaban gruñendo suavemente mientras se aferraban a Sakura posesivamente.

-No sean así chicos! Quiero peinar y vestir a Saku-chan!- Konan dijo con un puchero como si estuviera hablando de una Barbie o algo por el estilo.

-No…- fue la respuesta de ambos.

-Um….- Sakura murmuro no sabiendo que decir.

-Ah! Lo sentimos chiquilla- Kisame dijo soltándola y alejándose un poco antes de revolver su cabello.

-Bu…- Sakura hizo un puchero mientras se acomodaba el cabello sin notar que todos se sonrojaron ante su ternura.

-Que tierna muñequita….verdadero arte- Sasori murmuro, el único que lo escucho fue Deidara.

-Arte? Si claro! Ella es todo una explosión! Es un BAM!...eso es arte- Deidara lo corrigió.

-Hm, lo que digas mocoso- Sasori dijo sin despegar la vista de la hermosa pelirosa.

-A quien le llamas mocoso eh?!- Deidara le pregunto molesto pero el peli rojo no respondió.

-PFF! Sa-ku-ra-chan! ya es tarde recuerda que mañana tenemos que pararnos tempranito!- Valnor grito mientras jalaba de la capa de la chica haciendo que ella volteara hacia abajo.

-Tienes razón….con su permiso nos retiramos- Sakura dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-EH?! Porque?!- Nagato y Hidan preguntaron o mejor dicho gritaron.

-Mañana iremos a entrenar para los exámenes- Sakura les dijo.

-Enserio!? Whoa Sakura-chan eres genial! Yo también voy a entrenar mucho!- Naruto dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Gracias Naruto….pero no es gran cosa- Sakura dijo rascando su cuello.

-Y a donde piensas ir a entrenar Sakura-san?- Fugaku pregunto hundiéndose a la conversación.

-A las montañas místicas del este- Sakura les dijo.

-Eh? Pero esas montañas son muy peligrosas- Kakuzu le dijo.

-Es cierto según las leyendas ahí hay criaturas aterradores y fantasiosas, nadie ha salido de ahí vivo!- Kisame le dijo.

-Esas son exageraciones! Sakura y yo siempre vamos a entrenar allá!- Valnor le dijo.

-no lo dices enserio, cierto?- Kakashi pregunto y volteo a ver a la chica la cual solo asintió.

-Es un lugar pacífico y muy adecuado para entrenar- La pelirosa les dijo.

-Realmente eres sorprendente Sakura-san- Itachi le dijo sorprendido.

-Bien nos retiramos gracias por su hospitalidad- Sakura dijo con una reverencia al igual que Valnor.

-No te preocupes querida! Eres bienvenida cuando quieras!- Kushina dijo sonriendo hacia la ternura de chica.

-También las puertas de la mansión Uchiha están abiertas para ti- Mikoto dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- Sakura dijo antes de despedirse e irse con Valnor, Haku y Zabuza.

Al llegar a su casa Zabuza se fue a dar un baño mientras que Haku y Sakura estaban viendo la televisión.

-Entonces mañana iras a entrenar eh?- Haku le pregunto sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

-Sí, perdón por no haberte comentado- Sakura le dijo.

-No te preocupes no estoy molesto es solo que…quiero que te cuides- Él le dijo revolviendo su cabello.

-Por supuesto Haku-san, no te preocupes entrenare duro para poder pasar el examen- Sakura le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien me alegro- Haku dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

**(La siguiente escena fue sugerida por Michelita, si quieren agradecerle a alguien agradézcanle a ella ;D)**

Sakura de repente se sintió muy cansado por todo el esfuerzo que hizo ese día en la pelea y lo del sello, así que lentamente fue cayendo de lado hasta que su cabeza quedara encima de las piernas del chico.

-Espero que no te moleste…- Sakura dijo con un tierno bostezo mientras se frotaba un ojo de forma tierna.

-A-ah no te p-preocupes- Haku dijo con un sonrojo más fuerte sobre su rostro, lentamente llevo su mano hacia el cabello de la chica y lo empezó a acariciar haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Haku al ver la hermosa cara de la chica mientras dormía.

-Que le haces a Sakura-chan?!- Naruto grito desde afuera de la ventana, Haku volteo y vio a él con Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba detrás de el con auras asesinas alrededor de ellos.

-Um…que hacen?- Haku pregunto.

-Íbamos a ir a comer ramen, vinimos a invitar a Sakura-chan!- Naruto le dijo.

_-No acaban de comer?-_ Haku pensó antes de responder –No creo que Sakura puedo ir, está muy cansada con la pelea de hoy, porque no la invitan otro día?- El pregunto, la verdad no quería que **su **pequeña Sakura se fuera con ellos y lo dejara, en otras palabras podríamos decir que estaba celoso.

-SOLO QUEIRES A SAKURA PARA TI SOLITO VERDAD!? TEME!- Naruto grito, Sakura hizo un gesto mientras se acomodaba en las piernas del chico.

-SHH!- Los chicos le gritaron.

-Ups….PERO ES CIERTO! SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto grito pero estas ves Sasuke lo tomo de la parte de atrás de su collar y lo arrastro hacia otro lado.

-Pero que chicos…- Haku murmuro mientras tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y la cargo como recién casados hasta su cuarto. Al llegar la acostó en su cama y tomo una cobija y la cubrió, justo cuando subió su cobija hasta su cuello noto tres comas dentro de un circulo.

_-Pero que…..-_ Haku pensó con los ojos muy abiertos, esa era la marca que Sasuke hablo? Como lo obtuvo Sakura? Acaso peleo contra Orochimaru? Estas y más preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza.

-Se durmió?- Zabuza entro pero solo vio a Haku con los ojos muy abiertos y lo volteo a ver.

-Porque no me dijiste?- Haku pregunto refiriéndose al sello maldito de Sakura.

-No tenías que saberlo- Fue lo único que Zabuza dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Como que no tenía que saberlo?! Desde cuándo? Dónde? Estará bien!?- Haku pregunto alterado.

-Cálmate te contare lo que se pero no aquí, despertaras a la mocosa- Zabuza dijo mientras salía de la habitación, Haku suspiro y lo siguió.

-_Perdón Haku…-_ Sakura pensó con tristeza, ella despertó justo cuando Zabuza entro al cuarto y escucho su conversación con tristeza, puso una mano sobre el símbolo con intento de cubrirlo, dio un suspiro antes de enrollarse en las cobijas y quedarse dormida.

**T.T Lo siento! No me maten! (se esconde) perdón pero si quieren culpar a alguien es a LA ESCUELA! Bu! Mucha tarea, aparte con mi castigo la compu solo la uso media hora! Es muy difícil hacer mi tarea y escribir, pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capa así que espero que salga pronto y no se preocupen NO voy a dejar esta historia ni mis otras historias! Los quiero tanto que nunca me atrevería a hacerlo!...aparte ahorita estoy viendo 'los trece fantasmas' haha esta genial! La recomiendo! (si no les gusta lo gore o as pelis de terror….será mejor que no la vean ¬¬)**

**saku-neko-chan**

**Anis**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Michelita**

**nami-chan**

**harunoakatsuki**

**sakurita h. -Luz**

**SARA**

**Darkzuryan**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**Beluu**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**


	18. A entrenar!

-Sakura-chan! Vamos despierta o si no se nos hará tarde!- Valnor le grito a la chica y brinco a su cama.

-Hm…- Sakura murmuro mientas se sentaba lentamente en su cama, se tallo un ojo y volteo a ver la ventana para ver que el sol estaba a punto de salir, al verlo reacciono y se paró rápidamente aventando las cobijas junto con Valnor que cayó al suelo envuelto en las cobijas, la chica corrió al baño y se escuchó la regadera.

-…esa chica…- Valnor murmuro con una sonrisa y se volvió a acostar en la cama de Sakura. Después de que ella se duchara se cambió y estuvo lista para irse, tomo una mochila negra de cuero que tenía todas las cosas necesarias y estaba a punto de salir de su cuarto, no sin antes llamar al pequeño dragón quien voló hasta su hombro.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- Haku dijo al ver entrar a la pelirosa a la cocina.

-Buenos días, disculpa si te desperté- Sakura se disculpó.

-No te preocupes solo quería asegurarme que te fueras a salvo y bien desayunada así que buen provecho!- Haku dijo mientras servía comida en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Haku-san- Sakura dijo y desayuno junto con Haku y Valnor.

Al terminar de desayunar Sakura tomo su mochila, se despidió de Haku con un abrazo y se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea mientras se ponía su máscara.

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, aún estaba un poco oscuro y no había nada de gente pero había una paz, cuando vio a un grupo de conocidos se acercaban a ella.

-Hola chiquilla- Kisame le dijo, él estaba junto con los demás Akatsuki.

-Buenos días- Ella dijo dando una reverencia.

-Vamos no seas tan formal!- Konan le dijo sonriendo

-Ne…Sakura-chan, ya te vas?- Nagato pregunto, la chica asintió.

-Y cuánto tiempo te vas a ir?- Sasori le pregunto.

-Volveré en una o dos semana- Sakura respondió.

-Bueno ten mucho cuidado entonces Sakura-chan- Itachi le dijo.

-Gracias….- Sakura dijo y se empezó a ir pero se detuvo y volteo a ver a los chicos –Puedo….pedirles un favor?-

-Um? Claro, pide lo que quieras- la chica se quitó la máscara y los vio directamente a los ojos, ellos se sorprendieron al ver la inmensa tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos en ese momento.

-Tengan cuidado por favor- Ella dijo con voz quebrada, se puso la máscara y se fue antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera responder.

-A…a que se refería con eso?- Deidara pregunto.

-No estoy seguro…- Kakuzu respondió pensativo.

Sakura siguió caminando en silencio mientras que Valnor estaba acostado sobre su hombro disfrutando de la briza de la mañana, al llegar a la entrada de la aldea vio a Kotetsu e Izumo platicando con Kakashi y Minato.

-Buenos días- Sakura dijo al caminar hacia ellos.

-Muy buenos días Sakura-chan!- Minato dijo con una sonrisa, al igual que los otros hombres.

-Estas lista para irte? Tienes todo lo necesario?- Kakashi le pregunto.

-Sí, todo está en mi mochila- La chica dijo

-Sera mejor que te cuides Sakura-san, últimamente ha habido criminales en los alrededores- Izumo le dijo. (Recuerden que ellos aún no han visto el rostro de Sakura)

-Tiene razón Saku-chan, debes cuídate!- Kotetsu dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y hacia un puchero.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta muchas gracias- Sakura dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada –Al igual….- Ella murmuro.

_-….Cuídense por favor- _Sakura dijo por la mente a sus amigos, los cuatro hombres que estaban en la entrada se sorprendieron mucho ante esta acción..

-Sakura-chan como…- Minato se detuvo al ver que la chica ya había partido.

-Acaso ella nos habló en….nuestra mente?- Izumo pregunto sorprendido.

-E-eso parece- Kotetsu le respondido igual de sorprendido.

_-Sakura….en realidad, quien eres?-_ Kakashi pensó.

* * *

Al salir de la aldea Sakura brincaba de una rama a otra por el bosque, con Valnor volando a su lado.

-Sabes…cuando regresemos te van a preguntar sobre eso- Valnor le dijo, refiriéndose a lo que paso antes de salir de la aldea, la chica solo encogió los hombros restándole importancia

* * *

_-….Cuídense por favor- _La voz de Sakura se escuchó en la mente de todos su amigos incluso los que no estaban presentes.

-Acaso….esa era la voz de Sakura-chan?- Kushina pregunto, ella estaba en la cocina con Mikoto y sus hijos y su esposo.

-Yo también la escuche!- Naruto le dijo y se paró de la mesa.

-Nos habló…con su mente?- Mikoto pregunto.

-Eso….parece- Sasuke dijo sorprendido.

-Esa chica…- Fugaku murmuro.

_..._

_..._

_-….Cuídense por favor- _

-Esa….fue Sakura-chan?- Nagato pregunto a sus compañeros, ellos estaban entrenando cuando escucharon la voz de su pelirosa favorita.

-…creo que si…- Konan dijo sorprendida

-…Eso es imposible, cierto?- Deidara murmuro.

-Si hablamos de esa chica, no creo que sea tan imposible- Hidan dijo mientras se acotaba en el piso bocarriba.

-Puede que tienes razón….por primera vez- Kakuzu le dijo.

-QUE?! REPITELO EN MI CARA!- Hidan grito y se paró de un brinco.

De la misma manera su voz recorrió la mente de los demás equipo y tuvieron pensamientos similares, incluso la voz llego a los jounin de toda la aldea y no solo ellos sino a un cierto pelirrojo también. Él estaba en el techo del hotel donde estaba hospedado, disfrutaba mucho estar solo mas en unos momentos así, cuando parece que todos lo odian, luego una voz apareció en su mente.

_-….Cuídense por favor- _

Él estaba muy sorprendido al escucharla y trato de buscar a la chica con la mirada pero no estaba en ningún lugar._ -Esta es…..la voz de esa chica…-_ Gaara pensó y una imagen de Sakura atravesó su mente, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Sakura…eh?- El murmuro recordando el nombre de la pelirosa.

Mientras tanto Sakura corría a toda velocidad con unas figuras negras siguiéndola muy de cerca, al parecer estaba siendo perseguida por alguien, la chica rápidamente volteo y lanzo un kunai con un papel bomba haciendo que exportara cerca de sus enemigos y siguió corriendo.

-Qué suerte que logramos alejarlos de Konoha antes de que atacaran- Valnor dijo mientras volaba junto a la chica.

-Esa es la razón por la teníamos que salir lo más temprano posible- Sakura le dijo mientras hacía unos símbolos, tres clones de sombra aparecieron junto a ella, cada una saco una hacha y corrieron hacia el enemigo mientras la original seguía corriendo junto al dragón.

-Podremos perderlos en el pantano que esta antes de llegar a las montañas- Valnor le dijo.

-Bien te veo del otro lado…- Sakura le dijo, el dragón asintió y voló hacia el cielo y desapareció entre las nubes, la chica corrió hasta el pantano y justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar sobre el agua una trampa que estaba escondida entre unas ramas la atraparan y fuera envuelta entre unos cables. Una figura negra que media aprox. 3 metros, tenía una máscara blanca que parecía la parte de enfrente de un cráneo, vestía un manto negro que le cubría completamente haciéndolo ver como una sombra.

-La tenemos…- La cosa dijo con una voz hueca y escalofriante.

-Tenía razón….eran ustedes…- Sakura murmuro. –que es lo que quieren?-

-Calla creatura, no hables al menos que se te es ordenado- Dijo el enemigo, luego junto a él aparecieron otros dos como él.

-Sobre tu pregunta, tú regresaras al laboratorio con nosotros….- Uno de ellos dijo.

-Nos costó mucho encontrarte cuando escapaste pero….ahora no tienes escapatoria- El otro dijo.

-Incluso si me llevan encontrare una forma de escapar como lo he hecho antes, pero este no es el día- Sakura dijo antes de que hubiera una nube de humo, indicando que era un clon.

-maldición...- Uno de ellos murmuro

-…búsquenla, que no escape- El primero de ellos dijo.

-Imposible, desapareció su rastro- El otro dijo.

-…..regresemos, tenemos que informarle a nuestro amo…- Dijo y todos esas criaturas desaparecieron. Cuando desaparecieron Sakura estaba nadando cautelosamente atreves del pantano hasta que llego a la orilla y salió muy cansada y con algas por todo su cuerpo.

-Los perdí…- Ella dijo y se sentó en la orilla para quitarse las algas, una vez limpia se paró y siguió corriendo atreves del bosque hasta las montañas donde se encontraría con Valnor.

_-Sakura, estas bien?- Valnor le pregunto en su mente._

_-Sí, estoy bien, fue misión cumplida, Konoha está a salvo….por ahora- La chica le respondió._

_-Bien, ya casi llego a las montañas, espero que llegues pronto..-_ Valnor le dijo.

Sakura solo dio un suspiro y siguió corriendo hacia las montañas donde entrenaría para las semifinales, la verdad no lo necesita ya que ella era muy poderosa pero…necesitaba una cuartada, no le podía decir a sus amigos que se fue para alejar a un gran peligro de Konoha, pero pensándolo bien es bueno entrenar de vez en cuando con criaturas miológicas.

Esas montañas eran conocidas porque había rumores de que ahí vivían monstruos como Centauros, Minotauros, Ciclopes, Gigantes entre otros. Pero solo era rumores….o eso era lo que la gente creía pero Sakura sabía perfectamente bien que eran reales.

-_Esto será divertido…-_ Sakura pensó, y corrió aún más rápido ansiosa por llegar a las montañas

Cuando llego, era un lugar con muchísima vegetación haciendo que se oscureciera el día y así sería más fácil que alguien o algo se escondiera, de repente recibió un hachazo por la espalda, por suerte lo esquivo pero logro cortar un poquito de su capa.

-Vaya…vaya…que tenemos aquí, a que se debe el placer de la visita de la última Haruno?...o mejor conocida como la alma negra?- Una voz ronca y fuerte se escuchó detrás de ella.

-A entrenar como siempre, pero la pregunta es…..a que se debe que el jefe de los minotauros venga a recibirme?- La chica pregunto y volteo a ver a un minotauro de pelaje oscuro que tenía una hacha sobre su hombro.

-Solo quería comprobar de que realmente eras tú- La criatura dijo.

-Bien, ya llego Valnor?- Sakura pregunto y el solo asintió.

-Vamos, todos te están esperando- Él dijo y los dos se adentraron más en el bosque, hasta que llegaron a un lugar abierto como un campo de entrenamiento que se formó naturalmente, al llegar se dijo cuenta que todo tipo de criaturas están ahí, de la A a la Z, Dragones, elfos, fénix, grifos, sirenas, hadas, manticoras, minotauros, treants, ninfas, hidras centauros, ciclopes, gigantes y muchísimos más, todos estaban alrededor de la arena, en medio de ellos estaba Valnor.

-Al fin llegas!- Valnor le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo….Sakura-sama- Un centuaro dijo e hizo una reverencia.

-Igualmente…-

-Se puede saber a qué se debe tu visita?- Un enano pregunto.

-Vengo a entrenar….- Ella respondió.

-Excelente, pero esta vez tu entrenamiento será distinto- El mismo minotauro que la recibió dijo.

-A que se refieren?- La pelirosa pregunto mientras se quitaba su mascar y los veía, no era la primera vez que ellos veían su rostro, es más esas criaturas eran de las pocas personas que conocían a Sakura desde pequeña.

-Te entrenaremos para que puedas controlar el fuego como los dragones y fénix, adueñarte de los cielos como lo hacen el grifo y Pegaso, la gracia y delicadeza con la que se mueven los elfos, pelea con armas como un centauro y minotauro manipulan las suyas, agilidad para intimidar y derrumbar a tu oponente como los enanos, fortaleza y sabiduría como los treant y otras cosas útiles que te servirán en tus próximas batallas- Una sirena de pelo rojo dijo mientras asomaba solo su cabeza del lago que estaba ahí.

-Entonces? Sera un entrenamiento difícil….accedes?- El treant mas anciano le pregunto.

-….cuando empezamos?- Fue la respuesta de la pelirosa mientras se quitaba su capa.

-De inmediato-

**Que tal les gusto? Agregue un poco de criaturas mitológicas haha…ya ni parece la serie de Naruto haha bn espero que les haya gustado ;D en estos momentos se supone que debería estar estudaindo para mi examen de mañana... Palabra clave: se supone…..haha….¬¬'**

**Saku-Neko-Chan**

**Tsuki Hinamori**

**harunoakatsuki**

**darkzuryan**

**nami-chan**

**Michelita**

**linmellin de usui**

**tsuky13**

**Sabaku no Adhii**

**Albii-chan**

**Suki Harlett**

**vanessa121010**

** - Smeralda**

**Usagi Mitzui**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**DULCECITO311**

** GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**


	19. gaasaku?

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sakura se había ido a entrenar, pero no era la única, también sus amigos estaban entrenando para ese momento, pero Lee seguía en el hospital sin poder curarse pero sus amigos siempre lo visitaban para animarlo aunque era probablemente que nunca volviera a ser un ninja.

-Chicos que creen!- Naruto grito mientras corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde estaban sus amigos.

-Qué pasa?- Ino pregunto.

-Hoy regresa Sakura-chan! Mi papa me dijo- El explico.

-Enserio? Al fin puedo pasar tiempo con mi chica- Kiba dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Cállate! Ella no es tu chica!- Naruto le grito molesto.

-Concuerdo con el dobe- Sasuke le dijo molesto.

-Yo igual- Shikamaru dijo un poco molesto y Chouji asintió rápidamente.

-No me digas….acaso te gusta Sakura-chan?! eh?!- Kiba le pregunto a Shikamaru muy molesto.

-….nunca dije eso- El chico dijo con un sonrojo sobre su rostro.

-Entonces porque te molestas?- Kiba le pregunto irritado.

-Bueno me gusta, sí! Y a ti que?!- Shikamaru dijo molesto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó rápidamente la boca con una mano con un gran sonrojo sobre su rostro. Todos se quedaron callados y vieron al chico.

-…A shika…le gusta Sakura-chan…- Ino dijo en shock –KYA! Que tierno, le voy a decir a Sakura-chan!- Ino grito y se echó a correr.

-I-Ino! No te atrevas! INO!- Shikamaru grito mientras la perseguía.

-A-a qué hora llega S-Sakura-chan?- Hinata pregunto.

-Supongo que en cualquier momento- Naruto dijo pensativo.

-Sugiero que vayamos a darle la bienvenida- Shino dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloraban un poco, al recordar el rostro de la pelirosa.

-Tienes razón! Vamos!- Naruto les dijo.

-Espera, tenemos que avisarle a Kakashi-sensei y a los otros dos- Sasuke dijo refiriéndose a Haku y Zabuza.

-Tienes razón….bueno que tal si los veo en la entrada ahora vuelvo!- Naruto dijo y se echó a correr de nuevo.

-Hm…vámonos- Sasuke dijo y empezó a irse con los demás chicos detrás de él, Sasuke realmente quería ver a Sakura, la extraño demasiado.

Al llegar a la entrada se dieron cuenta que ya estaba Naruto con Zabuza y Haku.

-Donde estaban chicos? Se tardaron mucho!- Naruto les dijo.

-Cuál es la prisa? Aun no llega….y Kakashi-sensei?- Sasuke pregunto viendo alrededor.

-Tarde como siempre…ese maldito- Zabuza dijo susurrando lo ultimo

-AH QUIERO VER A SAKURA-CHAN!- Una voz a lo lejos grito, voltearon para ver a los Akatsuki acercándose y Nagato corría hacia ellos.

-Ya llego?!- Pregunto desesperado.

-No aun no llega- Shino le respondió calmadamente.

-Entonces aún estamos a tiempo- Kisame dijo con un suspiro.

-Tiempo de que?...porque están aquí?- Sasuke pregunto molesto.

-No eres el único que quiere ver a Sakura-chan hermanito- Itachi le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Si! Ya quiero ver a mi hermanita!- Konan dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Disculpa?! Si alguien va a ser la hermana de Sakura, seré yo!- Ino dijo molesta.

-No te metas en esto rubia!- Konan le gruño.

-Perdón por la tardanza!- Kakashi les dijo mientras sonreía.

-Al fin llegas! Cuando será el día que llegues temprano?- Zabuza le pregunto molesto.

-Lo siento~…y que haces ustedes aquí?- Kakashi les pregunto a los Akatsuki.

-Venimos a recibir a Sakura- Kakuzu respondió.

-Um...buenos días…- Una voz vino detrás de ellos, todos voltearon para ver a la persona que hablo y se sorprendieron al ver que era Sakura.

Traía la misma ropa y capa blanca que antes (como la de altair de assassins creed) Pero no tenía su máscara ni capucha puesta dejando ver su cabello y rostro, su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta alta y su tatuaje había cambiado de color, de un azul marino a un rojo metálico. También tenía un parche sobre su cachete indicando que tenía una herida también sus brazos estaban vendados desde sus muñecas hasta sus hombros.

-Hola! Estamos en casa!- Valnor dijo

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto grito y corrió hacia la chica pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz gruesa y masculina.

-Entonces este es la villa dónde estás?...aburrido- Una voz dijo detrás de Sakura, la voz le correspondía a un enano que venía con Sakura, obviamente no lo vieron porque al ser más pequeño Sakura lo cubría todo. Él era un enano viejo, tenía una barba trenzada de color blanco al igual que su cabello enredado el cual estaba cubierto con un casco de metal, tenía una hacha en su espalda y ropa de cuero que combinaba con su gran cinturón de cuero.

-Gracias por escoltarme hasta mi aldea- Sakura dijo dando una reverencia hacia el enano.

-Claro, no te preocupes de ello- El enano le dijo y volvió a ver a sus amigos los cuales estaban un poco sorprendidos ante su presencia. –Quien de ustedes es el Hokage?- El pregunto.

-E-el no está aquí- Kakashi respondió.

-Bien….Sakura el jefe me dijo que le diera esto al Hokage, así que toma- El enano dijo dándole un pergamino.

-Por supuesto- Sakura dijo recibiendo el pergamino.

-Bien me voy, adiós mocosos! Y Valnor cuida de la chica- El enano dijo y se empezó a ir.

-Seguro! Buen viaje!- Valnor dijo gritándole.

Sakura guardo el pergamino y camino hacia sus amigos y les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola…- Ella dijo.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Sakura-chan- Haku le dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, también me alegra volver- Ella respondió.

-SI! Vamos a comer ramen ahora que esta Sakura-chan!- Naruto grito.

-Lo siento Naruto, tengo que entregar este pergamino e ir al hospital- Sakura le dijo.

-Eh!? Estas herida?- Konan e Ino gritaron.

-No, yo…- Sakura dijo pero fue interrumpida.

-Acaso te sientes mal?- Itachi pregunto

-Haz comido bien?- Nagato le pregunto

-A qué vas al hospital?- Hidan pregunto igual.

-Que tal en entrenamiento? Difícil?- Kakuzu se unió también.

-Te gustaría entrenar con nosotros luego?- Sasori también.

-OH! Shikamaru tiene que decirte algo!- Ino grito.

-Ino!- Shikamaru grito molesto y sonrojado.

Sakura tomo un respiro antes de responder sus preguntas –No estoy herida y no me siento mal, si he comido bien y voy al hospital a ver cómo va Lee-san, el entrenamiento fue duro gracias por preguntar y….me gustaría entrenar con ustedes en otro momento al igual que charlar contigo Shikamaru-san- Sakura dijo y dio un respiro al final sin darse cuenta de que tan tierno se vio eso.

-E-eh?...claro- Shikamaru murmuro.

-Hehe, la verdad pareces cansada Sakura-chan, entonces no te molestamos, ve a donde tienes que ir y toma un descanso antes de ir a entrenar ok?- Kakashi le dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, gracias, con su permiso- Sakura les dijo y se fue.

-Adiós!- Valnor les grito con una sonrisa.

-Oye….- Naruto dijo después de un rato de silencio.

-Qué dobe?- Sasuke pregunto.

-El….tatuaje de Sakura cambio de color?- El pregunto.

-Um…creo que si-

-….Ahora que lo pienso….- Itachi dijo pensativo.

-Qué pasa?- Kisame pregunto.

-No le dijimos 'bienvenida' a Sakura-chan- Él dijo.

-….rayos-

* * *

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, pero se puso la capa ya que aún no quería que todo el mundo viera su rostro.

-Valnor- Sakura llamo a su dragón.

-Si? Que pasa Sakura-chan?- El pregunto.

-Que…que se le regala a un hospitalizado?- Sakura pregunto al no saber que regalarle a Lee.

-Um…bueno….Que tal….flores! eso es, flores!- Valnor le dijo.

-Um…bien….- Sakura murmuro y se dirigió hacia la florería –Y….qué tipo de flores?-

-Eh? Que nunca habías regalado algo?- Valnor pregunto.

-No…-

Ahh….supongo que eso es cierto, espera…esta es la primera vez que tienes amigos de tu edad!- Valnor le dijo.

-Supongo…- Ella susurro.

-Bueno, en cuanto a las flores porque no le regalas unas rosas blancas?- Él le sugirió.

-Bien, rosas blancas entonces- Sakura dijo y fue a comprarlas.

Al llegar al hospital se dirigió a la recepción y busco el nombre de Lee, de repente ella sintió una presencia detrás de ella, la chica volteo pero no vio a nadie solo vio….un poquito de arena. Sin tomarle importancia Sakura se dirigió al cuarto de Lee y antes de entrar toco la puerta.

-Pasa- Una voz dijo desde adentro, ella lo hizo y al entrar se encontró con Neji y Tenten quien estaban junto a la cama de Lee, donde él estaba sentado, también Gai estaba recargado en la pared frente a la cama.

-…hola- Sakura murmuro al entrar a la habitación.

-Sakura-san!- Lee dijo feliz al ver a su amiga entrar.

-Hola gente- Valnor dijo volando hacia Lee y acostándose sobre su cama.

-Cómo te sientes Lee-san?- Sakura pregunto.

-Muy bien gracias-

-Al parecer ya regresaste de tu entrenamiento, como te fue?- Gai le pregunto.

-Me fue muy bien, he mejorado en cuanto a mis armas- Sakura dijo refiriéndose a su hacha.

-Excelente! Debemos entrenar alguna vez- Tenten le dijo sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, eso me encantaría- Sakura dijo, volteo hacia la mesita a lado de la cama el cual tenía un florero vacío, así que ella se acercó a la mesa y puso sus rosas dentro del florero.

-Espero que te gusten las rosas ya que te las trajimos con mucho cariño- Valnor dijo mientras lamia la mano de Lee.

-Que dicha, gracias- Lee dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegra verte bien Lee, pero necesito entregar algo al Hokage, con su permiso- Sakura dijo con una reverencia –Por favor cuiden bien de el- Sakura se dirigió a sus compañeros quienes asintieron.

-Eso es seguro!- Tenten le dijo .

-Mi alumna tiene razón!- Gai grito feliz.

-Vete sin pendientes Sakura, nosotros nos encargamos- Neji le dijo.

-Gracias, que te mejores Lee- Sakura dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Cuídate bien Lee!- Valnor dijo mientras corría detrás de su ama.

Al salir Sakura cerró la puerta con un suspiro, la condición de Lee era peor de lo que creía, ella logro ver el maltrato de los tendones de sus pierna y brazo, como los doctores dijeron es casi imposible que él se recupere, Sakura tenía que buscar a alguien que lo ayudara pero….quién?

-Sal, ya sé que estás ahí- Sakura dijo.

-Hm…- Gaara murmuro saliendo de un montón de arena y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Si vienes a lastimar a Lee, no te lo permitiré- Sakura dijo seria.

-Eso veremos- Gaara murmuro, y su arena empezó a envolverla tal y como lo hizo con Lee, para ser sincero él no la quería herirla pero la voz dentro suyo lo impulsaba a hacerlo.

Se sorprendió al ver que no le causaba ni un daño a la chica, como si su cuerpo era indestructible, ella permanecía viéndolo con una mirada vacía pero fría.

-Porque temes?- Garra se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de la chica, antes de que el pudiera responder ella siguió hablando.

-Acaso es por el demonio de una cola que tienes dentro? O es acaso que temes lastimar a la gente que quieres de la misma manera que hiciste antes?- Ella siguió preguntando.

-Basta!- Gaara dijo molesto

-Hm...….buenas noches Gaara-san- Sakura dijo antes de que todo se oscureciera para Gaara.

* * *

Después de un rato, Gaara abrió lentamente sus ojos, vio alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el techo de una casa, aparte tenía una pequeña manta sobre él, se sentó lentamente y vio a su alrededor tratando de recordar lo que paso.

-Ella no te hizo ningún daño- Una voz a lado de él dijo, rápidamente volteo para ver a Valnor acostado a su lado.

-Ella te puso a dormir, supongo que ella logro ver tu dolor, eso es lo que ella hace….deberías agradecerle ya que dormiste muy bien- Valnor le dijo estirándose.

-Sakura….me ayudo?- Gaara pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Claro! Aunque no lo creas Sakura te considera como un amigo, incluso te trajo una manta para que no te resfriaras- El dragón le comento.

-…Y dónde está?- Gaara pregunto aunque su rostro se veía sin ninguna expresión por dentro estaba muy feliz por lo que la chica hizo por él.

-Fue a entregarle algo al Hokage, de seguro ya está en camino- Valnor dijo

-Oh...- Gaara murmuro justo cuando Sakura apareció.

-Veo que ya despertaste- Sakura le dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha.

-…Si- Gaara murmuro mientras se ponía rojo al ver el hermoso rostro de la chica.

-Ne….Gaara-san, te gusta el helado?- Sakura le pregunto.

-helado?...yo…yo nunca he comido helado- Gaara le confeso.

-Enserio? Entonces vamos- Sakura dijo dándole una mano a Gaara para levantarse la cual el acepto un poco dudoso. Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la tienda de helado.

-Dime, te gustaría uno de chocolate?- Sakura le pregunto.

-No sé a qué sabe el chocolate- El le dijo.

-Bien, entonces debes probarlo- Ella dijo y pido dos helados de chocolate y uno de vainilla para Valnor el cual lo recibió con gusto, cuando la pelirosa le dio su helado a Gaara no sabía que hacer así que la chica le sonrió y le dijo que lo lamiera y lo hizo. Cuando lo hizo no se arrepintió, una explosión de sabores lleno sus paladares y con mucho gusto le dio otra lamida.

-Esta rico verdad?- Sakura le dijo mientras ella lamia su propio helado, el peli rojo solo asintió y siguió comiendo.

Gaara se quedó viendo a la chica con admiración ella era la mejor persona que el había conocido en su vida, era inteligente, fuerte, serena y muy linda, el dejo que sus ojos vagaran por el rostro de la chica hasta que llego a sus labio y se preguntó si sus labio sabrían igual de ricos que el chocolate, pero claro, eso era algo que no se lo diría. El solo siguió comiendo su helado y se preguntó porque sentía su cara más calientes de lo normal.

**Que tal les gusto? Puse algo de GaaSaku, ya que ****Usagi Mitzui****o había pedido desde hace un buen tiempo hehe, si quieren que ponga un momento de cualquier pareja me dicen y tratare de integrarlos a la historia ok?**

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha****, linmellin de usui, SARA, Albii-chan. Darkzuryan, nami-chan, Saku-Neko-Chan, Michelita. ****Mofeekohaladechocolate****, ****ErzaScarlet-Sama****, ****jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly****, ****DULCECITO311****, ****DarkinocensDLT****, **** Forever War- Smeralda****, ****Alra Saez 1995****, ****vanessa121010**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! XD**


	20. entrenamiento y dangos

Cuando ambos chicos terminaron su helado caminaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde Sakura se encontraría con sus demás amigos.

-Ne…s-Sakura- Gaara la llamo

-Que sucede Gaara?- Sakura le pregunto volteándolo a ver, ella se puso su capa hace un rato ya que no quería que muchas personas vieran su rostro…aun no.

-S-somos amigos verdad?- El pregunto.

-Por supuesto…- La chica le dijo.

-Incluso si haya lastimado a tu amigo?- El pregunto dudoso.

-Esa pelea no cambiara mi opinión sobre ti- Sakura le contesto estuvieron en un momento de silencio y la chica volvió hablar –Seguiremos siendo amigos incluso si Suna invade Konoha…- Ella le dijo.

-…..Lo sabes?- Gaara pregunto muy alterado y asustado de perder a su única amiga.

-Si lo se….- Sakura murmuro –Pero…aun así….somos amigos- Sakura le dijo y le sonrió.

Durante su caminata ambos estuvieron en silencio, Gaara estaba muy asustado, no sabía qué hacer, si seguía con el plan podría perder su amiga incluso si ella dijo que seguirían siendo amigos el no pudo evitar sentir miedo. En cambio Sakura estaba pensando en un plan para detener la invasión.

_Flashback._

_Sakura camino hacia la oficina del Hokage con el pergamino en una mano, al llegar toco la puerta antes de entrar._

_-Con su permiso- Sakura dijo al entrar._

_-Ah, Sakura-chan! un gusto tenerte de vuelta- Minato le dijo sonriendo._

_-Hokage-sama, le vengo a entregar un pergamino- Sakura dijo sacándolo y dándoselo._

_-De que es?- El Hokage le pregunto antes de abrirlo._

_-Algunos informes sobre los criminales de los que me advertiste- Sakura le dijo._

_-Me alegra! Necesitamos estos datos! Como los conseguiste?- El hombre pregunto._

_-Me encontré con ellos durante el transcurso de mi entrenamiento, por suerte no me hallaron y pude huir- Sakura le dijo, ella no pensaba contarle que ella junto con sus amigos místicos los fueron espiando y cazando._

_-Muy buen trabajo Sakura-chan!- Minato dijo sonriendo._

_-Bien me retiro…y Hokage-sama…-Sakura lo llamo._

_-Que pasa pequeña?- Minato le pregunto._

_-Um…Suna está planeando una invasión contra Konoha- Ella le dijo._

_-Que!?- Minato grito mientras se paraba de un brinco de su escritorio._

_-No se preocupe Hokage-sama, hare un plan, por favor confié en mi- Sakura le dijo _

_-….Sakura, esto es más que una simple misión- El Hokage le dijo._

_-Lo se Hokage-sama, por favor, deme tiempo hasta antes de las finales, buscare una solución…por favor- Sakura le pidió._

_-No lo sé Sakura…..- Hokage dijo mientras daba un suspiro y se ponía muy serio._

_-…..Hokage-sama….por favor- Sakura volvió a insistir._

_-…tienes una semana y media para logarlo, si no lo tomaré en mis manos- El Hokage le dijo y la chica asintió –Pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué quieres lograrlo tu sola?-_

_-….quiero proteger a mis amigos- Sakura dijo pensando en unos ninjas de la arena._

_-Muy bien, te deseo suerte- Él le dijo._

_-Por supuesto muchas gracias- Sakura dijo y se fue._

_End of flashback_

-Gaara-san….me voy a ir a entrenar, te gustaría venir?- La chica le pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-um….claro….- El murmuro

-bien, apresurémonos ya que seguramente nos están esperando- Ella dijo, le tomo la mano y caminaron hasta el campo, sin notar que las mejillas de Gaara se sonrojaron.

_-M-me está tomando la mano….son tan suaves…- Gaara pensó._

Al llegar se encontraron a los Akatsuki junto con Naruto y Sasuke esperándolos.

-Hola- Sakura los saludo mientras llegaba junto con garra aun tomados de la mano.

-Hola Sakura-chan! y….Gaara? que haces aquí?- Naruto pregunto al ver al chico.

-Y porque le tomas la mano al cerezo?!- Hidan pregunto molesto.

-…..- Gaara decidió quedarse callado, el solo le dio una mirada asesina a Hidan.

-No me asustas cara de tomate!- Hidan le grito.

-Basta! Porque no empezamos el entrenamiento- Itachi les dijo.

-Por su puesto me parece bien, porque no nos enseñas tus habilidades Sakura-chan?- Kakuzu le pregunto y la chica asintió, ella soltó la mano del peli rojo, cuando lo hizo el sintió mucho frio y rápidamente tomo la mano de la chica de nuevo.

-Que pasa Gaara? Quieres entrenar también?- Sakura le pregunto.

-Eh…n-no solo quería decirte que suerte- Él dijo.

-No te preocupes Sakura no la necesita- Valnor le dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Sakura caminar al centro del campo junto con los Akatsuki y sus dos amigos.

-Esperen antes de que comiencen, Sakura-chan tu tatuaje no era antes de otro color?- Konan le pregunto

-Si pero….esto no es un tatuaje- Sakura dijo pasando una mano sobre su marca. –Es…..una maldición- Sakura explico.

-…Maldición?- Nagato pregunto alterado.

-Si….en el clan Haruno hay una leyenda, el heredero elegido será maldecido por el poder absoluto de los antepasados, pero a cambio de ese gran poder, el elegido será la destrucción de los suyos y traerá de vuelta a aquellos que habían dormido en lo profundo de las montañas…..- Sakura conto con voz suave y luego continuo –Mi maldición suele cambiar de color indicando que he aumentado de poder y habilidades, es como un medidor-

-Oh, que genial, pero sobre esa leyenda….es algo interesante- Itachi comento.

-Tiene razón pero hay que comenzar, sale?- Kisame dijo y la chica asintió.

Los chicos tuvieron un entrenamiento normal y lograron apreciar una mínima parte de las nuevas habilidades de la chica, ella se movía con una elegancia que parecía que danzaba. Los Akatsuki admiraban mucho a la peli rosa, mientras que Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara estaban bastante impresionados con los movimientos de la chica, pero luego Gaara recordó algo.

_-Yo….tengo que pelear…contra ella…-_ Él pensó causando que sintiera un apretón en el corazón.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento cada uno se despidió unos de otros y se fueron, excepto Gaara quien solo se despidió de Sakura y se fue sin que nadie lo notara. Mientras Sakura caminaba a su casa se detuvo cuando escucho que la llamaban, volteo para ver a Itachi caminando hacia ella.

-Buenas noches Itachi-san- Sakura le saludo.

-Buenas noches Sakura-chan- Él le dijo -Supongo que te diriges a tu casa-

-que te trae hasta aquí Itachi-san? Ella pregunto.

-No por favor llámame Itachi o…Itachi-kun si prefieres- Itachi dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Y para responder tu pregunta solo me preguntaba que si quisieras ir al puesto de Dango, ya que escuche de Sasuke que te gustan mucho-

-Muchas gracias Itachi-san, acepto tu invitación- Sakura le dijo.

Itachi dio un pequeño suspiro –Sakura, por favor llámame Itachi-kun- Él dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Itachi-san- Sakura repitió

-Itachi-kun…- el Uchiha la corrigió.

-Itachi-san-

-Sakura repite después de mi… Itachi…-

-Itachi….- repitió la pelirosa

-…Kun-

-…-

-…...-

-…san-

-Sakura! si me llamas Itachi-kun, te compare cuantos dangos quieras y…..pocky ya que también te gustan o me equivoco?- Itachi intentó sobornarla.

-…Itachi…kun- Sakura le dijo muy entusiasmada, en verdad le encantaban los dangos…pero no más que los pocky.

-Bien hecho mi cerecito- Itachi le dijo dándole una palmadita en cabeza antes de tomar su mano y dirigirse a la tiendo de dango.

Al llegar ambos chicos se sentaron en la barra y empezaron a comer dangos con té y platicaban augustamente.

-Y…Valnor?- Itachi pregunto.

-Fue a dormir, él es muy dormilón….- Sakura dijo con una ricita.

-Ya veo…- Itachi murmuro mientras comía deliciosamente un dango.

-Ne….Itachi-kun?- Sakura lo llamó

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?- El pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado al escuchar el Kun en su nombre.

-….Gracias-

-Eh? Porque?- El pregunto mientras los dos chicos salían de la tienda.

-Me alegraste la noche….he estado algo distraída- Ella le dijo sonriendo, luego la chica se puso frente a el deteniéndolo, la chica se le acercó un poco, puso una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que se inclinara un poco hacia enfrente y le dio un beso…..

…

…en la mejilla.

Esa acción hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco y la verdad era la primera vez que se sonrojaba, siendo un Uchiha eso es casi imposible.

-E-eh….Sakura-chan….- Itachi dijo poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Te lo dije…..gracias- Sakura le dijo mientras bajaba su capa y le sonreía dulcemente.

-Y-YA ES TARDE! Hehe…um…déjame llevarte hasta tu casa….- Itachi dijo muy nervioso.

-Por supuesto, Itachi-kun- Ella dijo y el chico la acompaño, al llegar a su casa se despidieron e Itachi siguió su camino.

A medio camino el chico se detuvo y puso una mano sobre su cara para intentar cubrir su enorme sonrojo –Esa chica…..me trae loco…- El murmuro antes de dar un suspiro y seguir su camino sin darse cuenta que un cierto peli café lo veía desde lejos muy molesto.

**Tada! Algo de Itasaku! Requisito de ****Forever. War- Smeralda****! ;D no se preocupen tomare en cuenta todos su requisitos y estarán en la historia. **

**Forever .War- Smeralda**

**harunoakatsuki**

**Usagi Mitzui**

**DULCECITO311**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**Sabaku no Adhii**

**Alra ****Saez 1995**

**sakura .lopez. 549**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate**

**Michelita**

**Saku-Neko-Chan**

**Darkzuryan**

**Minene Uryuu**

**nami-chan**

**Suki Harlett**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y perdón por lo cortito del cap ;3**


	21. Aviso importante :3

**IMPORTANTE!**

Hola chicos lo siento pero esto no es un capitulo y sé que me odiaran por esto pero no se preocupen el próximo cap. ya está en progreso y si me apuro y tengo inspiración poder subirlo mañana o incluso hoy pero en la noche…bueno eso espero ha…ha ¬¬

Bueno al grano! Miren empecé a hacer videos con mis amigos y se me ocurrió hacer videos de crossover asi que si les gusta cualquier pareja con Sakura como:

Ichigoxsakura

Inuyashaxsakura

Luffyxsakura

O cualquier otro anime que les guste avísenme y tratare de hacer un video y subirlo a Youtube para que lo vean y califiquen haha bueno espero con su apoyo…

Ah por cierto! Les diré que en Going Under, más adelante en la historia habrá **un crossover**! Si asi es! Bueno serán dos, Uno de **Bleach **y de **Harry Potter**. Espero que les agrade esa idea si no es asi, **avísenme** ok?

**Tsuki Hinamori, darkzuryan, nami-chan, Saku-Neko-Chan, Michelita, kaoru-pretty, vanessa121010, Sabaku no Adhii. Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha, XxLuciernagas-sakuxX, ErzaScarlet-Sama, AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa, Mofeekohaladechocolate, Usagi Mitzui, Minene Uryuu, Alra Saez 1995, - Smeralda, harunoakatsuki, DULCECITO311.**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR Y PERDON POR HACER PERDER SU TIEMPO! :´3**


	22. Perdida!

Al día siguiente los amigos de Sakura se reunieron para comer ramen para pasar un buen rato pero….Sakura nunca se apreció.

-Sakura ya se tardó mucho….ella siempre es muy puntual- Naruto murmuro.

-Es cierto, no te preocupes seguramente ya viene en camino- Sasuke le dijo.

-Hm, seguramente Hakate la está corrompiendo!- Zabuza dijo enojado.

-Tú también Zabuza, o se te olvida que le trataste de enseñarle a Sakura a desquitarse a golpes? Por suerte ella no te escucho- Haku comento.

-Pff! Esa niña necesita aprender a defenderse!- Zabuza trato de justificarse.

-Ne….Ustedes no han visto a Sakura-chan?- Nagato pregunto.

-…ahora que lo pienso no la he visto desde hoy en la mañana- Haku dijo pensativo.

-No le habrá pasado nada….verdad?- Ino pregunto preocupada.

-No creo, olvidas de que hablamos de Sakura, ella es capaz de defenderse- Neji les comento.

-Es cierto! Ella es una muy buena ninja- Kisame afirmo.

-Hola! Perdón por la tardanza!- Kakashi dijo llegando con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-No puedo creer que llegara primero el que Sakura!- Naruto exclamo molesto.

-Sakurita aún no llega?- Kakashi pregunto.

-No le llames Sakurita…- Itachi dijo molesto.

-Qué?...celoso?- Kakashi le pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hm- Fue lo único que respondió

Los chicos platicaron y esperaron otro rato pero la pelirosa nunca apareció y los chicos ya se estaban preocupando.

-Maldición….ya fue demasiado- Sasori susurro.

-…me estoy preocupando mucho- Konan murmuro.

-Vamos a buscarla, puede que esté en peligro!- Naruto grito.

-Naruto tiene razón vayamos a buscarla!- Kiba les dijo.

-P-Pero podría e-estar en c-cualquier lado- Hinata les dijo.

-Bien, recapitulemos…que paso esta mañana?- Kakuzu le pregunto a Haku.

-Um…Bueno, me desperté y fui a la cocina donde encontré a Sakura y a Valnor desayunando, y platicamos un poco pero después Sakura se fue diciendo que regresaría luego- Haku platico. –Pero no me dijo a donde…-

-Seguramente alguien en el pueblo la vio, vamos- Shikamaru comento y los chicos asintieron y empezaron a caminar alrededor del pueblo.

-Um…hay que preguntarle a ella!- Kiba dijo y se acercó al mujer que vendía fruta, platicaron y después de un tiempo Kiba regreso al grupo.

-Que dijo?-

-Ella dijo que la vio en la mañana que se dirigía hacia allá- Él dijo y señalo hacia enfrente

-Bien sigamos-

Así recorrieron toda la aldea, la gente les decía direcciones y lugares pero en ninguno de ellos se encontraba su pelirosa favorita. Ya llevaban horas buscándola y estaban bastante preocupados.

-Maldición…donde estas Sakura-chan?- Deidara pregunto al aire.

-Eh? Buscan a Sakura-san?- Un señor de la tiendo pregunto al escuchar lo que el chico dijo.

-SI! La has visto señor?- Sasuke pregunto.

-Claro! Hace unas horas me ayudo a recoger unas cajas, pero se fue al parque después de ayudare- El hombre mayor dijo con una gran sonrisa –Es una buena chica….-

-al parque….bueno gracias señor!- Naruto grito mientras se alejaban.

Al llegar al parque no la encontraron, estaba completamente vacío.

-Ugh! NO esta!- Ino grito desesperada.

-…espera…que es eso?- Sasori pregunto y se acercó hacia un objeto que estaba tirado sobre el pasto.

-Eso es….la máscara de Sakura!- Chouji les dijo.

-Sakura nunca se quitaría la máscara en público- Tenten dijo.

-Es cierto, que tal si le paso algo malo!- Naruto pregunto muy preocupado.

-Espero que no…- Haku comento.

-Tal vez….fue a visitar a Lee como todos los días- Neji comento.

-Es cierto! Vamos al hospital entonces- Kakashi anuncio.

Los chicos acordaron y fueron al hospital, pero al llegar encontraron a Lee durmiendo con Gai cuidándolo, al parecer Sakura no lo fue a visitar en todo el día.

-No, he estado esperando la visita de la adorable Sakura pero nunca llego- Gai dijo con lágrimas estilo anime saliendo de sus ojos.

-Oi! Que quieres decir con adorable Sakura?! No tienes derecho decirle así- Zabuza dijo celoso.

-Concuerdo! Solo yo puedo!- Nagato le grito.

-CLARO QUE NO!- Los chicos le gritaron.

-…si no está aquí…donde estará?- Hidan dudo.

-No lo sé pero ya se está siendo tarde….- Kisame observo.

-Entonces hay que apurarnos!- Naruto grito.

-Tienes razón, Neji no tuviste suerte con el byakugan?- Kakashi pregunto.

-No…- Neji murmuro.

-Espera…tal vez, ese chico sepa- Itachi dijo.

-Que chico?- Haku pregunto.

-El peli rojo-

-Te refieres a Gaara?- Sasuke pregunto.

-Sí, él estuvo con Sakura hace poco tal vez sepa- Itachi explico.

-Que esperamos? Vamos a buscarlo!- Kiba grito y ellos asintieron.

Los chicos volvieron a aventurarse en el pueblo en esperanza de encontrarlo pero no lo hicieron, entonces decidieron ir al hotel donde se hospedaba. Al llegar fueron recibidos por Gaara.

-Que quieren?- El pregunto algo frio y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Queremos saber si has visto a Sakura-chan- Sasori le pregunto a su primo.

-…No…- El respondió.

-Ah! Sasori-nii! Que pasa?- Temari pregunto mientras se asomaba por la puerta detrás de Gaara.

-Estamos buscando a Sakura-chan-Sasori respondió.

-Te refieres a esa tierna, adorable e inteligente chica de Pelo rosa?- Temari pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos

-Esa es Sakura, la haz visto?- Zabuza le pregunto a la rubia.

-No, pero si la ven, díganle que gracias por el te que me regalo hoy en la mañana estaba muy delicioso- Ella dijo y regreso dentro del cuarto

-Bien nos vamos- Deidara anuncio y ellos se empezaron a ir.

-Esperen…..- Gaara llamo captando su atención – Le sucedió algo?-

-No sabemos, desapareció desde la mañana- Fue Haku quien respondió su duda.

-Yo….podría…- Gaara murmuro.

-Eh?-

-Yo….podría ayudar- El finalmente dijo.

-Sería de gran ayuda, gracias- Nagato le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien si seguimos así, se hará noche y no la encontraremos, deberíamos dividirnos- Kakashi ordeno y todos corrieron a diferentes partes del pueblo, pero no tuvieron suerte.

* * *

-Sakura….donde puedes estar….- Sasuke pregunto muy preocupado, el siendo un Uchiha es muy tranquilo y de mente fría pero cuando se trata de la pelirosa esos rasgos desaparecen.

El chico camino durante un rato hasta que llego al campo de entrenamiento, y se sentó bajo un árbol a pensar.

-Sakura….por favor aparece….- Sasuke murmuro.

De repente el chico escucho una leve respiración, volteo hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver Sakura acostada sobre una rama, parecía dormida pero el noto la condición de la chica, tenía moretones por todos lados y un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-SAKURA!- Sasuke grito mientras se paraba de un brinco, rápidamente se paró y subió al árbol usando chakra. De cerca vio que sus heridas no eran tan graves pero aun así se preocupó, la cargo con cuidado y la bajo del árbol. Al verla se quedó embobado con la hermosa cara de la chica, se veía tan angelical, su piel la cual estaba un poco manchada de tierra de veía tan perfecta, su nariz abotonada estaba un poco roja, suponía que fue por el sol. El chico no pudo detenerse a si mismo mientras acercaba su rostro con el de la chica, rozo sus labios con los suyos, eran tan suaves tal y como los había soñado. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo alejo sus rostros y trato de despertarla.

-Sakura….Sakura-chan…despierta por favor- Sasuke dijo mientras la movía suavemente.

-Hm…mmm…- Sakura murmuro mientras se despertaba –S-Sasuke?-

-Si…estas bien? Quien fue quien te hizo daño?- El pregunto mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Si, no te preocupes…- Ella dijo mientras se sentaba.

-SAKURA-CHAN!- Una voz desde lejos llamo su atención, voltearon para ver a los chicos corriendo hacia ellos.

-Hola chico…UFF!- Sakura los saludaba pero de repente Naruto e Ino se le vinieron encima tacleándola.

-Sakura-chan! Me tenías muy preocupado!- Naruto lloriqueo mientras los tres chicos se paraban del suelo.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto- La chica se disculpó.

-Sakurita quien te hizo esto?- Kakashi pregunto viendo sus heridas.

-Hm? Oh estas? Fueron hechas durante mi entrenamiento junto con Valnor- Ella explico.

-Pero donde estuviste todo este tiempo?- Haku pregunto.

-Um….creo….creo que me quede dormida….- Sakura dijo apenada. –Lo lamento mucho!-Sakura dijo con una reverencia.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan! Lo que más importa es que estés bien- Nagato dijo feliz.

-Y toma tu mascara- Shino dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias….- Ella respondió tomándola pero no se la puso.

-Bueno como ya casi es noche….porque no cenamos ramen?!- Naruto sugirió.

-S-Suena b-bien- Hinata agrego.

-Bien! Vamos entonces- Zabuza dijo.

-Enserio estas bien Sakura-chan?- Itachi pregunto.

-Sí, no te preocupes sobre ello Itachi-kun- Sakura le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ITACHI-_KUN_?!- Los chicos gritaron sorprendidos.

-S-S-Sakura-chan! P-porque llamas a este teme i-itachi-kun!- Naruto grito.

-Porque no me llamas a mi Nagato-kun?!- Nagato reclamo al igual que todos los demás.

-Hm, ella solo me llama a mi así- Itachi dijo celoso.

-QUE?!- Ellos gritaron

-….me gustaría….que a mí me llamara Gaara-kun- El pelirojo murmuro pensativo pero nadie lo escucho.

-Pasa algo Neji-san?- Sakura pregunto al ver la cara del chico la cual tenia un gesto de enojo y tristeza.

-Es solo que….llamas al Uchiha así por lo de ayer cierto?- Neji pregunto refiriéndose a la 'cita', no es que el los haya seguido y espiado todo el tiempo con su byakugan o algo por el estilo... cada vez que se acordaba le daba rabia.

-….Podrías decir eso- Sakura le dijo.

-Hm….y a mí me llamarías así, si yo te invitara?- Neji le pregunto sonrojado.

-No es necesario que me invites…..Neji-kun- Ella le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-…..- Neji se quedó callado pero su cara roja lo decía todo.

_-Maldición….porque tuve que ser tan directo….-_ Neji pensó mientras se ponía aún más rojo.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado! Lo aprecio mucho y espero que les haya gustado este cap. Esta idea me la dio Y perdón sobre los errores de ortografía ya que no pude checar. Tratare de subir el prox. pronto.**


	23. Como pude olvidar?

Cuando acabaron de cenar todos se despidieron y se fueron excepto Sakura y Neji quienes decidieron entrenar juntos a la luz de la luna.

-Si no peleas en serio conmigo Neji-kun, no te lo perdonare…- Sakura le dijo mientras se quitaba su capa

-Nunca me atrevería a hacer algo así Sakura-chan- Neji dijo poniendo el 'chan' en su nombre.

-….Um…Neji-kun antes de que empecemos quiero que me ayudes a entrenar con…..el byakugan- Sakura le dijo seria.

-Q-Que? Pero como….tú no eres un Hyuga- Neji titubeo.

Sakura no dijo nada solo puso una mano sobre el ojo del lado de su maldición (Por cierto no traía mascara) tapo sus ojos durante unos segundos y dio un gran suspiro, de repente Neji sintió una gran ráfaga de chakra rodeando el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran. Lentamente la chica quito su mano de su ojo el cual seguía cerrado, la chica abrió su ojos y lo que vio Neji hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás. Su ojo ya no era color jade y lleno de brillo sino era morado fuerte y envés de pupila tenía una estrella que abarcaba la mayoría de su ojo, también alrededor de cada pico de la estrella había unos símbolos. (como el ojo de Ciel de Kuroshitsuji)

-Que….e-es eso?!- Neji pregunto sorprendido.

-…..La segunda parte de mi maldición- Sakura murmuro.

-S-segunda parte?-

-Si…..- Sakura murmuro luego hizo un símbolo de mano -….byakugan- La chica murmuro y apareció el byakugan en sus ojos.

-C-como es eso posible?!-. Neji grito muy sorprendido.

-Veras, esta maldición me permite copiar cualquier técnica, jutsu o kekkei genkai que observe, incluso los puedo copiar con mejor precisión que el Sharingan y cuando lo hago yo puedo eliminar los puntos débiles que tenga, incluso los más difíciles de detectar, haciéndolo mas efectivo, de un 20% a un 50%- Sakura explico y luego vio a Neji en los ojos –Me gustaría que me ayudarías en mejora el byakugan para las finales –Sakura le pido y para su sorpresa Neji sonrió.

-Claro Sakura-chan , no te preocupes yo te ayudare- Neji le dijo.

-….Gracias Neji-kun- Ella le sonrió

-Bien empecemos!- Neji dijo corriendo hacia Sakura a gran velocidad con su propio byakugan.

* * *

Entonces día con día Sakura entrenaba con Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke y todos sus demás amigos. Un día Sakura estaba caminando por el pueblo ya que estaba aburrida y por suerte se encontró con su buen amigo Naruto el cual estaba junto a un hombre de pelo blanco y dos líneas rojas saliendo de la orilla de su ojo.

-Hola Naruto….- Sakura le dijo.

-SAKURA-CHAN! MIRA ESTOY ENTRENANDO!- Naruto dijo mientras trataba de parase sobre el agua pero no lo logro y cayó al fondo.

-Te dije que te concentraras!- El hombre le grito y luego volteo a ver a Sakura y le sonrió –Hola soy Jiraiya, supongo que tú eres la famosa Sakura-

-….famosa?- Sakura pregunto inclinando levemente sus cabeza, al tener capa y mascara no se le veía nada.

-Sip! Minato, Naruto y Nagato se la pasan hablando sobre ti! Incluso Kushina no deja de hablar de ti- Jiraiya le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que alago….- Sakura dijo y aunque no se notaba tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Claro! Y si no te molesta me gustaría ver debajo de esa tentadora mascara- El hombre dijo con una sonrisa.

-Um….-Sakura murmuro no sabiendo que hacer, por suerte Naruto llego a defenderla.

-VIEJO PERVERTIDO! Que le haces a _mi_ Sakura-chan?!- Naruto le grito mientras se ponía frente a ella.

-Vaya que eres posesivo mocoso, además solo le pregunte si podía ver debajo de su máscara- El hombre explico.

-Cállate!- El chico dijo con un sonrojo y siguió entrenando.

-Ne….Jiraiya-sensei, usted conoce a la legendaria Tsunade?- Sakura pregunto.

-Claro! Yo fui su compañero de equipo- El hombre dijo sonriendo.

-….Sabe dónde se encuentra?- Sakura pregunto.

-Por ahí, porque preguntas?- Jiraiya pregunto interesado.

-Quiero que ayuda a curar a un amigo….- Sakura murmuro.

-….eso estará difícil….- El hombre dijo con un suspiro

-Porque lo dice?- La chica pregunto inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

-Es muy difícil de convencerla, aparte no creo que logres hacer que venga a Konoha- El hombre explico.

-….Pero necesito su ayuda, es la mejor ninja médico que conozco- Sakura dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Lo lamento pero supongo que podrías intentar….- Jiraiya le dijo y volvió a ver a Naruto quien seguía entrenando.

-Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?- Jiraiya pregunto volviendo a ver a la chica quien no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Eh…no gracias, tengo algo que hacer….gracias por la oferta- Sakura dijo y se fue rápidamente, ante esta acción Naruto se sorprendió.

-QUE LE HICISTE PERVERTIDO!- Naruto le grito.

-NO LE HICE NADA! VUELVE A ENTRENAR!- Jiraiya le grito confundido.

* * *

Sakura corría rápidamente entre las calles de Konoha hasta que llego a la biblioteca y calmo su respiración un poco y camino dentro. Ella camino en silencio hasta los pergaminos más antiguos del lugar, empezó a buscar en muchas secciones, bajando libros y pergaminos para apilándolos sobre una mesa y todos eran de ninjutsu médico, si Tsunade no la podría ayudar ella tenía que estudiar y aprender para poder encontrar la forma de ayudar a Lee, ese era su único deseo en ese momento. Al tener todos los libros que encontró se sentó en la mesa y abrió el primer libro para ponerse a leer, uno tras otro, también hacia prácticas en pergaminos especializados pero no lograba hallar lo que necesitaba.

Ella estaba tan entretenida en un libro que no noto cuando Tenten camino hasta ella.

-Que haces?- Tenten pregunto e hizo que la chica diera un brinco y casi se cayera de su silla.

-….no hagas eso por favor Tenten- Sakura le dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo lamento Sakura-chan!- Tenten dijo riendo, al calmarse se sentó junto a ella –Y que haces?-

-Investigo un poco….- Fue su respuesta.

-Eh….bueno solo quería decirte que Sasuke y Naruto te estaban buscando como locos- Tenten dijo mientras tomaba un libro de la chica y lo ojeaba, se dio cuenta que todos eran sobre el mismo tema, del cuerpo humano, medicinas, jutsus curativos etc. Y eso la preocupo un poco.

-Te encuentras bien?- Tenten pregunto un poco preocupada.

-A que te refieres?- Sakura pregunto sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía entre las manos.

-Es que tantos libros de medicina y curas…..que creí que estabas enferma o algo- Tenten dijo con una risita.

-Aprecio tu preocupación Tenten, pero no debes preocuparte estoy bien de salud- Sakura respondió.

-E-entonces…..porque tanto libro?-

-Busco algo que pueda ayudar a Lee-san….quiero ser capaz de ayudarlo y volverlo a ver corriendo vueltas alrededor de la aldea junto con Gai-sensei- Sakura susurro pero Tenten logro escucharla y ante ello sonrió.

-Realmente eres sorprendente…..te admiro!- Tenten dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de parase y empezar a irse –Solo no te esfuerzas mucho!- Le dijo antes de irse.

Las horas pasaron y la chica se empezaba a desesperar, pero aún no se rendía, ella dio un suspiro y volteo hacia la ventana de su izquierda y se sorprendió al ver que el sol se estaba metiendo, así que ella tomo unos libros y pergaminos y los apilo y decidió pedirlos prestados.

-….me gustaría pedir estos libros….- Sakura dijo poniendo los libros sobre el escritorio de la bibliotecaria que los vio con asombro, eran entre 15 o 20 libros gruesos, sin contar los pergaminos.

-Muy bien Sakura-chan, como siempre espero que los cuides bien- La anciana dijo con una gran sonrisa, a ella le agradaba mucho Sakura ya que iba a menudo a la biblioteca y solían conversas o tomar té juntas.

-Por supuesto obaa-chan- Sakura dijo asintiendo.

-Ah, Sakurita!- Una voz la llamo y volteo para ver a Minato caminando hacia ella felizmente, el traía un pergamino en la mano mientras saludaba.

-Buenas tardes Hokage-sama- Sakura le dijo.

-Y dime que haces tan tarde aquí? Si sabes que mi hijo se está preocupando verdad? Se puso a gritar por toda la casa! Dice que Jiraiya-sensei te hizo algo- Minato dijo riendo, Sakura solo encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

-No, solo vine a buscar unos libros...- Ella dijo, luego volteo a ver a Minato -Ne...Jiraiya-sensei fue su sensei en su años de chunin verdad?-

-Exacto, era divertido y es un buen maestro, por eso decidi que ayudara un poco a Naruto- El dijo sonriendo

-Todo está hecho pequeña, disfruta de tus libros- La bibliotecaria dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias de nuevo, los traeré tan pronto pueda- Sakura dijo y se acomodó los libros bajo el antebrazo para cargarlos.

-Déjame ayudarte Sakurita!- Minato dijo y tomo la mayoría de los libros entre sus brazos sin dejar que la chica protestara.

-Gracias, pero yo puedo sola….- Sakura le dijo

-Ni hablar! Son muy pesados- Minato dijo sonriéndole, pero el no pudo saber la expresión de la chica debido a su máscara, el hombre decidió continuar al no recibir respuesta. –A donde te diriges? A tu casa?-

-Pensaba ir a entrenar pero como ya es tarde debería volver….seguramente Haku está preocupado- Sakura dijo.

-Ya veo….dime porque tantos libros de ninjutsu medico?- El rubio pregunto al ver todos los libros.

-Solo estudio….- La chica respondió, hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, tan solo caminaban en silencio solo alumbrados por la luz de la luna que acababa de salir. –Ne….Hokage-sama, le gustaría cenar con nosotros?- Sakura pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-Me encantaría Sakura-chan, pero la verdad es que tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, que tal otro dia?- Minato dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por la invitación- Sakura dijo asintiendo levemente y por fin estaban frente a la casa de Sakura, ella saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

-Estoy en casa….- Sakura murmuro.

-Con su permiso!- Minato dijo sonriente.

-Sakura! Donde haz estado? Estaba preocupado!- Haku le dijo saliendo de la sala a recibirlos –Buenas noches Hokage-sama, veo que encontró a Sakura-chan-

-Sí, fue coincidencia encontrarla en la biblioteca- Minato dijo riéndose.

-Conque ahí estabas chiquilla…- Zabuza dijo saliendo de la sala y se reunió con ellos. –Que hiciste ahí tanto tiempo?-

-Estudiaba…- Fue su respuesta mientras mostraba los libros que ella cargaba al igual que Minato.

-Déjame ayudarlo- Haku dijo sonriendo y ayudo a Minato con los libros y Zabuza tomo otros.

-Bueno con su permiso debo volver al trabajo, adiós Sakurita y recuerda no dormirte tan tarde por leer esos libros- Minato le dijo.

-Sí, váyase sin cuidado, de nuevo gracias- Sakura dijo con una reverencia.

-Fue un placer! Ah por cierto el equipo 7 tiene una misión mañana así que prepárense, yo le avisare a Naruto y Sasuke así que por favor encárguense de Kakashi por mi- Minato dijo saliendo de la casa.

-No se preocupe! Con cuidado- Haku dijo antes de cerrar la puerta una vez que el Hokage se fue, el chico camino hasta la sala donde vio a Sakura leyendo los libros que había esparcido por el piso mientras que Zabuza la veía curiosamente.

-De que son? De combate?- Zabuza pregunto tomando uno.

-Son ninjutsu medico….- La chica respondió sin dejar de leer

-Porque quieres aprender algo así?- Zabuza pregunto con un gran suspiro mientras abría el libro y lo veía aburridamente.

-Me puede ser útil….- Fue lo único que respondió.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte algo- Haku le ofreció uniéndose a la conversación.

-Sabes ninjutsu medico?- Sakura pregunto.

-Una o dos cosas…- Haku respondió apilando los libros y pergaminos en un solo lugar.

-Lo apreciaría mucho Haku-san- Sakura le dijo.

-Bien, pero eso después que tengo hambre!- Zabuza rugió mientras se para del sillón e iba a la cocina.

* * *

Así los días pasaron y Sakura estudiaba ninjutsu medico en los libros y las clases que le daba Haku y ella progresaba rápido, pero no siempre podía estudiar debido a misiones y otras cosas lo cual era como un entrenamiento extra para ella, incluso Kakashi le enseño el Chidori junto con Sasuke.

Sakura iba caminando por la calle junto con Valnor, se dirigían a la tienda de helados después de un largo entrenamiento.

-Estamos listos para los exámenes!- Valnor dijo feliz.

-Tienes razón….- Sakura murmuro mientras seguía caminando pero no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de que olvido algo.

-Venceremos a Kabuto y a Gaara, definitivamente!- Valnor dijo confiado pero detuvo su caminata cuando su ama lo hizo. –Que pasa Sakura-chan?-

-C-cuando son los exámenes?- Ella pregunto.

-Eh? No sabes? Te dije que eran pasado mañana- Él dijo, al decir esas palabras Sakura se fue corriendo a toda velocidad –S-sakura espera!- Valnor dijo tratando de alcanzarla, cuando lo hizo se sentó en su hombro mientras la chica seguía corriendo.

-Valnor no sabes que significa eso?- Ella pregunto algo alterada.

-Que….vamos a pelear?-

-No, la invasión del Sonido y Suna es ese día…- Ella dijo.

-Y cual es….oh no- Valnor murmuro con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Exacto, nunca idee un plan como se lo prometí al Hokage- Sakura dijo y empezó a correr más rápido a su casa para tratar de idear un plan para ese día. _–Maldición….-_ Ella pensó.

Al llegar a su casa fue directo a su cuarto y saco papeles, planos y todo tipo de cosas y se puso a idear un plan, pero no se podía concentrar, hizo y deshizo muchos planes. La chica empezó a pensar molesta como pudo olvidar algo tan importante! La vida de muchos estaba en riesgo y que hizo ella? Nada!...será porque estuvo tan entretenida aprendiendo ninjutsu medico? O porque disfrutaba tanto el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos que nunca pensó en eso? Porque Minato no le recordó nada? Seria capaz de idear un plan que sea útil? Podría proteger a Konoha y a Gaara al mismo tiempo? Y si el hokage ya tomo la situación en sus manos? Tantas preguntas pasaban por su mente que ya no podía pensar claro.

La chica paso una mano por su cabello, se quitó la máscara y dio un gran suspiro, esto nunca le había pasado, jamás había olvidado algo así, es mas siempre lo tenía mucho antes de lo esperado…tal vez era porque no tenía nada más que hacer, no había nada más que valiera su tiempo, nadie que quisiera hablarle o divertirse con ella…no había nadie.

_-Porque….me siento tan feliz de no haberlo logrado?-_ Ella pensó –_Tal vez porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser la niña que soy….de todos modos no soy como otros niños- _Ella pensó y era cierto, desde pequeña ella se portaba como adulto ante todos pero la verdad era que su alma añoraba que fuera una niña pequeña, tal vez esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan feliz. Ante este pensamiento la chica sonrió.

**Qué tal? Les gusto? Estuvo mal? Pudo haber estado mejor? Bueno solo quería decir que el el prox. Cap son las finales del examen :3 Perdon si estuvo un poco enredado pero tuve que hacer que todo cupiera en un cap y no en 2….haha.**

**Wanda Meyer**

**darkzuryan **

**linmellin de usui**

**Laura**

**cerezo. dulce11**

**Michelita**

**Guest**

**nami-chan**

**Anis**

**Albii-chan**

**Tsuki Hinamori**

**Alra Saez 1995**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Sabaku no Adhii**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa**

**DULCECITO311**

**Usagi Mitzui**

**UWAAA! SON TANTOS! GRACIAAAASSSSSsss….! :'3 **


	24. Neji vs Naruto

Al día siguiente Sakura se paró muy temprano, se ducho y se cambió en su ropa diaria, desayuno algo rápido y siguió tratando de formar un plan pero para ser sincera la chica se sentía muy cansada y poco concentrada, en toda la noche no logro hacer algo concreto y cuando tenía una idea los recuerdos de sus amigos venían a su mente haciendo que se volviera a desconcentrar.

-….lo lamento…- Sakura murmuro mientras dejaba caer un libro que tenía en las manos. –No seré capaz…..-

La chica se sentía pésima, sentía que defraudo a sus amigos como antes lo había hecho en el pasado, la pelirosa sintió un nudo en la garganta queriendo gritar lo más fuerte que podía para poder descargar esa furia que tenía dentro.

-Estas bien?- Zabuza pregunto entrando a la habitación de la pelirosa y recargarse en su puerta.

-…Si, no te preocupes- Sakura dijo con un tono algo forzado.

-….como sea, quiero que me acompañes al campo de entrenamiento, apúrate te espero abajo- El hombre dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la chica.

-…claro- La chica susurro a si misma antes de ponerse sus botas y acomodar su hacha y sus demás armas y salir por la puerta, no sin antes tomar un pequeño libro de su buro.

-Buenos días- Haku le dijo al ver a la chica bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días….- Ella respondió y siguió a Zabuza a la puerta.

-Van a un lado?- Haku pregunto.

-Al campo de entrenamiento- Zabuza explico abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno, suerte!- Haku dijo sonriendo.

-Aja….- El hombre dijo saliendo.

-Volveremos pronto…cuida a Valnor por favor- La pelirosa dijo, poniéndose su máscara y saliendo de su casa.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el campo de entrenamiento, al llegar Sakura estaba parada frente al hombre esperando indicaciones de que hacer.

-Te traje aquí mocosa para que estés preparada para los exámenes mañana- El hombre anuncio.

-…Que debo hacer?- Sakura pregunto.

-Al parecer tienes dos tipos de contrincantes, Kabuto quien parecer ser de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ese tal Gaara que ataca de distancia media y larga, así que mejoraremos cualquier detalle o dificultad que tengas en estos estilos de batalla- El hombre explico.

-Me parece buena idea…- Sakura comento.

-Bien, yo te ayudare en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y le pedí a un amigo tuyo que me ayudara con combate de larga distancia, su técnica es algo similar a ese tipo de Suna- Zabuza le dijo.

-…Quién es?- Sakura le pregunto.

-Lo veras cuando llegue mas tarde, ahora ponte en posición- El hombre dijo tomando su gran espada y poniéndose en posición al igual que la chica.

La batalla duro un buen rato, hasta que Zabuza logro corregir Sakura en todos los aspectos, ambos decidieron descansar mientras venia el siguiente oponente de Sakura.

-Yo….- Una voz floja vino cerca de ellos, voltearon para ver al que ayudaría a Sakura en batalla.

-Shikamaru-san?- Sakura pregunto al verlo.

-Hola Sakura- El dijo.

-Nara te ayudara, con su técnica de sombras imitara la arena del chico y te ayudara- El hombre dijo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Shikamaru-san- Sakura dijo dando una reverencia.

-N-No te preocupes por ellos…e-empezamos?- Shikamaru pregunto sonrojado y nervioso.

-Claro, cuando estés listo- Sakura dijo y se puso en posición al igual que el chico, el cual hizo símbolos y su sombra se alzó del suelo.

-Prepárate- Shikamaru dijo y su sombra empezó a perseguía a Sakura la cual lo esquivaba una y otra vez dando volteretas y brinco mientras trataba de atacar a Shikamaru sin que las sombras la detuvieran. Durante la batalla Shikamaru logro quitarle la máscara a la chica pero más que eso no logro tocarla, en cambio Sakura sí.

La chica trato de esquivar una sombra mientras brincaba encima del chico para golpearlo pero su sombra logro rosar su pie haciendo que perdiera impulso y equilibrio y la chica cayó encima del castaño haciendo que quedaran cara a cara.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, solo se veían a los ojos, Shikamaru tenía la cara roja y trataba de contener su aliento para calmar su corazón acelerado pero era casi imposible al tener el rostro de la chica que te gusta a solo unos centímetros de distancia, el chico incluso empezó a sentir calor en todas partes y sentía que sudaba. En cambio la chica estaba muy tranquila, sus ojos no expresaban nada pero su rostro tenía una expresión serena y tierna.

-…Lo lamento- Sakura dijo parándose, cuando lo hizo el chico sintió frio y deseo que la chica regresara a la posición que tenía.

-No te preocupes….- Shikamaru dijo algo apenado e igual se paró.

-Disculpen pero me tengo que ir- Sakura dijo mientras se limpiaba la tierra de su capa.

-Eh? Aun no acaba tu entrenamiento!- Zabuza le dijo.

-Si lo sé pero no puedo quedarme tengo un compromiso- Sakura dijo –Gracias por tu ayuda Shikamaru-san, con su permiso- Ella dijo y se fue.

-Compromiso? Qué compromiso es más importante que entrenar!?- Zabuza pregunto molesto.

-No sé pero yo igual me iré, adiós- Shikamaru dijo con aun el sonrojo y se fue rápidamente.

-….Que les pasa a los mocosos de hoy?- Zabuza pregunto.

Sakura camino por las calles hasta llegar al hospital, camino directamente hasta el cuarto de Lee como todos los días, antes de entrar toco y espero una respuesta, al recibirla entro.

-Buenos días Lee-san- Sakura dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Buenos días Sakura-san!- Lee dijo energético.

-Cómo te sientes?- ella pregunto mientras se quitaba su máscara y la ponía en la mesita de la habitación

-Ya mejor, los tratamientos que me han dado me ayudan bastante- él dijo sonrojado

-Me alegra mucho lee….- La chica dijo pero luego bajo su cabeza con pena –Lo siento…aún no he encontrado lo que necesitas para cúrate definitivamente-

-Sakura-san…..me siento muy feliz sabes? Tenten me conto lo que hacías en la biblioteca y cómo has entrenado duro estos días….eso me hace muy feliz- Lee dijo sonriendo.

-….Lee-san- Sakura dijo con ojos muy abiertos.

-Está bien si no encuentras la cura, con que hayas esforzado a estos extremos solo para verme mejor es más que suficiente y me hace sentir bastante bien…. Incluso si no logre curarme- El chico dijo con la cabeza baja y una expresión de melancolía.

-….aun no me rindo Lee-san, y no lo hare hasta que pueda volver a verte de pie y entrenando tan duro como lo hacías antes- Ella dijo decidida –Tal vez yo no sea capaz, pero hay una persona que si puede y no me rendiré hasta que ese medico venga y te cure- Ella dijo.

-….Sakura-san….- Lee dijo con lágrimas ya en los ojos -….Gracias! Muchas gracias!-

La chica le sonrió ligeramente y se acostó en la cama a lado de la del chico.

-Ne…Lee-san, iras a las finales a ver las peleas?-

-CLARO! Y TE APOYARE HASTA EL FINAL!- Lee dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Muchas gracias Lee-san- Sakura le dijo, ambos chicos siguieron conversando un rato hasta que Sakura se despidió diciendo que tenía otras cosas que hacer pero prometió regresar en la tarde.

La chica camino hasta la oficina del Hokage con un poco de nervios, al llegar a la oficina toco ligeramente la puerta y espero el permiso de entrar, al revivirlo entro lentamente.

-….Hokage-sama- Sakura murmuro

-Oh! Sakurita! Que te trae aquí?- Minato pregunto.

-…Disculpe pero que hará con respecto a la invasión?- Sakura le respondió con una pregunta.

-Está bajo control- El respondió.

-Hokage-sama, sé que no tengo derecho a decir esto pero tengo un plan que…- Sakura empezó a decir pero Minato la interrumpió.

-Lo siento Sakurita pero ya tenemos un plan en marcha- Él dijo.

-Pero hoka…-

-Esto no es un juego Sakura! la vida de todos esta en riesgo- El Hokage le grito con un tono autoritario.

-Lo lamento…- Sakura dijo apenada.

-No…está bien, yo también me disculpo, te grite- Minato le dijo

-….Estarán….todos a salvo?- Sakura pregunto aun con la cabeza baja

-Sí, ese día habrá guardias en todos lados protegiendo a los aldeanos- El dijo.

-Bien….me retiro, de nuevo lo siento mucho- Sakura dijo y se fue sin otra palabra.

Sakura se sentía algo triste, ella pensaba que había defraudado a todos con su irresponsabilidad y se sentía horrible pero no podía dejar que eso la detuviera lo único que podía hacer ahora era tratar de detener a Gaara.

La chica brinco hasta el techo de su casa, se metió pro la ventana de su cuarto y empezó a buscar un libro, busco y busco hasta que lo encontró encima de ropero, lo tomo y rápidamente salió de nuevo y se fue brincando de techo en techo hasta la mansión Hyuga.

Al llegar se limpió el polvo invisible de su capa y toco a la puerta para ser recibida por una pequeña niña de pelo café largo y ojos típicos del clan Hyuga.

-ah, Sakura-san es bueno verte- La niña dijo.

-Igualmente Hanabi-san….esta tu hermana?- Sakura pregunto.

-SI, pasa…- Ella dijo con un pequeña sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para que entrara la pelirosa.

-Gracias….toma te traje esto- Ella dijo dándole algo envuelto en una tela blanca, la pequeña lo tomo y lo desenvolvió y se sorprendió al ver que era una pequeña cuchilla muy hermosa y parecía bastante filosa e útil. –Te servirá mejor que cualquier Kunai y es fácil de usar-

-Muchas gracias Sakura-san, realmente lo necesitaba!- La chica dijo mientras se ampliaba un poco su sonrisa y fue corriendo a probar su nueva arma.

Sakura camino por los corredores de la mansión sabiendo exactamente a donde ir, ya había venido unas veces para entrenar con Hinata y conversar con su padre pero en el camino se encontró con un amigo.

-Hola Neji-san….- Sakura le dijo al verlo salir de su habitación.

-S-Sakura-chan! qué haces aquí?- Neji pregunto un poco sonrojado _–Sera que vino a visitarme….-_

-Vine a visitar a Hinata-san- Ella respondió.

-Oh…él está con mi tío- Neji respondió.

-Muchas gracias Neji-san y suerte mañana en las finales- Sakura le dijo antes de irse.

-SI…a ti igual…- Neji murmuro y siguió su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro

La chica camino a la habitación principal de la mansión y toco.

-Pasen….- Una voz grave dijo y la chica entro para ver a Hinata y a Hiashi tomando te.

-S-sakura-chan! Que g-gusto verte!- Hinata le dijo sonriendo

-Hola Hinata-san y Hiashi-sama- Sakura dijo con una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes Sakura-san, por favor acompáñanos con él te- Hiashi le dijo, el agradaba mucho a la chica incluso la respetaba, desde que Hinata se la presento le tomo cariño a su buena actitud y su cortesía, sin contar que incluso planeaba convertirla en un Hyuga ya que sería una brillante e excelente miembro del clan (obviamente lo haría casándola con Neji ^/^). Por desgracia no era el único el clan Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Uchica y Uzumaki tenía a la chica como primera opción de agregarla al clan.

-Muchas gracias…- La chica dijo mientras se sentaba respetuosamente y Hinata le sirvió un poco de té.

-Dime pequeña…que te trae aquí?- Hiashi pregunto dándole un trago a su te.

-Vengo a entregarle un libro que me había prestada Hinata-san…- Ella dijo y tomo el libro que estaba debajo de su capa y se lo entrego a dicha chica. –Muchas gracias Hinata-san, estuvo muy interesante-

-D-De nada Sakura-chan- Hinata respondió.

-Libro? De qué es?- El hombre pregunto viendo el libro.

-De medicina Hyuga-sama- Sakura respondió tomando de su te.

-Ah ya veo, estas estudiando ninjutsu medico?-

-Sí, quiero aprender todo lo posible sobre dicho tema…- Ella respondió.

-Eso es algo nuevo, se podría saber para qué?- El hombre pregunto.

-…Tengo a un amigo en el hospital que necesita ser curado pero no hay nadie capaz de hacerlo así que…- Sakura dijo pero se quedó sin palabras

-Aquí que decidiste hacerlo por ti misma- Hiashi termino la frase.

-Sí, pero aun no logro encontrar lo que necesito- Sakura confeso.

-Bueno las puertas del clan están abiertas por si necesitas alguna ayuda- El hombre dijo

-Se lo agradezco mucho Hyuga-sama, con su permiso me tendre que retirar- Ella dijo educadamente.

-Tan pronto? Bueno supongo que tienes un compromiso, bien te deseo suerte en tus proyectos y en las finales de mañana- Hiashi le dijo.

-Muchas gracias…- Ella respondió dando una reverencia.

-T-te iremos a v-ver- Hinata le dijo.

-Me alagaría mucho su presencia, con su permiso- Sakura dijo antes de irse.

-Es una buena chica, muy decidida…- Hiashi dijo asintiendo levemente.

-T-Tienes razón, aparte es m-muy buena p-persona- Hinata dijo.

Antes de salir de la mansión Hyuga se despidió de Hanabi y Neji y siguió su camino hasta al hospital donde se encontraría con Lee nuevamente. Al llegar saludo de nuevo a Lee y conversaron mientras que el cenaba, después de unas horas el chico se durmió, estaba muy cansado ya que aún hospitalizado hacia un entrenamiento duro y Sakura lo admiraba por eso.

Cuando la chica se aseguró que Lee estuviera bien se fue a su casa donde ceno con Haku y Zabuza y se fue a dormir ya que el examen era al día siguiente.

* * *

Cuando amaneció Sakura se paró y se bañó y preparo, desayuno en completo silencio y salió de su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta excepto Valnor quien la acompaño. Ambos caminaron hasta al bosque a la orilla de Konoha hasta una pequeña cascada donde decidieron entrenar un poco antes de las finales.

...

...

Todos ya estaban en la arena donde se llevaría a cabo las finales, muchos civiles y ninjas empezaron a llegar y a se sentaron en las gradas entre ellos las familias y amigos de los competidores.

-Estos será interesante…- Izumo comento mientras tomaba su lugar.

-Tienes razón, ya quiero ver a mis chiquillos favoritos pelear- Kotetsu dijo refiriéndose al equipo 7.

-Sí, es pero que le vaya bien- Izumo comento con un suspiro.

-Wha! Cuanta gente!- Ino exclamo desde el otro lado del campo.

-Es cierto, tal vez es porque quieren ver al segundo prodigio Uchiha y al hijo del Hokage pelear- Chouji respondió.

-Yo solo vine para ver a Sakura-chan!- Kiba dijo

-Y que tal a tu compañero Shino?- Tenten pregunto, ella estaba junto a ellos con Lee a su lado con muletas a su lado.

-….también- Kiba dijo.

-Qué vergüenza!- Ino le dijo.

Mientras ellos platicaban los sensei los veían, ellos estaban un asiento detrás de ellos.

-Veo que están entusiasmados- Kurenai dijo.

-Eso parece y me alegra verlos así- Azuma comento.

-ESE ES EL ANIMO JOVEN!- Gai dijo con lágrimas anime.

-Y…dime donde esta Kakashi?- Azuma pregunto volteando a todos lados.

-Ese teme aun no llega- Zabuza respondió.

-De seguro se le hizo algo tarde pero llegara- Haku dijo sonriendo.

-He…eso esperemos- Jiraiya dijo con una risa.

No muy lejos de ellos estaba Hinata con su hermana y padre esperando a que las batallas dieran comienza.

-E-espero que le vaya b-bien a Neji-nii y S-shino-kun- Hinata dijo.

-También a Sakura-san!- Hanabi dijo.

-E-estoy segura q-que a ella le ira de m-maravilla- Hinata le dijo sonriendo.

-Es cierto, ella es muy talentosa- Hiashi comento.

A pocos lugares de los suyos se encontraban los jefes de los demás clanes como Inochi, Choza, Shikaku quienes platicaban juntos, a Shibi y Tsume quienes conversaban junto a ellos se hallaba la hermana de Kiba: Hana quien esperaba las peleas con ansia. A unos lugares se encontraban Fugaku con su esposa y Kushina quienes conversaban agustamente, enfrente de ellos estaban los Akatuski quienes platicaban y peleaban sobre diferentes cosas.

-Yo creo que Sakura-chan hará muy bien!- Deidara comento.

-Tienes razón, tiene todo a su favor!- Nagato le dijo feliz

-Aparte es bastante fuerte- Konan exclamo.

-E inteligente- Sasori agrego

-Apuesto 100 que le pateara el trasero de su oponente en 3 minutos- Hidan dijo

-Acepto!- Inmediatamente dijo Kakuzu.

-Hm…- Itachi murmuro.

-Que pasa Itachi?- Kisame pregunto.

-Aun no llega Sasuke…-

-No te preocupes, al fin y a cabo fue con su sensei verdad?-

-Sí, seguramente llegaran después- Él dijo.

Abajo en la arena los competidores estaban esperando que empezara, el único que faltaba era Sasuke.

-Bienvenidos! Daremos inicio a las finales de los exámenes chunin!- Minato exclamo, el estaba sentado con el Kazekage de Suna y unos cuantos AMBU junto a él, por seguridad.

-Soy Genma, supervisor de las finales la primera batalla es entre Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga- El anuncio y la multitud se aloco.

-VAMOS NARUTO-KUN!- Grito Nagato.

-VAMOS HIJO!- Kushina grito también.

Mientras tanto en la arena Neji y Naruto estaban frente a frente.

-No perderé esta batalla, si no nunca me convertiré en Hokage- Naruto le dijo a Neji.

-Yo tampoco pienso perder pero eso es imposible ya que el destino dicta que yo ganare- Neji dijo activando su byakugan

-Hm, eso veremos, no deberías subestimarme!-

-Cuando estén listos- Genma dijo –Comiencen!-

Naruto inmediatamente corrió hacia Neji y trato de golpearlo pero el fácilmente lo esquivo, luego una ráfaga de puñetazos de parte del Uzumaki le fue dirigido a Neji quien los bloqueo todos con facilidad, así cada golpe que lanzaba Naruto el castaño lo esquivaba o bloqueaba.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que creí- Naruto pensó.

Mientras tanto Sakura camino hasta la puerta de las gradas y vio a su compañero algo preocupada, la chica camino hasta un lugar de enfrente donde podría ver mejor.

-HOLA SAKU-CHAN!- Nagato grito al verla haciendo que todos sus amigos se percataran de su presencia.

-Buenos días Nagato-san- La chica saludo y siguió caminando.

-Sakura! Te aparte un lugar!- Lee grito saludándola desesperadamente, la chica asintió y en silencio fue hasta donde estaba Lee.

-Me da gusto verte aquí Lee-san- Sakura dijo sentándose junto a él, no sin antes poner su enorme Hacha a lado suyo.

-Claro! No me perdería algo así!- Lee le dijo sonriendo.

-Hola chicos- Sakura saludo a sus demás amigos.

-Hola Saku-chan!- Ino le grito prácticamente en el oído.

-Ne, te traje las frituras!- Chouji le dijo feliz y saco una bolsa de papas, la chica en silencio saco otra bolsa de frituras y las intercambiaron.

-Eh…que hacen?- Kiba pregunto.

-Sakura y yo nos volvimos compañeros en botanas cuando me fue a visitar al hospital- Chouji explico.

-Enserio?- Tenten pregunto.

-Sí, me entere que Chouji-san no podía comer lo que le gusta así que llevaba sus frituras favoritas a escondidas- Sakura explico.

-Y nos dimos cuenta que nos gustan las mismas y desde entonces somos amigos!- Chouji dijo mientras mordía felizmente una papa.

-Oh…-

En la arena a Naruto no le iba muy bien aún no lograba golpear a Neji, en cambio el castaño ya había logrado sellar algunas conexiones de chakra del Uzumaki.

-Esto no está bien….- Naruto murmuro e hizo unos clones de sombra, todos ellos corrieron hacia Neji, cada uno lanzo un golpe pero los esquivo, luego el Naruto original le dio un rodillazo en la quijada haciendo que volara hacia atrás pero el castaño cayo delicadamente y de pie al suelo, el sonrió de medio lado al ver a todos los Narutos que estaban ahí.

-Hm, no te esfuerces se cuál es el original!- Neji dijo y corrió rápidamente entre ellos esquivándolos como si fueran solo obstáculos hasta que llego a un Naruto y lo golpeo en un punto de presión, dicho chico cayo de rodillas.

-Hehe te dije que no me subestimaras!- Naruto dijo y se desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Pero que…..esta un paso adelante!- Neji murmuro y volteo rápidamente hacia unos clones corrieron hacia él y lo atacaron, El hyuga detuvo un puñetazo antes de empezar a dar vueltas y una onda azul lo envolviera, lanzando a los demás Naruto lejos y lo único que quedo fue un cráter debajo de Neji y enfrente al verdadero Naruto tirado en el suelo, antes de que el chico se pudiera parar Neji ya estaba golpeándolo en puntos de chakra y neutralizándolo de forma extraordinariamente rápido.

-Naruto….- Sakura murmuro preocupada al ver al chico batallando para mantenerse de pie.

-Esta frito…- Ino dijo.

-Aun no…él puede ganar- Lee comento.

-Vamos hijo…no te rindas- Kushina susurro viendo a su hijo.

-Maldición, vamos Naruto enséñale quien manda!- Nagato dijo molesto.

-Hijo….haz tu mayor esfuerzo- Minato le deseo.

De repente Naruto cae de rodillas respirando con dificultad.

-Te lo dije….estaba destinado a ganar- Neji comento mientras se alejaba de él.

-Destino esto, destino lo otro! Ya basta!- Naruto grito molesto.

-Hm….- Neji murmuro y se quitó su protector enseñando su marca.

-Q-Que es eso…?- Naruto pregunto.

-Es un sello….el pájaro enjaulado…-Neji dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos -el cual sire para ser activado fácilmente por un miembro de la rama principal y provocara una dolorosa destrucción neuronal a su portador, asegurándose así, la sumisión y fidelidad que debía guardar la casa secundaria a la principal del clan. Además, este sello asegurara la desaparición del Byakugan en caso de que el cadáver de un miembro de esa rama cayera en manos enemigas- Neji explico.

-…..- Naruto no tenía palabras ante lo que dijo el chico, solo se limitó a mirarlo mientras tanto Sakura estaba igual, en ese momento sintió desprecio hacia Hiashi, ella sabía la historia del padre de Neji…pero al saber esto sintió que su sangre hervía.

-El destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento y -sin importar lo que se intente- las personas no pueden cambiarlo….y estoy destinado a ganar!- Neji le dijo.

-No…aun no pienso rendirme- Naruto dijo sacando un poco de chakra del zorro de nueve colas. –No me importa un bledo el destino!-

-Pero cómo?….te selle completamente!- Neji murmuro molesto al ver a Naruto envuelto en un chakra naranja.

Y entonces empezó la verdadera batalla, estaban completamente a mano, ambos peleaban con todo lo que podían, parecía que no tenía final.

_-Que es este chakra? Es muy poderoso!-_ Neji pensó pero luego sus ojos se agrandaron_ –Es el chakra del zorro de nueve colas!-_

Entonces Naruto corrió a gran velocidad a Neji, quien se preparó para volver a atacar mientras se envolvía de una onda azul y empezó a girar nuevamente.

-Me convertiré en Hokage…ganare esta pelea!- Naruto grito y sus puños chocaron, ondas de Chakra esparcieron por toda el área causando una mini explosión.

-NARUTO!- Nagato y Kushina gritaron en preocupación.

-Naruto….- Minato murmuro molesto mientras veía la escena preocupado. Cuando el polvo de la explosión se fue, lo único que se veía era a Neji parado y a Naruto en medio de un cráter, parecía que Neji había ganado.

-Hm…perdiste- Neji murmuro pero entonces el Naruto que estaba tirado se convirtió en humo indicando que era un clon y antes de que Neji pudiera reaccionar el verdadero Naruto salió de bajo de él y lo golpeo en la quijada con bastante fuerza haciendo que volara y cayera con un gran sonido.

-Naruto ha ganado…- Genma murmuro sorprendido.

-YEAHH! UUHH!- El público gritaba y gritaba.

-SI NARUTO!- Gritaron sus amigos y familia.

Naruto solo sonrió y volteo a ver Neji quien estaba parándose lentamente.

-He….perdido-

-No todo es sobre el destino…..Cuando sea Hokage prohibiré que hagan algo así de nuevo….- Naruto comento.

-Como sea….- Neji dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto y luego ambos chicos desaparecieron de la arena.

-Esa fue una batalla interesante- Kiba murmuro.

-Es cierto, tu qué crees Sakura-chan?- Haku pregunto y volteo hacia donde estaba sentada la chica pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba vacío.

-A donde fue la mocosa?- Zabuza pregunto con un bostezo.

-Dijo que olvido algo que luego enseguida volvía- Lee respondió.

Sakura camino tranquilamente por los pasillos de aquel edificio hasta que llego a la enfermería donde entro en silencio y se encontró con Neji quien estaba sentado en una cama, al parecer parecía algo distraído y no noto su presencia.

-Cómo estás?- Sakura pregunto, el chico dio un brinquito y la volteo a ver con ojos abiertos, también no tenía su protector dejando ver su sellos.

-Sakura-chan….pues la verdad no muy bien- Neji le dijo con un suspiro.

-Es por tu sello?- Sakura pregunto caminando hacia él, Neji solo asintió.

-Soy un pájaro enjaulado….- El murmuro pero se sorprendió ante la repentina acción de la chica.

Sakura camino en silencio a Neji viendo la tristeza en sus ojos, ella se quitó la máscara y la puso junto a él, con una de sus pequeñas manos tomo con delicadeza la barbilla del chicho haciendo que volteara hacia arriba ligeramente y acerco su rostro y empezó a dar suaves y tiernos besos sobre el sello de Neji, recorriéndolo delicadamente como si esos besos desaparecerían la marca.

-S-Sakura-chan…- Naruto murmuro, su mejillas estaban muy rojas y sentía que se le secaba ligeramente la boca ante sus delicadas acciones, la chica tenía sus tiernas manos en las mejillas del chico evitando que se moviera, pero dudo mucho que lo haría, después de que la chica recorriera todo su sello se alejó de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Neji, tú no estás enjaulado por la marca….sino por tu forma de depender en el destino, al no querer seguir tus decisiones y sueños eres atrapado por la maldad que te rodea….No te des por vencido ni aun vencido, no te sientas esclavo siendo esclavo….si caes vuelve a intentarlo, lucha por aquello, se fuerte y sigue lo que tu corazón dicte….se libre- Sakura le murmuro.

-Sakura…..chan- Neji susurro, no tenía palabras para decirle a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Cuando estés mejor, te estaré esperando junto con nuestros amigos….- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa, tomo su máscara y se fue.

-Espera Sakura-chan!- Neji la llamo.

-Sucede algo Neji-kun?- La chica pregunto.

-Solo quería decir que…..Gracias…por todo- Neji le dijo.

-Eres bienvenido cuando quieras- Sakura le dijo y siguió su camino.

La chica camino hasta las gradas donde se dio cuenta que ya estaba Naruto junto

a su mama y Sasuke y Kakashi quienes estaban sentados con sus amigos, ella camino hasta su lugar.

-Hola Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei- La chica saludo.

-Hola Sakurita!- Kakashi le saludo muy feliz.

-Hm…Hola- Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa.

-Quien sigue? Espero que sea emocionante!- Ino pregunto.

-Creo que es Shino…- Kiba respondió.

Sakura empezó a voltear a su alrededor y noto que había varios AMBU por todos lados, también se dio cuenta de que los sensei se percataron de ellos igual, la atención de la hacía se dirigió hacia dos chicos que entraron a las gradas eran Temari y Gaara. Ambos chicos al ver a Sakura la saludaron, bueno Gaara levanto ligeramente la mano, Sakura saludo de vuelta.

-OI! Sakura-chan!- Temari la llamo saludándola felizmente, esto llamo la atención de su amigos y al verla se sorprendieron al ver que Gaara también saludaba a la chica.

-Hola Temari-san- Sakura dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica lo escuchara, al recibir el salud de parte de la pelirosa ambos se sentaron en unos asientos no muy lejos.

En la arena salió Kankuro y Shino quienes ya estaban frente a frente.

-Quien crees que gane?- Konan pregunto.

-Probablemente el chico de Suna…- Kisame murmuro.

En la arena Genma estaba en medio de los chicos y los veía antes de alzar su brazo.

-Shino Aburame vs Kankuro de Suna…comiencen!- El dijo.

Inmediatamente Shino se puso en posición, pero Kankuro no hizo nada.

-Che….a quien engaño, me rindo!- Kankuro dijo alzando la mano.

-EHH!?- Grito todo el público.

-Al rendirse Kankuro….Shino gana!- Genma anuncio y el público aplaudió.

-Eso fue…..ridículo- Valnor dijo y sus amigos concordaron con el.

-Nuestros siguientes competidores son Kabuto Yakushi vs Sakura Haruno!- Genma anuncio.

-Yeah! Es tu turno Sakura-san!- Lee le dijo, la chica solo asintió pero no se movió.

-Eh….no piensas ir?- Kakashi pregunto.

-...….Esta muy cómodo mi asiento- La chica dijo.

-AR! Solo ve!- Zabuza le dijo, la chica solo dio un suspiro y se paró de su preciado lugar, tomo su hacha y se subió al riel con Valnor.

-YAHOO! A PELEAR!- Valnor dijo y salto del barandal felizmente, Sakura simplemente se subió de forma delicada al riel y de un brinco cayo a la arena sin ningún sonido, ella camino hasta el centro donde ya estaba Kabuto y Genma esperándola.

-Perdón por la demora- Sakura dijo mientras se paraba frente al chico.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan- Kabuto dijo –Ne….porque no hacemos algo más interesante?- El pregunto con malicia.

-….de que hablas?- Sakura pregunto.

-He escuchado que has estado estudiando medicina, según entendí quieres curar a ese chico del traje verde….que tierno- Kabuto dijo señalando a Lee.

-Conque es por eso que estudiaba medicina….- Zabuza dijo y Haku asintió viendo a Lee.

-Sakura-san…..- Lee murmuro con lágrimas anime al igual que su sensei.

-Sakura es tan admirable!- Gai lloriqueo.

-Quiere ayudar a ese chico…- Hiashi pensó viendo a Lee al igual que todos pero estaban realmente sorprendidos que Sakura haya estudiado solo para curarlo a el.

-Eso es muy cierto, pero eso que tiene que ver aquí?- Sakura pregunto.

-Bueno solo quería decirte que yo tengo el jutsu que buscabas con tanto esfuerzo….- Kabuto dijo sonriendo macabramente –Te lo daré….-

-Enserio? Muchas gracias Kabuto-san, realmente y….- Ya decía pero fue interrumpida por Kabuto.

-No dije que te lo daría gratis….si logras ganar esta batalla yo te lo daré, tómalo como un premio- Él dijo.

Sakura se quedó un momento en silencio, volteo a ver a Lee y se dio cuenta de la alegría que vería en los ojos de ese chico al ser curado.

-Acepto….-

-….Comiencen!- Genma grito dando inicio a la batalla.

**Wha! Quedo muy largo! Haha y lo malo es que tuve que dividirlo en dos asi que tengo ya el otro cap pero lo subiré en unos días :D **

**Hikari. to. Yami .no. purinsesu**

**kaoru-pretty**

**Saku-Neko-Chan**

**nami-chan **

**linmellin de usui**

**Michelita**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**D****ULCECITO311**

**Forever. War- Smeralda**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**Sabaku no Adhii**

**Minene Uryuu**

**harunoakatsuki**

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y disculpen los horribles errores de ortografía! XD


	25. Sakura vs Kabuto

Ambos oponentes estaban frente a frente, las gradas se llenaban de gritos y porras.

-Sakura, te puedo dar un concejo?- Valnor le susurro a la chica la cual asintió.

-No uses tu maldición y mucho menos el byakugan o Sharingan, tienes idea lo que los haría Hiashi o los Uchiha cuando verán que robaste su preciado kekkei genkai!- Valnor le dijo.

-Tienes razón, si todo va bien ni siquiera debo mostrar mi rostro- Sakura comento y volvió a ver a su oponente.

-…Comiencen!- Genma dijo y ambos chicos se pusieron en atención.

Kabuto corrió hacia Sakura con una gran velocidad y lanzo puñetazos hacia la chica pero ella los esquivo fácilmente, el chico le lanzo una patada a la cabeza y la chica lo detuvo con su ante brazo.

-Eres rápido….pero no lo suficiente- Sakura murmuro justo cuando Valnor logro lanzar una bola de fuego hacia el chico quien con dificultad lo esquivo.

-Al parecer eres muy buena….supongo que tendré que usar eso- Kabuto murmuro con una sonrisa sádica.

-SAKURA-CHAN! GANA!- Naruto grito a todo pulmón.

-Vamos futura cuñada!- Hana grito.

-Sakura-chan no será tu cuñada!- Nagato le grito.

-Sakura-san es la mejor!- Lee dijo con estrellitas en los ojos viendo pelear a la chica.

-Tienes razón….- Tenten dijo sorprendida al ver los movimientos de la chica, volteo hacia la puerta y vio que Neji venia hacia ellos y se sentó con su tio.

_-Supongo que él también quiere verla pelear….-_ Ella pensó.

Sakura se empezaba a frustrar, ella solo podía esquivar o evadir los ataques de Kabuto pero no lograba golpearlo, a este ritmo duraría mucho, así que rápidamente dio volteretas hacia atrás dejando un gran espacio entre ellos.

- Kakushi Kura udo (nube oculta)….- Sakura murmuro haciendo símbolos y entonces niebla empezó a salir del suelo alrededor de la chica y la empezó a ocultar a ella y a Valnor.

-Tsk, no tiene caso esconderse!- Kabuto le dijo y corrió hacia la nube de niebla y lanzo varios kunai, luego Sakura salió del humo con todos los kunai en su piel pero ella se convirtió en una nube de humo indicando que era un clon. Kabuto empezó a buscar a la chica con los ojos, luego de la nube de humo salió Sakura con hacha en mano mientras Valnor volaba a su lado. Atacaron al chico de manera impresionante y le costaba bastante trabajo a Kabuto seguir en pie y no ser rebanado por la gran hacha de la chica.

_-Necesito ganar….pero Orochimaru-sama me dijo que prolongara lo más que puedo esta batalla-_ Kabuto pensó tratando de formular un plan, después de unos momentos sonrió sádicamente.

El chico hizo 12 varios cones de el y todos ellos corrieron hacia la Sakura que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Sakura se puso en posición al igual que Valnor, seis clones la atacaron a ella y otros 6 a Valnor. La chica se dio un puñetazo a uno, dio una vuelta hacia la derecha y le dio un rodillazo a otro que estaba ahí, al hacer eso recibió el puñetazo de uno pero lo bloqueo, uso contra pensó para poder caer al suelo junto con el clon el cual se convirtió en humo, la chica uso sus manos para dar un brinco hacia atrás y caer de pie. Esquivo y golpeo a los demás clones de manera extraordinaria pero no se dio cuenta de que el verdadero Kabuto estaba a poca distancia quien sus brazos se empezaba a cubrir con chakra azul.

-Que es lo que está haciendo Kabuto?- Haku pregunto llamando la atención de todos y se concentraron en Kabuto.

-Pero que…es eso?- Jiraiya pregunto viéndolo interesado.

...

-Algo…no anda bien….-Shikaku le dijo a sus buenos amigos.

-A que te refieres?- Choza Pregunto.

-Ese jutsu….nunca lo había visto- El hombre respondió.

-Acaso eso azul es chakra?- Tsume pregunto viéndolo sorprendida.

-Tiene un increíble control!- Shibi dijo tranquilamente.

-Lo que sea ese jutsu, los clones solo son una distracción…..cualquier cosa que haga debe ser poderoso- Inochi opino.

-Mama….que es eso?- Naruto le pregunto a su madre.

-No estoy seguro hijo, solo espero que Sakura esté bien…- Ella respondió preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ella es muy fuerte!- Mikoto trato de animarla

Mientras tanto los Akatsuki también se preguntaban que era aquello que hacia pero les preocupaba más que Sakura aún no se daba cuenta de ellos.

* * *

Sakura esquivaba cada uno de los golpes de sus clones pero repentinamente desaparecieron dejando a la chica algo confundida, luego escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, volteo para ver a Sasuke alterado y logro voltear justo a tiempo para ver a Kabuto corriendo hacia ella con gran velocidad y sus brazos cubiertos de una aura azul, por desgracia no pudo esquivarlo y recibió un gran golpe en la mejilla haciendo que saliera volando 10 metros, la chica rodo por el suelo antes de detenerse por completo.

-SAKURA!- Valnor grito poniéndose frente a la chica protegiéndola de Kabuto quien corría hacia ellos de nuevo. El dragón esquivo los golpes de chico y rápidamente le trato de dar un colaetazo pero él lo esquivo y dio unas volteretas hacia atrás.

-Maldicion….se rompió mi mascara- Sakura murmuro y se paró, la diferencia esta vez era que no tenía temor a enseñar su rostro, la chica se quitó los cachos de mascara restante.

-Por fin veremos su rostro!- Kotetsu dijo emocionado y Izumo solo asintio igual de emocionado.

-Su rostro….- Hiashi murmuro viéndola detenidamente, los demás líderes de cual estaban muy ansiosos de ver su rostro igual ya que sus hijos les contaron que era muy linda.

-Me pregunto cómo será su rostro? Seguramente es fea, porque otra razón usaría mascara?- Jiraiya dijo desinteresado.

-CUIDA TUS PALABRAS VIEJO!- Kiba le grito molesto.

-Tiene razón, la verdad estas completamente equivocado!- Haku le dijo.

-Hm…eso yo lo juzgare- El respondió.

Genma también estaba algo interesado y se acercó un poco a la escena que estaba frente a el.

-Qué es eso….- Valnor le pregunto a Sakura refiriéndose a lo que cubría los brazos de su oponente.

-No estoy segura…nunca lo había visto- Sakura le respondió, dio un suspiro y se quitó la capucha de su cabeza dejando ver su cabello y su rostro.

Hubo silencio.

La chica volteo a las gradas dejando ver completamente su rostro, sus grandes ojos jade mostraban algo de confusión, sus rosados labios un poco separados, su respiración un poco agitada y por el esfuerzo sus mejillas de color salmón, su nariz abotonada se veía muy tierna junto con sus adorables ojos. También su sello de color morado recorría su piel blanca.

-KYA! QUE LINDA!- Alguien del público grito y todos lo siguieron, muchos eran piropos y halagos, unos más vulgares que otros. A Genma se la había caído su palillo de la poca por el asombro, también tenía su mejillas coloradas al igual que el público.

-PRECIOSA PORQUE NO TU Y YO….- alguien del público grito pero fue interrumpido por otro grito.

-NO. TE ATREVAS A TERMINAR ESA FRACE!- Zabuza grito MUY molesto, callando definitivamente al chico que hablo.

-…..es….es….- Jiraiya murmuro no sabiendo que decir.

-VES! No es fea en lo absoluto!- Kiba le dijo sonriendo.

-ES TAN LINDA~! Hare un libro de icha icha de ella!- Jiraiya dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-NO TE ATREVAS!- Las personas que tenía alrededor le gritaron, incluso Kakashi.

-Parece que tienes muchos admiradores….- Kabuto dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

-Eso parece….- Sakura murmuro viendo el escandalo a su alrededor, pero fue interrumpida cuando Kabuto la volvió a atacar, ella lo esquivo rápidamente, una y otra vez de manera veloz.

La chica dio una voltereta por encima del chico y lo golpeó en su espalda haciendo que volara unos metros, a esta acción el público enloqueció.

-Hm….esto terminara pronto!- Kabuto grito y corrió nuevamente a la chica pero fue recibido por un golpe por parte de Valnor pero su golpe solo lo atravesó como si fuera una imagen o ilusión, a Kabuto no le importaba el dragón solo quería deshacerse de Sakura y hacerla sufrir.

-Como…!- Valnor escalmo sorprendido al ver al chico seguir corriendo hacia la chica, él la ataco una y otra vez pero la chico los esquivaba, al no saber que era esa aura azul era mejor evitar ser lastimado por ello.

-No ganaras!- Kabuto grito y golpeó a la chica quien dio una voltereta hacia atrás pero Kabuto logro rozar su brazo izquierdo.

-Bien SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto grito al ver a la chica esquivar ese ataque.

-….algo no está bien…- Minato murmuro desde su lugar junto al Kazegake.

Sakura dio muchas volteretas hacia atrás, al caer al suelo iba a correr hacia al hombre pero se detuvo en seco.

-Pero….que?!- Sakura murmuro viendo su brazo, no se movía, era como si hubiera perdido su brazo, trato de moverlo una y otra vez, pero no lo lograba.

-Que le pasa a su brazo?!- Ino pregunto asustada al ver que el brazo de la pelirosa no reaccionaba.

-Pero….si esquivo su ataque!- Lee grito confundido.

-Parece que fue más cerca de lo que se vio….- Azuma murmuro.

-Su brazo….?- Kisame pregunto.

-Es como si lo neutralizo- Sasori comento.

-Pero cómo? Si ni la toco!- Hidan exclamo confundido.

-Qué tipo de ataque fue ese?!- Inochi pregunto alterado.

-La neutralizo!- Choza exclamo.

-No….no es eso….- Shikaku dijo pensativo.

-….Sakura-chan….vamos tu puedes!- Temari la animo.

-Sakura….- Gaara murmuro preocupado.

-Que….hiciste?- Sakura pregunto mientras tocaba su brazo.

-Te golpe en un punto clave de tu musculo del brazo….te he cortado temporalmente los músculos haciéndote inútil tu brazo- El respondió. –Para explicártelo mejor manipule mi chakra para convertirlo en una hoja muy filosa, capaz de romper tus músculos y ligamentos sin cortar tu piel como un….-

-Como un bisturí….- Valnor le exclamo.

-I-increíble, es la primera vez que escucho una técnica así!- Hiashi dijo viendo la pelea.

-Sakura-chan….- Hinata murmuro preocupada.

-Si Sakura-san no puede usar su brazo está en riesgo!- Hanabi dijo preocupada.

-No, esta pelea aun la puede ganar- Neji dijo positivo.

-Exacto, es por eso que llamo esta técnica "Bisturi de Chakra"- El dijo sonriendo sádicamente antes de correr nuevamente a la chica quien se sorprendió al ver que volvía a usar la misma técnica pero esta vez no sería tan descuidada.

Ella lo esquivo una y otra vez pero le era difícil sin la ayuda de uno de sus brazos y lo peor es que no pida usar su hacha ya que era demasiado pesada para usarlo con una mano así que no tuvo opción que tomar una de sus katanas y tratar de defenderse con ella. Valnor también ataco al chico pero Kabuto logro cortarle los músculos de sus alas dejándolo incapaz de volar.

-Esta pelea yo la ganare...- El chico dijo y siguió atacándola.

-Tengo que hacer que deje de usar esa técnica….- Sakura pensó mientras seguía esquivando los golpes. –Tengo un plan…pero no puedo hacerlo sola!- Ella pensó antes de lograr patear al chico en el estómago, tomo esto como oportunidad de correr hacia Valnor y parase a su lado.

-Es hora….- Sakura le dijo a Valnor quien asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Qué piensas hacer? No puedes seguir peleando con una sola mano….o sin alas- Kabuto sonrió sádicamente.

-Tal vez no…- Sakura dijo.

-Pero nosotros juntos…- Valnor continúo.

-Nos completamos!- Ambos gritaron juntos y entonces una ráfaga de chakra rodeo a ambos. Luego cubrió completamente a Valnor, ya no se distinguía su figura, mientras esto pasaba Sakura empezó a murmurar cosas con sus ojos cerrados y luego lo cubrió a ella también.

De repente la ráfaga desapareció y seguían estando Sakura y Valnor pero completamente diferente.

Lo único que cambio en Sakura fue que su símbolo era de color rojo sangre y parecía que palpitaba y también sus uñas crecieron para parecer garras. Pero lo que más les sorprendió al público fue la apariencia de Valnor.

El ya no era un dragón sino un humano! Era un chico alto, de pelo negro moradizo, el cual le llegaba a medio cuello, sus ojos eran de color gris, tenía piel blanca al igual que Sakura, sus cuerpo era delgado ligeramente musculoso, no tan poco ni muy exagerado.

Su ropa consistía en una playera blanca sin mangas que encima tenía un chaleco negro igual sin mangas que bajaba hasta abajo, también tenía un pantalón entubado negro con unas botas igual negras, el chico se veía muy rebelde pero muy guapo. **(Digamos que es ****Luka Crosszeria)**

-KYAA! QUIEN ES ESE LINDO CHICO?!- Ino grito emocionada.

-C-C-Creo que es Valnor-san!- Lee dijo impresionado.

-Es increíble! Se puede convertir en humano!- Kurenai exclamo.

-Como….- Kabuto preguntó impresionado.

-Que no sabías? Cada dragón tiene un lado humano!- Valnor escalmo con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de poner una mano sobre los hombros de Sakura abrazándola ligeramente.

-Hm…- Kabuto murmuro.

-Prepárate Kabuto-san….- Sakura dijo tomando su otra katana y entregándosela a Valnor quien la tomo con mucho gusto y se puso en posición. Sakura tomo su katana en una mano y se puso en posición pero Valnor la detuvo.

-Déjame esto a mi ok? Tu quédate aquí y curate, necesitaras ambos brazos- Valnor le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, Sakura solo lo miro y le regreso la tierna sonrisa antes de asentir.

-Realmente crees que puedas tu solo?- Kabuto pregunto chasqueando la lengua.

-Haría cualquier cosa por mi ama- Él dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente a Sakura quien hizo solo un puchero.

-Hm….- Kabuto murmuro molesto y corrió hacia Valnor quien hizo lo mismo, Kabuto trato de golpear a Valnor pero logro esquivarlo y darle una cortada profunda en un brazo haciendo que se destruyera su jutsu.

-Sakura! Viste! Lo hizo como me enseñaste!- Valnor le dio feliz y Sakura solo asintió, la mano de la chica se volvió verde y la puso sobre su brazo herido para curarse, aunque no sea completamente ya que aún no tiene muy avanzado el ninjutsu médico.

-Vaya….Sakura si que es afortunada al tener a un chico tan sexy a sus órdenes….- Temari murmuro.

-Hm….- Gaara dijo celoso.

-Sakura-chan….más te vale que me presentes a tu amigo….- Ino dijo devorándose a Valnor con la mirada.

-Pff! Ni que estuviera tan guapo!- Kiba dijo molesto.

-Bromeas!? Es bellísimo!- Tenten comento.

-Hm…me parece alguien muy infantil- Sasuke dijo.

Sakura veía a Valnor algo divertida, siempre que él se convertía en humano se volvía muy decidido y sobreprotector pero aún tenía su personalidad infantil. La chica por fin logro mover su brazo, aun le dolía y le temblaba un poco pero eso era suficiente por el momento.

La chica se paró, tomo su katana y se unió a la batalla, los dos hacían un excelente equipo es como si supieran lo que el otro pensaba, como si lo hubieran ensayado varias veces.

-Valnor, ya sabes que hacer- Sakura le dijo mientras ambos se alejaban del chico.

-Si….- Valnor murmuro haciendo símbolos.

La chica siguió peleando con el chico, Kabuto la estaba pasando mal porque se empezó a dar cuenta que los movimientos de la chica estaban cambiando eran delicados y rápidos, como si estuviera danzando. Tenía muy bien pensado todo, su mente estaba completamente en la batalla, algo extraordinario.

_-….fortaleza y sabiduría como los treant-_ La chica recordó lo que aprendió de las criaturas legendarias.

-Su movimientos….son muy efectivos, no gasta mucha energía simplemente la suficiente para seguir….- Itachi comento con el Sharingan en sus ojos.

-…. _la gracia y delicadeza con la que se mueven los elfos-_ Sakura pensó mientras se movía y esquivaba los golpes del chico.

La chica dio una voltereta hacia atrás con gracia y entonces junto sus manos para después lanzar una bola de fuego hacia el chico quien la esquivo.

-Ha! Eso es todo!?- El peligris pregunto.

-Mira detrás….- Ella dijo mientras movía sus manos como si estuviera manipulando algo, el chico volteo para ver que la bola de fuego se empezaba a convertir en gran látigo de fuego el cual voló de regreso a él y lo rodeo quemándole un poco.

Esto la chico lo tomo como distracción, el fuego envolvió sus brazos como el bisturí de chakra de Kabuto, - _controlar el fuego como los dragones y fénix….-_ Sakura corrió hacia el chico y empezó un batalla mano a mano, bisturí de chakra vs cuchillas de fuego. Todo lo que Kabuto hacia Sakura lo bloqueaba o se lo regresaba con el doble de fuerza. -…._agilidad para intimidar y derrumbar a tu oponente como los enanos-_

La chica dio una vuelta hacia atrás, e impresionantemente se quedó en el aire como si estuviera volando, voló hacia arriba un poco más para evitar el ataque de Valnor el cual era una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que rompió el piso e iba directamente hacia Kabuto y no lo logró esquivar. Hubo una explosión.

Todo quedo en silencio, cuando se dispersó el humo estaba Kabuto, quien estaba hecho un desastre, Sakura y Valnor solo estaban un poco sucios.

-A parecer ganamos….- Valnor murmuro.

-Si eso…- Sakura empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida cuando recibió un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que saliera volando de forma brusca, empezó a rodar por el suelo creando pequeños cráteres cada vez que tocaba el suelo, luego la chica recibió otro golpe en le estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-SAKURA!- Valnor grito y corrió hacia ella pero Kabuto lo golpeo con bastante fuerza haciendo que saliera volando igual, y fue recibido por los golpes de 3 clones de Kabuto.

El verdadero Kabuto estaba con Sakura, la estaba golpeando y pateando sin dejar que se defendiera la chica, hasta que su labio y frente empezaron a sangrar, con un solo golpe la tiro al suelo y ella trato de parase pero no podía por el dolor que sentía.

-TE GUSTA ESO?!- Kabuto grito molesto, levanto a la chica por el cabello y le empezó a golpear.

-S-SAKURA!- Sus amigos le gritaron desesperadamente al ver como golpeaba a la chica.

Sakura trato de golpear a Kabuto pero el solo dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre nuevamente. El chico puso una mano sobre el cuello de la chica, y otra mano en su muslo y en medio de la espalda de la chica puso su rodilla y la empezó a doblar, Sakura trato de quitar las manos del chico del su cuello pero en ese momento él era más fuere, Kabuto la empezó a doblar más y más, la chica trato de resistir el dolor hasta que sonó un_ crack_ y entonces la chica no lo aguanto, ella grito.

-AHHHHH!- Sakura grito desesperadamente tratando que huir de Kabuto.

-SAKURA!- Sus amigos gritaron desesperados, todo el público se aloco ante el cruel acto del peli gris (sobre todos los chicos).

-MALDITO! COMO TE ATREVES!- Naruto grito mientras corría hacia el riel y estaba a punto de brincar pero Nagato lo detuvo –Suéltame! ESE MALDITO! COMO TE ATREVES?! TEME!-

-Por favor Naruto-kun! Aguanta un poco más, ella estará bien!- Nagato le dijo pero otro grito agonizante de la chica hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza para controlarse a sí mismo.

-S-Sakura-chan!- Hinata dijo con preocupación.

-Ese maldito….- Neji murmuro molesto mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Vamos….pequeña….vamos…- Hiashi susurro viendo sufrir a la chica.

-Ese tipo….que quiere lograr con eso?!- Izumo pregunto exaltado.

-No quiero ver….- Kotetsu murmuro volteando hacia otro lado.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…Zabuza-san!- Haku exigió.

-No podemos hacer nada…..no hasta que termine- Él dijo triste.

-Resiste….sakurita….resiste!- Kakashi murmuro.

-SAKURA-SAN! VAMOS!- Lee trato de animarla pero era difícil mientras escuchas sus agonizantes gritos.

-Porfavor…..basta….sakura-chan…..rindete!- Sasuke dijo preocupado

Gaara la tenía difícil también, no sabía cuándo tiempo más podría mantener la calma al ver cómo era maltratada la chica que quería tanto, su única amiga.

-AHHH!- Sakura volvió a gritar mientras la doblaba más y más.

-Vamos acaba con tu sufrimiento! Ríndete!- Kabuto le grito.

-N-nunca….- Sakura logro murmurar.

-….entonces sufre!- Él dijo poniendo más fuerza a su tortura.

-AHHHHHH!- Sakura grito desesperadamente.

-SAKURA!- Valnor grito escapando de los clones de Kabuto y logro golpear al chico haciendo que saliera volando y que Sakura cayera al suelo respirando con dificultad.

-S-Sakura-chan….r-resiste…-Valnor murmuro, él estaba en las mismas condiciones tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo y tenía sangrando la cara incluso tenía un ojo entrecerrado.

-V-Valnor estas…..bien?- Sakura pegunto mientras hacia el esfuerzo de sentarse pero no podía, Valnor tuvo que asistirla para lograrlo pero la chica dio un grito de dolor.

-Hm….deberían rendirse- Kabuto les dijo sonriendo.

-Nunca…..necesito ganar…..porque quiero ese jutsu!- Sakura murmuro haciendo el esfuerzo de sentarse de rodillas.

-Porque lo quieres tan desesperadamente? Es tan importante para ti?- El pregunto.

-S-si!...quiero v-ver a Lee-san curado…..quiero verlo correr vueltas como a-antes….quiero verlo sonreír con esa felicidad….Le prometí…..le prometí que no me rendiría hasta verlo de pie….es por eso….que no importa lo que pase en esta batalla…..ni tu ni nadie podrá evitar mi victoria…..YO GANARE!- Sakura dijo muy decidida y con dificultad la chica se paró con dificultad pero se paró de manera imponente, como si nadie la podría derribar.

-S-Sakura-san….- Lee dijo llorando antes las palabras de la chica .

-BUA! SAKURA-SAN!- Gai lloriqueo al igual que Lee.

-Hm…esa es al actitud chica!- La mama de Kiba grito feliz.

-VAMOS SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto, Kushina y Mikoto gritaron al mismo tiempo, y casi de inmediato todo el público la empezó a animar y apoyando para que continuara.

-Hm….eso veremos!- Kabuto comento y ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

**Hehe q tal? Bueno solo quiero decir perdón x los errores de ortografía es que tengo flojera de revisarlo ¬¬**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa**

**DULCECITO311**

**Forever. War- Smeralda**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**Sabaku no Adhii**

**harunoakatsuki**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate**

**GRACIAS X COMENTAR EN EL CAP! ANTERIOR! XD**


	26. Sin chakra!

-Hm….eso veremos!- Kabuto comento y ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Sakura rápidamente pensó en posibilidades de ganarle, no le sobraba mucho tiempo hasta que su brazo le volviera a fallar así que tenía que idear un plan para chica decidió hacer lo que prometió no usar, activar su kekkei genkai, la chica solo dio un suspiro y se relajó, Kabuto se sorprendió al ver que la chica ya no estaba en posición de ataque sino parada ahí sin ningún movimiento como si estuviera disfrutando el calor del sol. La chica dio otro suspiro y puso una mano sobre sus ojos y empezó a murmurar cosas que ni Kabuto ni Genma lograron escuchar, todo la arena estaba en silencio, los espectadores la veían curiosamente, también sus amigos se preguntaban qué era lo que hacía. Despues una especie de llama morada empezó a envolver el cuerpo de la chica lentamente, hasta que llego a su cuello y se conectó con su sello el cual cambio de color de rojo sangre a negro metalico, la chica termino de murmurar y luego lentamente retiro su mano de su ojos el cual seguía cerrado, entonces Valnor supo lo que planeaba la chica.

-NO SAKURA!- Valnor grito desesperado y corrió hacia la chica para tratar de detenerla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

La chica abrió su ojo de forma lenta y en él tenía su maldición activada, esto causó asombro tanto en su oponente como en el público que se quedó sin aliento, una ráfaga de viento leve empezó a esparcirse por la arena.

-….Lo siento Kabuto…..pero debo derrotarte….- Sakura murmuro con una voz algo oscura.

La chica desapareció ante sus ojos, haciendo que el público enloqueciera, Kabuto la empezó a buscar con la mirada pero no la hallaba, intento buscar su chakra rápidamente pero no la percibió, hasta que fui tarde, la chica estaba exactamente detrás de el, justo cuando volteo recibió un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que volara muchos metros por el aire antes de caer al suelo.

-Q-Que rapidez….- Shikaku dijo impresionado.

-….acaso eso es un Kekkei genkai?- Zabuza pregunto a nadie especifico.

-No….parece otra cosa, pero no estoy seguro que eso- Kakashi le dijo con el Sharingan en su ojo al igual que Sasuke e Itachi.

-Hm~….que interesante….- Orochimaru murmuro mientras se lamia los labios, él estaba junto al Minato y el hombre no se había dado cuanta aun de su presencia ya que tenía el rostro del padre de Gaara puesto.

-….que es eso?!- Kabuto pregunto molesto.

-….tu peor pesadilla….- La chica murmuro y dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

El peli gris se paró rápidamente del suelo y se puso en posición para activar sus bisturís de chakra, pero esta vez la chica no se veía muy preocupado por ello, incluso hasta sonrió levemente.

-No te excedas….no cometas el mismo error….- Valnor murmuro preocupado por su ama.

Kabuto corrió hacia la chica y la trato de apuñalar con su bisturí pero la chica solo levanto un brazo lentamente deteniendo el golpe, el chico sonrió sabiendo que le había destrozado los músculos y tendones del brazo. Pero que equivocado estaba. La chica parecía no estar afectada, es como si su piel se había endurecido y no pudiera atravesarla, de un rápido movimiento la chica lo golpeo haciendo que volara nuevamente por el aire.

-Cómo es que no te afecto en nada!?- Kabuto le grito.

-Nunca uses la misma técnica dos veces contra un mismo oponente….puede que ya no le afecte…- La chica murmuro y empezó a caminar hacia el chico.

Kabuto se paró y nuevamente corrió hacia la chica pero se detuvo a medio paso sorprendido al ver lo que hizo la chica, en el camino la chica hizo algo que nadie lo esperaría. Hizo el mismo bisturí de chakra que Kabuto, ahora pelearían más justamente.

Sakura siguió caminando hacia al chico -….Sharingan- Ella dijo e inmediatamente el Sharingan apareció en sus ojos, sorprendiendo a su oponente pero mucho más al Publio.

-EHH?! SHARINGAN?! ELLA ES UN UCHIHA?!- Alguien del público grito.

-IMPOSIBLE!- Kiba grito igual de sorprendido.

-P-P-PERO COMO?!- Kakashi dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar al igual que todo los demás.

-Como….lo obtuvo….?- Fugaku pregunto confundido.

-….El kekkei genkai…de los Uchica…-Hiashi murmuro sorprendido al igual que Hinata y Hanabi, Neji ya sabía de esa maldición pero aun así se sorprendió al ver que había copiado el Sharingan.

-Esto se puso muy interesante- El papa de Ino le dijo a sus amigos quienes asintieron a sus palabras.

_-….obtuve el Sharingan sin tener que usar un Uchiha, cada vez estoy más convencido que escogí a la mejor mascota…- _Orochimaru pensó malvadamente.

-Que tengas el Sharingan, no me importa….yo te hare añicos….- Kabuto dijo furioso y ambos se pusieron en posición.

Los dos corrieron uno al otro y empezó una batalla mano a mano, golpe tras golpe ambos chicos se atacaban y ninguno parecía cansarse, pero la chica era más veloz, logro esquivar uno de sus golpes y con su bisturí se dirigió a la pierna del chico, el al notar lo que planeaba lo esquivo pero Sakura logro rozarle el muslo, Kabuto rápidamente lanzo un puñetazo a la chica la cual ella cruzo los brazos para bloquearlo pero aun así voló hacia atrás, cayendo de pie.

-….Maldición!- Kabuto dijo al ver que su muslo no le respondí muy bien y cuando caminaba cojeaba ligeramente un pie.

-SAKURA-CHAN! ES TUYO ACABALO!- Naruto grito feliz.

La chica solo desactivo el Sharingan y en vez activo el byakugan, sorprendiendo aún más a todos sobre todo a los Hyuga.

Cada movimiento que hacia la chica era agil y veloz mientras los del chico eran violentos y pesados, realmente parecía que iba a ganar pero si veías mas allá te darías cuenta que es todo lo contrario.

-Sakura-chan tiene ganada esta batalla!- Nagato dijo feliz.

-…No….es todo lo contrario…- Itachi dijo viendo detenidamente a la chica.

-Que…quieres decir?- Kisame le pregunto al chica.

-Algo no anda bien….- Neji murmuro.

-A-a que t-te refieres N-Neji-nii?- Hinata pregunto.

-Puede que me esté equivocado pero….creo que Sakura está más agotada que el chico- Él dijo.

-Su chakra….está disminuyendo a una velocidad increíble- Shibi le dijo a sus amigos con voz suave.

-….Tienes razón, pero porque está pasando eso?- Inochi pregunto algo preocupado por la amiga de su hija.

-….No puedo creer que ya casi se queda sin chakra- Haku dijo muy preocupado.

-Pero hace unos momentos estaba bien!- Tenten dijo.

-Algo no anda bien….pero que fue lo que consumió su chakra de esa manera tan monstruosa?- Kurenai pregunto viendo a la pelirosa.

-….fue su kekkei genkai….- Sasuke dijo viendo a la chica con su Sharingan.

-Eh? Cómo?- Zabuza pregunto.

-Lo puedo ver….veo como esa cosa esta devorando su chakra….es como si…-

-…Si se estuviera alimentando- Kakashi termino la frase de Sasuke.

-Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual no lo usaba antes- Jiraiya sugirió.

-Es lo más probable…- Azuma dijo asintiendo a las palabras del hombre.

Gaara veía preocupadamente a la chica que peleaba, también fue capaz de percibir lo que ese sello le hacía a su chakra y se estaba preocupando mucho, que tal si ella se quedaba sin chakra a media batalla? Una parte de él deseaba que no pasara pero una pequeña y muy profunda parte de su ser deseaba que fuera así, que ella perdiera, de esa manera no tendrían que enfrentarse en la siguiente batalla.

_-Mi….chakra….desaparecerá pronto, debo darme prisa-_ Sakura pensó, todo hubiera sido más fácil si ella podría usar su violín pero no podía, en la condición de su brazo era casi imposible tocar correctamente así que esa opción quedaba descartada desde un principio. La chica se empezó a desesperar al sentir que el chakra que usaba en su brazo para mantenerlo en movimiento desaparecía lentamente al igual que los bisturís se hacían cada vez más delgados.

-Vaya vaya…parece que tu chakra está desapareciendo, ya estás tan cansada? Si apenas empezamos- Kabuto dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

La chica no hizo nada solo ataco nuevamente al chico pero ahora si se notaba la diferencia, los movimientos de la chica se hicieron más lentos y su respiración era agitada al igual que sus bisturís de chakra quienes estaban desapareciendo, hasta que paso lo que más temía…su chakra desapareció, su bisturís desaparecieron al igual que el byakugan y su brazo volvió a quedar inmóvil.

-Maldición!- Sakura dijo al ver su estado

-Sakura!- Valnor grito preocupado y corrió hacia ella.

-SE TE ACABO EL TIEMPO!- Kabuto grito y la trato de golpear con su propio bisturí, la chica trato de dar un brinco hacia atrás para evitar un ataque del chico, dio varias vueltas hacia atrás hasta que quedaron a una buena distancia, pero Kabuto logro atacarla.

-No….diablos….- Sakura susurro al ver sus dos brazos caídos y sin ningún movimiento.

-No..No!NO!- Naruto grito desesperado –Vamos Sakura-chan! pelea!-

-No puede Naruto….esta vez termino- Kushina dijo preocupada.

-Vamos Sakura-san…no te rindas aun!- Lee le grito.

Kabuto corrió hacia Sakura pero solo recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Valnor haciendo que volara hacia atrás, Valnor se puso frente a la chica que estaba hincada

-Sakura…como estas? Puedes seguir?- Valnor pregunto.

-….C-creo…que si- Sakura murmuro pero eso era una mentira, en tan solo ver su estado sabrías eso, su respiración era agitada y no podía usar sus brazos, y sus heridas por todo el cuerpo no lo mejoraban, aparte el dolor inmenso que sentía en la espalda baja era abrumadora.

-….Sakura, que haremos?- Valnor pregunto.

-…..lo que planeamos…nuestro plan B- Sakura dijo confiada.

-Bien, está en tus manos….- Valnor dijo antes de arrodillarse junto a la chica y entonces el chico tomo uno de sus brazos y suspiro profundo antes de morderle sus brazos y saliera sangre debido a sus dientes picudos, en esta acción un poco de chakra de Valnor se dirigió a un brazos de la chica y ella fue capaz de moverlo un poco, Valnor tomo su otro brazos y estaba a punto de morderlo cuando fue interrumpido.

-No te dejare!- Kabuto grito y los fue a atacar, Valnor tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y lograron saltar justo a tiempo cuando el puño del peli gris choco con el suelo causando una explosión y el polvo se alzara, cubriendo a los tres. Cuando este se despejo todos estaban en la misma posición.

-Esto acaba aquí!- Kabuto dijo.

-Tienes razón….esto ya acabo- Sakura dijo poniéndose de pie, con una mano apretó la muñeca de su otra mano y entonces hubo mucho ruido como el chillido de millones de pájaros.

-Le enseñaste esa técnica!?- Gai pregunto sorprendido.

-Si….ella estaba dispuesta a aprenderla- Kakashi respondió.

-….Que haces?- Kabuto pregunto.

-Es el Chidori….Tengo suficiente chakra para hacer solo un chidori así que no pienso fallar!- Sakura dijo y corrió a gran velocidad la chico y lanzo su ataque.

_-Velocidad como las Ninfas…!-_ Ella pensó.

-Muy….lento- Kabuto dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y lo logró esquivar y tomo la muñeca de la chica deteniéndola por completo, ante esto los ojos de la chica se agrandaron….

…

…..**había perdido.**

-Hehe….que lastima!- Kabuto dijo y estaba a punto de golpear a la chica.

-En verdad es una lástima…..deberías fijarte bien!- Sakura dijo antes de convertirse en Valnor.

-QUE?!- Kabuto dijo sorprendido y volteo justo para recibir un poderoso puñetazo en la cara.

Era la verdadera Sakura que puso todo el chakra que el chico le dijo en ese puñetazo haciendo que volara violentamente por el aire, aprecia que se rompería el cuello por la velocidad, el chico al caer al suelo se quedó tirado unos momentos hasta intentar volver a pararse pero no puedo y cayó al suelo desmayado.

Hubo silencio.

-El ganado es….Haruno Sakura!- Genma anuncio y toda la multitud se volvió loca.

-SA-KU-RA! SA-KU-RA!- El nombre de la chica era llamado por todos los espectadores felices.

-WHOOOO! SAKURA-CHAN!- Sus amigos le gritaron felizmente.

-Ganamos…- Valnor murmuro acercándose a la chica.

-…..Ganamos- Sakura reafirmo y ambos chicos chocaron puños felizmente, pero de repente Sakura se sintió un poco mareada y tambaleo, por suerte Valnor estaba ahí para apoyarla.

-Bueno….a la enfermería!- Valnor dijo cargando a Sakura como recién casados.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la enfermería y ahí los atendieron, después de que todas las enfermeras se fueran sus amigos entraron a la enfermería.

-WA! Esa fue una genial batalla Sakura-chan!- Naruto dijo emocionado.

-EL tiene razón, fue muy emocionante- Kisame le dijo sonriendo.

-No esperaba menos de Sakura-san!- Lee dijo feliz mientras se recargaba en sus muletas.

-Pero dinos pequeña…que era eso en tu ojo- Kushina pregunto.

-Es parte de mi…sello- Sakura dijo, iba a utilizar la palabra maldición, pero decidió cambiarla, ella estaba sentada en una camilla.

-Bueno es algo interesante pero al parecer ocupa mucho chakra- Hiashi dijo.

-Es por eso que le dijo que no lo use!- Valnor dijo uniéndose a su conversación.

-Eh? A que te refieres?- Haku pregunto.

-Esa cosa siempre la consume hasta agotarse, siempre ha sido así, una vez casi le cuesta la vida por usarlo en batalla!- Valnor dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que estaba acostado.

-….dijiste _cosa?-_ Itachi pregunto.

-Si…..eso no es un sello o kekkei genkei….sin algo vivo- Valnor dijo.

-Vivo?!- Sasuke pregunto exaltado.

-Si….se alimenta de mi chakra y nunca está satisfecha, cuando esta desactivado se alimenta de lo más mínimo de mi chakra y no me afecta en nada pero al activarlo….su hambre se hace voraz y me consume rápidamente, pero solo en batalla.- Sakura explico poniendo una manos a su ojo cubriéndolo.

-Entonces si lo activas ahora, no pasaría nada?- Kiba pregunto.

-Solo consume un poco más de mi chakra como normalmente lo hace- Sakura dijo.

-…Nos lo mostrarías?- Fugaku pregunto y la chica solo asintió y quito una mano de su ojo cerrado, al abrirlo esta su maldición. Todos lo observaron cuidadosamente y de cerca se podía notar que si estaba vivo, la estrella se movía lentamente y el color morado parecía moverse igual, como las olas de agua, también notaron que efectivamente consumía su chakra.

-Y….no te lastima?- Konan pregunto.

Sakura se quedó en silencio y volteo a ver a Valnor quien la miro igual antes de que ambos dieran un pequeño suspiro.

-Que…pasa? No te lastima verdad?- Gaara pregunto muy preocupado.

-Esto….es una maldición, se me fue otorgado al momento de mi nacimiento y como cualquier otra maldición, trae desgracia al portador….por el momento solo se alimenta del chakra que uso en batalla pero cada vez se alimenta de más y más chakra….llegara un momento en el que su hambre sea inmensa y….terminara devorándome por dentro….causándome la muerte- Sakura dijo mirando al suelo.

-Q-QUE?!- Ellos gritaron en shock.

-….- Sakura se quedó callada solo desvió la mirada.

-Porque no nos dijiste nada?!- Kakashi pregunto, al no recibir respuesta de la chica, él se acercó y la tomo de los hombros y se inclinó para poder verla al rostro –Sakura….dime porque?-

-Hay cosas…..que prefiero no mencionar- Ella dijo con un hilito de voz.

-Y tiene alguna solución? Podemos detener su hambre?- Ino pregunto.

-….apuesto a todas posibilidades pero…son nulas- Sakura le dijo.

-….Cuanto?- Kakuzu pregunto.

-….Pido perdón?- Sakura pregunto confundida.

-Cuanto tiempo te queda hasta que esa cosa te devore?- El pregunto.

-…..-

-Sakura! Dinos!- Zabuza exigió.

-…No mucho- Ella respondió.

Justo cuando querían preguntarle cuanto exactamente entraron unas enfermeras quienes traían a Kabuto.

-Lo sentimos tienen que retirarse….- Una de ellas dijo y los saco.

-E-espere! Aun no terminamos de hablar!- Naruto dijo molesto.

-Lo harán en otro momento! Por favor salgan!_ Ella dijo y los saco antes de cerrar la puerta, y justo antes de cerrarlo pudieron ver la expresión de Sakura, la cual era vacía, no mostraba nada….al igual que sus ojos, el cual aún tenía la maldición.

-Siguiente batalla Shikamaru Nara vs Temari!- Genma anuncio y todos regresaron a las gradas pero esta vez tenían una gran preocupación por aquella chica que todos amaban y querían. Temari y Shikamaru estaban frente a frente pero no tenía un espíritu de pelea como antes, sino uno de preocupación.

_-…..poco a poco se va revelando todo…..si esto sigue así….. -_ Sakura pensó viendo fuera de la ventana.

-Comiencen!- Genma grito.

_-…..tendré que volver a desaparecer-_ Sakura pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

**QUE TAL? Lo siento si esto tardo más de lo esperado, pero ahorita tengo exámenes al igual que la próxima semana, también….el dichoso enlace ¬¬….UGH! LOS ODIO! Asiq ue me tardare un poco en el próximo igual, odio hacerles esto! Pero esta vida cruel no me permite estar en la lap las 24/7 para poderles escribir T.T…..de nuevo perdón x las feos errores de ortografía.**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate**

**Darkzuryan**

**Usagi Mitzui**

**DarkinocensDLT**

** Alana3**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**Sabaku no Adhii**

** nami-chan**

**melilove**

**harunoakatsuki**

** Saku-Neko-Chan**

**DULCECITO311**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha**

**Albii-chan**

** Laura **

** Anis**

**Dulce Tiramisu**

** Michelita **

**XxLuciernagas-sakuxX**

**dany lok**

**GRACIAS X COMENTAR! LOS QUIERO A TODOS MUXO! XD :' 3**


	27. No perdere!

Sakura aún estaba en la enfermería, veía al chico desmayado frente a ella, el cual le ofreció una recompensa por su victoria, solo tenía que esperar a que despertara, luego volteo a ver a su compañero el cual había regresado a su forma de dragón y dormía plácidamente en su camilla. La chica se paró de su camilla tambaleando un poco, se puso sus botas y su capa, busco su máscara pero recordó que se había roto así que decidió buscar otra después.

-….ya te vas?- Kabuto murmuro mientras se despertaba, al oír al chico despertar Sakura se acercó a su cama.

-…..quiero el pergamino- Sakura exigió.

-Hm…- El chico murmuro antes de sonreír de medio lado -….no pienso dártelo-

-…c-como que no?! Acordamos que si ganaba lo obtendría…lo prometiste!- Sakura dijo molesta y confundida.

-Yo nunca prometí nada…..- Él dijo -Pero se nota que quieres ayudar a ese chico desesperadamente así que te lo daré….cuando ganes tu siguiente pelea-

-….como sé que cumplirás?- Ella dijo dándole una mirada atemorizante.

-….te lo juro, sobre mi vida….- El respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

-…..- Sakura solo observo al chico, no sabía si creerle ya que le había mentido, pero ella realmente se sentía frustrado al no saber que eso pasaría.

-Entonces tenemos un trato?- El pregunto viendo a la chica detenidamente.

-Cómo puedo confiar una vez ya engañada?- La chica respondió con otra pregunta.

-No se…tu dime- El respondió sin ganas.

-….e-está bien…acepto- Sakura respondió un poco dudosa.

-Bien….suerte~!- Kabuto dijo sonriendo falsamente.

La chica no dijo nada solo tomo a Valnor en sus brazos y salió de la enfermería dejando al peli gris solo.

-El mentir no es más que una forma de expresar temor….- Sakura le murmuro antes de irse.

-….Pero más vale una mentira que te haga feliz que una verdad que te haga llorar….verdad?- Kabuto dijo antes de dar una risa.

Sakura camino hasta las gradas y se paró en la entrada para ver la pelea entre Shikamaru y Temari, la cual era muy interesante pero Sakura sabía que tarde o temprano el chico se iba a rendir porque sería muy 'problemático'

Los amigos de la pelirosa también veían la pelea con interés hasta que Ino se percató de la presencia de Sakura y volteo para llamarla.

-SAKU….ra?- Ella empezó a gritar pero se detuvo, haciendo que sus amigos se intrigaran y voltearon a la misma dirección, donde estaba Sakura pero junto a ella estaba un AMBU con capa negra y mascara de gato, el se acercó a la chica haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.

-Debes alargar tu pelea con Gaara lo más que puedas….nos dará tiempo suficiente de hacer un genjutsu a los espectadores y averiguar de dónde vendrá el ataque- El AMBU le susurro a Sakura lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Sakura solo asintió a las palabras del hombre y volteo a ver a sus amigos para ver que todos la veían preocupada, no solo ellos sino los líderes de los clanes también, por un momento la chica sintió un nudo en su garganta, quería advertirles de lo que pasaría y que se cuidaran, pero por órdenes del Hokage se le era prohibido. La chica solo se limitó a verlos antes de bajar la mirada e irse con un sentimiento de culpa.

_-Porque…..porque tuve que olvidarlo?-_ La chica se lamentó.

-Que fue eso? Que le habrá dicho ese AMBU?- Tenten pregunto.

-No lo sé…pero quiero saberlo- Kiba dijo.

Los sensei empezaron a darse cuenta que más y más AMBU aparecían por todas las gradas, como si estuvieran vigilando y se les hizo muy sospechoso.

_-Que traman…?-_ Inochi pensó viendo alrededor.

_-….Sera una nueva forma de vigilancia?...no, es algo mas-_ Hiashi pensó viendo disimuladamente a su alrededor.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre el techo de las gradas viendo todo desde ahí, esperando el momento de su siguiente pelea, tenía que formar un plan para prolongar su pelea y si quería hacerlo tendría que usar su maldición así que decidió meditar un poco para recuperar su chakra y hacer un almacenamiento de emergencia para cuando su maldición haya devorado su chakra.

La chica cerro sus ojos y se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas y sus brazos sobre ellas, mientras meditaba aún estaba 100% alerta y podía escuchar la batalla de Shikamaru, hasta cuando el se rindió diciendo que era problemático. Ante esto ella dio una sonrisa de medio lado sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Ahora….Kinuta Dosu vs Uchiha Sasuke- Genma anuncio y ambos competidores se pusieron frente a frente.

-NO VAYAS A PERDER TEME!- Naruto le grito.

-VAMOS HIJO!- Mikoto le grito feliz.

-Suerte….- Itachi murmuro a su hermanito.

-Comiencen!- Genma anuncio y empezó la pelea, Sakura quería ver la pelea pero decidió mejor prepararse para su pelea así que se para de donde estaba y desapareció en el aire y reapareció en un bosque cerca de Konoha frente a una cascada.

-Es hora de calentar….- Sakura susurro antes de quitarse la capa, se puso en posición de pelea y empezó a entrenar arduamente.

La pelea de Sasuke fue muy emocionante y termino con el de ganador **(perdón si lo corte mucho pero no tengo mucho tiempo XD) **El público estaba vuelto loco por aquella pelea pero había un problema…Sasuke estaba gravemente herido y se lo tuvieron que llevar de urgencias al hospital junto con Dosu.

-No te preocupes Itachi, el estará bien- Kisame dijo volteando a ver a su compañero.

-….Si, el es fuerte- El dijo y vio cómo su mama también se fue, seguramente a ver a Sasuke.

-Sigue la pelea de Sakura-chan….- Deidara dijo.

-Tienes razón, Sakura es fuerte pero….dudo que mi primo lo deje ganar- Sasori dijo y vio que más AMBU llegaban y se preguntaba que pasaba, últimamente había tenido un mal presentimiento, desde que Gaara y sus hermanos empezaron a actuar extraño después de que llegaran a Konoha y su tío, el kazekage, no parecía ser el mismo.

-Bien ahora la pelea final, Gaara de la arena vs Haruno Sakura!-Genma anuncio un poco emocionado, la verdad quería ver esa pelea.

Gaara ya estaba en la arena, tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro mientras esperaba que la chica de sus sueños apareciera, volteo alrededor pero no había señal de ella.

-Donde….donde esta Sakura-chan?- Naruto pregunto viendo alrededor.

-….Estaba aquí hace un rato….- Zabuza dijo viendo alrededor.

-…..se habrá ido? Pero no es de ella faltar a una pelea- Nagato murmuro viendo alrededor.

-Sin no llega pronto, será eliminada- Kisame dijo preocupado.

-…..al parecer Sakura Haruno no está así q…- Genma empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento , como un remolino que se formó a poca distancia de el y a unos metros frente a Gaara, cuando el remolino empezó a deshacerse se pudo ver lo que había dentro, Estaba Valnor y Sakura, Valnor media aproximadamente dos metros de largo y uno y medio de alto, sus dientes se veían mas afilados que antes al igual que sus garras, sus alas se hicieron más afiladas y largas pero no era el único que había cambiado de aparecía sino Sakura también. Su marca parecía palpitar y su maldición está en su ojo mientras daba una mirada fuerte, no tenía capa y se podía ver su atuendo (el cual es como el de Cloud Strife) un poco de sudor cubria su cuerpo y parecía que se quemaba ya que humo salía de su cuerpo, su mirada era firme y un poco intimidante y sus uñas eran alargadas como garras.

-…..disculpa mi tardanza- Sakura dijo –Estaba…..calentando- Ella dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

-….m-muy bien, empiecen- Genma dijo dando la señal.

-No debiste haber venido….perderás- Gaara dijo tratando de intimidarla, la verdad el no quería pelear contra ella.

-Unas veces se gana, otras se pierde, pero esta vez no estoy dispuesto a perder….- Sakura dijo con una mirada un poco intimidante, lo suficiente para que Gaara entendiera que ella no pensaba perder.

-…..Te venceré- Gaara dijo dándole una mirada aterrorizante mientras su arena empezaba a levantarse del suelo.

La chica no hizo ningún movimiento al igual que Valnor, ambos solo miraron al chico.

-Valnor….recuerda que hay que prolongar eso- Sakura le susurro al dragón.

-Si…pero también tenemos que ganar!- Valnor dijo.

La arena de Gaara ataco a Sakura con una velocidad increíble, y la atravesó justo por el corazón, pero la chica no se movió, la arena la atravesó como si fuera una imagen.

-Genial Sakura-chan!- Naruto le grito

-….Genjutsu?- Haku pregunto.

-No….es algo más- Kakashi pregunto.

-c-como….- Gaara murmuro un poco sorprendido pero no lo demostró.

La chica no mostro ninguna reacción solo corrió hacia enfrente aun con la arena atravesándola, dio un paso a la derecha y saco la arena de su cuerpo para seguir corriendo hacia el chico a una velocidad inimaginable, casi imposible de ver. Antes de llegar al chico se detuvo, dejándose deslizarse por la fuerza de su velocidad y formo un puño y golpearlo con bastante fuerza a Gaara antes de que la arena del chico reaccionara, haciendo que volara hacia atrás y cayera al suelo con un gran _thum. _La chica no se movió después de golpearlo solo se quedó parada como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero parecía que más humo salía de su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Gaara lentamente se convirtió en arena dando a saber que no era el verdadero.

El verdadero estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de la chica con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero sus ojos mostraban asombro y tristeza por la forma agresiva en que ataco a su clon, Sakura solo volteo ligeramente su cabeza hacia la dirección de Gaara.

-Lo lamento Gaara…..pero como dije antes….no pienso perder- Sakura le dijo sin moverse de su posición. Gaara no hablo solo dejo que su arena volviera a atacar a la chica la cual lo esquivo con una gracia y facilidad que enojaba al chico.

De repente una bola de fuego cayó sobre Gaara pero su arena lo protegió, Valnor descendió junto a Sakura.

-Es hora que empieces…- Valnor le murmuro a la chica y ella asintió, dio un suspiro y entonces la estrella dentro de su ojo empezó a rotar lentamente en dirección de las manecillas del reloj.

Gaara no hizo ningún gesto, su arena volvió a elevarse y atacar a la chica pero el siguiente movimiento de la chica sorprendió no solo a Gaara sino a todos los presentes.

La arena se dirigía hacia ella pero ella solo levanto lentamente una mano y la puso frente a ella y cuando la arena estuvo bastante cerca de ella, se detuvo, la chica movió su brazo hacia un lado y la arena lo siguió, en resumen.

…ella estaba controlando la arena.

La chica sonrió de medio lado al ver el asombro de los demás, la chica solo movió un poco la mano y la arena se dirigió nuevamente hacia Gaara pero esta vez como un ataque, la arena estuvo a punto de llegar al chico así que Sakura formo un puño y la arena empezó a rodear a Gaara mientras el también luchaba por controlar su propia arena, después de varios movimientos de manos para controlar la arena la chica hizo unos símbolos antes de que flores de cerezo volaran por el aire y formaba un violín, pero lo diferente era que su violín estaba envuelto en llamas pero al parecer el instrumento no se quemaba en lo absoluto.

-Esto terminara….- Gaara murmuro

-y el ganador….- Sakura le murmuro de regreso.

-SOY YO!- Ambos gritaron antes de que la arena del pelirojo volviera a atacar a la chica y ella solo se acomodó el violin, la verdadera pelea apenas comenzaba.

…**lo sé, tanto tiempo para una porquería de capitulo como este T.T lo siento esq se me está juntando todo! Los exámenes, proyectos finales y sobre todo las tareas! NO CREO SOBREVIVIR!**

**Tsuki Hinamori****, ****harunoakatsuki****, Melany Haruno, ****Dulce Tiramisu****, Darkzuryan, Saku-Neko-Chan, Michelita, ****Sabaku no Adhii****, ****dany lok****, ****Albii-chan****, ****kaoru-pretty****, ****Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha****, ****Minene Uryuu****, ****Usagi Mitzui****, ****Mofeekohaladechocolate****, ****DarkinocensDLT****, ****Cookie Cullen Potter Granger****, ****DULCECITO311**

**GRACIAS X COMENTAR Y ESPERARME! LOS AMO TANTO! XD y perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero no lo re-checar porque quería subirlo lo más pronto posible ^^**


	28. empieza la invasion!

El público realmente estaba emocionado con esta pelea, cuando uno de ellos parecía tener la ventaja el otro lo superaba y así constantemente, ahora que el chico tenía toda la arena en su control y la chica un violín, no podían esperar que pasaría después.

-Definitivamente Sakura-chan ganara!- Kiba dijo muy feliz

-Eso espero….- Haku dijo pero el veía a todos los AMBU a su alrededor.

-Porque diablos hay tantos AMBU….?- Jiraiya pregunto algo irritado.

-No estoy segura pero…..debe ser algo grande- Azuma le respondió.

-Tal vez vinieron a vigilar la batalla de Sakura….- Shino murmuro, él estuvo en silencio mucho tiempo pero fue por una razón, trataba de buscar una razón para toda esta seguridad así que mando a sus insectos a investigar pero….no encontró nada.

-Es posible, además ese chico es capaz de matar a alguien…- Kurenai dijo viendo a Sakura detenidamente.

-Pero Sakura es capaz de cuidarse! Ella incluso hizo una misión rango S!- Kiba dijo feliz pero recibió un golpe de parte de Teten indicándole que se callara.

-Misión rango S?! que tonterías dices niño!- Zabuza dijo

-De donde sacaste eso Kiba?- Kurenai le pregunto.

-Um….bueno…- Kiba dijo no sabiendo que decir exactamente

-Kabuto tenía tarjetas con información y bueno nos enseñó la de Sakura y decía que hizo misiones de rango D, C, B, y rango A….sin contar que hizo una misión rango S- Ino explico.

-Eso….es i-imposible!- Kakashi dijo en shock.

_-….increíble, al parecer ella no es lo que creía….-_ Hiashi pensó, el uso el byakugan para escuchar la conversación y decir que estaba sorprendido era poco.

Mientras tanto Orochimaru veía detenidamente a su presa, la cual le dio su regalo y tan solo de sentir como el chakra de la chica incrementaba su sonrisa retorcida crecía y recordó lo que Kabuto le dijo días anterior.

_-Supongo que tienes una carta de información de mi cerezo…-. Orochimaru le dijo a Kabuto quien estaba frente a el._

_-Así es….y claro es algo sorprendente- El chico dijo antes de entregarle la tarjeta al pelinegro, el cual la tomo y la empezó a leer, mientras más la leía su sonrisa de medio lado incrementaba._

_-Creo que tome la mejor opción…..- Orochimaru murmuro viendo la foto de Sakura que estaba en la tarjeta –Tu…..tu serás la que me otorgue la vida eterna, sin contar que serás mi nueva discípula-_

_-Orochimaru-sama….que hay sobre la invasión?- Kabuto pregunto._

_-Simple, mataremos al Hokage y tomaremos a mi preciada pelirosa en el acto…..pan comido- El hombre dijo con una risa –Encárgate de llamar al resto….tú ya sabes el plan-_

_-Por supuesto Orochimaru-sama….- Kabuto dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad._

-Unos minutos más…..y todo se habrá acabado para ti…- Orochimaru murmuro viendo la espalda de Minato y luego volteo a ver a Sakura –….unos minutos más…..mi pequeña discípula-

Sakura empezó a tocar su violín (Lindsey Stirling- Shadows ) y muchas arañas empezaron a correr hacia Gaara y explotaban cuando estaban cerca de él pero la arena del pelirrojo lo cubría. Valnor mientas lanzaba bolas de fuego al chico con la esperanza de que lo alcanzaran pero no pasaba, repentinamente Gaara hizo una esfera de arena alrededor de él cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Sakura se empezó a percatar de algo mientras atacaban la arena se caía unos segundos dejando ver a Gaara y cuando la chica lo vio por primera vez sintió miedo. Los ojos de chico tenían una mirada aterradora, su ojo ya no era jade sino era amarillo y tenía una mano entre su cabello, al parecer al chico le dolía la cabeza pero lo que más asusto a Sakura era esa sonrisa maniaca y perversa que tenía el chico en su rostro.

-_Shukaku…..definitivamente es el-_ Sakura pensó al ver a Gaara.

Entonces Sakura hizo algo que no quería hacer, pero si tenía que ganar lo haría, ella dio un gran suspiro y cerro sus ojos y la maldición de Orochimaru empezó a cubrir su piel como raíces.

-La maldición de Orochimaru!...no sabía que ella…- Inochi dijo sorprendido.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabía de ella pero….esto ya es sorprendente!- Shikaku dijo

Hiashi no dijo nada solo miro a la chica sorprendido al igual que Kushina y los Akatsuki.

-Kami….sabía que escondía algo pero…wow- Hidan dijo sorprendido.

-Ella acaso….está relacionada con Orochimaru?- Kisame pregunto.

-Tengo una teoría….- Itachi murmuro.

-Cual….?- Nagato pregunto.

-No ves que Orochimaru apareció en el bosque de la muerte, tal vez Sakura y su equipo se cruzaron y…bueno tuvieron una pelea…- Itachi supuso.

-Es muy probable….- Kakuzu le dijo.

El chakra de la chica empezó a aumentar más y más y al parecer su maldición se hizo aún más fuerte con el sello maldito. Sakura volteo a ver al Hokage quien le dio la indicación que era tiempo de acabar con la batalla. La chica rápidamente desapareció el violín y formo un chidori y corrió hacia Gaara a toda velocidad, su plan era simple, desmayar a Gaara evitando que Shukaku saliera de su cuerpo y así podría ayudar al Hokage respecto a la invasión. Pero cuando la chica estaba cerca de Gaara Temari y Kankuro ya estaban a su lado y tomaron a Gaara.

-Perdóname….- Temari le dijo a Sakura algo triste antes de que los tres desaparecieran.

Sakura solo se quedó ahí parada algo confundida antes de voltear a ver a la multitud y darse cuenta que ya habían caído en un genjutsu incluso sus amigos. La chica rápidamente volteo a ver a Valor quien asintió y corrieron en busca de Gaara para detenerlo y luego ir en busca del Hokage quien misteriosamente desapareció con el Kazegake.

La chica corrió hasta el bosque y encontró varios ninjas del sonido que cubrían su paso para llegar a Gaara.

-Por favor quítense de mi camino si no quieren ser heridos….- Sakura dijo seria mientras el sello maldito termino de cubrir toda su piel, los ninjas del sonido no le hicieron caso y se pusieron en posición de ataque -….Se los advertí- Sakura dijo antes de atacarlo.

Naruto y los demás se encontraban en un cuarto junto a los líderes de los clanes y los Akatsuki, al parecer aún estaban bajo un genjutsu muy poderoso. Pocos segundos después los adultos junto con los Akatsuki despertaron del genjutsu, seguidos por los demás.

-Eh….? Y Sakura-chan? Gano la pelea?- Naruto pregunto mientras volteaba a todos lados mientras ayudaba a su mama a pararse del suelo donde estaba acostada.

-Que paso?...fue un genjutsu?- Kisame pregunto mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-Al parecer eso fue…- Kakashi dijo mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando una señal y entonces vio una explocion fuera de la ventana y todos corrieron a la ventana a ver que la invasión de suna ya había empezado.

-Que está sucediendo aquí?!- Tsume pregunto alterada.

Entonces un jounin corrió dentro de la habitación –Suna y el Sonido están atacando a Konoha!- EL dijo y todos se alteraron –Pero…..Kakashi-san- El jounin dijo volteándolo a ver.

-Qué pasa?- Kakashi pregunto algo nervioso.

-Es tu alumna….Haruno Sakura, ella al parecer está en el centro del campo enemigo peleando….sola- El hombre dijo.

-Qué?! Ella está en peligro! Debemos ir a ayudarla!- Ino dijo.

-Bien…- Shikaku dijo antes de voltear a ver a todos. –Nosotros los adultos iremos a defender la torre del Hokage y a hacer retroceder a los ninjas del sonido- Él dijo y los líderes de los clanes y jounin asintieron.

-Nosotros ayudaremos- Nagato dijo y los demás Akatsuki acordaron con él.

-Yo iré por la mocosa, quien sabe en que está metida- Zabuza dijo.

-Te acompañare- Haku dijo con firmeza.

-Nosotros también ayudaremos!- Naruto dijo con sus demás amigos detrás de él.

-Yo tambien quiero ir!- Lee dijo.

-Lo siento Lee…pero en tu condición no puedes- Gai le dijo.

-Pero yo quiero ayudar a Sakura-san de la misma manera que ella lo hace por mí!-

-Lee, Piensa un momento, Sakura realmente le gustaría verte peleando allá en esa condición? Ella te quiere a salvo!- Tenten le dijo, Lee bajo la cabeza y asintió sin ganas.

-Bien….entonces se los encargo, protéjanla-

-POR SUPUESTO!- Naruto grito feliz.

-Bien…..suerte a todos!- Shikaku dijo y todo fueron a sus posiciones.

Sakura seguía avanzando por el bosque pero parecía que todo los ninjas estaban concentrados solo en ella. La chica podía sentir que el chakra de Gaara incrementaba y poco a poco su chakra era consumido por Shukaku.

_-Valnor….puedo sentir el chakra de Naruto y los demás….se dirigen hacia Gaara, quiero que los protejas_- Sakura le dijo mientras golpeaba a otro ninja del sonido.

-_Como desees pero….ten cuidado!-_ Valnor dijo antes de irse volando hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Cuando Valnor se fue, el sello maldito de la chica empezó a causar un dolor agonizante en la chica.

-Maldición….-Sakura murmuro antes de hacer símbolos y dan un gran suspiro y entonces tos los ninjas a su alrededor se convirtieron en piedra dejándola solo a ella, sus fuerzas se empezaron a ir por el inmenso dolor de la chica, su visión empezó a volverse algo borrosa así que decidió recargarse en un árbol, sus piernas le fallaron un poco y cayo sentada mientras su sello maldito desaparecía, luego frente a ella se paró un ninja con una vestimenta típica del sonido, tenía pelo blanco y dos puntos rojos en la frente al igual que debajo de sus ojos.

-No deberías descansar en el campo enemigo kunoichi…- El chico dijo.

Temari estaba junto a sus hermanos viendo como Kankuro se alejaba lentamente de Gaara quien se empezaba a transformar, la rubia odiaba esto, ella no quería hacerlo y sabía que sus humanos tampoco pero eso era lo planeado, su corazón le dolía, tenía un sentimiento de culpa, no quería hacerle eso a Sakura, no después de lo que ella hizo por ella.

_Flashback._

_Temari caminaba por las calles de Konoha, se sentía un poco triste ya que no le gustaba ver a Gaara así, no le gustaba verlo tan vacío. La chica dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba y no noto a alguien frente a ella y choco._

_-Ups…lo siento!- Ella se disculpó y vio con quien choco y se sorprendió al ver que era Sakura._

_-no….también soy culpable por no ver por dónde iba- Sakura le dijo._

_-Oye! Tú eres esa chica pelirosa! Te reconocí por esa genial capa- Temari le dijo._

_-Me alaga que me reconocieras Temari-san….- Sakura le dijo, la chica volteo a ver a un hombre de edad mayor cargando unas cajas de madera con dificultad, la pelirosa camino hacia el hombre._

_-Por favor déjeme ayudarle- Sakura le dijo mientras tomaba unas cajas._

_-Gracias Sakura-san pero yo puedo solo, no necesitas esforzarte- El anciano le dijo sonriendo._

_-No es ninguna molestia aparte me gustaría mucho ayudarlo- Sakura respondió y cargo la mayoría de las cajas pero luego sintió que le quitaban unas cajas y volteo para ver a Temari ayudándola también._

_-No es necesario Temari-san….- Sakura le dijo mientras la rubia le quitaba unas cajas de encima._

_-Nha, no es nada, no tengo nada que hacer- Ella respondió y ayudaron al hombre, al terminar ambas chicas caminaron en silencio juntas._

_-Ne…Temari-san porque estas triste?- Sakura pregunto._

_-Eh?...se nota mucho?- Temari dijo con un suspiro._

_-Los ojos son las ventanas del alma…..- Sakura le dijo –Te gustaría hablar de algo? Estoy dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra- _

_-Está bien…pero aquí no vamos a esa tienda…- Temari dijo señalando una tienda de postres, ambas chicas entraron y pidieron algo de comer antes de empezar a platicar._

_-Es que…..bueno es Gaara, mi hermano, odio verlo siempre vacío y no poder ayudarlo….- Temari le dijo con un suspiro._

_-Siempre…ha sido así?- La pelirosa pregunto._

_-No…..antes éramos muy unidos pero después de que algo paso….él se alejó y dejamos de ser unidos- Temari le conto._

_-__Familia que crece unida permanece unida para siempre…- Sakura le dijo a la chica. –Temari-san….deberías entender que tu hermano ha sufrido un gran trauma y lo único que te puedo decir es que le tengas paciencia, un día abrirá su corazón otra vez y cuando eso ocurra tu estés ahí para guiarlo como tu deber de hermana mayor-_

_-Supongo que tienes razón….-Temari dijo antes de reírse un poco._

_-…dije algo gracioso?- Sakura pregunto._

_-No es solo que…es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto…-Temari le dijo sonriendo._

_Cuando ambas terminaron su postre salieron de la tienda y estaban a punto de irse diferentes caminos pero Sakura la detuvo._

_-Toma…..- Ella le dijo poniéndole una cajita en la mano de la rubia._

_-Qué es?-_

_-Es Te….muy relajante y delicioso- Sakura le dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo a decirle algo a Temari –Temari-san….recuerda que la paciencia es un árbol de raíz amarga pero de frutos muy dulces- Sakura le dijo antes de irse._

_Fin de Flashback._

La chica veían a su hermano algo angustiada, no quería dejarlo y estar junto a él como su hermana mayor pero por órdenes tenía que irse con Kankuro a retrasar a algunos ninjas de Konoha.

-Ugh….supongo que la paciencia también tiene un límite…-Temari murmuro antes de irse.

Sakura estaba frente al misterioso chico, pero lo que le extrañaba a la pelirosa es que él no tenía ninguna intención de atacarla es más le estaba curando sus pocas heridas que tenía.

-Dime….cuál es tu nombre?- El chico le pregunto, pero Sakura no le respondió –No te preocupes….en estos momentos no somos enemigos-

-Pero eres un ninja del sonido….- Sakura le dijo.

-Que sea del sonido no significa que sea igual que el resto- El chico le dijo –Bien…que tal si yo me presento primero?...Mi nombre es Kimimaro- Él dijo.

-Un gusto Kimimaro-san….soy Sakura- Sakura le dijo.

-Que hermoso nombre….te queda perfecto- Kimimaro le dijo con una sonrisa. (Recuerden que Sakura no trae mascara ;3)

-Muchas gracias- Sakura le dijo

-Supongo que vienes a detener a Gaara y a Orochimaru-sama- Él le dijo.

-Así es….supongo que eres un seguidor de Orochimaru- Sakura le dijo y su mirada se endureció un poco, estaba lista para cualquier ataque.

-Más bien un esclavo…- El chico dijo viendo al suelo con tristeza

-No…entiendo- Sakura le dijo confundida

-Veras yo tengo una enfermedad y….Orochimaru se aprovechó de ello para controlarme- Él dijo.

-….somos muy parecidos….esta maldición, también me ha atado a una vida miserable, pero he luchado para poder lograr mi libertad- Sakura dijo tocando su maldición suavemente.

-Lo lamento….también veo que Orochimaru te puso el sello maldito- Kimimaro dijo viendo el cuello de la chica.

- Si pero esto no me atara a él, pienso pelear- Sakura dijo.

-Pero que valiente eres….- Kimimaro le dijo con una sonrisa

-Supongo pero dime algo….. nunca has pensado en enfrentarte a él?- Sakura le pregunto.

-No….incluso si lo hago no creo poder triunfar- El dijo.

-Sin riesgo no hay gloria- Sakura le dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de dicho chico.

-Lo haces sonar tan fácil….-

-No hay triunfo sin renuncia, victoria sin sufrimiento, libertad sin sacrificio…debes recordar eso Kimimaro-san-

-Pero dime Sakura-san….que puedo hacer para librarme?-

-….traiciónalo- Sakura le sugirió.

-Cómo? No podría….no seré capaz…tengo miedo.- Kimimaro susurro lo último, apenas y la pelirosa lo pudo escuchar.

-….Valiente es aquel que no toma nota de su miedo- Sakura le dijo mientras se paraba lentamente de donde estaba sentada.

-A dónde vas?- Kimimaro pregunto.

-A detener a mi amigo….- Sakura dijo pensando en un pelirrojo.

-Iré contigo….- El chico dijo.

-Seguro…?-

-Si, Si no das oportunidad a un corazón, nunca sabrás cuál es su intención- Kimimaro dijo sonriendo.

-Tienes razón…vamos- Sakura dijo y ambos chicos corrieron hacia donde se encontraría Gaara.

Ambos chicos corrieron y se detuvieron en un gran árbol donde veían a los amigo de la pelirosa tratando de pelear con Shukaku quien ya había poseído completamente a Gaara unos ya estaban heridos pero seguían peleando. Valnor junto con Zabuza y Haku protegían a los ya caídos pero también estaban bastante heridos. Naruto persistía mientras peleaba junto a un gran sapo.

-Supongo que es hora…- Sakura dijo.

-Qué piensas hacer?- Kimimaro pregunto.

-Detener a Gaara lo más rápido posible….y creo que se cómo- Sakura dijo.

-Ne…no te he dicho algo Sakura-san, esto es solo una distracción, el verdadero plan de Orochimaru es matar al Hokage- Kimimaro comento haciendo que los ojos de la chica se agrandaran.

-Bien, advertiré a los demás….gracias por tu ayuda Kimimaro-san, entiendo si vas a ayudar a tus colegas-

-Ni hablar! Me quedo aquí contigo por cualquier cosa- El chico le dijo, Sakura sintió y fue corriendo hacia sus amigos.

-Chicos!- Sakura los llamo y todos voltearon.

-SAKURA-CHAN! estas bien?- Kiba pregunto.

-Si pero eso no es el problema ahorita….Naruto! ven rápido pro favor- Sakura llamo al chico el cual rápidamente corrió hacia ella mientras todos los demás también se acercaban a ella.

-Que sucede Sakura-chan?- Haku pregunto.

-Chicos, esto es una trampa….es una distracción, su verdadero objetivo es matar al Hokage- Sakura les dijo.

-OH NO! MI PAPA!- Naruto grito preocupado.

-Si, por favor, chicos apresúrense y vayan a ayudar al Hokage- Sakura le dijo a todos.

-Pero que hay de Gaara?- Ino pregunto.

-es tan solo una distracción, yo me encargo- Sakura dijo

-Estas segura?...podemos ayudar- Neji le dijo.

-No, está bien, lo que importa ahora es la seguridad del Hokage…confíen en mi- Sakura les dijo.

-Bien, más vale que vuelvas viva mocosa!- Zabuza le dijo.

-si….no deben preocuparse…- Sakura les dijo.

-Por favor cuídate Sakura-chan…- Shikamaru le dijo.

-Igual Shikamaru-san, no me gustaría que algo que pasara- Sakura le comento haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Y entonces todos partieron y Sakura se quedó frente a Shukaku.

-Realmente crees poder derrotarme a mí?! El gran Shukaku!- El monstruo grito.

-Tal vez yo no….pero Gaara es capaz de controlarte- Sakura dijo.

**(Bien las siguientes escenas me las pidió ****Michelita hace mucho tiempo asi que decidi darle este pequeño regalito, espero que les guste! XD)**

Sakura corrió rápidamente hacia el gran monstruo y esquivando su ataque llego hasta su cabeza, la chica lanzo un kunai con un explosivo y salto justo a tiempo antes de que la bomba explotara cerca del cuello de Shukaku formando un agujero que se empezaba a cerrar rápidamente, al chica rápidamente entro por ahí y vio que Gaara estaba ahí, el chico estaba temblando ligeramente y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-Gaara-kun…- Sakura lo llamo.

-No…NO! ALEJATE!- Gaara le grito.

-Por favor escúchame…- Sakura lo llamo dulcemente.

-NO! NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE! NO! No quiero lastimar a nadie más!- Gaara dijo y parecía que el chico se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Entonces detenlo….tu puedes hacerlo Gaara-kun…confió en ti, tienes el poder de controlarlo- Sakura le dijo mientras se acercaba más a él.

-No….no puedo….- Gaara murmuro con voz quebrada.

-Claro que puedes Gaara….- Sakura le dijo, ya estaban frente a frente, la chica pego su frente con la del chico –Yo confió en ti….no tengas miedo, aquí estoy….no pienso dejarte….- Sakura le dijo.

Y entonces cuando parecía que el chico iba a enloquecer otra vez, Sakura cortó la distancia entre ellos, sus labios chocaron en un cálido beso, esta acción envió shocks por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo y sintió el poder de dominar a aquella bestia que lo atormentaba. Después de unos momentos la chica se separó de él.

-Tu puedes…..tu eres el que manda, no el- Sakura le dijo, el pelirrojo asintió con mucha confianza y suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Q-que está pasando?! No…NO! NO PUEDO VOLVER!- Shukaku grito molesto y entonces el fue envuelto en un remolino de arena gigante. Cuando el remolino desapareció solo estaban Sakura y Gaara hincados en el pasto arenoso.

-Lo he hecho….- Gaara murmuro sorprendido.

-Sabía que lo harías….- Sakura le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-S-Sakura-chan….p-porque?- Gaara pregunto tan sonrojado como el rojo de su cabello.

-….Porque qué?-

-Porque…me b-besaste?- El pregunto.

Sakura solo se paró -Un beso es eso que se da con amor y, aunque sea chiquitito, entra siempre al corazón…- Sakura dijo con un pequeña sonrisa.

-Sakura!- Una voz la llamo, volteo para ver a Temari y Kankuro corriendo hacia ellos.

-Temari-san, Kankuro-san- Sakura dijo respetuosamente.

-Gracias Sakura….muchas gracias!- Temari le dijo feliz.

-Fue todo un placer….- Sakura dijo y entonces Kimimaro apareció junto a la chica.

-Un ninja del sonido!- Kankuro dijo alarmado y los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-No debes preocuparte, el no es un enemigo….- Sakura le dijo y volteo a ver a Kimimaro.

-Sakura…..el Hokage aun esta en gran peligro- Kimimaro le dijo.

-Si….ahora mismo iremos- Sakura le dijo y el peli blanco asintió

-Nosotros también podemos ayudar….- Gaara le dijo.

-Mi hermanito tiene razón…te ayudaremos!- Kankuro dijo y Temari asintió a sus palabras.

-Gracias por su ayuda- Sakura dijo y todos corrieron hacia la torre del Hokage.

Los cinco chicos brincaron de rama en rama.

-Sakura, debes tomar en cuenta de que Orochimaru tiene un plan….- Kimimaro le comento a Sakura.

-Y….supongo que tú lo sabes- Sakura le dijo volteando a ver al peli blanco el cual asintió.

-Si su plan es hacer dos barrera alrededor de la torre del Hokage la cual solo se pude romper por adentro, la de adentro será creada por él y la exterior estará siendo protegido por Tayuya, Jirōbō, Kidōmaru Añadida por Fuego 013Sakon y Ukon, mejor conocido como cuatro del sonido- Kimimaro explico.

-Pero tu nombraste 5- Kankuro corrigió.

-Lo que sucede es que Sakon y Ukon son uno solo, a primera vista parecen hermanos siameses pero en realidad de esto se trata su Kekkei Genkai llamado Sōma no Kō- Kimimaro les comento.

-Y tú eras uno de ellos no? Es por eso que cambiaron su nombre a cinco del sonido- Temari exclamo

-Es cierto, pero Sakura…..Orochimaru piensa volverte en el sexto miembro del sonido- Kimimaro advirtió a la chica.

-Gracias por la advertencia Kimimaro-san, tendré mucho cuidado- Sakura le dijo

Al llegar a la torre se dieron cuenta que todos sus amigos, junto con los sensei y AMBU estaban alrededor de una barrera, todos veían hacia dentro con una mirada preocupada.

Cuando se acercaron más pudieron ver la escena, Orochimaru y Minato estaban peleando dentro de la barrera, pero parecía que Minato ya estaba agotado y sin bastante fuerza mientras que Orochimaru aún seguía parado imponentemente. En cada esquina de la barrera estaban los cuatro del sonido y estaban siendo cubiertos por otra barrera que aparentemente fue creada por Orochimaru.

-Que está pasando….?- Sakura pregunto mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto la llamo desesperado, sus ojos estaban rojos dejando saber que estaba llorando.

-Que hace ese ninja del sonido aquí?!- Kakashi pregunto y se puso en posición para atacar a Kimimaro pero Sakura se puso frente al chico protegiéndolo.

-Él no es el enemigo aquí….- Sakura le dijo haciendo que Kakashi bajara su guardia levemente.

-Y qué hay de esos ninjas de la arena? Son traidores!- Un AMBU dijo.

-Eso será solucionado después….ahora solo importa la seguridad del Hokage- Sakura les dijo.

-Es imposible, están rodeados con una barrera imposible de romper- Inochi le advirtió.

-Eso no es del todo cierto…- Kimimaro dijo

-A que te refieres Kimimaro-san?- Sakura le pregunto al chico.

-Toda barrera tiene su punto débil, solo debemos encontrarlo- Kimimaro explico viendo detenidamente la barrera.

-Oye! Kimimaro que haces con ellos?! Matalos!- Kidōmaru le grito a dicho chico.

-….un amigo no mata a otro- Kimimaro dijo.

-QUE?! COMO QUE UN AMIGO?!- Sakon grito molesto.

-Yo ya no formare parte de sus planes- Kimimaro anuncio.

-QUE?! Bastardo maldito! TRAIDOR!- Kidomaru grito muy molesto.

-Hm….me has decepcionado Kimimaro- Orochimaru anuncio.

-Que pretendes hacer con Hogake-sama?- Un AMBU pregunto con voz autoritaria.

-Que no es obio? Matarlo….para poder crear una guerra!- Orochimaru dijo orgulloso.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo!- Naruto grito molesto y corrió hacia la barrera pero su mama lo detuvo y lo abrazo.

-Naruto….es peligroso, no te preocupes tu padre es fuerte!- Kushina dijo con una sonrisa pero las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos mostraban su miedo.

-No permitiremos que hagas eso!- Azuma le dijo.

-Eso veremos….- Orochimaru murmuro mientras se reía, de repente Kabuto apareció a lado de la barrera.

-Todo esta listo Orochimaru-sama- Kabuto dijo dando una reverencia de respeto.

-Kabuto….siempre fuiste un espía!- Kiba gruño.

-Claro….no puedo creer que no lo notaran hasta ahora- Kabuto dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras se subía los lentes, luego volteo a ver a Sakura y le sonrió. –Prepárate Sakura-chan…tu vendrás con nosotros…- El susurro.

La pelirosa no hizo nada solo camino hasta Hinata y le susurro algo al oído.

-Podrías buscarme el punto débil de la barrera?- Sakura le susurro y la chica asintió penosamente y activo el byakugan.

-Qué le pasa al Hokage?...no se ve muy bien- Temari noto viendo a Minato respirando con dificultad.

-El maldito de Orochimaru le inyectó veneno- Zabuza le dijo.

-Es hora de acabar con esto!- Orochimaru grito antes de que una de sus serpientes corriera a toda velocidad hacia el Hokage, quien estaba hincado en el suelo tratando de recuperar su aliento.

-NO! PAPA!- Naruto grito.

-MINATO!- Grito Kushina desesperada

Justo cuando la serpiente estaba a punto de llegar al hombre el logro lanzar un Kunai, atravesó la cabeza de la serpiente deteniéndola en seco y matándola.

-He…no importa que hagas….si no mueres en mis manos, entonces será el veneno el cual te mate en…..3 minutos- Orochimaru le dijo con una sonrisa sádica, y volteo justo a tiempo para ver a Sakura correr a toda velocidad hacia la barrera justo en el lugar donde Hinata le indico.

-Sakura, detente! Es imposible!- Haku le grito pero la chico lo ignoro solo siguió corriendo mientras sacaba su gran hacha y la ponía en posición.

Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de la barrera brinco en el aire y le dio un hachazo a la barrera, haciendo una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que ella pasara y eso sorprendió a todos incluso a Orochimaru.

La chica cayó delicadamente al suelo, mientras detrás de ella el hoyo que creo se empezaba a cerrar nuevamente dejándola atrapada dentro.

-Bienvenida a la fiesta….Sakura-chan- Orochimaru dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura solo lo miro detenidamente mientras caminaba hacia el Hokage.

-S-Sakurita- Minato dijo con una sonrisa –N-No debiste venir….estarás en peligro….-

-No debe preocuparse por mi….- Sakura le dijo parándose finalmente frente al hombre protegiéndolo. –Donde está el antídoto?- Sakura le pregunto al de pelo largo.

-Hm~ si te digo donde queda lo divertido?- Orochimaru pregunto con una voz infantil –mejor esto: Si logras vencerme te lo daré…- Él dijo sacando una pequeña inyección de debajo de su manga.

Sakura solo lo miro y luego miro a Kabuto _–Lo más probable es que sean igual de canallas…. No volveré a caer en el mismo truco…._ - Sakura pensó antes de que apareciera una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios.

-Bien….acepto- Sakura le dijo muy confiada.

-Que!? Sakura-chan eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo!- Nagato le grito.

Sakura solo volteo a verlo –Por favor confía en mi….-

Orochimaru estaba a punto de hablar pero de repente recibió un golpe en la quijada seguido por varios golpes, era Sakura quien lo ataco repentinamente sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, después de varios golpes la chica dio unas volteretas hacia atrás y volver nuevamente a lado del Hokage.

-I-increíble….logro golear a Orochimaru de tal manera y lo logro sin ninguna herida!- Iruka dijo sorprendido y orgulloso de su alumna.

-Es que ella ya sabe…- Valnor murmuro.

-Ya sabe? Que sabe?- Kurenai pregunto.

-Sakura peleo ya una vez con Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte así que….ella ya conoce su forma de pelear, eso aumenta sus probabilidades de ganar esta batalla….-

-Pero…como es eso posible? Solo con verlo pelear una vez ella es capaz de vencerlo?- Anko pregunto.

-Si…pronto sabrán porque…- Valnor les dijo con voz seria.

-He….solo me golpeas y te alejas?- Orochimaru pregunto limpiando la sangre que escurría de su labio.

-….mis intenciones no eran derrotarte….solo distraer- Sakura dijo mientras miraba su mano la cual la tenía en forma de puño. La chica abrió su puño y dentro estaba el antídoto.

-Q-que?!...- Orochimaru pregunto exaltado y empezó a revisarse y se dio cuenta que efectivamente le había quitado el antídoto.

Sakura se hinco junto al hombre y tomo su brazo, le inyecto el antídoto con mucho cuidado pero veían constantemente a su enemigo de reojo. Una vez que todo el antídoto estuvo dentro se paró nuevamente.

-Hokage-sama, por favor manténgase sentado, usted está gravemente herido y el veneno aun no desaparece por completo…..así que quédese aquí- Sakura le advirtió.

Minato solo sonrió y dio un suspiro –Bien Sakurita…confió en ti-

-Empecemos….mi pequeña- Orochimaru le dijo y Sakura asintió y activo nuevamente su maldición, la cual empezó a palpitar y en su ojo volvía a aparecer la estrella morada.

-Note que en los ataques que usaste unos eran míos….como los aprendiste tan rápido?- Orochimaru pregunto.

-….mi maldición- Sakura respondió -….me permite ver cosas que otros no y puedo copiar cada movimiento, ataque y kekkei genkai sin ningún esfuerzo- Sakura le dijo.

-Eso explicaría como logro copiar el Sharingan y el Byakugan- Itachi dijo.

-También porque pudo manipular la arena de Gaara….- Kankuro añidio.

-Y como copio cada uno de nuestros movimientos y jutsu- Kakashi termino.

-He….esto se pone aún más interesante- Orochimaru murmuro.

Sakura solo asintió y vio al hombre con una mirada vacía y tomo su hacha y se puso en posición.

**Tada! Espero que les haya gustado! Todo esto lo escribí hoy! Me apure y dejarles un buen capitulo, es como recompensa de haberme esperado tanto ;D perdón por los errores de ortografía pero no lo re-cheque porque quería subirlo rápido (y me daba flojera ¬¬) También me gustaría aclarar que Gaasaku tal vez no sea la pareja oficial, aun no lo tengo decidido...estaba pensando en ni siquiera poner una pareja asi como siempre Multisaku o algo asi :/ pero eso lo vere luego. Lo único que se es que este fic va a ser BASTANTE largo! como otros 60 capítulos o incluso mas! (bn eso espero ^^) **

**Minene Uryuu**

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa**

**Sabaku no Adhii**

**TheQueenYuno**

**Dulce Tiramisu**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**DULCECITO311**

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate**

**GRACIAS X COMENTAR! ^^**


	29. Volvere pronto

Sakura miro cuidadosamente al hombre que tenía al frente, pensando en un plan de como vencerlo, volteo a ver al Hokage quien seguía muy débil y aun pálido luego volteo a ver a la familia del hombre y vio el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Bien….qué esperas? Atácame!- Orochimaru le dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

Sakura se quedó en silencio solo hizo unos signos antes de poner su mano sobre el suelo y entonces hubo una pequeña explosión de humo. Cuando esta se disperso había un gran árbol junto a Sakura, el cual no tenía hojas, estaba completamente seco pero era muy alto y ancho.

Sakura solo puso una mano sobre el tronco.

-Por favor…Arsen, despierta- Sakura le dijo al árbol, entonces el árbol empezó a crujir y lentamente en el tronco se empezó a formar un rostro. Una vez formado el árbol abrió los ojos y dio un gran y hueco suspiro.

-A sus servicios Sakura-sama….- El árbol dijo con voz grave y hueca.

-E-el árbol habla?!- Tenten pregunto exaltada.

-No es un árbol….sino un Treant- Kakashi le corrigió.

-Un…que?- Kiba pregunto confundido.

-Un treant, es una criatura mitológica, la verdad son muy tranquilos y sabios, pero si se enfurecen son sumamente peligrosa- Valnor explico.

-Increíble, así que no solo los dragones existen- Asuma murmuro asombrado.

-Bromeas? Existen tantas criaturas que ni siquiera puedes contarlos!- Valnor les dijo.

-Dígame Sakura-sama, en que puedo ofrecerle mi servicio?- El treant pregunto.

-Por favor pon a salvo al Hokage al igual que mis amigos- Ella dijo señalando a sus amigos que estaban fuera de la barrera –Yo me encargare del enemigo- Sakura le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Orochimaru

-Con mucho placer mi pequeña valiente….- El árbol le dijo antes de darle una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza con una de sus ramas, antes de caminar hacia el hombre con pasos lentos pero largos y en tan solo tres pasos llego a lado del hombre, lo tomo entre sus ramas y lo cubrió bien antes de seguir caminando hacia la barrera.

-No te dejare!- Orochimaru grito y corrió hacia el árbol el cual le daba la espalda y seguía caminando, pero Sakura reacciono rápido y con su hacha cubrió el ataque del peli negro.

-Tu pelea es con migo!- Sakura le dijo y empezó su pelea, mientras tanto el treant logro atravesar la barrera como si no estuviera ahí, el árbol siguió caminando hasta llegar hasta sus amigos y bajo delicadamente al Hokage, sentándolo en el suelo junto a su esposa.

-No hay de qué preocuparse más, por favor depositen si confianza en mí y yo los protegeré- El treant dijo antes de que sus pies se plantaran en el suelo y sus raíces crecieran enterrándose más en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias….- El Hokage dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrazar a su esposa e hijo.

-Aun…sigo preocupado…..Sakura es fuerte pero no sé si sea capaz de derrotar a Orochimaru- Sasori comento viendo a la chica con preocupación.

-Estas equivocado, Sakura es lo suficientemente fuerte….es solo que nunca has visto su verdadero poder, aun….- Valnor les dijo y volteo a ver la pelea que acababa de empezar.

-Acaso ella puede ser más…poderosa de lo que ya es?- Haku pregunto viendo al dragón sorprendido al igual que los demás.

-….mucho más, pero ella nunca ha peleado enserio con alguien….- Él les dijo.

-Eh?! Bromeas? Entonces la pelea contra Izaya, Gaara y Kabuto fue….-Ino dijo recordando dichas batallas.

-Sí, ella no peleaba enserio-

-Pero porque no? Durante la batalla de Kabuto pudo evitar que la lastimaran así!-

-No…no importa como salga la batalla, no peleara enserio ya que fue una promesa que hizo….pero tengo el presentimiento que no podrá mantener esa promesa por mucho tiempo….- Él dijo viendo preocupado a Sakura. La cual ya tenía un moretón en la línea del mentón por culpa de una patada de Orochimaru, pero no era el único también Orochimaru tenía unas heridas. Ambos parecían tener la misma fuerza y no se podía decir quién iba a ser el ganador a simple vista. Cada golpe o patada que uno deba el otro lo regresaba con el doble de fuerza, sin contar que Sakura le estaba copiando todos sus movimientos y los usaba en contra de él.

De repente ambos detuvieron los ataque solo se quedaron a unos metros de distancia, ambos tenían la respiración un poco inquieta pero aun parecían relajados, Sakura saco una espada y estaba lista para atacar pero Orochimaru hablo.

-He…veo que eres tan fuerte como supuse….pero aun te falta mucho, dime, no quisieras más poder?- Orochimaru le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Sakura lo miro detenidamente antes de responder con una pregunta –para que quiero más poder? Debes entender, que tú y yo no somos iguales….yo no deseo poder- Sakura le dijo.

-Eso es realmente cierto Sakura-_chan_? Porque yo estoy seguro que es todo lo contrario…- Orochimaru le dijo.

-N-no sé de qué hablas….- Sakura dijo tartamudeando un poco y volteando ligeramente hacia el otro lado.

-No….no puede ser eso! C-como es que él sabe sobre….- Valnor murmuro asustado.

-Saber qué?- Kakashi le pregunto pero la criatura no respondió.

-Vamos…no puedes mentirme a mi…yo sé todo sobre ti, de dónde vienes, tu familia, tus metas….quien eres en realidad….- Orochimaru dijo y sonrió de medio lado al ver que los ojos de la chica se agrandaron por unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad, también noto que la guardia de Sakura bajaba lentamente.

-….no sabes nada…- Sakura dijo con voz intimidante, una voz que ninguno de los presentes había escuchado antes.

-Oh…pero lo se querida…es por eso que te ofrezco poder, acaso eso no era lo que querías? Poder para poder tener venganza? No prometiste aniquilarlos a todos? Hm…o acaso has olvidado aquella promesa?- Orochimaru pregunto y casi rio al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la pelirosa.

-Matarlos…a todos….yo lo prometí…se los prometí….- Sakura dijo viendo al suelo con ojos muy abiertos, de repente le empezó a doler su sello maldito y puso una mano sobre el apretándolo con fuerza, haciendo que Orochimaru sonriera retorcidamente.

-Si….ven con migo…yo te puedo dar todo el poder que deseas….serás capaz de logras esa meta- Orochimaru dijo estirando una mano, indicándole a Sakura que debía tomarla.

-Yo….yo….- Sakura susurro, ella estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos que ya se había perdido de la realidad y eso era notorio, sus ojos parecían distantes al igual que su mente.

-Vamos…ven con migo….no quisieras decepcionar a tu hermano verdad?- Orochimaru le dijo con voz picara.

-N-nii…san…- Sakura murmuro y recuerdos de un chico de pelo naranja y ojos jade invadieron su mente. Recuerdos donde Sakura era feliz, los tiempos donde siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y reía mientras expresaba todas sus ideas sin temor.

Todos los que estaban fuera de la barrera veían confundidos la escena, excepto una cierta criatura. También veían la escena sorprendidos por el estado de la chica, ella era una chica tranquila y siempre mente fría durante las batallas pero en esos momentos era todo lo contrario.

-Que querrá decir Orochimaru con esas cosas?- Kisame pregunto.

-Deben recordad que….todo sobre Sakura es desconocido y tan solo sabemos lo mínimo, supongo que Orochimaru conoce todo lo que nosotros desconocemos- Ibiki dijo a los presente.

-….Tú conoces el pasado de Sakura-chan?-Naruto le pregunto al treant quien solo miro al suelo.

-Soy servidor de la pequeña desde que ella era un infante…..digamos que no es una historia muy agradable de escuchar- El treant le dijo –Pero si ustedes quisieran oírla un día, pídanle a Sakura que se las cuente ya que ni yo ni Valnor nos corresponde hablar de ello….- Él dijo.

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica y en el estado en que estaba y por primera vez se dieron de la tristeza y soledad que sus ojos reflejaban, también vieron el peso enorme que se recargaba en los hombros de la chica, en esos momento realmente querían saber qué era lo que había pasado en la vida de Sakura pero….eso tendría que esperar.

-Sakura! No dejes engañarte por el!- Valnor le grito al ver que la chica estaba cerca de caer en los engaños de esa serpiente. -Si realmente quieres vengarlos, debes hacerlo con tus propias manos, con tu propio poder!- El grito aún más fuerte, mientras gritaba cambio a su forma humana.

Sakura al escuchar lo que su amigo le dijo volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos pero no dijo nada, entonces el siguió hablando.

-Dime, que haría tu hermano? El sacrifico su vida para mantenerte a salvo de cualquier peligro! Entonces dime? Se sacrificó en vano? eh?!- Valnor le grito.

Al oír eso la chica se quedó inmóvil, contuvo su aliento mientras sudor frio resbalo por su fino mentón, sentía que sus piernas se debilitaban y estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental pero entonces los recuerdos llenaron sus mente, sobre todo el momento en que su hermano dio su vida.

_Flashback._

_-Nii….san- Una Sakura de 5 años murmuro llorando en los brazos de su hermano. _

_-Shh…shhh…todo estará bien, recuerda que debes sonreír ya que mañana puede ser mejor- Su hermano le dijo consolando a la pequeña niña en sus brazos._

_-…..y-yo ya no puedo….es muy difícil….- Sakura dijo mientras tocaba las heridas que tenía sobre todo el cuerpo._

_-Sh…Sakura-chan debes esforzarte, aun no te des por vencida….recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para curar tus heridas….yo seré tu apoyo, así que por favor no llores más-_

_La pequeña asintió lentamente y removió las lágrimas que aun caían, luego abrazo a su hermano con sus pequeños brazos, poco a poco el sueño la empezaba a dominar –Ne….nii-san, prométeme que estarás ahí para mi….-_

_-Te lo prometo Sakura-chan….estaré ahí para ti, yo te protegeré del mal y de las personas que te lastimen, ahí estaré para pelear cuando tú ya no puedas, estaré ahí para ayudarte a levantarte una vez más….incluso si me cuesta la vida-_

_End of Flash back._

La adrenalina dentro del cuerpo de Sakura empezó a aumentar, tomo la espada con fuerza y se puso en posición.

-Valnor…gracias- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a su oponente. –No necesito tu poder….puedo lograrlo con mis propio méritos- Sakura dijo.

-Hm? Realmente lo crees? Con el chakra que tienes ahorita es casi imposible vencerme, date cuenta tu chakra está por debajo de la mitad del mío!- Orochimaru le dijo.

-Él tiene razón…debes rendirte- Kabuto le dijo desde afuera de la barrera.

Sakura solo sonrió de medio lado –He….realmente pensé que me conocías, pero supongo que solo te gusta lucirte….- Sakura le dijo mientras activaba su maldición, la estrella en su ojos empezó a rotar más y más rápido. Luego su tatuaje empezó a moverse empezó a crecer y esparcirse por su piel. Cuando llego al sello maldito de Orochimaru lo cubrió y parecía que lo estaba quemando. Luego el cuerpo de la chica se envolvió en llamas moradas (como Ace de One Piece) y de repente una gran ráfaga de viendo se esparció, haciendo que las tejas del techo se despegaran y salieran volando. Todos tuvieron que poner sus brazos frente a ellos para cubrirse del viento pero al ver que cacho de madera y fierro venían en su dirección los asusto ya que no podían moverse debido al viento, pero no fueron dañados ya que unas gruesas y largas raíces rápidamente se formaron frente a ellos cubriéndolos perfectamente.

-Les había dicho, no tienen que temer, yo estoy aquí para cuidarlos- El teant les dijo.

-De nuevo….muchas gracias- Minato dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

Cuando el viento se dispersó, todos quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron, Sakura había cambiado. La espada que tenía en los brazos había desaparecido, en vez tenia cuchillas en los antebrazos, tenía símbolos chinos escritos por toda la piel, los cuales eran de color negro, también su tatuaje de su ojo era de color rojo sangre. Pero lo más increíble era que su chakra aumento diez veces más, ahora era Orochimaru quien tenía el nivel más bajo de chakra.

-Pero que…- Kimimaro murmuro.

-Lo que están viendo…es la segunda fase de la maldición de Sakura- Valnor murmuro.

-Segunda fase?- Haku pregunto.

-Si veraz, su maldición se divide en cuatro fases, la primera es cuando solo activa la maldición de su ojo derecho, la que ven es la segunda etapa y la tercera….bueno, esperemos que nunca llegue a esa etapa.- Valnor explico.

-Eh? Acaso es muy poderosa la tercera etapa?- Konan pregunto.

-Más bien es peligrosa, cuando Sakura llega a la tercera etapa sus poderes se aumentan demasiado y llega un momento en el que pierde todo sentido de lo bueno y malo, no reconoce quien es su enemigo o aliado y termina destruyendo todo a su paso, pero lo peor es que durante esa etapa su cuerpo sufre un dolor intenso, casi insoportable y si se mantiene en esa etapa mucho tiempo corre el riesgo de perder la vida- Valnor explico.

-Esa es la razón por la cual nunca pelea con toda su fuerza? Por miedo de llegar a la tercera etapa?- Neji pregunto.

-Sí, ya que la línea que divide la segunda y tercera etapa es muy delgada y Sakura no quiere correr el riesgo de llegar a la tercera etapa…y que se repita la historia…..- Valnor murmuro lo último pero lo escucharon perfectamente bien, dejándolos un tanto confundidos.

En esos momentos Orochimaru estaba temblando, pero de emoción, al escuchar lo que el dragón dijo él se emocionó bastante, ese magnífico poder y fuerza estaría pronto en sus manos.

-Hm~ que hayas aumentado tu chakra no significa que vas a gana….- Orochimaru no pudo terminar ya que un puño que choco con su mejilla lo detuvo. Era el puño de la pelirosa que a una gran velocidad llego a su lado y lo ataco. _–N-ni siquiera la vi moverse!-_ Orochimaru pensó.

Cuando el cuerpo de Orochimaru iba a chocar con la barrera, en vez de que esta lo detuviera, el peli negro atravesó la barrera haciéndola añicos pero ahí no se detuvo el siguió chocando con el suelo una y otra vez sin la posibilidad de dentarse. Cuando por fin se detuvo un gran dolor invadía su cuerpo pero eso no le evito sonreír macabramente, se puso de rodillas con la cabeza baja, cuando volteo hacia arriba se sorprendió al ver a la chica a unos metros de distancia de él.

-M-magnifico….- Orochimaru murmuro, se paró y se puso en posición.

Nuevamente la batalla comenzó, golpe tras golpe el peli negro se dio cuenta de que fue un grave error enfrentar a Sakura, él sabía que ya había perdido esta batalla, pero eso no significaba que había perdido la guerra, esperaría y buscaría el mejor momento para volver por su premio.

Justo cuando Orochimaru iba a recibir el golpe final por parte de la pelirosa Kabuto apareció haciendo que la chica diera un brinco hacia atrás dejando una distancia entre ella y sus dos enemigos.

-S-Sakura es realmente poderosa!- Gai comento asombrado por el poder de la pelirosa.

-Y aun no parece agitada!- Kurenai señalo.

-….Aún le falta bastante para llegar a la tercera etapa….creo que podrá lograr esto sin ningún riesgo- Valnor comento viendo a la pelirosa.

-Eh!? No puedo imaginar que tan poderosa será Sakura-chan en la tercera etapa!- Nagato dijo asombrado.

-Sí, es realmente impresionante pero yo solo lo he visto una vez….y fue aterrador- Valnor le dijo serio.

-No dejare esto así….- Kabuto dijo mientras formaba sus bisturís de chakra. Sakura no dijo nada solo se incrementó el fuego que estaba a su alrededor. Kabuto corrió a una velocidad hacia la chica y la ataco, ella solo esquivaba los ataques de forma fluida y elegante.

-Eso es todo…?- Sakura pregunto mientras esquivaba el último golpe -…Que lastima- Ella susurro y empezó a atacar a Kabuto a una velocidad increíble, sin que el chico tuviera la oportunidad de esquivar ninguno.

Cuando la chica dio el último golpe el callo de rodillas al suelo, cubierto de sangre –P-pero cómo?! Si casi te vencí la última vez….que peleamos!….- Kabuto murmuro enojado.

-Te lo había dicho antes…..yo no pele enserio contigo, es más ni ahora mismo estoy peleando de forma correcta contigo…- Sakura le dijo justo antes de que el chico cayera noqueado.

Cuando el callo todos quedaron impresionados ante el gran poder de la chica, incluso los cuatro sonido.

-He…he~ una vez más has probado ser mejor que Kabuto….eres la discípula perfecta…- Orochimaru murmuro mientras se paraba de donde estaba hincado, volteo a ver a los cuatro sonido y les dijo la seña, ellos asintieron y desaparecieron junto a los demás ninjas del sonido que estaban presentes, luego el hombre volteo a ver a Sakura –Un día lograre obtener tu poder…pero hoy no….me tengo que ir, cuídate mientras tanto- Orochimaru dijo y estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-No te dejare!- Sakura dijo y corrió hacia el pero de repente se detuvo y puso una mano donde está el sello maldito, el dolor que este provocaba obligo a la chica a caer de rodillas.

-He….mientras tengas ese sellos, no serás capaz de matarme….yo te controlo- El dijo mientras levantaba a Kabuto del suelo y ambos desaparecían.

-…Ugh….- Sakura murmuro antes de caer al suelo desmayada, pero antes de que tocara el suelo sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella.

Unas horas después.

Sakura dio un pequeño gemido antes de abrir los ojos pero una intensa luz hizo que cerrara los ojos nuevamente y los volviera abrir más lentamente, al hacerlo vio un techo blanco, también sintió que estaba acostada en una cama y volteo a su lado vio a Valnor en su forma humana quien dormía a su lado con solo su cabeza y brazos sobre la cama mientras estaba incido en el suelo. La chica trato de recordar lo que sucedió, cuando recordó la batalla abrió bien sus ojos y se sentó rápidamente en la cama y cuando lo hizo vio a Lee, Minato, Sasuke y Kimimaro durmiendo en camas en la misma habitación.

-…Chicos- Sakura murmuro, luego escucho que la puerta se habría, era Kakashi.

-AH! Sakurita! Despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos- Kakashi le dijo mientras se acercaba a su cama y le daba una palmadita en la cabeza.

-….Ellos…están bien?- Sakura pregunto preocupada.

-…la verdad no…- Kakashi dijo suspirado.

-Que tienen?-

- la condición de Lee y del Hokage ha empeorado, Sasuke está en coma y la enfermedad de Kimimaro se ha acelerado- Kakashi le dijo.

-Y no hay nadie que los pueda curar?- Sakura pregunto.

-No…nadie tiene los conocimientos suficientes- Kakashi le susurro mientas ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-….ella puede- Sakura murmuro.

-Disculpa?-

-ella puede curarlos, me refiero a Tsunade-sama- Sakura le dijo.

-Es…posible, pero dudo que ella venga- Kakashi le dijo.

-No si voy personalmente- Sakura dijo y se paró de su cama, al tener su misma ropa solo tuvo que ponerse sus botas y tomar sus armas.

-Pero no puedes, estas muy débil, aparte todos están muy preocupados, incluso esos ninjas de la arena- Kakashi le dijo mientras se paraba frente a ella sin dejarla pasar.

-Agradezco mucho su preocupación pero…no lo puedo dejar así….por favor dígale a todos que no se preocupen- Sakura dijo y antes de que el peli gris pudiera hacer algo ella desapareció en el aire.

Sakura reaparición en su habitación y en con extremo silencio empaco todo lo necesario, también oculto su chakra para que Zabuza y Haku quienes estaban en la casa no la percibieran. Cuando estaba acabando de empacar cuando una voz la detuvo.

-A donde piensas ir en ese estado?- Una voz le dijo desde atrás pero la chica no parecía sorprendida.

-Buscare a Tsunade-sama y le pediré que cure a mis amigos- Sakura le respondió.

-Si sabes que no lo puedes hacer sin mi ayuda verdad?- El hombre le dijo mientras tomaba el hombro de la chica para que diera la voltear a ver.

-Supongo que tiene razón Jiraiya-sama….me haría el honor de acompañarme?- Sakura le pidió.

-Claro, no dejare que una princesita como tu vaya sin escolta- Jiraiya le dijo mientras le sonreirá. –Nos vamos?-

-SI….- Sakura dijo, Jiraiya salió con cuidado por la ventana del cuarto de la chica y salto al techo de a lado.

-Volveré pronto….- Sakura susurro antes de ir tras el peli blanco.

**Hola chicos!...perdon por la tardanza esq tuve que estudiar duro para mi examen de admisión y también tuve que prepárame para mi graduación y bla bla bla….realmente los extrañe XD y ahora son vacaciones! Asi que espero escribir más pronto XP**

**MaGy-Souh**

**Sakurita-luz**

**Tsuki Hinamori**

**NessieHaruno**

**nami-chan**

**harunoakatsuki**

**Michelita**

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha**

**Saku-Neko-Chan**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**Albii-chan**

**Darkzuryan**

**dany lok**

**Dulce Tiramisu**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Alra Saez 1995**

** - Smeralda**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate**

**TheQueenYuno**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**Sabaku no Adhii**

**DULCECITO311**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! (dar una galleta!)**

**LOS AMO TANTO~~~~ \(O.O)/**

**Nuevamente perdón por las faltas de ortografía, no lo cheque dos veces por que quería subirlo lo más rápido posible ^^**


	30. Tsunade esta aqui

Sakura y Jiraiya caminaban por las calles de Konoha hacia la puerta para salir, ya que estaban cerca escucharon que alguien llamaba a la pelirosa, voltearon a ver a Valnor en su forma humana corriendo hacia ella.

-Valnor….- Sakura murmuro al verlo, cuando el los alcanzo, se detuvo a dar un gran suspiro antes de hablar.

-R-realmente pensabas irte sin mí? Ni de broma!- Valnor le dijo y le sonrió a la pelirosa.

-Gracias Valnor…- Sakura le dijo y entonces los tres siguieron caminando hasta cruzar la reja y seguir el camino hacia buscar a Tsunade.

-….Jiraiya-sama- Sakura lo llamo.

-Hm?-

-Cree que Tsunade-sama…..nos ayude?- Sakura pregunto.

El hombre suspiro –…no lo sé pequeña-

-Pero definitivamente daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que venga- Valnor le dijo entusiasmado.

-Tienes razón Valnor, no me rendiré hasta que ella acepte- Sakura comento mientras se ponía su máscara y capa.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, todos sus amigos estaban escuchando lo Sakura ha ido a hacer en voz de Kakashi.

-Ella….la fue a buscar? En la condición en que estaba?- Konan pregunto preocupada.

-Sí, intente detenerla pero…fue en vano- Kakashi dijo.

-Sakura-chan es muy valiente….- Itachi comento.

-Eso es cierto….parece que ella no tiene límites para su nobleza y valentía- Kushina dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero….esta vez será algo difícil para Sakura- Minato comento, el estaba acostado en la cama aun débil pero siendo el Hokage aun tenia cosas que atender, mientras los otros tres chicos aun dormían.

-A que te refieres?- Naruto pregunto.

-Hacer que Tsunade regrese a Konoha es prácticamente imposible, incluso yo lo intente en una ocasión lo intente pero no lo logre- Minato confeso.

-….Sakura-san, te deseo mucha suerte- Mikoto murmuro viendo fuera de la ventana.

Durante dos días Sakura y Jiraiya estuvieron viajando durante dos días hasta que llegaron a la villa donde se supone que Tsunade se quedaba junto a su aprendiz.

-Sabes donde se encuentra?- Sakura pregunto.

-Eh….en algún lugar por aquí?- Jiraiya comento con cierta duda.

-….podemos comer algo primero?- Sakura pregunto un poco avergonzada mientras ponía una mano sobre su estómago vacío.

-Hehe, claro pequeña!- Jiraiya le dijo y caminaron hasta una tienda de dango.

Al estar ahí ordenaron su comida, pero en media merienda Jiraiya siendo el pervertido que es, dejo a la pelirosa sola para ir tras una mujer muy 'desarrollada'

-Pero tenemos que….-Sakura lo empezó a llamar pero él ya se había ido. –Bien, solo somos tu y yo Valnor- Ella dijo y busco alrededor pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte, ella suspiro antes de terminar sus dangos y salir de la tienda.

Ella empezó a merodear por el pueblo hasta que llego a un pequeño bar donde vio a una mujer rubia atada en dos coletas, ella estaba jugando cartas mientras bebía una botella de sake, junto a una señora de pelo negro corto la cual cargaba entre sus manos a un cerdito.

-Disculpe….estoy buscando a alguien- Sakura le dijo a la peli rubia.

-Que bien, ahora puedes irte- Tsunade le respondió antes de empinar su botella de sake.

-E-este…por favor discúlpala- La mujer de pelo corto dijo amablemente. –Mi nombre es Shizune-

-Un placer- Ella respondió.

-Mira niña…enmascarada, porque no te vas a buscar a quien sea quien estas buscando y déjanos solas- La mujer le dijo.

-Solo si me dice dónde puedo encontrar a la persona que busco- Sakura le dijo.

-UGH! Bien….como se llama dicha persona?- Ella pregunto.

-Tsunade-sama- Sakura respondió.

-…Soy yo, ya te puedes ir- Tsunade dijo antes de volver a tomar un trago de sake.

-….usted es Tsunade-sama?- Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, esta persona altanera y maleducada era la persona a la que ha estado buscando, era todo lo contrario que ella creía.

-Qué?- Tsunade pregunto al ver que la chica no se movía ni decía nada.

-Es solo que….usted es todo lo contrario de lo que yo creía- Sakura confeso.

-Mira muchachita, quien te crees como para…- Tsunade empezó a decir pero se detuvo al ver a Jiraiya acercarse a donde estaban ellas.

-Veo que la haz encontrado- Jiraiya le dijo a la chica mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza –Tanto tiempo Tsunade-

-Lo mismo digo Jiraiya….porque haz venido aquí y con ella?- La mujer pregunto.

-Ella tiene un favor que pedirte….- Jiraiya dijo y puso una mano en la espalda de la chica indicándole que era hora de hablar.

Sakura dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia –Por favor cure a mis amigos….ellos están muy graves-

-Eh? Porque debería? Existen otros médicos sabes- Tsunade dijo sin mucho interés.

-Pero usted es la única persona capaz de curarlos….- Sakura le dijo mientras se volvía a parar correctamente.

-Ugh….bien donde están?- Ella pregunto irritada.

-….en Konoha- Ella respondió.

-No, olvídalo, no iré!- Tsunade dijo y tomo más de su sake antes de parase e irse, pero Sakura iba tras ella.

-Porque no? Usted es una ninja médica y su deber es curar a los que la necesitan!- Sakura le dijo mientras seguía a paso rápido a la señora la cual aumento la velocidad de sus paso también.

-Me vale! No pienso ir! Jamás!- Ella le grito a la chica y siguió caminando.

-Porque? Tiene miedo?!- Sakura le pregunto con una voz más potente haciendo que la mujer se detuviera.

-Que dijiste mocosa?-

-Usted tiene miedo de regresar o me equivoco? No quiere regresar por aquellos recuerdos que guarda Konoha verdad?- Sakura le dijo, al ver la expresión de la mujer ella continuo –aún recuerda el sueño de Dan-san y de su hermano Nawaki…es por eso que no quiere regresar- Ella dijo.

-Tu….como sabes eso?!- Ella pregunto enojada mientras la volteaba a ver con rabia.

-…Puedo ver cosas que otros no…- Fue su respuesta. –Dígame…porque decidió ser ninja medico? Era para salvar a muchos no es así? Tal y como Nawaki and Dan-san quienes soñaban a ser Hokages-

-….soñar no sirve de nada- Tsunade respondió con un tono vacío.

- La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante- Sakura le dijo.

-Hm…-

- Pregúntese esto….Que es lo que harían ellos?- Sakura le pregunto.

-…ayudarían a quien lo necesita- Tsunade susurro, y Sakura dio una leve sonrisa pero no se vio debido a su máscara.

-Sabe…Yo considero más valiente al que conquista sus deseos que al que conquista a sus enemigos, ya que la victoria más dura es la victoria sobre uno mismo- Sakura dijo antes de empezar a caminar de vuelta con Jiraiya pero Tsunade la detuvo.

-Espera!...hagamos un trato!- Tsunade dijo.

* * *

Gaara estaba sentado en la cama del hotel donde se estaba quedando, veía fuera de la ventana, imaginándose una y otra vez a su única amiga.

-Gaara….que tienes?- Temari le pregunto.

-Nada…- El respondió.

-Estas preocupado por ella no es así?- Ella persistió.

El chico no respondió solo siguió viendo fuera de la ventana, Temari suspiro y recordó lo que Sakura le dijo.

-Sabes…yo siendo tu hermana me preocupo por ti y te amo- Ella dijo, ante estas palabras los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron durante unos segundos –Quiero ser capaz de cuidarte y apoyarte así que…si quieres hablar yo estaré ahí para escucharte incondicionalmente…- Ella dijo y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Espera…-Gaara la llamo.

-Si…Gaara?-

-…q-quiero hablar contigo- Gaara murmuro, eso saco una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana, antes de que ella caminara hacia él y se sentara junto a él.

-Aquí estoy….de que quieres hablar?-

* * *

-De que trato hablas?- Sakura le pregunto a la mujer.

-Si logras hacer el legendario resengan de Jiraiya iré a Konoha sin ninguna queja- Ella respondió.

-Haha! Realmente pensé que eras más inteligente Tsunade! Tu no conoces a Sakura-chan, ella podrá logras esta técnica en tan solo unos minutos, si a Naruto se lo logre enseñar en una semana y media- Jiraiya le dijo.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea- Ella dijo.

Los cuatro fueron a un campo abierto donde Sakura enseñaría esa técnica.

-Jiraiya, me haría el favor de realizar el jutsu?- Sakura le pidió.

-Que él lo haga frente a ti no significa que logres hacerlo- Tsunade dijo irritada.

-He…eso crees- Jiraiya dijo y preformo el jutsu, Sakura solo lo observo detenidamente. –Listo tu turno- Él dijo desapareciendo el resengan.

-Bien…estoy lista- Sakura le dijo.

-Si claro!- La mujer se burló.

-La verdad y tengo confianza de que lo hará- Shizune comento.

Sakura se puso en posición e hizo exactamente lo que el peli blanco hizo y logro hacer el resengan.

-C-COMO!?- Tsunade grito impresionada.

-HA! TE LO DIJE!- Jiraiya dijo feliz y emocionado.

Una vez que Sakura acabo se acercó a ellos nuevamente, aunque no se notaba estaba un poco feliz.

-Como lo lograste?!- Tsunade le pregunto/grito.

Sakura se quitó la máscara y ambas mujeres quedaron impresionadas con su rostro.

_-Kawaii!-_ Shizune grito en su mente mientras sonreía como tonta.

-Lo logre gracias a esto- Sakura dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el tatuaje de su maldición.

-…Que es eso?- Tsunade pregunto.

-….muchos lo llaman un don….yo prefiero llamarlo maldición- Sakura le dijo –Vera Tsunade-sama yo puedo copiar cualquier jutsu, técnica o movimiento que vea en cuestión de segundos- Explico.

-Me hubieras dicho antes! Hubiéramos hecho un trato más justo!- Tsunade dijo molesta.

-Lo lamento no hay nada que hacer….un trato es un trato- Sakura le comento.

-….- Tsunade no dijo nada solo vio el suelo.

-Ella tiene razón Tsunade-sama- Shizune le dijo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-…como sea, solo curare a sus amigos y me iré!- Tsunade dijo.

-Yupi! A empacar!- Shizune comento feliz mientras abrazaba su cerdito.

Ellos regresaron a la casa de Tsunade donde ellas empacaron lo necesario, mientras tanto Sakura estaba fuera de la casa esperando a que Valnor apareciera.

-Sakura! Ya volví~- Valnor grito mientras se acercaba a ella felizmente. –Lo siento es que vi una tienda de pescado súper genial.

-…..te perdiste no es así?- Sakura le dijo con un suspiro.

- Diablos….bueno si! Es que este lugar es enorme!- Valnor le dijo.

-Bien, mientras estabas perdido, logre hacer que Tsunade vuelva con nosotros- Sakura le comento, el dragón sonrió alegremente antes de hacerse pequeño y esconderse en la capa de la pelirosa.

-Bien estamos listas….-Tsunade dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Entonces vámonos!- Jiraiya dijo y empezaron su viaje de vuelta.

Durante el viaje Tsunade no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sakura, la vigilaba las 24 horas, sabía que había algo extraño en ella, no solo era misteriosa, sino que también sabía que ocultaba algo grande, pero no sabía que era.

Cuando estaban cerca de Konoha, Tsunade se detuvo, mientras todos estaban frente a ella no lo notaron excepto Sakura.

-Sucede algo Tsunade-sama?- Sakura pregunto

-Si….es solo que….tanto tiempo- Tsunade suspiro.

Tsunade se sorprendió al sentir una pequeña mano agarrando la suya, volteo para ver que Sakura la había tomado de la mano.

-No debe preocuparse Tsunade-sama….yo estaré ahí para usted, no está sola….nunca lo volverá a estar- Sakura le dijo con voz baja pero conmovedora.

-….Gracias- Tsunade dijo sonriendo por primera vez frente a la pelirosa y ambas siguieron caminando con sus manos aun juntas, aunque la mano de la mujer temblaba un poco se sentía segura al sentir la pequeña pero cálida mano de la pelirosa.

Al llegar se dirigieron al hospital, caminaron hasta frente la habitación, Sakura le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de la mujer para darle coraje, ella sonrió y toco la puerta.

-Pasen…- Una voz dijo desde adentro.

-Espere aquí ok?- Sakura le dijo mientras ella y Jiraiya entraron.

-SAKURA-CHAN!_ Naruto e Ino gritaron felices al ver a la chica.

-Hola chicos- Ella dijo, todos sus amigos estaban ahí incluso estaba Gaara y sus hermanos.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta sana y salva- Minato le dijo sonriendo mientras aún seguía sentado en la cama.

-Sí, me disculpo por irme sin avisarles- Sakura le dijo.

-No debes preocuparte, mi pequeña cerezo!- Lee grito feliz.

-….y dime como te fue…?- Tenten pregunto al no ver a Tsunade.

-…Bueno….fue un tanto difícil- Jiraiya dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-…..oh, bueno al menos lo intentaste no?- Naruto dijo un tanto triste.

-...fue un tanto difícil…pero no imposible- Sakura dijo y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla le tomo la mano a alguien y la dejo pasar.

-Hola a todos- Tsunade dijo mientras entraba junto con Sakura.

-T-Tsunade-sama?- Ellos dijeron impresionados.

-Que placer tenerla aquí!- Minato dijo feliz.

-Bueno aquí su pequeña mocosa me obligo a venir a curar a su pequeños amiguitos!- Tsunade dijo mientras ponía una mano pesadamente sobre la cabeza de la chica haciendo que ella se inclinara hacia al frente debido al peso.

-Whaa! Sakura-chan! Eres asombrosa!- Naruto le dijo felizmente.

-Bueno, si quieren que los cure, salgan!- Tsunade dijo y todos salieron rápidamente, Sakura salió junto con Neji y Gaara pero Tsunade la llamo.

-Tu! Pelirosa, donde crees que vas?!- La mujer grito.

-Um….afuera?- Sakura dijo algo confundida.

-No, no, no, no! Tienes que aprender mis técnicas, tu puedes copiarlas con ese ojo raro no?-

-S-Si?- Sakura dijo aún más confundida.

Tsunade no dijo nada solo tomo la cabeza de Sakura y la empujo hacia adentro y cerró la puerta en la cara de Neji y Gaara.

-….le deseo suerte a Sakura-chan- Kiba dijo con un escalofrió.

Paso el tiempo y Sakura aprendió mucho esa tarde, cada jutsu y movimiento que hacia la mujer ella lo copiaba a la perfección. Cuando terminaron ya era noche y los cuatro hombres dormían.

-Sera mejor que ya te vayas a dormir….- Tsunade dijo cuándo acabo.

-No…me gustaría quedarme-Sakura le dijo mientras estaba cerca de la cama de Sasuke.

-Bien…volveré mañana para checarlos- La mujer dijo y se fue.

Sakura solo dio un suspiro, se sentó en una silla cerca de las camas y los observo, luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a sus amigos por fin curados, sin notarlo la chica se había quedado dormida.

Poco después Kimimaro se despertó y sonrió al ver a la pelirosa, él sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado para curarlos. El chico tomo una sábana extra y camino lentamente hacia la pelirosa y se sorprendió al no sentir los dolores que sentía al tener su enfermedad, volvió a sonreír y cubrió a la chica suavemente antes de volver a su cama y descansar un poco más.

Paso unos días y todos ya estaban mejorando, Minato y Kimimaro ya estaban casi curados, los suficiente para ser dados de alta del hospital, Sasuke acababa de despertar de su coma y Lee ya podía mover más fácilmente sus piernas.

-Bueno chicos es bueno verlos bien- Minato dijo desde su oficina, frente a ella estaba el equipo 7 (excepto Sasuke) y Kimimaro

-Porque nos ha llamado Hokage-sama?- Haku pregunto.

-Bueno…es sobre Kimimaro…he estado pensando y quiero que sea un miembro más del equipo 7- Él dijo.

-QUE?!- Ellos gritaron sorprendidos (excepto Sakura y Kimimaro)

-….me agrada la idea- Sakura murmuro.

-A MI TAMBIEN!- Valnor grito feliz.

-También….pienso eso- Zabuza comento.

-Y tú qué opinas?- El Hokage le pregunto a Kimimaro.

-Seria todo un honor- El chico dijo sonriendo.

-Bien…si me das un momento puedo buscarte un departamento- Minato dio.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama- Sakura dijo.

-Si pequeña?-

-En mi casa aún hay muchas habitaciones extra- Sakura comento.

-Es cierto! Seria agradable tener a Kimimaro-san con nosotros- Haku dijo feliz.

-No me molestaría- Zabuza comento mientras Valnor asintió felizmente.

-Bien….qué tal? Aceptas?- El Hokage pregunto.

-Me encanta la idea- El peliblanco dijo con una sonrisa.

-Excelente! Bueno porque no lo llevan a casa para que se acomode?- El rubio les dijo con una sonrisa y todos salieron. Todos se dirigieron a sus casas después de eso.

-Estamos aquí!- Haku dijo mientras bajaba bolsas de víveres que habían comprado en el camino, al entrar dejaron las compras en la cocina para enseñarle a Kimimaro la casa y su habitación.

-Esta será tu habitación, esta frente a la de Sakura y a lado de la de Haku- Zabuza le dijo con un tono de flojera

-Muchas gracias- Kimimaro dijo amablemente después de revisar su habitación.

-Bueno yo hare algo de comer, por favor esperen- Haku dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-….Si me necesitan estaré en la biblioteca- Sakura dijo antes de salir de su casa y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar fue directamente hacia una pequeña mesa que estaba al fondo de la habitación, ahí encontró a la bibliotecaria la cual ella visitaba frecuentemente para platicar y tomar té juntas, era el único lugar donde Sakura sentía bastante paz.

-Hola Sakura-chan- La anciana comento feliz.

-Hola obaa-chan- Sakura dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Te preparare tú te favorito ok?- Ella dijo mientras sacaba una tetera.

-Muchas gracias- Sakura dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara con un suspiro.

Pasaron dos días y Lee junto con Sasuke habían salido del hospital y volvieron hacer sus actividades no sin antes agradecerle mucho a Sakura la cual solo les sonrió.

**TADA! Fui rápida? Haha espero que si…Kimimaro se una al equipo 7, upi! Hehe., el próximo cap va a ser un poco más largo así que me tardare mas pero espero subirlo antes del viernes XD**

**Michelita**

**Albii-chan**

**Saku-Neko-Chan**

**GIZETLEO**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate**

**DULCECITO311**

**harunoakatsuki**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha**

**Dulce Tiramisu**

**TheQueenYuno**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**GRACIAS X COMENTAR! XD y perdón nuevamente x las faltas de ortografía.**


	31. La princesa Fuun

Sakura, Valnor, Sasuke, Naruto, Haku y Kimimaro estaban afuera del cine donde estaba un gran cartel de una película, con la imagen de una princesa Fuun junto a unos guerreros y un mago.

-…Mejor película de la vida!- Naruto grito feliz.

-Sí y la hubiéramos terminado de ver….si no nos hubieran corrido- Haku comento mientras veía el boleto que tenía en su mano.

-Kakashi-sensei esta tarde otra vez…- Sasuke dijo irritado mientras se recargaba en la pared con sus brazos cursados

-Supongo…pero debes admitir que la princesa Fuun es suuuper linda!...p-pero no más que tu Sakura-chan!- Naruto grito sonrojado.

-…dobe…- Los tres chicos murmuraron molesto (ósea Sasuke, Haku y Kimimaro)

-Muchas gracias Naruto….también creo que Michi-sama trabajo muy duro- Sakura comento mientras veía el cartel.

-EH!? Te gusta este chico?! Está bien huácala!- Valnor dijo mientras volaba frente al cartel y señalaba al chico guapo de la película.

-Nunca dije que me gustaba…..- Sakura comento.

-La verdad me he preguntado….porque creen que Zabuza y Kakashi nos hayan dicho que viéramos esta película antes de que hiciéramos la misión?- Kimimaro pregunto.

Pero nadie le contesto cuando escucharon el ruido de un caballo corriendo hacia a ellos, ellos se detuvieron a escuchar un poco. De repente sobre la cerca apareció un blanco caballo pero lo que los sorprendió fue el jinete, quien no era nada más ni nada menos que la princesa Fuun de la película, cuando el caballo toco el suelo siguió galopando a gran velocidad

-Acaso ella era….la princesa Fuun?- Haku pregunto, pero rápidamente se hizo a un lado al ver que la cerca se abría, todos lograron moverse excepto Naruto quien fue golpeado en la cara.

Por la puerta aparecieron muchos jinetes cubiertos de pies a cabeza quienes tenían caballos negros, al parecer estaban detrás de la princesa. Sakura rápidamente se puso a lado de Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Tras ellos!- Sasuke dijo y todos rápidamente se pusieron en marcha y corrieron tras los bandidos. Mientras la princesa era perseguida por el pueblo se hacía un desastre, mientas que los chicos brincaban de techo en techo hasta que los alcanzaron, Sakura se detenía a ayudar a la gente antes de seguir tras los bandidos. Naruto se adelantó un poco y logro lanzar algunos shurikens a una red que estaba a punto de atrapar a la princesa, mientras ella fue a otro lado.

-Altos! No se muevan!- Haku dijo mientras el y Naruto aparecían frente al grupo de bandidos, mientras detrás de ellos estaban Kimimaro y Sasuke con un kunai.

-Quienes son ustedes?!- Un hombre de lentes dijo mientras se aparecía en su caballo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sakura ya estaba detrás de el y con un golpe firme en el cuello lo noqueo del caballo.

-Buen trabajo Sakura-chan!- Haku la animo. Al ver la escena los jinetes negros se escucharon a correr asustados pero los chicos los atacaron y ataron juntos.

-Qué diablos creen que hacen?- Una voz dijo detrás de ellos, voltearon para ver a Zabuza y a Kakashi.

-Ah! Kakashi-sensei, los atrapamos!- Naruto dijo.

-Sí, ya veo…- El hombre dijo con un suspiro mientras con un solo movimiento desato a todos los que estaban atados. -Realmente lo lamentamos- Kakashi se disculpó con el hombre de lentes.

-…Eh?- Haku murmuro confundido.

* * *

-Proteger?- Sasuke pregunto mientras él y los demás estaban en una especie de estudio de películas.

-Bueno no proteger…más dicho escoltar a Fujikaze Yukie, aleas la princesa Fuun- Zabuza corrigió.

-Es que será la primera vez que la princesa filmara en altamar- El camarógrafo comento. –Y el papel de Yukie es crítico-

-Como ninjas de Konoha quiero que nos protejan ya que esos holgazanes de guardaespaldas fueron vencidos rápidamente- El director dijo.

-…..Gracias por el cumplido- Haku dijo

-Ne…Sakura-chan…que miras?- Valnor le pregunto a Sakura.

-Nada…-Ella respondió mientras se quitaba la máscara veía unas fotografías. –Son muy bellas- ella comento.

-Ese es el nevado del país de los arco iris glaciares- Una voz dijo, voltearon para ver a los actores de la película, los cuales estaban ligeramente sonrojados al ver el rostro de Sakura.

-Eso significa que iremos al país de la nieve?- Kimimaro pregunto.

-Sí, ahí se filmara la acción- El camarógrafo dijo. -Ahí es donde aparece un arco iris con los siente hermosos colores!-

-…Es solo un mito- Zabuza comento.

-Un mito?- Naruto pregunto.

-Sí, veras ahí nunca ha habido primavera- Kakashi explico.

-Entonces siempre es de invierno?- Sasuke pregunto y el hombre asintió.

-Y se dice que el país de la nieve es una nación podre- Alguien dijo detrás de Sakura, ella volteo para ver a nada más ni nada menos que Michi-sama. Sakura tambaleo un poco y casi se cae de su silla, lo bueno es que estaba Kakashi ahí para atajarla.

-M-michi-sama….- Sakura dijo mientras veía al chico. _(Originalmente es un hombre adulto pero en esta historia será un chico de 16 años ;D)_

-Un gusto- El hombre dijo con un brillito en su sonrisa haciendo que los chicos se irritaran ya que sabían que a Sakura le interesaba tal chico, aunque no lo digiera, ellos sabían. –Sabes, su economía colapso debido al anterior feudal que se envolvió en proyectos mecánicos, es el motivo por el cual se fueron en quiebra- El explico, bueno a Sakura ya que solo la veía a ella.

-oi! Deja de verla…ugh- Naruto susurro celoso.

-Pff! No quiero ir a un lugar frio!- Un actor comento.

-Qué? También vas a huir como Fuun?- El otro le pregunto.

-Oigan! Denme un descanso!- El camarógrafo dijo y los hombre rieron.

-….Yukie-san es siempre asi?- Sakura le pregunto a Michi, el cual le sonrió

-La verdad…si, ella no conoce el significado de las palabras motivación o ambición- Él le dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco al frente para que pudiera ver a la pelirosa a los ojos. –Pero no te preocupes, es diferente cuando trabaja-

-Ya veo….- Sakura murmuro antes de parase –Disculpen tengo algo que atender, los veré a todos mañana en la misión, con su permiso- Sakura dijo con una reverencia antes de irse.

-Bye Sakura-chan!- Naruto grito contento.

-Conque su nombre es Sakura-chan eh?- Michi dijo y sonrió –Le queda muy bien, no puedo esperar a trabajar con ella- comento antes de irse.

-Sera mejor que mantengan vigilada a su compañera ya que Michi ha desarrollado un interés en ella- El director dijo y los actores se rieron.

-Si….lo haremos, no debe preocuparse- Haku dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Sakura camino hasta un bar donde encontró a Yukie tomando, traía una capucha y lentes para que no la reconocieran.

_-Me recuerda a Tsunade….-_ Ella pensó antes de acercarse a ella y vio que ella tenía un collar con un cristal entre sus manos. En una mesa había un hombre encapuchado quien se paro misteriosamente y camino hacia la actriz, al ver esto la pelirosa disimuladamente se puso en medio de ambos haciendo que el hombre se desviara y se fuera.

-Princesa Fuun...- Sakura la llamo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Eh? Tú eres aquella pelirosa….- Ella dijo sin mucho interés y se puso el collar nuevamente.

-Sabe…una buena actriz como usted no debería estar en un lugar así- Sakura le dijo.

-Actriz? Gran actriz?- Ella pregunto antes de echarse a reír como loca antes de volver a tomar.

-Es solo un trabajo para gente de lo peor…como yo- La mujer dijo. –Tienes que hacer el papel de otras personas, actuar y vivir en un mundo plagado de mentiras….realmente estupido- La mujer dijo.

-Pero…- Sakura quería consolarla y sacarla del error en el que estaba pero la mujer no la dejo.

-Que no entiendes?! QUE TE LARGES!- Ella grito.

El hombre misterioso que Sakura vio aún seguía en la perta escuchándolos y eso le hizo extraño a Sakura, así que decidió sacar a la mujer de ahí y rápido.

-Sabe todos están preocupados, vamos….- Sakura dijo justo cuando el hombre de lentes de la grabación llego corriendo por la puerta hasta el lado de Fuun

-El barco partirá mañana temprano, debe ir a descansar- El hombre dijo, detrás de él aparecieron los demás del equipo 7 y se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura.

-No importa…no pienso abordar- Yukie dijo mientras seguía tomando.

-Por qué está diciendo?- Naruto pregunto.

-Los personajes siempre son reemplazados, el director se encargara de ellos….- Ella dijo –Y si quieren más explicaciones, que se los diga ella, no pienso explicarlo otra vez- Dijo señalando a Sakura.

-Que tonterías dices! El papel de la princesa Fuun solo lo puede hacer usted!- El hombre de lentes o mejor conocido como Asama Sandayu –Si usted no va, no va a poder trabajar nunca más como actriz!- Él dijo

-Ya lo sé….y no me importa- Ella dijo.

-Entonces no hay otra opción….- Sakura dijo, haciendo que Yukie la volteara a ver. –Disculpen lo que voy a hacer…- Sakura murmuro y dio un paso hacia la mujer.

-Qué piensas hacer?- Yukie pregunto si mucho interés, Sakura no le respondió, solo se quitó la máscara y volteo a ver a la mujer pero en sus ojos estaba el Sharingan, la mujer la miro sorprendida antes de que cayera desmayada, Kakashi fue quien la atrapo.

-Bien pensado pequeña- Kakashi le dijo mientas alzaba a la mujer pero ella no respondió, tenía una mirada triste la cual cambio repentinamente a una afilada cuando escucho al hombre misterioso de antes susurrar algo mientras salía del dar.

_-Ya veo….ella tiene el cristal hexagonal…-_ El hombre murmuro, aquellas palabras Sakura no podía dejarlas pasar, tenía que preguntarle a Kakashi después.

Al día siguiente el equipo siete estaba listo, cada uno llevaba ropa de invierno en sus mochilas para cuando llegaran haya, al llegar al lugar donde el barco partiría vieron a bastante gente alrededor del barco.

-Cuanta gente!- Naruto grito sorprendido.

-Increíble que todos ellos sean fans- Haku comento viendo alrededor y logro ver a sus amigos.

-Hola chicos!- Kiba grito y corrió a ellos.

-Que hacen aquí? Y porque hay tanta gente?- Sasuke pregunto.

-Hoy se van los actores de una de las mejores películas, claro que habrá gente- Tenten dijo.

-Realmente los envidio chicos! Yo quería esta misión!- Kiba dijo con un puchero mientras que Akamaru ladraba felizmente.

-Y-yo también q-quería esta m-misión tanto como t-tu Kiba-kun- Hinata comento.

-A mí no me parece la gran cosa- Zabuza dijo aburrido.

-Lista para partir mi cerezo?- Alguien dijo a lo lejos, voltearon para ver a Michi.

-M-MICHI-SAMA!?- Ino y Tenten gritaron con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-….buenos días Michi-sama- Sakura comento mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días cerecito…- Él dijo y se acercó a ella, puso una mano sobre la máscara de la chica y se la quitó delicadamente, la chica parecía un poco sorprendida haciendo que Michi sonriera –Mucho mejor…- Él dijo sin alejarse ni un centímetro.

-Whoa! Amigo! Espacio personal!- Kiba le dijo molesto mientras se acercaba al chico, Zabuza y Kakashi alejaron al chico jalándolo del cuello de su camisa mientras Shino, Neji y Sasuke se paraban frente a Sakura protectoramente.

-Calma todos….bueno te veo luego cerezo- Michi dijo antes de irse.

-AHH!- Ino grito.

-...que?- Sakura pregunto.

-COMO LOGRASTE LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE MICHI!?- Ino grito nuevamente.

-…Eh?- Sakura murmuro algo confundida.

-Sera mejor que cuiden bien de ella- Tsunade dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con Shizune.

-Disculpe pero yo puedo cuidarme sola….me se defender muy bien- Sakura comento sin realmente saber a qué se refería Tsunade.

-Aja…si claro mocosa- Tsuande dijo rolando los ojos.

-Etto….ella no se refería al tipo de peligro donde hay enemigos y armas- Shizune dijo tratando de explicarle a la chica.

-…..lo siento pero aun no entiendo- Sakura dijo inclinando ligeramente su cabeza de lado haciendo verse súper tierna.

-KAWAII!- Una voz dijo, voltearon para ver a Konan corriendo hacia Sakura con los Akatsuki detrás de ella.

-….gracias Konan-san- Sakura le dijo a Konan, la cual estaba abrazando a la pelirosa fuertemente

-Suerte en la misión- Kisame dijo.

-Gracias pero…no se supone que ustedes se fueron con Gaara ayer?- Naruto pregunto viendo a Sasori y Deidara.

-No, veras el Hokage ha formado un grupo de ninjas de rango S y los llamo Akatsuki- Itachi dijo.

-Y supongo que son ustedes- Sasuke dijo y ellos asintieron.

-Bien es tiempo de irnos- Kakashi dijo.

-esperen…- Una voz suave dijo, al voltear vieron a la bibliotecaria, una típica mujer adulta con un bastón y su cabello canoso atado en una cebollita. Traía unos lentes redondos detrás de los cuales había dos pequeños ojos.

-Obaa-chan- Sakura la llamo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Mi niña, me entere que durante tu misión habrá mucho frio- La anciana dijo.

-Sí, iremos al país de la nieve!- Naruto comento feliz.

-Es por eso que te hice esto, no quiero que contraigas un resfriado- La mujer dijo mientras sacaba una bufanda negra con rajas rojas, era hecha a mano, tenía pequeños hilitos saliendo de cada horilla haciéndola ver muy tierna.

-…muchas gracias Obaa-chan, volveré pronto- Ella dijo mientras tomaba la bufanda entre sus manos.

-Vale, vale….cuídate mi pequeña lectora- Ella dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura le regreso la sonrisa y fue de vuelta con su equipo los cuales ya estaban subiendo al barco.

-adios! Adiós! ADIOS!- Naruto gritaba feliz.

-CUIDATE PRIMO!- Nagato lo llamo.

-….Se nota que son primos- Kimimaro le murmuro a Haku quien sonrió y asintió.

-Disculpe….donde está la princesa Fuun?- Sakura pregunto.

-En su alcoba- Un actor dijo.

-Puedo pasar a verla?- La pelirosa pregunto.

-Claro- Él dijo mientras le enseñaba donde era la habitación.

Cuando la pelirosa abrió la puerta, vio a la mujer dormida sobre una enorme cama, parecía muy calmada aunque Sakura sabía que algo la atormentaba. La chica activo su maldición haciendo que la estrella girara lentamente, Sakura pensaba averiguar qué era lo que atormentaba a la chica, usaría una técnica especial que su maldición le ofrecía. La técnica de ver el sufrimiento de los demás.

Esta técnica hacia que la chica entrara en lo más profundo de las mentes, dejándola ver todo el dolor que aquella persona ha sufrido, ella hizo lo mismo con Gaara para poder ayudarlo a superar su frialdad, también lo hizo con Tsunade e Inari.

La chica miro a la mujer detenidamente antes de entrar en su mente, hasta llegar a un recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente, de repente la chica se encontró en un pasillo oscuro con piso de madera donde nieve caía delicadamente del cielo, ella volteo para ver a una pequeña niña, parecida a Yukie.

_-Debe ser Yukie-sama cuando era pequeña-_ Sakura pensó

-Padre….dónde estás?- La pequeña niña pregunto, ella siguió caminando por el pasillo donde solo se oía el eco de sus paso –Padre?- Volvió a preguntar, la niña camino hasta que llego a un puerta donde entro a una habitación y Sakura la siguió, ahí vio a un hombre con lentes, se parecía un poco a Asama.

-Koyuki?...ven- El hombre la llamo.

La pequeña niña vio alrededor y vio muchos espejos, la pequeña se acercó a uno y se vio a sí misma.

-Por favor párate ahí- Su padre le indico, ella se paró justo en medio de los espejos haciendo que ella se reflejara en cada uno. –Que puedes ver?-

-Solo yo y mi reflejo- Ella respondió.

-Mira muy bien, tú puedes ver el futuro- El hombre le dijo y la chica miro detenidamente.

De repente imágenes de un incendio pasaron rápidamente frente a ella, Sakura no pudo entender bien ya que paso rápido pero pudo ver que Yukie era llevada fuera del templo el cual estaba en llamas y ella aun llamaba a su padre, el cual seguía adentro. De repente todo acabo y Sakura regreso a la realidad.

-….comprendo- Sakura murmuro y justo en ese momento la mujer empezó a despertarse.

-Veo que has despertado- Sakura la llamo.

-Si…me traerías un poco de agua, me siento mareada- Ella dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Siento decirle esto…pero es su imaginación- Sakura le dijo, haciendo que la mujer se parara de un brinco y corriera a la puerta abriéndola de un portazo, sorprendiendo a los que estaban ahí.

-Porque!?- Ella grito infantilmente antes de regresar a su cama.

El equipo 7 estuvo ayudando a la tripulación en montar un escenario en el barco mientras también vigilaban por cualquier cosa. También veían como maquillaban y arreglaban a Yukie y los demás actores.

-A mí no me cae bien esa señora- Naruto le dijo a sus amigos mientras veía a Yukie.

-Que dices Naruto? Como sea tenemos que protegerla- Kakashi le dijo mientras leía su libro.

-Esta es una misión importante- Zabuza les dijo.-Es una misión de nivel A-

-NIVEL A?!- Naruto grito emocionado.

-No creo que sea tan difícil proteger a una actriz- Sasuke comentó mientras veía el mar.

-Es no es verdad la gente famosa es un objetivo y no sabemos quién es el enemigo- Kimimaro dijo

-Sera mejor no bajar la guardia- Haku dijo mientras veía la escena que estaba a punto de filmarse.

-Cámara, listo, sonido, listo, micrófono listo! Bien empezamos!- El director grito. –ACCION!-

Empezó la escena donde un miembro del equipo de Fuun moría y ella lloraba ante la escena, Sakura vio la escena y vio la desesperación con la que lloraba y Sakura supo que no todo era actuación, muy dentro de ella era el recuerdo de algo que paso hace mucho que solo Sakura y ella sabían.

-Es….completamente distinta a como es en realidad- Haku murmuro.

-Esa es Yukie-sama, tan pronto como la cámara se enciende no hay nadie que puede actuar mejor que ella- Asama dijo.

-Bien alto- Yukie dijo en medio de su llanto haciendo que a todos les saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pero porque?!- El director pregunto.

-Necesito más lagrimas para los ojos- Ella dijo aburrida, después de que se la pusieron empezó nuevamente haciendo que los chicos hicieran un gesto de cansancio.

* * *

Al día siguiente el barco se detuvo ya que frente a ellos había un enorme iceberg impidiéndoles el paso.

-Esto es perfecto! Bajen todos aquí se flimara!- El dieector dijo.

-Bien chicos, será mejor que se abriguen bien- Kakashi le dijo a sus alumnos, ellos asintieron y fueron a cambiarse, todos venían con suéteres y una capa para cubrirlos del frio excepto Sakura la cual solo se puso la bufanda que le dio la anciana.

-No tienes frio Sakura-chan?- Naruto pregunto mientras el temblaba de frio.

-No mucho….- Sakura dijo y dio un lindo estornudo, inmediatamente todos sus compañeros (incluso Zabuza y Kakashi) se apuraron para quitarse algo para dárselo a la pequeña chica pero alguien les gano.

-Eso no es bueno! Una niña hermosa no debe pescar un refriado- Michi le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella –Toma, te ayudara un poco- Él dijo sonriendo y le enseño unos guantes, el tomo las manos de la chica y se los puso delicadamente.

-….muchas gracia Michi-sama- Sakura dijo mientras veía los guantes.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, que tal si te preparo un poco de chocolate caliente ne?- El dijo pero antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, sus sobreprotectores amigos ya estaban ahí para alejarla de él.

-Lo lamento pero no debes trabajar?- Kakashi le pregunto al chico mientras empujaba ligeramente a Sakura detrás de él.

-Vale vale….solo quería cuidar a esta florecilla- Él dijo sonriendo antes de ir hacia el director.

-Sakura-chan! debes alejarte de él!- Naruto le dijo.

-Tiene razón! Él no me cae nada bien!- Valnor comento mientras salía por debajo de la capa de la chica y se acomodaba en su hombro.

-Todos prepárense!- El director grito y bajaron del barco, todos estaban alrededor de fuentes de calor mientras grababan, Kakashi empezó a notar que Sakura parecía un poco alterado y no prestaba mucha atención.

-Que pasa pequeña?- Kakashi pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella, la cual estaba abrazándose a su misma –Tienes frio?-

-No…es solo que….- Sakura murmuro sin verlo solo vio hacia el océano. -…..tengo un mal presentimiento-

…**.lo dejare ahí va? Les gustó la idea que metiera la película? Espero que sí! La verdad me tarde bastante recordar la película así que mejor la volveré a ver….luego haha.**

**Alra Saez 1995**

**Minene Uryuu**

**GIZETLEO**

**Forever. War- Smeralda**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate**

**TheQueenYuno**

**DULCECITO311**

**Usagi Mitzui**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha**

**Dulce Tiramisu**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**Albii-chan**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR EN EL CAP ANTERIOR! Perdón nuevamente por los errores.**


	32. aviso importante

**IMPORTANTE!**

**Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento! LO LAMENTO!**

**Chicos lo siento mucho pero tengo algo que anunciar:**

**Verán pasado mañana seré operada y bn va a ser un proceso largo, junto con la recuperación...ugh me siento fatal, no solo tengo miedo sobre la operación sino que también estén decepcionados, no he subido en un tiempo y asi será por un poco mas de tiempo.**

**PERO NO TEMAN! una vez que este fuera de la operación y me dejen usar la compu escribiré como desquiciada para terminar los cap que ya empecé y estoy ansiosa de sacar.**

**Por favor no me odien T.T hehe.**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR Y PERDON POR HACER PERDER SU TIEMPO! :´3**

**...LOS AMO! XD...**


	33. Final del camino

-Un presentimiento?- Kakashi pregunto pero la chica solo sacudió su cabeza.

-No me haga caso...seguramente no es nada- Sakura respondió y volteo a ver de reojo a Valnor.

_-Mantente al pendiente….se están acercando-_ Sakura le dijo a Valnor a través de su mente.

-_Ellos?...como te habrán encontrado?-_ Valnor pregunto exaltado.

_-No lo sé, pero debemos proteger a la princesa-_ Sakura dijo antes de regresar su atención a la escena que estaba siendo filmada. La escena que se iba a ser era la princesa Fuun junto con Michi contra el hechicero malvado y para eso iban a usar espadas pero al parecer no tenían la menor idea de cómo manejarlas, cuando lo hacían el director los regañaba diciendo que no estaba bien hecho.

-Disculpe director- Kakashi llamo al anciano –Si nos permite, mi pequeña alumna les puede enseñar a usarla- El dijo mientras tomaba a la pelirosa por los hombros delicadamente.

-Seria excelente! Debe ser una experta si lleva tantas armas peligrosas- Él dijo mientras asintió lentamente. Sakura solo camino hacia ellos mientras sacaba su espada.

-ENSEÑALES SAKURA! DILES QUIEN MANDA!- Naruto grito feliz.

-Sería un honor aprender de esta florecilla- Michi dijo sonriendo pero no sabía cuál era la expresión de la pelirosa debido a su máscara.

-Pff, si claro…solo lleva esas espadas para presumir- Yukie dijo irritada.

-Como si tu supieras mucho- Michi dijo molesto.

-Claro! Puedo vencerla, hagamos un trato si te venzo me darás esa espada y si tu ganas aceptare que me enseñes- Yukie dijo arrogante, la pelirosa solo asintió.

La mujer corrió hacia la chica y empezó a lanzar cuchilladas las cuales Sakura solo esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo y eso irrito aún más a la princesa.

-Porque no me atacas?!- Ella pregunto molesta, su respuesta fue un suspiro de parte de la chica antes de que ella diera una vuelta a su katana y con un golpe en la muñeca hizo que la espada que portaba la actriz saliera volando a un lado con bastante fuerza y velocidad hasta que cayó a unos metros de distancia seguido por una explosión de la montaña la cual atrajo la atención de todos hacia ese lugar, incluso la de Sakura.

-WHOA! Como haces eso!?- Naruto pregunto emocionado.

-Yo no hice nada….- Sakura dijo y corrió hacia la princesa y Michi, se paró frente a ellos protegiéndolos.

-Todos regresen al barco- Kakashi ordeno mientras corrió junto a la pelirosa.

De repente un hombre salió de la montaña, tenía un traje blanco con azul y tenía un aparato que iba desde su espalda a sus brazos.

-Bienvenidos al país de la nieve- El hombre dijo.

-Tú eres….- Kakashi murmuro al reconocerlo, pero rápidamente volteo al otro lado al percibir otro chakra donde había una mujer con el mismo traje y aparato que el otro.

-Bienvenida princesa Fuun….serias tan amable de darnos el cristal hexagonal?- Ella pregunto con una sonrisa sádica.

-Como me lo esperaba de Hatake Kakashi. No pude acercarme más….- Un hombre robusto con la misma vestimenta apareció a unos metros de ellos.

-Haku saca a todos de aquí, Sasuke, Naruto vayan contra la chica, Kimimaro te encargo al tercero- Kakashi ordeno.

-Yo y Hatake ataremos al líder, Sakura Valnor protejan a la princesa- Zabuza ordeno también y todos asintieron y fueron a sus posiciones.

-Fubuki, Mizore, traigan a la princesa Koyuki- El primero ordeno.

_-Princesa Koyuki?-_ Zabuza pensó confundido.

Kakashi y Zabuza corrieron hasta al primer hombre y se pusieron en posición.

-Después de tanto tiempo Kakashi. Vas a volver a huir?- El hombre dijo.

-No esta vez Rouga Nadare…- Kakashi murmuro y empezó la pelea.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto peleaban contra la chica, pero no era muy fácil ya que ella era bastante fuerte, también Kimimaro tenía problemas contra el hombre robusto ya que era muy rápido en su patineta de hielo te traía. Haku empezó a ayudar a todo a subir al barco pero la Yukie no se movía, Asama trataba de convencerla que subiera al barco pero no lo lograba, se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Sasuke usar su jutsu de fuego.

-Princesa Fuun, debe irse!- Sakura le dijo pero ella simplemente no se movía. –Valnor llévate a Asama y Michi-

El dragón asintió y tomo a los dos hombres entre sus garras y los llevo al barco mentiras Sakura protegía a la mujer de kunai que habían sido lanzados en su dirección.

-Yukie-sama!- Asama grito.

-Sandayuu…tu…- La mujer murmuro antes de caer de rodillas.

-Maldición- Sakura susurro, hizo un clon de sombras para que protegiera a la princesa mientras fue a ayudar a Kimimaro quien yacía en el suelo.

Sakura corrió hacia el hombre robusto y trato de golpearlo pero era demasiado rápido, el logro golpear a Sakura en el estomaga haciendo que volara un poco hacia arrida, luego ella recibió otro golpe en la cara, el cual hizo que ella saliera volando y fuera rompiendo las paredes de hielo que había.

-SAKURA!- Haku grito y fue en su ayuda, los compañeros de la pelirosa al verla chocar contra el suelo se preocuparon y corrieron hacia ella, pero no fue tan fácil, cada uno tenía un oponente que no los dejaban.

-Vamos Kakashi tu pelea es con migo!- Rouga dijo mientras golpeaba a Kakashi, ambos empezaron a hacer un dragón de agua, el cual peleaban entre si mientras se suscitaban otras batallas alrededor del iceberg.

-Estas bien?- Zabuza le pregunto a Sakura mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-Si…sensei, sus armaduras son bastante complicadas- Sakura comentó.

-Es porque son Armaduras del país de la nieve, especialmente para ninjas y están hechas de chakra- Kimimaro dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Veo que sabes algo niño….esta armadura incremente mi fuerza y mi chakra, es decir puedo hacer técnicas con más poder, también crea una pared de chakra a mi alrededor y es imposible impenetrarla- Rouga dijo arrogante.

-No eres el único que puede hacer eso…- Sasuke dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Nosotros también tenemos un as bajo la manga- Naruto comento y vio a Sakura, la cual estaba escaneando la armadura de los hombres, así logrando que también ella incrementara su chakra y fuerza.

-Qué diablos es eso?- El enemigo pregunto al ver el ojo de Sakura.

-Nada que te importe- Zabuza le dijo con una mueca.

El hombre gruño e hizo un dragón de hielo y fue hacia ellos, Sakura no se entretuvo con ese jutsu, en vez corrió de vuelta al lado de la princesa al ver que su clon fue vencido por el enemigo.

-Quítate de mi camino enana!- Mizore le grito a Sakura y estaba a punto de lanzar su guante/gancho pero Naruto lo golpeo haciendo que saliera volando.

-No te atrevas a lastimarla!- Naruto grito y vio al hombre a los ojos, pero sus ojos ya no eran azules sino naranjas como los de el zorro de nueve colas.

-Pequeña rata!- El hombre grito y le lanzo un puñetazo a Naruto el cual detuvo con su mano, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano –Maldición…como puedes detenerme….que es este chakra?!- Mizore le dijo a Naruto molesto pero él no le respondió, solo lo vio con ira.

-Yukie-san, regrese al barco, de prisa- Sakura le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, pero la mujer no reacciono, incluso su mirada parecía distante casi vacía. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron por un momento cuando se maldición se activó sola y empezó a meterse en la mente de la mujer y Sakura pudo ver porque no se movía, era por un recuerdo. La chica no puedo entender muy bien ya que lo único que vio era un cuarto en llamas y estaba Yukie de pequeña frente a un espejo el cual se rompió frente a ella, al otro lado del cuarto está el padre de la mujer pero muerto, su cuerpo estaba tirado de lado dándole la espalda a su hija mientras ella gritaba. Luego Sakura se encontró en un camino donde iba una carreta donde Yukie era llevada mientras aun gritaba por su padre, Sakura se acercó y se sorprendió al ver quién era el conductor de la carreta, era nada más ni nada menos que Kakashi, pero más joven por supuesto.

-Yukie-san…- Sakura la llamo al salir de la mente de la mujer.

-QUE ESPERAS?! VETE YA!- Naruto grito mientras aun sostenía los puños del enemigo

-RAPIDO VAYASE AL BARCO!- Sasuke grito mientras el junto con Kimimaro y Haku corrían hacia ellos

-No…- La mujer murmuro, luego metió sus manos entre su cabello y empezó a gritar. –NO ME IMPORTA MORIR…NO IRE! NO QUIERO IR AL PAIS DE LA NIEVE!-

-Deja de ser egoísta!- Naruto le grito, pero justo en eso, Mizore logro aventar al rubio de lado y corrió hacia donde estaba la mujer y Sakura la cual estaba ayudando a la mujer

-Sakura cuidado!- Haku grito desesperado al ver que la pelirosa aún no veía al enemigo.

Sakura volteo rápidamente pero no fue lo suficiente para evadir el guante/gancho del enemigo, este la agarro de la cintura capturando sus brazos también.

-_diablos…-_ Sakura pensó al sentir como el enemigo la alzaba del suelo a una gran velocidad y la lanzaba a una gran distancia, ella empezó a chocar una y otra vez contra el suelo sin la posibilidad de detenerse incluso cuando choco con picos de hielo no fue suficiente para detenerla, al final cayó al suelo acostada de lado con nieve cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo.

-SAKURA!- sus amigos gritaron y fueron en su ayuda.

-Pagaras por eso!- Zabuza grito y fue tras Mizore.

Kimimaro corrió hacia la princesa la cual se había desmayado, la cargo y la llevo al barco mientras que Haku se llevaba a Sakura quien aún no reaccionaba, los demás también corrieron al barco al ver que Kakashi hizo una ballena gigante de hielo y se empezó a romper el iceberg, al llegar al barco Kakashi corrió hacia su alumna y se sentó junto a ella.

-Cómo te sientes?- El le pregunto suavemente al ver que sangre caía desde la frente de la pelirosa hasta su blanco mentón.

-Estoy bien….solo que mi mascara se rompió causándome está herida- Sakura dijo mientras ponía una mano ligeramente sobre su frente. –Como esta Yukie-san?-

-Colapso, ahorita hay un médico con ella- Kimimaro le dijo.

-Bien, supongo que…- Sakura empezó a decir pero sus ojos se agrandaron y volteo rápidamente hacia el océano.

-Que sucede?- Zabuza pregunto y volteo hacia donde la chica estaba viendo y logro ver una gran figura negra, parecía una persona que medía 3 metros o incluso más, traía una máscara que era la parte frontal de un cráneo humano y vestía un manto negro haciéndolo parecer una sombra, en resumen fue lo estaba persiguiendo a Sakura cuando fue a entrenar a las montañas. Esa cosa estaba flotando sobre el agua y no se movía ni un centímetro solo los veía.

-QUE DIABLOS ES ESO?!- Naruto pregunto exaltado captando la atención de los tripulantes.

-Pero que….GRABENLO!- El director dijo y todos se pusieron en acción y se pegaron a la orilla del bote viéndolo.

-Qué es eso Sakura-chan?- Haku pregunto.

-….es un alma de la montaña- Sakura dijo con voz suave –Son criaturas horripilantes…..experimentan y torturan a los humanos por diversión y son extremadamente sádicos, una vez que tienen a su víctima no dejaran que muera fácilmente, no hasta que se aburran y los maten por si mismos…y harán lo que sea por conseguir lo que desean- Sakura dijo y a todos les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda al escuchar eso.

-T-t-tortura?!- Un actor titubeo antes de alejarse de la escena templando, al parecer el director no le tomo mucha seriedad a lo que dijo Sakura ya que la siguió graban la criatura felizmente.

Sakura tomo su hacha y se puso en posición de ataque pero la criatura no se movió, algo andaba mal, la pelirosa sabía que esas cosas atacaban sin pensarlo y violentamente pero este no se movía solo los observaba, entonces Sakura entendió.

-….diablos- Sakura murmuro mientras guardaba su hacha.

-Qué?! Va a atacar?!- Naruto pregunto asustado.

-No….el piensa vigilarnos, no atacara hasta que recolecte la información que necesita….- Sakura murmuro.

-Entonces solo hay que atacarlo nosotros- Sasuke dijo y estuvo a punto de brincar hacia el alma de la montaña pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-No, es imposible….lo único que nos queda hacer es tener cuidado, pero no debes atacarlo….seria un grave error- Sakura le comento.

-Eso viniendo de ti...quiere decir que es bastante poderos- Zabuza murmuro.

-Bastante…para ser sincera no creo poder enfrentarme a uno de ellos- Ella dijo y se fue caminando.

-Pero y si nos ataca?- Kakashi pregunto.

-No debe preocuparse….el no atacara….no ahora- La chica susurro lo último antes de desaparecer por una puerta.

* * *

Más tarde Kakashi entro al cuarto de la princesa y se sorprendió al ver que Sakura estaba ahi también, mirando tranquilamente a la princesa.

-Hola pequeña, que haces aquí?- Kakashi pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-….pensando- Ella respondió sin voltearlo a ver. –Es solo que no entiendo-

-Entender qué?-

-Porque se comporta así? Porque están tras Yukie-san y…que es esto?- Sakura pregunto mientras sostenía un collar.

-Como obtuviste eso?- Kakashi le pregunto.

-…lo tome, antes de que el enemigo nos atacara…- Sakura respondió.

-Ya veo…bueno solo quería decirte que hay una reunión, vamos- Kakashi le dijo.

-Espere….necesito que me diga, que fue lo que exactamente paso….ese día- Sakura le dijo –No logro comprender bien….y sé que usted sabe porque estaba ahí-

-Lo sé pequeña, para eso es la reunión les diré todo lo que se- Kakashi le dijo, la chica asintió y lo siguió fuera de la habitación sin notar que Kakashi se dio cuenta de que ella había cambiado el verdadero cristal por uno falso.

Llegaron a una habitación donde ya estaba el resto del equipo siete junto con el director y Asama. Y Kakashi empezó a contarles que Yukie realmente era una princesa y su verdadero nombre era Koyuki y lo que sucedió ese día, como es que el tío de Yukie llamado Dotou contrato a tres ninjas para matar a su hermano, ósea el papa de Yukie, lo hizo para obtener el poder del país de la nieve. Por fortuna Kakashi estaba ahí y ayudo a la princesa a escapar y la dieron como desaparecida hasta hace unos meses que Asama la volvió encontrar en el escenario.

-Cuando la vi…supe que aún había fe y estaba tan feliz….- Asama dijo llorando, Sakura se acercó a él y le dio un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas. -….me alegra no haber muerto ese día- Asama susurro.

-Hubiera sido mejor que hubieras muerto…- Yukie le dijo fríamente al entrar a la habitación.

-Yukie-sama!- Asama dijo y más lagrimas salieron –Por favor no diga eso…nos alegra mucho que siga viva-

-Aunque este viva…mi corazón está muerto- Ella susurro.

-….Pero, desde aquí día me volví en su manager para poder protegerla y con la esperanza de que algún día la pudiera trae de regreso al país de la nieve…- Asama dijo.

-qué? Nos ha estado usando?- El director pregunto sorprendido.

-No lo diga así por favor…- El hombre murmuro y se paró y camino frente a la princesa y se puso de rodillas e hizo una reverencia. –Por favor derrote a Dotou y conviértase en nuestra nueva reina, prometo protegerla con mi vida!-

La mujer solo lo vio fríamente –No…Ni de broma-

-P-pero y la gente de la nieve….piense en eso!- Haku le dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar.

-Él tiene razón…deje de ser egoísta- Zabuza le dijo con un gesto.

-Hm…no es de mi incumbencia. Me rehusó!- La mujer dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

De repente la mujer vio desde la esquina de su ojo que la pared de madera junto a ella se creaba una gran grita y muchos cachos de madera salían volando, ella volteo lentamente hacia un lado para ver un pequeño puño en medio de la grieta.

-Cómo puede rendirse tan fácilmente….puede salvar vidas y usted se rehusa?- Sakura le murmuro mientras volteaba a ver a la mujer a los ojos, pero no movió su puño de la pared. La mujer casi da un paso hacia atrás al ver los ojos de la chica, ella pensaba ver odio o tristeza pero no….estaban completamente vacíos.

-Ella tiene razón, el viejo está arriesgando su vida para hacer su sueño realidad- Naruto grito enfadado.

-No dejare que te sigas burlando de él y su sueño…no se lo perdonare- Sakura le dijo sin quitarle despegar sus ojos de los de la actriz.

-Sakura…san- Asama murmuro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La mujer vio a Sakura algo enojada pero no logro ninguna reacción por parte de la pelirosa -Tú no sabes nada….tú no sabes lo que es sufrir de esta manera!- La mujer le dijo.

Sakura solo dio un suspiro –Tal vez no….pero yo he sufrido mucho más que usted ha sufrido y sufrirá jamás- Sakura le dijo y salió por la puerta, pero antes de desaparecer por completo, volteo a ver a la mujer por encima de su hombro. –Si su padre aun estuviera vivo….estaría decepcionado de ti…- Sakura murmuro dejando la formalidad y cortesía de lado, eso sorprendió no solo a la mujer sino a sus amigos también, era la primera vez que escuchaban a la pelirosa hablar de esa manera tan vacía y cruel.

-Lo lamento….iré hablar con ella- Valnor dijo y salió corriendo tras su ama.

-Ella tiene razón, usted es capaz de salvar y eso harás- El director dijo.

-Pero…yo no- Yukie dijo pero el director la detuvo.

-No quiero escusas, ya está decidido iremos ahí para derrotar a Dotou- El director dijo tomando la última palabra.

-MH!- La mujer bufo molesta y salió de ahí.

Ya en la noche, los amigos de la pelirosa estaban preocupados por ella ya que ella solo estaba sentada en la borda del barco solo viendo hacia el océano y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a la criatura la cual aún los seguía pero no se movía ni un centímetro.

-Sakura-chan….- Naruto susurro su nombre tristemente.

-No te preocupes Naruto….ella está bien- Valnor le dijo.

-….no lo parece- Sasuke dijo viendo preocupado a la pelirosa.

-Es solo que….está pensando- Valnor dijo con un suspiro.

-Lo que dijo….que ella ha sufrido más, es cierto?- Kimimaro pregunto.

Valnor no respondió, miro al suelo y suspiro –Bueno…si, no logro entender cómo es que ella ha podido soportado todo eso y poder seguir viviendo- El murmuro y decidió terminar ahí ese tema.

Todos estaban en silencio, solo se escuchaba la briza. Luego, un pequeño susurro fue escuchado, aquel susurro después se volvió en una melodía y luego en una canción. Los chicos voltearon a ver a la pelirosa que había empezado a cantar (_Guilty Crow – __Euterpe. Esta canción está en japonés pero yo la pondré en español hehe solo para que no se confundan cuando la escuchen XD)_

Oh silvestre flor,  
Ah…por favor podrías decirme  
¿Por qué la gente se hiere entre sí  
y luchan entre sí?

Oh noble flor,  
¿Qué puedes ver desde ahí?  
¿Y por qué la gente no puede  
perdonarse entre sí?

En un verano con mucha lluvia  
Azul fue sustituido.  
Volviéndose uno,  
vaciló levemente  
frente a mí  
Sin decir una palabra.

¿Qué sientes  
hacia un amigo muriendo?  
¿Cuanto amor pueden esas hojas mudas  
transmitir?

El sol de verano se nubló,  
el viento fue balanceado por ello.  
Uniéndome junto a ellos,  
Cantaré  
la prueba de la vida  
Por aquellos seres sin nombre.

Los chicos la escuchaban atentamente, se sentían relajados pero una enorme tristeza a la vez, había algo en el canto de la chica que los hacía sentir su dolor, era como si ellos supieran que escondía la pelirosa y los estaba matando por dentro. De repente la chica detuvo su canto y se paró rápidamente de su lugar y saco su hacha alertando a los ninja.

-Que sucede?- Kakashi pregunto alterado mientras sacaba un kunai y corría hacia la chica, todos le copiaron y se acercaron a la pelirosa.

-Se está acercando…- Ella murmuro y vio hacia el mar haciendo que ellos voltearan también.

El alma que los seguía se acercaba lentamente al barco, casi agonizantemente, cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia se detuvo y solo los miro.

-….atacamos?- Kimimaro susurro.

-No…aun no- Zabuza murmuro viendo bien a la criatura.

La criatura abrió lentamente la boca dejando ver que dentro de su boca no había nada más que oscuridad, cuando su boca ya estaba bien abierta una carcajada salió de su interior.

-….Tu destino esta sellado, al fin la mariposa cayo en la telaraña…Z-14- Él dijo con voz hueca y malvada.

-Z-14?...que es eso?- Sasuke pregunto y volteo a ver a Sakura, la cual tenía la cabeza baja y bajo su hacha lentamente –Sakura?...que significa?- El chico volvió a preguntar al ver el espanto que se reflejaba en los ojos de la chica.

Era la primera vez que veía algo reflejado en sus ojos, siempre parecían vacíos, sin brillo y sin vida. Pero esta vez era lo contrario reflejaba arrepentimiento, miedo y….odio.

La criatura empezó a reírse nuevamente, se empezó a alejar nuevamente y poco a poco fue desapareciendo entre una niebla espesa que apareció de la nada, cuando por fin dejaron de verlo la niebla desapareció junto con la criatura.

-Sakura que quería decir con eso?- Zabuza pregunto.

-Yo…yo no….- La chica murmuro aun viendo el suelo, el miedo en sus ojos aun no desaparecía.

-Sakura-chan….que tienes?- Naruto pregunto suavemente y se acercó a la chica. Sakura al sentir que el rubio le iba a tomar el hombro ella se alejó, aunque no estaba viéndolo casi podía sentir la sorpresa del chico.

-Sakura….- Valnor murmuro y se acercó a ella también.

-Lo lamento….tenemos una misión, estas cosas no pueden interferir ahora- Ella dijo, sus mechones cayeron sobre su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, la chica sol guardo nuevamente su hacha y se alejó de ahí dejando confundidos y preocupados a sus compañeros.

-Que es lo que has estado pesando Hatake?- Zabuza le pregunto al hombre mientras aun veía a la chica irse.

-….necesitamos refuerzos, con lo de Dotou y este nuevo enemigo esto se vuelve más complicado- El dijo.

-PF! Es una pérdida de tiempo! Nosotros podemos!- Naruto dijo entusiasmados.

-Es una lástima Naruto, ya vienen hacia acá- Kakashi dijo y se fue sin hacerle caso a lo que el chico gritoneaba.

Al día siguiente llegaron al puerto y se subieron a carretas que los llevaban por todo el país. Sakura se encontraba en la misma carreta donde la princesa Fuun estaba.

-Debe comer….- Sakura comento sin cambiar su voz, seguía siendo fría como la última vez que hablo con ella. La chica traía una charola de comida para la actriz

-No quiero- Ella respondió sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-….Vamos a derrotar a Dotou y usted se volverá en reina- La pelirosa comento mientras bajaba la charola sobre una mesa.

-Déjate de tonterías!- La mujer grito –Esto no es una película. No existen finales felices!-

-Si se esfuerza puede lograr ese final feliz- Sakura comento y salió de ahí sin ninguna otra palabra dejando a la mujer sola.

Las carretas se detuvieron frente a una cueva, donde del otro lado empezarían las curvas y los lugares peligrosos así que tenía que asegurar el equipo, para así poder llegar al pueblo donde todos esperaban por la pricesa.

-Ne, Kakashi-sensei? Quienes son los refuerzos?- Naruto pregunto.

-No te preocupes pronto llegaran- El hombre dijo mientras ataba unas cuantas cosas.

-HOLA!- Una voz grito a lo lejos. Voltearon para ver al equipo de Gai y 10.

-Hola Kakashi!- Asuma y Gai gritaron al ver a su amigo y todos se acercaron a saludarse.

-Nos enteramos que no podías solo así que vinimos a salvarte el trasero- Shikamaru le dijo a Naruto y Sasuke mientras sonría de medio lado.

-Nosotros podemos hacerlo sin su ayuda- Sasuke dijo

-Y Sakura-chan?- Ino y Tenten pregunto mientras se acercaban a los chicos.

-Um….creo que estaba con Kimimaro y Haku- Kakashi dijo y empezó a buscar alrededor.

-Hola chicos- Haku dijo mientras se acercaba con Kimimaro y Sakura detrás de él.

-Sakura-chan! es bueno verte!- Lee grito feliz.

-Igualmente Lee-san, también me alegra verte en misiones otra vez- Sakura le dijo.

-Todo es gracias a ti! Y me hubieras visto di 500 vueltas alrededor de Konoha!- El chico exclamo.

-Sin ninguna duda Lee-san- Kimimaro respondió.

-Que bonitos guantes, no recuerdo que tuvieras unos así- Ino le dijo a Sakura mientras observaba sus guantes.

-Gracias Ino, me los ha obsequiado Michi-san- Ella respondió calmadamente.

-QUE?!- Ino y Tenten gritaron.

-Preséntanoslo!- Tenten grito feliz.

-Um…no sé dónde está, supongo que lo verán al rato- Sakura dijo.

-Y donde esta nuestra estrella de cine?- Chouji pregunto mientras comía papas.

-En su carreta, pero no es la gran cosa…es muy diferente a como crees que es- Naruto dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Que esperabas, la fama se le sube a la cabeza- Neji dijo.

-OI! MOCOSA!- Alguien grito, voltearon para ver a Yukie quien se asomaba por la ventana de su carreta –Necesito que vengas!-

-….a quien llama?- Shikamaru pregunto.

-Creo que es a mi….- Sakura dijo con un suspiro y camino hacia la carreta.

-Whoa….esa mujer es rara…- Ino murmuro viendo a la actriz.

-Bueno, dinos todo lo que sabes sobre la misión, a nosotros no nos informaron nada- Asuma dijo.

Kakashi les empezó a contar todo, lo de la princesa y Dotou, incluso les conto sobre la criatura que los seguía y el comportamiento de Sakura de aquella noche.

-Hm….como veo las cosas, parece que la pequeña ha de esconder algo grande….- Asuma comento.

-Supongo….tenemos que informarle al Hokage- Kakashi murmuro.

-Informarle? Porque? En mi opinión es algo que es solo de Sakura- Tenten dijo

-Concuerdo con ella- Neji comento.

-Pero estos datos podrían salvarle la vida…- Zabuza murmuro.

-….Que quieres decir con eso?- Kimimaro pregunto.

-Es…algo complicado, no creo poderles decir- Gai comento.

-….deben decirnos!- Lee dijo preocupado al igual que Chouji.

-Bueno….verán como casi no conocemos nada de Sakura el concejo de Konoha ha empezado a creer que ella es una amenaza para Konoha y….Danzo quiere expulsarla de la villa para poder encarcelarla o incluso…..matarla- Kakashi dijo mientras veía el suelo

-QUE?!- Todos gritaron con ojos bien abiertos.

-Si, es por eso que nosotros junto con la ayuda del Hokage buscamos información de ella para poder salvarla….lo malo es que no le podemos preguntar a ella ya que correría un mayor riesgo-

-Y mi papa…..el va a cuidar de Sakura verdad?!- Naruto pregunto preocupado.

-Si, tenemos todo su apoyo y también el apoyo de todos los clanes de Konoha y Suna pero…..ganarle al concejo será difícil- Asuma comento.

-Cuenten con nosotros, también ayudaremos- Shikamaru comento decidido.

-Tiene razón, no dejaremos que le hagan algo a Sakura- Sasuke dijo

-Bien chicos, solo les pediré un favor….no le digan a Sakura, no queremos que se preocupe- Kakashi les pidió.

-No te preocupes no lo haremos….- Neji murmuro.

Todos decidieron seguir la misión y dejar ese tema de lado por ahora, pero lo que no sabían era que…Sakura logro escuchar su conversación. Los chicos empezaron a cruzar la cueva junto con las carretas, la cueva parecía no tener final seguía y seguía.

-Parece que no tiene fin…- Lee comento.

-Bueno esto antes eran unas vías férreas- Haku explico.

-Enserio? Pero no las veo- Tenten comentó.

-Están cubiertas con la nieve porque no han sido usadas en mucho tiempo- El director dijo.

-Ya veo….-

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron al otro lado todos se bajaron y prepararon todo, los chicos estaban solo esperando a que empezaran a grabar.

-D-DIRECTOR!- El camarógrafo grito desesperado y corrió hacia ellos.

-Que sucede?- Kakashi y el director preguntaron.

-Es Yukie-sama, se escapó de nuevo!- El grito.

-Qué? Debemos buscarla!- Asama dijo preocupado.

Mientras tanto la princesa Yukie corría lo más rápido que podía atreves del bosque, cada vez respiraba con más dificultad debido al cansancio y al frio.

_-Ni de broma! Ni de broma con migo!-_ Ella gritaba en su cabeza y recordaba lo que hablo con la pelirosa.

_Flashback._

_-….quiero preguntarte algo- La mujer le pregunto a la chica._

_-Que sucede?- _

_-realmente crees que mi padre me odie….?- Pregunto la actriz con tristeza._

_-…lamento haber dicho eso…estaba enfadada, pero es claro que no es así, el confiaba en usted al igual que la amaba- Sakura comento._

_-Supongo que es cierto pero….que padre no ama a su hija?- Ella pregunto como si fuera lo obvio del mundo e hizo una mueca, pero su expresión cambio cuando se dio cuenta que la pelirosa veía al suelo con extremada tristeza en sus ojos. _

_-Mi padre no era así….- Ella susurro._

_-Lo lamento….no debí entrometerme- La mujer se disculpó rápidamente._

_-No debe disculparse, no sabía- Sakura comento y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación –Sabe….creo que usted será una buena reina tal como su padre….usted traerá la primavera- La chica dijo antes de irse_

_End of Flashback._

-Nos dividiéremos aquí y buscaremos a la princesa- Kakashi dijo y todos corrieron diferentes direcciones.

-Encuéntrenla lo más rápido posible!- Zabuza les grito a lo lejos.

Después de un rato Sakura se detuvo sobre una colina y miro hacia al bosque, se quitó la máscara, miro al cielo para poder observar la nieve que caía tan delicadamente, se volvió a poner su máscara y empezó a caminar bajo la colina.

Yukie aun corría desesperadamente por el bosque y por eso se tropezó con una raíz haciendo que cayera bajo colina dando vueltas hasta que quedo quieta, la mujer se quedó acostada en el suelo como si estuviera muerta, ella no hizo ningún intento de pararse solo cerro sus ojos pensando que ese era su final.

_Flashback_

_-Mira muy bien…- Una voz la llamo –Tu puedes ver el futuro- _

_Una pequeña Yukie se acercó al espejo y lo veía de todos lados pero no podía ver lo que quería._

_-No puedo ver nada- La pequeña respondió y volteo a ver a su padre._

_-Tu puedes- El persistió –Así es, cuando la primavera llegue lo podrás hacer- _

_-La….primavera?- Yukie pregunto con curiosidad y asombro, ella solo recibió la sonrisa de su padre_

_End of Flashback_

_-Padre….tu mentiste…-_ Yukie pensó –Nunca llego la primavera….- La mujer murmuro, empezó a escuchar unas pisadas sobre la nieve haciendo que abriera los ojos y cuando lo hizo vio a Sakura quien la observaba.

-Cuantas veces más huiras para estas satisfecha?- La chica pregunto –Todos te están buscando….- Ella murmuro y solo vio como la actriz se levantaba del suelo.

-…..- La mujer no dijo nada, pero cuando intento parase no pudo y en ese momento fue cuando Sakura camino hacia ella y la cargo en su espalda para llevársela de vuelta.

-Porque…..siempre tiene que ser tu quien me encuentra?- La mujer pregunto con un suspiro.

-Es mi misión….así que debo encontrarte- Sakura respondió, ellas ya estaban entrando a la cueva que los llevaba de vuelta al campamento.

-Volveremos….y solo actuare frente a la cámara- La mujer murmuro –No hare nada mas-

-No esperaba que lo hicieras…- Sakura le dijo y se detuvo repentinamente.

-Eh? Porque nos detenemos?- Yukie pregunto

La chica volteo hacia atrás haciendo que Yukie también volteara y entonces lo escucho, sonaba como un tren que venía hacia ellas. Y como arte de magia las vías reaparecieron por debajo de la nieve, era como si nunca hubieran estado cubiertas.

-Pero que….- Sakura murmuro –Pensé que las vías ya no se usaban-

-No se usan…- Yukie dijo confundida.

-Maldición….- Sakura murmuro y empezó a correr cuando escucho que el tren estaba aún más cerca.

Mientras tanto en el campamento todos esperaban a que los ninjas aparecieran cuando de repente aparecieron las vías frente a ellos.

-Qué diablos?- El director murmuro sorprendido.

Asama inmediatamente se acercó a las vías –Son de chakra…..- El murmuro y vio hacia el túnel de dónde venían. –Allí vienen! Todos escóndanse! Si los encuentran estaban en problemas!- El hombre grito y se fue corriendo.

-A dónde vas!?- El director grito pero el hombre ya se había ido.

-E-eso es un tren?!- Yukie pregunto mientras aún estaba en la espalda de la chica.

-Sí y viene a gran velocidad- Sakura dijo y corrió más rápido pero no podía mucho ya que gracias al hielo era difícil aparte ya no tenía mucho chakra. El tren ya estaba muy cerca de ellas, a tan solo unos 15 o 10 metros de distancia.

-Nos matara!- Yukie grito asustada.

-No…no lo permitiré-

-No! Es inútil moriremos!- La mujer seguía insistiendo

-no me rendiré….tengo un plan- Sakura comento y corrió aún más rápido creando una mayor distancia entre ellos

-Incluso si lo logras, todo será en vano!- La mujer volvió a gritar.

-Esto no es el final! Yo no me rendiré….no ahora no nunca, si tú dices que me rinda, con más ganas te diré que nunca me rendiré!- Sakura le dijo y siguió corriendo –Retire mi mascara!- Sakura le pidió, la mujer hizo lo que se le dijo y una vez que se la quitó la chica activo su maldición haciendo que una luz morada alumbrara un poco las paredes de la cueva.

-Que vas a hacer?!- La mujer pregunto.

-Confíe en mí…- Sakura le dijo.

La chica se detuvo y bajo a la mujer de su espalda y la sentó en el suelo.

-Que haces?!- Ella pregunto asustada, la chica no le respondió solo se acercó a ella y abrazo a la mujer con fuerza.

-Confíe….- Ella murmuro y entonces el tren estaba unos metros de distancia, la actriz grito en temor y cerro sus ojos mientras se aferraba de la capa de la chica con fuerza pero cuando no sintió el impacto los volvió abrir y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Ellas estaban atravesando el tren, como si esta fuese una imagen. Todo paso en cámara lenta, incluso parecía que el sonido se detuvo por un tiempo y la mujer aun no comprendía que sucedía. Volteo a ver a la chica para ver que ella estaba muy concentrada viendo hacia el frente mientras la estrella de su ojo rotaba bruscamente.

Cuando el tren por fin acabo, solo quedaron ellas en el silencio de la cueva.

-P-pero como….hiciste eso?- La mujer pregunto y volteo a ver a la chica, la cual estaba hincada junto a ella, pero la mujer se alarmo cuando vio que la pelirosa tenía una mano sobre su maldición y tenía un gesto de dolor mientras le sangraba el ojo junto con su nariz y su respiración era agitada –Estas bien?-

-Si…solo que hice mucho esfuerzo…- La chica murmuro mientras se limpiaba la sangre pero aun salía sangre de su ojo y escurría hasta su mentón, Sakura se puso en posición para que la mujer volviera a subirse a su espalda. –Debemos apresurarnos, van hacia donde están los demás- Sakura dijo.

La mujer asintió lentamente y se subió nuevamente a la espalda de la chica y ella siguió corriendo hacia la salida.

Al salir vieron que el tren estaba justo donde antes estaba el campamento.

-Diablos…- Sakura murmuro e hizo un clon de sombras –Avísale a los demás…deprisa- Ella ordeno, el clon asintió y a gran velocidad se fue de ahí en busca de los demás.

-Después de mucho tiempo, Koyuki- Una voz dijo desde el tren captando la atención de las dos chicas.

-Kasahana….dotou- Ella murmuro.

Efectivamente era el, estaba en el tren con los tres ninjas de la nieve junto a el –Ya pasaron 10 años….- El comento con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Ahora déjame ver tu rostro-

Sakura rápidamente se puso frente a la mujer protegiéndola.

-Hm….- Dotou murmuro viendo a la chica, cuando vio la maldición en el ojo de la chica sonrió de medio lado –Así que tú eres la que tanto buscan…- El susurro solo para él.

De pronto troncos empezaron a caer de la colina, junto con ellas también venia una pequeña avalancha y eso hizo que todos voltearan, la avalancha junto con los troncos chocaron con el tren enterrando un buen cacho de este, luego Sakura se dio cuenta que encima de la montaña estaban muchos hombres armados, parecían soldados y entre ellos estaba Asama.

-Todos! Nuestra princesa nos está mirando! La victoria será nuestra!- Asama grito y todos los demás hombres gritaron igual

-Pero que…- Yukie murmuro.

_-Son la gente del pueblo….-_ Sakura pensó

-Dotou….no sabes cuánto esperamos por este día, ahora vengaremos la muerte de Kazahana Sousetsu, hace diez años esperamos por esto- El grito.

-Vengar a mi padre….?- Yukie susurro.

Mientras tanto en un lado de la colina el director seguía filmando felizmente sabiendo que su película sería un éxito.

-Todavía ahí gente asa?- Dotou comento molesto.

-Mis sinceras disculpas me encargo de el- Rouga dijo con una reverencia y fue a atacar a los hombres. Sakura rápidamente hizo un clon para que protegiera a la princesa mientras ella corrió hacia Rouga y le bloqueo el camino.

-No dejare que los lastimes…- Ella dijo.

-Eso veremos!- El hombre dijo y le lanzó un jutsu de hielo pero este fue rechazado por la chica, como si no le afectara –Pero cómo!?-

-Recuerda que ahora tengo la misma capacidad que esa armadura que traes- Sakura comento y empezó una gran pelea entre ellos dos, pero mientras ellos peleaban Sakura no noto que los hombres junto con Asama también empezaron a bajar la colina con intenciones de matar a Dotou.

-Les daré la experiencia de algo no esperado…- Dotou comento fríamente, y entonces las paredes del tren cayeron y revelaron tanques que tenía muchas armas de fuego apuntando hacia ellos. Yukie solo vio la escena con terror ya que no podía hacer nada.

Las armas lanzaron una lluvia de Kunai a gran velocidad aniquilando a todos en un segundo, fue tan rápido que Sakura no pudo reaccionar solo vio la escena con ojos muy abiertos al igual que Yukie.

Inmediatamente todos los hombre cayeron muertos al suelo y Dotou empezó a reír.

-No…- Sakura murmuro y empezó a correr hacia Dotou con intenciones de matarlo pero Rouga la detuvo y la ataco, esta vez la chica no pudo cubrirse y recibió el ataque directamente haciendo que saliera volando y cayera al suelo manchándolo de sangre.

-Realmente eres fuerte….serias una buena aprendiz, que te parece?- Routa le pregunto a la pelirosa –Aprovecharía mas tu poder que ese inútil de Kakashi-

-Ugh….n—nunca- Sakura murmuro con dificultad.

Toda la nieve que había ahí era ahora de color roja debido a la sangre de los hombres y de Sakura.

Todo se quedó en silencio, Yukie dio un grito silencioso al ver la escena pero no pudo hacer nada, sus piernas no respondían y pareció que se detuvo su corazón.

El único que aún seguía parado era Asama y Sakrua quien se paraba lentamente.

-Muere!- Dotou grito y lanzo más kunai hacia Asama pero esta vez la pelirosa si alcanzo a llegar y lo cubrió con su pequeño cuerpo haciendo que los kunai se enterraran en ella.

-Ah!- la chica grito débilmente mientras caía de rodillas, de tras de ella Asama ya había colapsado.

-Tsk! Niña muere de una vez!- Dotou grito y otra lluvia de kunai voló hacia Sakura, cerró los ojos y solo espero el golpe ya que no podía moverse, pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos vio una pared de hielo que la protegía, esta se cayó casi inmediatamente después de cubrirla.

-SAKURA!- Una voz grito detrás de ella, volteo para ver a todos sus amigos bajando la colina a gran velocidad.

-Dios mío…- Ino dijo al ver a todos los hombres ensangrentados y tirados en la nieve.

-Sakura! Estas bien, resiste- Haku dijo y se acercó a la chica y la ayudo a sacar los kunai de su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien…- Sakura dijo y trato de pararse pero cayo de lado, lo bueno es que Kimimaro la atajo antes de que esta cayera al suelo.

Al ver el estado de Sakura y los hombres Kakashi se enfureció –Pagaras por esto!- El grito.

Tenten rápidamente lanzo bombas hacia el tren haciendo que explotara al igual que en la montaña haciendo una avalancha y que esta cayera sobre el tren, pero este empezó a andar y logro escaparse.

-Los seguimos?- Neji pregunto.

-No….debemos ver a los hombres- Kakashi dijo con un suspiro para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Todos estaban en silencio, solo veían la escena con horros kunai por todas partes al igual que la sangre de los hombres que habían muerto.

-Esto fue cruel…- Ino murmuro mientras veía la escena.

-Maldición…como pudo hacer algo así- Gai comento furioso

-Es un…..cobarde- Sakura murmuro entre jadeos, ella trato de pararse pero sus piernas le fallaban y volvió a caer en la nieve.

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto y Lee inmediatamente corrieron a su lado y la apoyaron pero ella se veía bastante débil.

-No te esfuerzos….tu chakra está muy bajo…- Neji comento preocupado mientras veía a la chica con el byakugan.

-Lo lamento….debí ser más fuerte- Sakura se lamentó mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza.

-Sakura….- Valnor murmuro mientras la ayudaba a parase.

-No te culpes, este es el resultado de su persistencia- Yukie comento fríamente, todos la voltearon a ver con ojos muy abiertos, sobre todo Sakura –Si ustedes van en contra de Dotou, acabaran de la misma manera-

-Como….como puede decir eso?!- Chouji dijo molesto.

De pronto se acercó Kakashi, Zabuza y Asuma quienes cargaban en una camilla de madera a Asama, el cual estaba gravemente herido.

-Asama-san…- Sakura murmuro y camino con dificultad hacia él, se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él y la chica puso su pequeña mano sobre el pecho del hombre para curarlo, pero el hombre tomo la mano de la chica.

-No….no te lastimes más mi hija….- El hombre dijo sonriendo, Sakura no pudo mirarlo a los ojos y los miro al suelo mientras le daba un leve apretón la mano del hombre. –Su alteza…- El dijo y volteo a ver a Yukie.

Ella solo se acercó a él y lo vio vacíamente, luego se hico junto a él y Sakura.

-Lo lamento muchísimo….que este envuelta en todo esto- El murmuro –Nunca perdí la esperanza….incluso hoy….sé que usted salvara el país de la nieve….yo creo en ti….así que por favor…..cree en ti misma…- El hombre murmuro y sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos junto con su último aliento.

-Fuiste muy tonto Asama…- La mujer dijo y se paró –No puedo llorar porque tú tienes mis gotas para los ojos…- Ella dijo sin algún interés –Ya deben estar satisfechos….vámonos a casa- La mujer dijo.

Nadie podía creer la frialdad de la mujer, el hombre que creyó en ella acaba de morir por ella y no le importaba.

. –Este país es tu casa….si realmente quieres volver entonces derrota a Dotou- Naruto dijo molesto.

-Me vale...yo me largo!- La mujer grito

El sonido de una bofetada rompió el silencio, Yukie tenía la cabeza de lado mientras su cachete estaba rojo, aparentemente había recibido una bofetada. Volteo hacia entrante para ver a Sakura que aún tenía la mano en alto dando a saber que ella fue quien la golpeo.

-S-Sakura!- Sus amigos gritaron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían a Sakura golpear a alguien ( que no fuera el enemigo) es esa manera.

-A dónde demonios cree que va?- Sakura pregunto con una voz tan vacía que daba miedo. -Aun no entiendes que eras capaz de cambiar todo el sufrimiento que esta gente ha pasado durante 10 años?-

La mujer se quedó cayada solo puso una mano en su cachete que aún le ardía.

-Al menos….eso era lo que Asama quería….- La chica comento mientras veía el cuerpo de dicho hombre con tristeza.

-Deja de hablar tonterías!- La mujer grito y empezó a caminar hacia las carretas, Sakura la siguió y se paró frente a ella bloqueándole el paso. –Déjame sola! Quítate!- La mujer grito, pero Sakura solo frunció el ceño levemente, pero de repente un sonido de dardo salio de la montaña y alcanzaron a ver un dardo que voló hacia Sakura, el cual ella no pudo esquivar y se le calvo en el cuello.

-Ah!- Sakura grito y cayo de rodillas mientras que se quitaba el dardo.

-Sakura!- Kimimaro grito y corrió hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando vio un dirigible de metal que salía por detrás de la montaña y ahí estaba Dotou con los tres ninjas de la nieva, el enemigo con el gancho/guante tomo a la princesa por la espalda y la jalo hacia el dirigible.

Los chicos actuaron rápido y fueron tras ella pero les lanzaron kunais deteniéndole el paso.

-Tomare a la princesa si no les importa- Dotou grito.

-No te dejare!- Sakura murmuro y empezó a moverse hacia el dirigible pero al parecer el dardo que la ataco tenia veneno el cual actuó de inmediato haciendo que la chica se desmayara y cayera al suelo.

-Sakura!- Zabuza grito y corrió en su auxilio con los demás detrás de él, pero Routa bajo y tomo a la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos y brinco de vuelta al dirigible.

-Si no les importa también tomare a tu pequeña alumna Hatake, tal vez yo sea mejor sensei para ella que tú!- Routa dijo malévolamente mientras movía unos mechones del rostro de la pequeña durmiente disfrutando el enojo que enseñaba la cara de los amigos de la pelirosa.

-Maldición! No te atrevas a tocarla!- Kakashi grito y corrió detrás de ellos pero ya era demasiado tarde el dirigible ya estaba bastante lejos.

-…donde esta Valnor?- Neji pregunto rápidamente, al verlo le hizo una señal, el dragón entendió y voló tras el dirigible para poder alcanzarlo, hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista.

…**.qué tal? Un poco largo no? Haha. Me gustaría mucho agradecerles por esperarme! T.T realmente los extrañe….perdón si no subo tan seguido en un tiempo ya que aún sigo en el hospital y estoy teniendo terapias y al salir tengo que ponerme al corriente con la escuela y será muuuuucho que hacer haha. Pero tratare de ser rápida.**

**Shiki**

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha**

**YUKI**

**Larita**

**Laura**

**Mariana**

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa**

**Adi-chan Hyuga**

**Michelita**

**Suki Harlett**

**Mofeekohaladechocolate**

**Dulce Tiramisu**

**Albii-chan**

**Forever. War- Smeralda**

**GIZETLEO**

**MaGy-Souh**

**sakurita haruno**

**DarkinocensDLT**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**PeRsefONe MALfoy PotteR**

**harunoakatsuki**

**DULCECITO311**

**Gracias por comentar y gracias por su increíble apoyo XD y….nuevamente perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**


End file.
